Saving Earth…again
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: SG1 SGA Btvs Atvs crossover. Buffy makes some shocking discoveries that lead to a new life.
1. Prologue

**Saving Earth…again**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

**Summary:** SG-1/SGA/Btvs/Atvs crossover. Buffy makes some shocking discoveries that lead to a new life.

**Spoilers:** Btvs S1 t/m S7 + hints Atvs S5, Atvs S1 t/m S5, SGA will go AU because of the crossover but still pretty much same storyline, SG-1 haven't seen that much but read a lot of Btvs SG-1 crossover fics so it is set somewhere in S5 with doctor Frasier still there.

**Note:** sets of at the end of S5 Atvs, after S7 Btvs, before SGA.

* * *

**Prologue**

Italy, Rome, Buffy's place,

Smiling Buffy looked the Immortal in the eyes, "I don't know what it is about you but I can't seem to get enough of you."

The Immortal kissed her in response to her words, and Buffy smiled. She couldn't remember be this happy before in her life. A knock on the door pulled her away from the Immortal. _'Who could that be, Dawn is staying with a friend, Giles is in London with the new Watchers Council, Willow and Kennedy in South America, Xander in Africa, Faith and Wood in Cleveland and Andrew was in Colorado setting up a new Watchers Council location there.'_

"I'll go see who that is." Buffy told the Immortal smiling as she placed a kiss on his lips before standing up from the couch they were on and heading towards the door.

As Buffy opened the door Riley along with Sam, Giles and Willow stood on the other side.

"Giles, W-" Buffy started to greet them but was interrupted.

"Buffy I'm sorry to interrupt but is the Immortal here?" Riley asked her.

Buffy looked at them confused "Yeah he is in the living room…Guys what is going on?" Buffy asked confused.

Giles and the others looked at her with sympathy for a moment before Giles said "I'm afraid the Immortal isn't the man he is claiming to be."

With that the Immortal appeared and Sam and Riley raised their taiser guns at him "Hold it right there creep" Sam's voice warned him.

The Immortal raised his hands "Uh Buffy what is going on?" he asked looking confused.

"That's what I like to know, Giles why do Sam and Riley have weapons pointed at my boyfriend!?" Buffy demanded to know.

"Sam and Riley found a prophecy in South America and took it to Willow who then phoned me and we all came here because it contains you and the Immortal." Giles began to tell her.

Willow's eyes narrowed at the Immortal with disdain and anger as she recited

"An Immortal being not of the night nor this world or realm

A child he can not have must not have

Only the Chosen One who left this world three times yet is still here

Defeater of the First Evil and keeper of the Key she is

Darkness will consume this world when his child is created within her

At the day her soul mates fall will the child be made

Unless prevented Power of a God this Child shall have

When born good will die as he rules the world."

Willow stopped and looked at Buffy with sympathy "I'm sorry Buffy." She told her best friend.

Buffy looked at Willow taking in the information then turned to the Immortal her eyes hurt as she asked "why?"

"Buffy this prophecy is a fake. I'm not evil, you know me." The Immortal told her.

Buffy looked at him then at her friends, torn. Then hard determination came and she glared back at the Immortal "I know my friends, they will have verified the prophecy before making this accusation." She told him.

"They just don't want you to be happy Buffy. They never have, they want you under their thumb. Not telling you about resouling Angel, treating you like crap when you came back the summer after, they even pulled you out of Heaven so you wouldn't be happy and when you tried to heal from that wound with Spike they were disgusted with you. Willow tried to kill you, Giles worked a plan behind your back to kill Spike, they betrayed you after what happened at the vineyard and kicked you out of your own house." The Immortal told her. "Don't believe them Buffy, trust me. We can just leave and be happy elsewhere, away from them. Just the two of us…and Dawn, if you want to take her along."

Buffy looked at him not believing what she was hearing, sure here friends made some mistakes; they were after all only human. She made some mistakes herself. Then something from the prophecy hit her. "Angel" she spoke softly before turning back to her watcher and friends "Is he ok? What's happening in LA?"

"According to our sources Angel is still in charge of the evil, demonic law firm Wolfram and Heart." Giles told her.

"Well if he's going to die soon according to this prophecy perhaps Buffy was right when she told us he was working on destroying it from the inside." Willow told Giles.

"Even so, we still don't know that for sure and therefore can't trust him while he is there." Buffy told them her voice cold and hard. She then turned back to the Immortal.

"How do we kill him?" she asked her watcher in the same cold tone of voice.

"You don't" the Immortal said suddenly with a strange looking device in his hand, suddenly they all flew backwards to either the ground or wall as a shockwave hit them.

Buffy immediately jumped up ready to fight and jumped towards him only to be smack backwards by another shockwave. Willow's eyes were black as was her hair as she prevented Buffy from hitting the wall behind her and released her on the ground.

Channeling her dark side Willow held her hands out as she kept the Immortal trapped in a force field bubble.

"Disconnect his neural pathway to the rest of his body." Giles told them as he got up.

"Got it, chop of his head." Sam said opening the bag full of weapons as Riley stood ready with two taisers pointed at the Immortal.

The Immortal used his device and the force field vanished. Riley fired his taisers only to watch as the Immortal used the device to redirect the beams towards Willow who quickly summoned a force field to protect her self.

Buffy caught a sword Sam threw towards her and twirled it in her hand before charging the Immortal.

* * *

So what do you think, review please. Chapter 1 coming up. 


	2. Chapter 1 Wolf, Heart and Ram

I edited the Dawn Connor bit and fixed the name, thanks for pointing it out Joe.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - The Wolf the Heart and the Ram**

Italy, Rome, Buffy's place.

Buffy was blasted back by the device as was everyone else except Willow who still had her force field up. Willow's eyes went from black to normal then to white as she now channeled her good side and looked at the Immortal.

As Willow read his Aura she was shocked to learn there were 2. One of the body and another one who seemed to be against his spinal cord.

The Immortal/Goa'uld eyes glowed as they focused on her. In an eerie voice he said "I have lived for centuries, I will not be defeated by some insignificant little witch. Your power is no match against mine. Bow down before your God and I may spare your life."

Willow smiled and as she hand her hands out she glowed brighter. "What are you going to-" The Immortal's head fell off his shoulders and unto the ground.

"Oh great, look at this mess." Buffy said lowering her bloodied sword.

Willow returned to normal as Giles looked at the device that the Immortal had been holding. "I have to consult my books on what this device is and does."

"If it helps with the research there was a second life form inside the Immortal." Willow told him.

"A second life form, how interesting." Giles said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

Sadness washed over Buffy but it surprised her how much less it was then she expected. Her boyfriend just died and although she was hurt and sad she didn't feel the urge to cry. Something else was on her mind. Something or rather said someone she tried hard to put out of her mind for years now.

"We should get Dawn and go to LA, if he is going to die he at least deserves a warning." She told the others.

Willow and Giles looked at her then nodded.

"We'll go too. If that vampire is going to die it probably means that something big is going to happen in LA." Riley told them.

Buffy nodded and headed out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the flight to LA, making a stop in London to pick up some additional slayers after Buffy had a Prophetic dream on the flight of a big battle in LA. Now restless and worried Buffy sat in her airplane seat near the window looking outside hoping they were going to arrive in time.

"I'm sure Angel will be fine." Dawn told her sister.

Buffy looked at her as she quietly said "I hope so."

"I can go on ahead if you want?" Willow asked Buffy.

"We're only 3 hours away. Andrew, Faith, Wood, Kennedy and a small army of slayers should be there already." Giles told them.

"I've also phoned in some military assistance." Sam told them.

"There was a dragon in my dream Giles." Buffy told them. "I don't think any of the covens sending aid there are powerful enough to deal with a dragon."

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them. "Very well, if you insist. But I should warn you we have no idea when this battle is going to start. You may be wasting Willow's energy."

"I know, but I could never forgive myself if we could have done something sooner and were simply too late." Buffy told him.

Giles nodded "Alright Willow, you best do your disappearing out of sight."

Willow smiled and headed off to the bathroom.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

America, LA, Streets,

"We are most certainly going to die." Spike commented.

"Most likely." Angel replied as they watched a army of demons approach them in rage.

A dragon flew over them high in the sky.

"Then let us die in honor." Illyria told them.

As the Horde of Demons came closer a sudden dark cloud with a thunder appeared next to them. Willow smiled at the startled vampires, demon and vampire's son.

"Hi, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop in." Willow told them her eyes white as her hair as she blasted at the approaching army of demons killing a dozen.

"Willow Bloody Hell" Spike said smiling. "We might just win this fight."

The Dragon picked that moment to come down towards them breathing fire. Willow held up her hands saying "Ticken."

A force field held back the fire and Willow focused turning the fire to ice and back into the dragon's mouth then shoving the ice back down the dragon's throat killing the dragon as the ice now stuck out of the other side of it's head.

The Dragon crashed into the army of demons and Willow summoned a nearby sword to her hand, as another form jumped down beside her.

Faith smiled at the startled group "Come you lot, let's go kill some demons" she said cheery before running towards the army of demons, quickly followed by the others.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LA, Streets,

The battle waged on and demons, slayers, vampires, witches fought for hours. Even with Buffy's group arriving, the fight went on. The demons just kept on coming and coming.

As there finally seemed to be an end in sight Buffy finally reached Angel, Spike, Connor and Illyria. "Was your phone out of order or something?" Buffy asked annoyed as she chopped off a demons arm before severing its head from its body. She was surprised to see Spike but having been brought back from the dead herself more then once she merely said "Welcome back to Hell Spike."

Spike grinned "Good to be back Buffy."

"Buffy, if I called you Wolfram and Heart would have known what I was planning." Angel told her. "Besides you didn't trust me anymore."

"Angel I couldn't afford to trust you, if I was wrong in trusting you I would have gotten everyone killed. I can't be responsible for any more deaths" Buffy replied then her eyes widened "Angel watch out!" but she was too late and watched in horror as the vampire turned to dust.

"Dad!" Connor yelled as he watched his father turn to dust.

With a newfound rage Buffy angrily began chopping demons into little pieces fighting far more reckless and not covering her back as well as before.

"Buffy watch out!" Spike yelled jumping in front of the arrow.

"Spike!" Buffy said and began to fight angrily against the demons.

Illyria gave a battle cry as the demon went for Spike's killer.

Finally the battle was over and Buffy fell to her knees at the stop Angel had turned to dust. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she saw something glister and noticed a necklace with a Clauddagh ring attached. "Oh Angel" she whispered picking it up and holding it in her hand before closing her hand around it and pulled it to her chest crying.

Slayers watched as they saw their general kneeled on the floor in demon blood crying.

Dawn approached her and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Dawn's eyes then locked with a teenage boy and blue demon.

"I know you" She said feeling a familiar feeling passing over her and trying hard to remember.

Buffy stopped crying and looked up at her sisters confused as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Dawnie?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Dawn asked looking at her sister.

"Your eyes are glowing green." Willow replied as she came up to the group.

"The Key" Illyria spoke recognizing Dawn now.

"They Key?" Connor asked confused, yet also he was overcome with a feeling of familiarly.

"Dawn? Are you ok?" Xander asked as he and Giles came closer.

"I don't know, I feel strange." Dawn said "Buffy what's happening?" Dawn asked scared as her hair began to turn in a glowing green color.

Buffy stood up and wrapped her arms around her sister "It's going to be ok Dawnie. We'll figure this out. Willow?" Buffy looked helplessly at her best friend.

Before Willow could answer and large flash of green light exploded from Dawn's body and Buffy was thrown back. And crashed to the floor a few foot away. Quickly getting to her feet she ran back to her sister but stopped halfway when she saw her sister floating and glowing green.

"Old one, your time here is up." Dawn said and raised her hand and a green energy shot out at Illyria who screamed until a body dropped. Fred Burkle's dead body.

Turning to Buffy and the others "Do not worry Buffy, I understand now. I'm so much more. I'm still Dawn but I am also the Key. My form doesn't belong here in this world, no matter how much I love you and have enjoyed my time here.

She raised her arm at Connor and he too became surrounded by green energy. "Connor Angel, As I you do not belong. But I feel what you feel for me. You will come with me."

"I do know you, I remember now." Connor replied.

Dawn nodded "The mystical energy of the Key showed you we have met before, in another time and place. You were my husband; your soul is tied to mine, so much in fact that even in this world we have so much in common. Like me you are not born into this world and do not belong."

"These memories, these feelings I…I will come with you" Connor replied.

"Dawn, please don't go. You're all I have left." Buffy begged.

"That's not true Buffy. You are not alone. Nor will you ever be. I will always be with you in your heart. Don't worry about Willow Xander, Kennedy. She will awaken when the time is right." Dawn said as Buffy only now noticed Xander and Kennedy by an unconscious Willow.

"I must go now, the Powers hat be are calling for me. Maybe now I get to kick their asses for giving you so much crap." Dawn smiled as she touched Buffy's cheek with her glowing green hand. "Be brave Buffy. Live."

With that Dawn and Connor's green glow shot towards the sky and disappeared.

Buffy didn't know how much time had gone by while she stood there lost in grief and emptiness. A glowing white figure caught her attention.

"Hi Buffy" the figure said.

Buffy blinked "Mommy?"

* * *

Review please. 


	3. Chapter 2 Message from TPTB

Thanks for the reviews, edited Dawn Connor bit and corrected the name of Illyria.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Message from TPTB (The Powers That Be)**

LA, streets,

Joyce Summers smiled at her daughter before stepping forwards and hugged her tightly.

Buffy felt her worries slip away as she returned the hug and felt safe and warm in her mother's arms.

They stayed like that for a while, until Buffy pulled away and asked "Why? How? Who?"

"Dawn told the Powers that you deserved and needed to see me. They more or less had to agree with her. You should have heard your sister talk to them." Joyce told her daughter.

"Is she ok? They're not going to hurt her right?" Buffy asked concerned.

"She's fine Buffy. The Powers can't touch her because she's as strong as each of them. Don't worry." Joyce told her.

"I thought the Key was just supposed to be a big ball of mystical energy?" Xander asked.

Joyce looked at him "It was, it had no sentience. It was just power, but when the monks turned her into a human Dawn was. And therefore when the ball of mystical energy familiar presence that Dawn did not fear like Glory but instantly loved so much, that suppressed mystical energy was just released and ascended beyond the spell combining part of Dawn with the mystical energy and another part of her returned to you. And before you asked I don't know Dawn just said you were now better prepared for what is coming. She didn't know what was coming just that…well that you needed you fathers help."

Buffy who had declared her father dead in her mind long ago when he didn't even bother to call or show up at her mother's funeral instantly hardened herself from the emotions threatening to come to the surface. "I don't want to talk to Hank, mom. I don't even know where he is."

Joyce looked at her daughter with guilt and shame. "I know how hurt you were when your father and I divorced. I know how confused you were when he stopped coming around. Please believe that it had nothing to do you as a person. You see, Hank wasn't your real father." She then told her daughter. "Hank knew but he still loved you. To him you were his little girl no matter what a paternity test told."

Buffy stood there shocked, barely registering that Xander had put a hand on her shoulder. Buffy pulled away from Xander and started pacing while her mind raced to process this new information.

"Why?" Buffy then asked looking at her mother's concerned face.

"Hank and I were having problems; I caught him making out with another girl. I went to my car, drove miles before I stopped at a bar. Had some drinks, some cute guy began flirting with me. I wasn't drunk yet but I was upset so I let him. We went back to his place, the next morning I woke up there and left."

Buffy stared at her mother letting the story sink in, after a few seconds she asked "and you told da-Hank this?"

"Yes, I told him when I came home. He was angry, I was angry. But in the end we managed to just forgive and forget. When I found out I was pregnant and Hank wasn't your biological father he convinced me not to tell you and to move on with our lives and our daughter's life." Joyce said to her.

"Ok so what does my biological father have anything to do with whatever I have to be prepared about?" Buffy asked vaguely noticing Giles and Xander behind her while Kennedy was helping Willow up and move closer to the group.

"Your father is Colonel Jack O'Neill United State Air Force and Special Ops. He is currently working at a top secret government facility in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs. This facility is where they keep the Chappa'ai or Stargate as it is called nowadays. The Stargate allows travel between other worlds by means of a stable wormhole you can travel a long distance between Earth and another world with a Stargate in mere seconds. The US government has been using this Stargate and discovered an enemy. An alien race called the Goa'uld, a parasite that uses human hosts to control them and pass themselves off as Gods. You killed one of them that had managed to slip through the cracks when they were driven off Earth back into their own dimension. The ones passing themselves off as Gods are called System Lords, but they are false Gods. The device you found Giles will help you get the council involved with the Stargate program. Talk to the president about what I have said. Trust the President with information about slayers, vampires, etc. But not the Vice-President, he had ties to the Initiative. Also the Powers told me to tell you to leave the Asian Slayer called Azumi be for now." Joyce was silent for a moment before touching her daughters cheek "I love you Buffy, I'm sorry about this. Go to your father, he will help you heal. Stay near him until your gut tells you that you are needed elsewhere."

"Don't go mom." Buffy told her as she attempted to place her hand on Joyce's hand but her hand went straight through.

"I wish I could stay Buffy. But someone needs to save the Powers from your sister." Joyce said as her form went brighter until a bright light remained "Remember that Part of Dawn and the Key is now part of you."

As her mother's bright light shot upwards Buffy allowed herself to feel the pain of loss instead of the emptiness and numbness she had been feeling. As the oldest slayer in history cried Xander and Willow hugged her trying to comfort her while seeking comfort of their own.

Giles looked at the small group, and forced his tears back as he composed himself to call the President.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

3 days later,

As Joyce had said Giles along with Willow had visited the president. Who was more then shocked when Willow literally showed him as Giles told the story of Ancient demons roaming Earth, about a chosen girl, a slayer, vampires, werewolves, the Initiative and the Vice President's ties to it. They also told him that they had been informed by a messenger of TPTB (The Powers That Be) about the Stargate program and their problem with parasitic extraterrestrial aliens called Goa'uld and the assistance they were offering in defeating this threat to Earth.

Xander and Faith had been left in charge of the slayer younglings. Some had been flown back to England with Xander, others joined Faith to the Cleveland Hellmouth and a few went with Buffy to Colorado Springs to help Andrew with the New Council location there. Buffy had basically dumped the slayers to Andrews care; she was angry, hurt and nervous. She knew she had to meet her biological father eventually but she didn't want to right now. She just wanted to grieve and forget that Dawn, Angel and Spike were gone. Even though Dawn was fine, Buffy missed her, a lot. So she had spend some time in the black forest, the mountains and now she was watching a football game to try and get her mind off things.

Colorado, Colorado Springs, Falcon Stadium,

Buffy watched the cheerleaders cheer before the football game not even knowing who was playing who but willing to try watching it if it meant to feel better for a little while. Tickets hadn't been a problem since she took them off the ground after the vampire turned to dust by her stake. She had thrown the extra ticket away. Missing…

1 day ago, Colorado, Air Force Academy,

The blond 24 year old slayer looked at the two tickets in her hand before resuming her walk. She held one up to be blown away by the wind while she tucked the other in her jacket and continued walking.

"So when are you leaving for Iraq, Major Sheppard?" an military officer asked.

"Day after tomorrow at 6hondred hours. It sucks that there were no more tickets for tomorrow's game." Major Sheppard replied then something blew into his face and he pulled it off to see a ticket to the football game tomorrow.

"No way!?" the military officer said stunned.

"It sucks I don't have a million bucks." Major Sheppard said and looked around.

Nothing happened this time and Major Sheppard shrugged and smiled looking back at the ticket "It's a good seat too." He informed the military officer who looked at him now jealous.

"Have fun Sheppard, it will be the last bit of fun you'll be having for a while." The military officer told him.

The Major just smiled "Oh I will McCormick, I will."

Colorado, Colorado Springs, Falcon Stadium,

Major John Sheppard maneuvered through the crowd with his coke and popcorn heading towards his seat.

Buffy looked back down at the silver chain she had in her hand. It contained both her and Angel's Claddagh ring. Her head shot up as she sensed someone about to move past her and she pushed the grief back looking in the direction of a dark haired man in his mid or end twenties. _'Something is off about him'_ Buffy thought to herself as he moved past her and stared at her purse in his seat.

"Sorry." Buffy apologized removing her purse _'I should have thrown the ticket in the garbage instead of letting it blow away in the wind.'_ Buffy thought as John took the seat next to her and put his popcorn and coke down.

"That's alright." John told the girl with a smile "John." He introduced himself holding his hand out to shake.

"Buffy" Buffy replied shaking his hand.

"So are you with someone?" John asked.

"Nope, that would require someone to stick around me and not turn evil, die or ascend to a higher plane." Buffy replied.

John looked at her "Why would anyone ever want to leave someone as beautiful as you."

'_Because I'm a slayer who has to save the world a lot.'_ "Trust me you do not want to get involved with me. More trouble then its worth." Buffy told him.

"Maybe I like trouble." John told her.

Buffy sighed and took her eyes off the game towards his face. As she looked him in the eyes she said "Trust me, you don't like my trouble. Even I hate my trouble. But I have to deal with my trouble."

John figured she wasn't interested and focused on the game "got it."

Buffy looked at him as she watch him sip his coke and starting eating popcorn as his mind began to be lost to the game. The silence between the two of them bothered her and although she was pleased it took her thoughts off her problems, but she didn't like that it bothered her.

When break came and cheerleaders appeared Buffy watched them as she said "I used to be a cheerleader."

When John looked at her she turned her head to meet his eyes "Then everything changed."

John couldn't get over how old, tired and pained her eyes looked; he's seen only a couple of military officers who had that look. "You lost you virginity to a football player." He quipped.

Buffy laughed at how that probably would have been true if she hadn't been called as slayer. "Not really, no. Just…something happened to me that forced me to take responsibility for some things. It changed me."

"You got pregnant?" he asked more serious now.

Buffy rolled her eyes "God no." she told him and shuddered at the thought of having children with Tyler.

John sensed she didn't want to talk about it so instead he asked "So what has you so sad now?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him, "some people I was close to died a few days ago." She looked at the chain with the two rings in her hand and closed her hand around them. _'Why am I telling him this? I don't know him, he is probably military, and I should just go. This football game isn't helping me anyways.'_ Buffy opened her hand again looking at the rings.

"I'm sorry." John told her and noticed the rings but didn't say anything.

Buffy noticed his eyes on the rings and took them off the chain before showing him them more closely. "There Clauddagh rings. Angel gave me one of them on my 17th birthday. We were so in love. See, the hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart love. When you wear it with the heart facing inwards it means you belong to someone. I haven't worn mine in years but he had his on a chain around his neck when he died. He was my first love, my soul mate." She put the rings back on the chain and put it back in her pocket. "A year ago he wanted to try again but I wasn't ready. I don't think I'd ever be, even if he was still alive. I love him but I'm not sure when it happened but I'm not in love with him anymore." She paused for a moment before looking at John "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I guess I needed to get this off my chest without getting judgment passed on me."

"Oh and here I thought you liked me." John said smirking playfully.

Buffy hit his shoulder "Ow" John said rubbing his shoulder "that's some strength you got there Buffy"

"Aww do you need me to kiss your shoulder and make it feel better." Buffy quipped.

"I'd prefer you'd kiss my lips." John said before leaning in and softly brushing his lips were hers.

Buffy closed her eyes and drew him closer and the kiss intensified then she suddenly broke away realizing what she was doing. "No." she told him "I'm not going down that road again."

"Buffy-" John started but the crowd cheered distracting him for a few seconds and when he looked back at the place she occupied a few seconds ago she was gone. He stood up trying to spot her but there was no sign of her.

* * *

Review please. 


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Daddy

Thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Meeting Daddy**

Colorado, Colorado springs,

Breathing deeply in and out Buffy recomposed herself as she started the walk back to the Hotel she, Andrew and a few other slayers were staying at until the new Council's building was ready.

Her thoughts were confused, '_how exactly had I and John ended up in a kiss? Should I be kissing someone so soon after losing so much? Was I just kissing him to make herself feel better or was it because he was attractive and nice? It's good I stopped it before it went any farther. I'm not ready, and maybe I'm not supposed to be. A slayers life is supposed to be a solitary one. Sure I have friends who helped me and it is because of them I am still alive. But maybe that's all I am allowed to have…friends. "You are full of love." That's what the First Slayer told me. That and that death is my gift. Even if my friends returned that gift for me and dragged me back from Heaven to this hell. The more I live in this world the more confusing it gets. And now I'm supposed to meet my biological father who is somehow connected to alien parasites who pass themselves off as Gods. I wonder how my father Jack will react to me. What if he's like Hank and doesn't want anything to do with me…but Hank doesn't know about the slayer, besides Hank doesn't deal with alien parasites on a daily bases. Still…'_

Buffy pulled herself from her thought as she realized she had reached her room. She unlocked the door and went inside and was about to close the door behind her when someone called her name.

"Buffy?" A slayer called Monica called causing Buffy pause and opened the door to look at Monica holding some papers.

"What is it Monica?" Buffy asked as she allowed the young slayer to enter her room.

"Giles faxed these papers over for you." Monica told her "They are confidentiality papers for A General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'C and Dr. Frasier to sign." Monica told her, "Also he told Andrew who told me to tell you that your pass will be ready for you tomorrow at the gate."

"Thank you Monica" Buffy said taking the papers from her. "Is Andrew taking the others out slaying?" She then asked.

"Yes." Monica answered and Buffy noted the disappointed look in her eyes.

"Ok, there was a small nest of vamps I meant to inform Andrew about tonight but since he's not here…what do you say you and me go take care of them." Buffy suggested and smiled as the girls eyes lit up.

"Really, just you and me?" at Buffy's nod the girl sped up to get some weapons and change into a more comfortable outfit for slaying.

Buffy sighed, she was actually pretty tired but hoped that slaying would help her put her mind at ease.

Turns out it did make her feel better and by the time she and Monica got home she was able to sleep almost immediately, leaving Monica to deal with informing Andrew.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day, Cheyenne mountain,

Buffy took a deep breath and let it out as she drove up to the gate.

"Excuse me miss but this is a restricted area." One of the gate guards told her.

"I know and I have believe you have my pass to enter it. I am Buffy Summers." She told the guard.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Secret facility under Cheyenne mountain,

"Who is this Buffy Summers, sir?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked.

"The president wouldn't tell me, Jack." General Hammond told him.

"Why is the president allowing a civilian to enter a top security area and why isn't he telling us who she is?" O'Neill asked.

"The president want the knowledge of Miss Summers restricted to him and a few others." General Hammond replied then looked at the security monitor at the gate noticing a car with the blond young woman inside. He watched the guard study the picture provided and comparing it to the woman in the car. Then the guard asked a few questions only this "Buffy" person would know the answer too. He then allowed the car to pass.

"Well it looks like we're about to find out who this woman is who has such favor with the president." He told O'Neill as he stood up and made his way to the elevator to greet the young woman.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Secret facility under Cheyenne Mountain,

After Buffy had parked the car she was escorted to the elevator.

Once she was all the way down she saw two people standing there waiting for her. One she recognized from picture. Willow had run a background check on Jack O'Neill and send the information along with a picture to Buffy. The other one must be the person in charge here.

"Welcome to SGC miss Summers, I'm General Hammond and this is-"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, I know." Buffy cut in and added "Please call me Buffy."

Jack and General Hammond studied her as her main focus was on her father, then before they said anything else she said "If you would be so kind to get a…" she checked a piece of paper and read "Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, Teal'C and Dr. Frasier to join us in a more private room."

"Alright, we'll convene in the briefing room." General Hammond said as he nodded to Jack to do so but Buffy interrupted "If you could get them please, I need a private word with Colonel O'Neill."

General Hammond looked at her suspiciously but then nodded, he had been ordered by the president to try and get everything she wanted, unless it threatened national security.

As General Hammond left Colonel O'Neill and Buffy Summers were left alone in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally Jack broke it and asked "What was it you wanted to talk to me about mi- Buffy."

Buffy looked at him taking a deep breath and letting it out "Let's walk to this briefing room while we talk." She told him.

As they started walking, "This is really uncomfortable for me." She admitted to him.

"Ok, why? And just who are you?" Jack asked.

"Apparently your daughter." Buffy told him, _'there I told him, it's out.'_

Jack stopped and Buffy turned to him ask he asked "Excuse me?"

"24 years and about 9 months ago you met a woman named Joyce in a bar. I'm Joyce's daughter, and apparently yours as well." Buffy told him, then added "I didn't find out about this until 4 days ago. So I know this is a shock." She informed him.

"You're my…daughter." Jack said.

"I am." Buffy told him as strong feelings cursed through her, fear of rejection, fear of not being believed, hope of having family, a real father. She realized they were starring at each other and smiled and said before things went uncomfortable again "I'll explain why I am here other then to see you…dad." It felt weird calling him that but that's what he was, the least she could do is give him a chance at being a father to her. Hank certainly wasn't interested, things with Giles weren't what they were since his betrayal of attempting to kill Spike and abandoning her.

Jack was in well shock was the best way to describe it. This short blond, this young woman was his daughter. He vaguely remembered the night he spend with Joyce all those years ago. It had been he married Sara, and had ended the morning he woke up to find her gone. But besides that he felt Buffy was telling the truth he couldn't dismiss the possibility that this could be some sort of scheme. Nevertheless he walked with her in silence to the briefing room as he listened to Buffy.

"Both my mother and father knew I was yours but it didn't matter to them at the time. It did later when mom and Hank got a divorce. After mom and I moved Hank and I started to drift apart. He came around less and less, until he stopped coming at all. He didn't even show up or contacted us when mom died." Buffy told him softly then realized they were at the briefing room. Giving him a small smile she hardened herself before entering the room where the rest of SG-1, General Hammond and Dr. Frasier were all seated, waiting for them.

Jack felt anger towards the man who claimed to be Buffy's father but didn't even bother to contact her when she needed him the most. But he refrained from saying anything because they were now in the briefing room and he took a seat.

Buffy passed the confidentiality papers in front of each person seated then took a seat on the opposite end of the table.

"If you'll sign these confidentiality papers I can explain some thing about me and why I am here." Buffy told them.

"We already signed confidentiality agreements." A man Buffy guessed was Dr. Jackson told her.

"Yes I know, they concern the Startgate program, these concern me and a lot of other people. I do not want this information in the hands of the NID." Buffy stated.

After everyone signed the papers General Hammond said "Now that we've signed could you tell us what is going on Miss Summers."

"I told you, it's Buffy. Now I'm not usually explain girl that's more my watchers area of expertise but he is dealing with the president concerning our situation." Buffy told them then took a deep breath and started "Our planet, millions of yeas ago, was ruled by demons. Evil, soulless creatures that lived for nothing more than personal gratification and total domination of the world. Kind of like politicians. For centuries they ruled, unopposed, until finally they were forced out of our dimension. But they didn't leave entirely, the last demon mixed with a human and created a race called vampires."

"Vampires?" Carter asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes vampires, nor more crazy then aliens, now where was I…vampires, and an assortment of other demons, remained on Earth to prey on the human population. Around this time, the Slayer was created." Buffy stopped and looked at every one before continuing.

"Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, blah, blah, a Chosen One, blah, blah. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness." Buffy paused before saying "I was the current Chosen One. Well actually it's Faith." Buffy said thinking.

"I thought there could be only one?" Dr. Jackson asked, causing Buffy to sigh.

"There was this whole deal where I died for a minute. A friend preformed CPR, another girl named Kendra was called, she died, Faith was called." Buffy explained.

"Anyways" Buffy continued "I lived in LA when I was called as a slayer and moved to Sunnydale when my parents divorced each other. There I met my second watcher since my first watcher was killed by a master vampire. A watcher is someone in a large organization who help prepare the slayer for her destiny, the council. The Council have guided slayers since they existed and their main headquarters was in London."

"Was?" General Hammond asked.

" They were blown up about 2 years ago, I'll get into that later." Buffy explained.

"Wasn't Sunnydale the town that sunk in a sinkhole?" Jack asked.

"Yes last year me and my friends destroyed the Hellmouth." Buffy explained then jumped on to the topic of a Hellmouth "The Hellmouth is a mystical convergence of energy, in Sunnydale it center was Sunnydale High, under the library. If the Hellmouth were to open Hell would be unleashed on Earth. It's also the reason why bad stuff tended to happen there. Anyways my and my friends Willow and Xander together with my watcher Giles stopped that from happening a lot of times. It wasn't easy but we got it done."

"Let's just say you're right, how come none of the locals noticed anything." Carter asked.

"They rationalized everything away. Vampires were gangs on PCP, even that dragon was one time rationalized away as zeppelin with steering flaps." Buffy told them.

"Dragon?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"Zeppelin with steering flaps?" Carter asked.

"Yes, it's easier to deal with a normal thing then believe it's supernatural. When a person survived a vampire attack they had fallen on a barbeque fork to explain the bite marks." Buffy told them. "Even when the mayor ascended into a giant full demon snake people managed to rationalize it away." Buffy added.

"Wait the Mayor ascended into a giant demon snake? Are you sure that's the right term cause I've been ascended and I'm pretty sure it wasn't in a giant demon snake." Dr. Jackson told her.

"That was what was used but I know people can also ascent to a higher plane. My sort of friend Cordelia being proof of that. She's dead now, though." Buffy told them.

"How did you kill it?" Jack asked.

"Well you have to remember that all demons here on Earth are half blood demons. The Mayer ascended into a full demon. The only record on defeating one previously was by an active volcano. So we were creative and on Graduation day, the day of his ascension, me, my friends and a lot of other high school students fought. I lured the Snake demon into the school, which we had wired with C4 and then once the mayor was practically next to the C4 we blew up the school." Buffy told them.

"With how old were you back then?" Jack asked.

"18, why?" Buffy asked.

Jack cursed and the others looked with either disbelief or sympathy.

"How old were you when you were called as a slayer?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"I was 15 when I was called." Buffy told them.

"15!" Jack yelled "Who the hell thought of children fighting these things!"

"A bunch of Shadowmen chained up a girl and fused her essence with the essence of a demon, thus creating the slayer." Buffy told them.

"How horrible!" Carter said.

"Yes, and when the First slayer finally died, the magic from the Shadowmen passed the essence of the demon on one of the Potential slayers." Buffy told them then added "These Shadowmen were the start of the Watchers Council and have since then sought out potential slayers and prepared them for possible becoming the slayer. These potentials were given by the families to the Watcher Council. I was one of the lucky ones not to be found as potential when I was called as slayer. When I died briefly and activated Kendra as slayer I found out that the Council doesn't allow the slayer to have friends and any contact with family. She didn't even know that using her emotions its was give a slayer added strength. She was just a weapon for the Council to use. I met her twice before she was killed by a vampire named Drusilla. A year later my boyfriend was dying from a disease and the council refused to help him o I quit the council. My watcher Giles was fired a few months before for helping me pass a test the slayer had to pass. It's a test where the slayer is stripped of her strength, speed and is basically a normal girl again. I was to be locked in a room with a vampire and kill him or be killed. But of course the vampire the Council had caught managed to escape and went after my mother." Buffy paused anger flying briefly passed her eyes before she pushed it back down. "Giles filled me in on what was going on and I managed to kill the vampire and save my mother. But because Giles told about the test he was fired. My new watcher Wesley only lasted briefly before both he and I quit the Council." Buffy looked around and rested her eyes on her father seeing the rage in his eyes at what she had been through.

"Maybe we should take a break, so you can let this sink in before I continue. Meanwhile I get this may be hard to believe for all of you so if your best man here would spar with me you will see I am telling the truth." Her eyes rested on Teal'C "I'm guessing that is you, you're not entirely human, right?"

"I am Jaffa" Teal'C answered.

"I assume everyone knows there is something else inside him, something evil." Buffy asked. Then added "Also that Major Carter feels slightly off."

"Teal'C has a larva of a Goa'uld inside him. And I was a host to one." Major Carter explained as she looked curiously at Buffy "And Teal'C is the best hand to hand fighter on base. He has added strength and speed. I don't think it's wise to fight him, even if you are this slayer." Carter added.

"But it will help show you what I am capable off and hopefully relieve some of your doubts about what I'm telling here." Buffy told her. Then asked "Is there a gym or something nearby where Teal'C can spar, if he's up to it."

"I would be honored to spar with you Buffy Summers." Teal'C told her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cheyenne mountain, gym,

Buffy stood relaxed in front of Teal'C and nodded for him to begin. Teal'C somewhat reluctant to hit her but knew this was her choice and threw a fist at her. Buffy easily blocked it and the fight began.

Jack watched as the girl who was apparently his daughter and Teal'C fought each other. Punches, kicks and combo's went almost as a blur in front of them and he was glad they had sent everyone else out before allowing this match to take place because this would raise unwanted questions about Buffy.

"You are holding back" Teal'C said suddenly.

"If I weren't I'd hurt you, I don't want to do that." Buffy said.

"Do not worry about me. Stop holding back." Teal'C told her.

Buffy shrugged then suddenly her movements went as a blur and Teal'C could only block or avoid a few before Buffy suddenly hit him with a roundhouse kick and sent him flying backwards hard against the wall where he remained seated dazzled only to look up and see Buffy boot in front of his face. He quickly tapped his hand on the ground as sign for surrender.

Buffy dropped her foot then looked at him concerned "Are you ok, I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" she offered a hand and he took it as she helped him up.

"I will be fine, you are a most skilled warrior Buffy Summers." He told her.

"Part of the slayer package, along with years of training." She told him.

"Indeed." Teal'C agreed.

"That was…wow." Dr. Jackson said offering her a bottle of water.

"Thanks Dr. Jackson." She said taking the water and drinking a bit before handing it to Teal'C.

"Call me Daniel." Daniel told her.

"You're not even sweating" Major Carter told her.

"Nope, he is a good fighter but it takes a lot to make a slayer sweat." Buffy replied smiling at the astonished faces. Now that they knew what she was capable of it will help them accepting what she was telling them.

"Alright Buffy, Perhaps it is better if we continue your…story tomorrow? This is a lot to take in." General Hammond suggested.

Buffy shrugged and said "Ok, but I'd like to ask Dr. Frasier to run a blood test to assure you all that I don't have an alien parasite inside me." _'And to prove to Jack that I am his daughter.'_ Buffy thought to herself as the general nodded and she followed Dr. Frasier.

After the test Buffy went back to the hotel, agreeing to return to base tomorrow at 9 am.

_

* * *

_Review please. 


	5. Chapter 4 Bonding

Thanks for the reviews everyone. As for what Season SG-1 is in, I don;t watch it a lot but I read a lot of SG-1 btvs fics so I'm guessing around S5. What you need to know is that Daniel had ascended is is back with memory, Dr. Frasier is alive, Anubis is the main enemy Earth has. and AU is that Jack's clone didn't survive. Oh and of course Jack and Carter are in lvoe with each other, lol.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Bonding**

Cheyenne Mountain,

A few hours after Buffy had left Jack walked to the infirmity to speak with Dr. Frasier.

"Hey Janet, what did you find out about Buffy?" Jack asked her.

"Well she isn't snaked, but her enhanced strength and abilities I haven't been able to explain." Janet Frasier told Jack.

Jack stood there a minute quiet figuring out how to ask Janet to confirm to him that Buffy was his daughter. Janet gave him an opening "What is it Jack?"

"Buffy told me she found out a few days ago that I'm her father." Jack told her.

Janet paused her work and looked at him "I'll compare her DNA with yours I have on file." She told him.

"Thanks." Jack told her.

Janet nodded before asking him as she started on the DNA work "so giving that you might be her father, how are you taking all of this?"

Jack laughed before saying "I really hate it. I hate what she had to go through, hate I wasn't there for her, I hate that part of me doesn't believe her despite her performance against Teal'c."

"Well it is a lot to accept, I have a hard time believing her as well. I mean vampires and demons. Everything that poor girl must has gone through." Janet told him.

Jack wanted to hit something again at the thought of his daughter going through all those things she had talked about and more. During the meeting he had barely been able to keep himself in check because he despite the part of him who didn't believe her and the part that didn't want to hear anything more the part that wanted, needed, to hear more was the one he listened too.

"It makes me so angry to think that little girls have to fight these things, when did we allow children to fight these things? It's not right." Jack asked her.

"No it isn't." Janet agreed looking at him briefly before resuming her work "I don't know what I would do if Cassie was somehow chosen like Buffy."

"I wouldn't have let her go out into the night if I had been there, if I had known." Jack told the doctor.

"And we probably wouldn't be here because the Hellmouth would have opened." She told him.

"I checked out Sunnydale, it says the city sunk into a sinkhole. Can you believe that? A sinkhole." Jack asked her then not waiting for an answer he said "The death rate in that town was high until it dropped about 9 years ago."

"That was probably the time Buffy arrived." Janet told him as she finished the test she was doing. She looked at him and said "Congratulations Jack, you're a father again."

Jack didn't quite know how to react to that until he felt a warm feeling and eventually a smile spread on his face "I'm a father." He told Janet who nodded at him smiling.

"You should go talk to her, I doubt she only came here to tell us about demons and vampires." Janet told him.

Jack looked at her and nodded absentminded as he walked out of the infirmity almost forgetting to say "Thanks doc" as he left with his mind still racing with the certainty and implication of this news.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cleveland, Faith and Robin's room,

Faith looked around shivering in the cold as she noticed she was in somewhere where it was very cold and snowy. "Ok, this is new, where the hell am I?"

"You are where the Ancients were thousands of years ago." A voice said causing Faith to turn and look at Dawn.

"Little D"

"Hey Faith" Dawn said.

"Is this real?" Faith asked.

"As real as any slayer dream." Dawn replied.

"Isn't the First slayer of some balance demon usually in them?" Faith asked.

"Usually, yeah. But since I was made out of Buffy and Buffy now has a piece of me in her I can access the slayer line. It will be too hard for Buffy to see me just yet so I'm giving you something that will help Earth." Dawn told her then pointed behind Faith "Watch" she told her.

Faith turned to where Dawn was pointing to see what had previously just been snow and ice now some sort of structure "The Ancients build this place a long time ago, before they either ascended or died. The information there will lead to this." Dawn said and suddenly Faith could see a impressive large city under water for a moment before they were back where Faith began her slayer dream. "You aren't meant to go there when the time comes. Your path lies here. Buffy will need you here to take care of everyone because you are the oldest slayer."

"Me? What about B?" Faith asked.

"Buffy will always a slayer but she is also something else. Like I said she has a piece of me in her." Dawn said then smiled "I'm supposed to be all cryptic from the other Powers but I've been on the other side of that. So I'm just getting to the point, plain and simple. Pass info of Ancient site in Antarctica on to Buffy, who will pass it on to General Hammond who will sent a satellite to confirm its location. And when the time comes to take the next step be sure you and Buffy both take it." Dawn told Faith. "I wish I could say more then that but if I do that I will interfere with what is to come" Dawn said with a roll of her eyes then looked around "I have to go, be sure to roll to your left" With that Faith opened her eyes to discover herself in bed in her bedroom and a form over her holding a knife. She rolled to her left the knife slashing the bed as Faith hit the floor.

"Damn, Dawn." Faith said rubbing her eyes quickly now awake and on the floor as she tackled the figured to the ground. Robin also awake now turned on the lights to see a brown demon dressed as an assassin in black.

Robin quickly got out of bed only to see Faith beat the living crap out of the demon. "Faith" he said throwing her a dagger which she caught and jammed into the demons heart. The assassin staggered back and burst into flame until only ashes remained.

"We should check on the others." Robin said and she nodded as they left their room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Colorado Springs, Slayer hotel,

Jack walked up to the room he had been told by the front desk was Buffy's and stopped as he heard…

"Andrew, shut up!" Buffy said tired of his ongoing questions about aliens.

"But Buffy we're talking about aliens, real aliens!" Andrew continued on excitedly.

"Which is not where you should be focusing on!" Buffy told him angrily. "We have 5 slayers who are waiting for you to take them out slaying." She told him indicating the other slayers also present in the room.

There was Monica who was 16, Julia who was also 16, April who was 15, Vi who was 17 and Alison who was 18.

"Giles sent another watcher who should arrive tomorrow morning at 7 to help me train them so I could focus more on the construction of the new Watcher's Council location and getting it ready." Andrew told her "The entire reason of speeding up the construction of this location is to ensure that the slayers are able to help out fighting aliens."

Buffy suddenly stiffened as she heard a noise coming from the door and held her hand up as she stealthily walked to the door. She opened the door ready to fight or yell at whoever was listening but fell silent at sight of the person smiling sheepishly at her.

"Jack…hey, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I uh, I wonder if we could maybe talk" Jack said a bit nervous.

Buffy glanced behind her and back at Jack. "Oh, uh sure. Let me grab some stuff, we'll take a walk." Turning back she entered the room grabbed two stakes and a cross. "Andrew take them to clear out that abandoned warehouse you found that small nest of vampires in. I'll take the cemetery tonight."

As she walked back to Jack she handed him a stake and a cross. "Stake through the heart and cross to hold them off." She explained to him, "guns don't work, just pisses the them off."

"Ok, so we're hunting vampires." Jack half asked half stated as he walked with Buffy out of the hotel.

"Sort of." Buffy said smiling "no better to believe in a world of vampires and demons then to face them head on."

"And you do this patrolling every night since you turned 15?"Jack asked.

"There have been times I didn't for a while. After my first watcher in LA died and I killed the master vampire that killed him I took some time off. Then in Sunnydale because I wasn't ready someone died. I've learned to just patrol as much as possible since then. If I don't more people die then if I do. I've learned to accept that and even though there have been times I couldn't emotionally bring myself to patrol I do what I can." Buffy told him.

Jack cursed "This isn't something a kid should experience, ever." He told her.

Buffy shrugged "Thanks to my friends I managed to have a semi-normal life. Which is more then I can say for most slayer. It is because of my friends that I am the longest living slayer. You fight harder when you have something to fight for." She told him.

Jack nodded knowing that to be true "I asked Dr. Frasier to confirm what you told me." He then told no longer walking. "You are my daughter." He then added looking her in the eyes.

"My mom told me." She told him sadly.

"Where is your mother?" he then gently asked.

"She died 4 years ago, she had a tumor removed and the operation caused an aneurism. The doctors said she went peacefully and without pain." Buffy told him.

"I thought you said you found out 4 days ago?" Jack asked her.

"I did, mom came down from heaving briefly to inform me of you and the aliens." Buffy told him.

"There is more isn't there?" Jack gently prompted.

"There was a battle 4 days ago in LA. A big battle, a lot of people died. 2 people I loved very much died…and my sister ascended to become a power that be." Buffy let out carefully. She didn't know why exactly she was being so open after everything she had learned in this world but somehow she trusted her mothers words that Jack would help her heal. And the only was he could help her was if she told him everything.

"Your sister?" Jack asked and Buffy nodded "What was she like?"

"I'm only telling you this Jack. And I hope you will not repeat this to anyone. I will not share this information with SGC tomorrow." She told him.

"You can trust me Buffy, I am your father after all." Jack told her.

Buffy nodded then decided to confess something first "Before I came to meet you I read your file. I know about Charlie. I'm sorry but believe me when I say I know that he is in a better place."

Jack looked at her not sure what to so except "Thank you for saying that but it's my fault he's gone."

"Don't do that to yourself, Charlie wouldn't want you to. Now listen…" Buffy took a deep breath as she began "in the year I turned 20, I lost my mother, my boyfriend and found out that my sister was being hunted by a Hell Goddess named Glorificus, or Glory as she preferred. And no she wasn't a Goa'uld." She paused looking at him for a moment and letting him process this before she continued "I found out that my sister was in fact The Key. The Key is a lot of mystical energy that can open portals between dimensions. Glory was a Goddess of a Hell dimension along with 3 other Gods. Her power grew so much that the other Gods decided to kick her out before she would kick them out. They defeated her…barely. They sent her to Earth to be imprisoned in a male human. Her power was so great she managed to temporarily transform Ben, the male body into a female form where she was in control and had a lot of power. Glory wanted to return home to her dimension and she needed to Key for that. The Key then only energy was guarded by a bunch of monks. They knew it wouldn't be safe with them any longer so they sent The Key to the slayer in form of a sister. They altered our memories to make us believe she had always been there."

Jack looked at his daughters pained eyes as she continued "Eventually we found out and I tried to protect Dawn, even went as far as leaving town and run away. I couldn't beat her and when I called Ben when my watcher was hurt to help him cause he was a doctor. He turned into Glory and took Dawn. We went back to Sunnydale and with the hammer of a God, well troll actually, but still a god, I managed to beat Glory but not before one of her minions managed to cut Dawn and make her bleed which was all that the ritual needed to start. See it was a once in the million years time that the planets were aligned properly in order to use the Key to tear down the barriers between dimensions and basically sent us all to hell. Glory didn't care about that, all she cared about was getting home. Anyways the ritual had started and could only end if the blood stopped flowing. But the monks made Dawn out of me. So I realized on top of the tower I could take her place and jump to close the portal that was making dragons appear and turning the world to Hell. The First slayer had told me that Death was my gift, so I knew I was going to be ok. I said my goodbye and jumped closing the portal and dying by the mystical energies released by it. I was dead, finally at peace. I knew my friends were going to be alright. I was in Heaven, where I know my brother Charlie must also be."

Jack stared at his daughter "How come you're alive now then?"

Buffy smiled wryly "I was ripped out of there, by my friends a few months after I died. Back into a world where I had to fight to stay alive and not die. Where I had to take care of a sister, get a job to support us. They thought I was in Hell, I can't blame them for trying to save me." She realized they had arrived at the graveyard by now.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Colorado Springs, Graveyard,

Jack didn't know what to say, he didn't know how she could deal with all of this. Losing her mother, finding out you sister isn't really your sister but some sort of magical clone and having to keep her safe from a Hell Goddess, then dying and finally be at peace before being ripped out of that peace by your friends.

"Do you remember Heaven?" he asked knowing Daniel had no memories whatsoever when he returned from being ascended.

"No, I only remember this feeling, this peaceful feeling." Buffy replied.

"Well I know it's selfish of me but I'm kinda glad you're not still dead." Jack said to her.

Buffy smiled "It took me a while but I was actually happy for while as well. Until I found out my boyfriend was Goa'uld system lord and that there was a big battle about to happen in LA."

"Goa'uld system lord?" Jack asked her, "you dated a Goa'uld system lord?"

That moment Buffy spotted a vampire and it snarled as it came at them. Buffy punched it hard and continued the fight the vampire for a good minute beating it in submission before taking pity and staking it turning it to dust and looked back at her father.

"Well I didn't know he had a snake in him. He called himself the Immortal and no I don't know why I couldn't sense him and I could sense that larva in Teal'C and that Major Carter was a host. He slipped through your cracks so maybe he had some magical aid to hide himself better or something." Buffy told him.

Jack a bit stunned at the vampire turning to dust after Buffy had beat the crap out of it before staking it. "you uh, think there are any more Goa'uld magically hidden?" he managed to ask her.

"I don't think so, I'll ask Willow to do a spell to make sure." Buffy told him.

"Spell?" Jack asked.

"I was gonna cover that bit tomorrow." Buffy told him. "Magic is real, my best friend Willow is a very powerful witch who brought me back from the dead and almost ended the world, but she's better now."

"This is a lot." He told her and Buffy nodded.

"I know, it is for me as well. I mean aliens, sure there was the alien demon that one time but actual contact with aliens, through a device that allows travel to other worlds…that's big." Buffy told him.

Jack looked at her before asking "What did that guy back at the hotel before mean by slayers helping out fighting aliens?"

"Well Willow activated all potential slayers in out battle against the First Evil. So there are a lot of us now, not just Faith and me but a couple of hundred. Giles was working out with the president on how we could get some to help out with the good fight against the Goa'uld without the Vice president Kinsey or anyone else besides SGC finding out who the slayers are." Buffy told him.

"Kinsey…did you have some trouble with the NID?" Jack asked.

"Probably, I'll get into it tomorrow." Buffy told him tensing as she sensed vampires.

"Get ready, there are 5 of them." She whispered to Jack who took a moment before she figured out that she meant 5 vampires near them.

"Slayer" a vampire growled at them.

"Slayee" Buffy told him jumping into action.

The 5 vampires were no match for the Colonel and the slayer and were dust in a matter of minutes.

Breathing slightly Jack said "This is actually better then a punching bag." He told Buffy who smiled.

"Yeah, except punching bags don't hit back, vamps do. But I suppose it is a good way to vent." She told him smiling.

As father and daughter bonded and eventually split up to go back to their own place Buffy's cell phone rang.

"Buffy, what's up?" Buffy answered chirpily.

"You guys ok?" Buffy asked.

"Slayer dream? What about?" Buffy continued to ask.

"A site build by the Ancients somewhere in Antarctica?" She continued to ask.

"No sure I'll pass it along." Buffy said into the phone.

"Bye Faith." Buffy said hanging up her phone and sighed making a mental note to mention that to everyone at tomorrow's meeting.

* * *

Review please. 


	6. Chapter 5 Witches and alien parasites

Thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter. Oh and I should probably mention that for SG-1 I also made the presidential and vice presidential status that of Season 7. So Hayes is president and Kinsey vice president. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Witches and alien parasites**

Colorado Springs, Hotel, Buffy's room,

Buffy just finished sending an email to Willow about doing a spell to locate any more possible hidden aliens on Earth, if there were any more, which she doubted, Willow would find them. Then Buffy set her alarm clock at 6:30 in the morning since although her meeting at SGC didn't start until 9 am, a new watcher arrived at 7 am. She sighed as she grabbed the print out file of the new watcher.

Name: Haley Christen

Age: 27

Abilities: Watcher/Witch

Origin: Holland/the Netherlands

Languages: Dutch, English, Latin, Sumerian…

Buffy sighed as at least 10 more languages were on the list, _'I hope she isn't so stuck up. But a witch…could be useful.'_ Buffy thought to herself as she began reading some more from the file.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Next day, Colorado Springs, Hotel, Buffy's room,

Buffy hated getting up early, but was nevertheless ready to meet the new watcher for the girls when the time came.

There was a knock on the door "It's open!" Buffy yelled as she finished the final touches of her make up and stepped out of the bathroom to see a young woman about 6 feet tall, black hair, bright ocean blue eyes and a nice form step inside.

"You are Miss Christen, right?" Buffy asked.

"It's Haley. You Buffy Summers?" Haley asked with a slightly bored expression.

"Yes" Buffy replied as she thought _'not your usual watcher'_ "So how was your flight?" Buffy then decided to ask.

"Long" The new watcher replied.

"That's good, come I'll introduce you to Andrew." Noticing her stuff "You can leave your stuff in my room. We'll see about sleeping arrangements later." Buffy told her.

Buffy knew the new watcher for the girls wasn't the usual stuffy watcher. But knowing Giles wouldn't have sent her to train the girls here if he didn't trust her to be able to be up to the task she wasn't that worried. Even the girls seemed to like her. After they talked for a while, getting to know each other a bit better Buffy had excused herself from them and was headed to the base for her meeting with a good feeling about the watcher, maybe it was because Haley was also a witch that she was so different.

Haley had told Buffy when she left that she should come along because Giles had told her she was going to be a liaison between SGC and the slayers. If SGC needed a slayer she had to ok it and select the slayer most suited for the job.

Buffy nodded and together they left for the base.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain, 8:45 am,

"Are you sure she isn't just some nutcase sir?" Carter asked Hammond.

"I talked to the president and he told me that we were not to doubt anything that Miss Summers tells her. He also sent these for me to give to her on his behalf." Hammond said gesturing to a bouquet of flowers.

"The president sent her flowers?" Daniel asked impressed.

"Yes, now Daniel have you been able to find anything more this slayer stuff?" Hammond asked.

"Well like Buffy told us yesterday there are writing that mention a mystical warrior who is called the slayer of vampires, demons and other forces of darkness." Daniel told them.

"She is telling the truth you guys." O'Neill told them. "I stopped by yesterday to talk to her and she took me on one of her patrols." O'Neill paused before saying "As crazy as it sounds vampires are real. I killed some with her last night."

"You killed a vampire? What did they look like? How did you kill it?" Daniel asked him excitedly.

"Vampires are killed by beheading, fire or a stake through the heart." Buffy said coming in. "Holy water just burns them and unless you can make them drink it doesn't kill them. And Crosses hold them off." She added as she took a seat and motioned for Haley to take a seat as well.

General Hammond looked at her and said "Buffy, we decided to start a bit earlier to talk amongst ourselves about what you told us yesterday."

"Well as long as you're not plotting to hand me over to some secret facility to let them run tests on me." She told them causing them to just look at her strangely.

"Like they could." Haley told her a small smile on her face.

"Buffy, who is this?" General Hammond asked.

"She is in the room, kinda rude to ignore her." Buffy told him before adding "Haley Christen here, is a watcher. She will be the liaison between SGC and The new council."

"I thought you were going to be that liaison?" Carter asked her.

"No, I am here to help SGC but I am just one slayer." Buffy told them "My best friend activated all potential slayer using magic."

"Ok first demons and vampires and now magic" Carter told her not believing any of it.

"Magic is real." Haley told them before concentrating on Carter and looked amused as she suddenly let out a startled scream as Carter's chair with her in it floated in the air.

"Amazing." Daniel said looking from the floating chair to Haley.

Haley shrugged and put Carter back down. "I guess." She said looking at Daniel with amusement.

"As you have noticed Haley is more then just a watcher, she is also a witch. I think Giles picked her as liaison between SGC and the council because Haley will not do anything she doesn't want to do and to make sure you military don't force her otherwise." Buffy told them.

"We would never pressure-" Hammond started but Buffy cut in.

"The Initiative did."

"What's the Initiative?" Jack asked.

Buffy looked at the room full of people before taking a deep breath "Well I left off yesterday telling you about the mayor, well after the school blew up and I started at UC Sunnydale there were commando's taking demons and vampire back to their base. There they preformed tests on them and in case of vampires they placed behavior modification chips. This means that when the vampire tries to hurt a human they are in pain. Even though vampires are evil, this was just brutal because it means that they will starve a vampire to death because it can't feed."

"I'm not saying that we should let them feed, just that they should have just killed them." She quickly added. She looked at the group to see if they were still following before continuing "this group of commando's was called the Initiative and led by a Dr. Maggie Walsh who also taught Psychology 101 at UC Sunnydale." Buffy told them.

Now I was taking Psychology 101 at UC Sunnydale and even started dating the TA Riley Finn who I later found out was a commando in the Initiative, this is how I ended up joining the Initiative, briefly. When one of its projects backfired on them big time I was considered and enemy of the Initiative." Buffy paused taking another breath as she explained "Because I wasn't a mindless soldier obeying orders but questioned them causing Riley to question them as well Maggie Walsh tried to have me killed."

"She sent me to some demons with a defective taser. She really didn't know what a slayer was if she expected them to kill me." Buffy told them.

"The government would never kill a civilian just because they asked questions" Daniel told her.

"The NID would" O'Neill told the room as he tried to keep his anger towards them in check. They had tried to kill his daughter.

"Anyways" Buffy continued "Maggie Walsh was trying to create the perfect soldier, part human, part various demons, part machine. She called it Adam and Adam killed her briefly after being activated. Too make a long story short I had to clean up the military's mess."

"You killed it?" Carter asked.

"I killed it, though it wasn't easy and it required the help of my friends. A spell was done by them. Willow was the soul, Giles the brain and Xander the Heart in a all powerful Buffy who ripped his power source from his body." Buffy told them then fell silent.

"We found out a few days ago that The Initiative was tied to the Vice President, Kinsey." Haley added.

" I was told by a messenger of The Powers That Be that I had to come here and that we had to tell the president everything." Buffy told them.

"Messenger from The Powers That Be?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, The Powers That Be are the ones who keep the balance between good and evil until the end of days." Haley explained "They are the ones who used to pick which potential slayer is called as the next slayer when the old one dies along with other things."

"A while back there was this really big bad called the First Evil. It is non corporal and can take the form of anyone who has been dead. The First tried to exterminate the slayer line, first all potential slayers and watchers then Faith, then me. We managed to scramble some potentials up in Sunnydale and tried to stop it. In doing so my best friend Willow changed the rules of the Slayer line. It is no longer one girl in all the world, No longer one Chosen One…"

Buffy thought for a moment before adding "Ok I already made it the Chosen Two with Faith but Willow made it so that every girl that had the potential to become a slayer will be a slayer. So there are a lot of us out there and we've been finding new slayers and training them ever since."

"This is big because we now finally have a chance to win this ongoing war between good and evil. So Buffy, her friends and the other slayers managed to beat the First army of Turok Han's. A Turok Han is very strong vampires, harder to kill. When one of her friends activated a amulet defeating most of Turok Han army the Hellmouth started collapsed taking Sunnydale with it into a sinkhole." Haley finished.

Everyone was starring at either Buffy or Haley trying to take this all in. "Who are the flowers for…Jack did you finally decided to step up and give Carter here flowers?" she asked causing both Carter and Jack to turn as red as beets.

Deciding to save the two General Hammond said "They are for you Miss" At Buffy glare he corrected himself "Buffy. They are from the president."

"The president sent you flowers?" Haley asked "I wonder if he and the prime minister of England are competing for you."

Buffy took the flowers that General Hammond gave her and smelled them smiling before she read the card.

_Buffy,_

_Thank you for saving the world a lot._

_Henry Hayes_

"They are my favorite flowers. But I loved the chocolates Tony sent." Buffy told them.

"You are on first name bases with Prime minister Tony Blair?" General Hammond asked.

Buffy nodded then remembered something "Oh I almost forgot, Faith asked me to relay a message to you General Hammond." She told him.

"A message, from who?" General Hammond asked confused.

"I think The Powers that Be, Faith didn't say. Just said slayer dream. There is some kind of site built by the Ancient somewhere in Antarctica." Buffy told him.

That seemed to grab everyone but Haley's attention "A site built by the Ancients?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"That's what she said, somewhere in Antarctica, probably under layers of ice. But you guys can probably use a satellite to scan beneath the ice looking for some kind of structure…right?" Buffy asked.

They were looking at here briefly before General Hammond said "Can you ask Faith to draw what she saw in her dream?"

"I'll ask her to fax it over. Meanwhile now that I have told you about why the president approved me being here, even let your doctor here prod with me a needle to confirm I don't have a snake in me, can we get to what exactly you guys did to get these Goa'uld pissed at us all."

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this Buffy? I mean after everything that's happened in your life wouldn't you just want to live a normal life?" Jack asked her.

"Tried that, several times in fact, but even thought I am not the only slayer anymore I can't sit back while other girls are risking their lives to make the world safer. Besides last time I tried having a normal life I ended up dating a Goa'uld system Lord. Even though I didn't know he was one. The Immortal learned the hard way not to mess with me." Buffy told them.

"You dated a Goa'uld system Lord!?" Carter yelled then realized "There is a Goa'uld system Lord on Earth!?"

"Not anymore, Buffy killed it." Jack jumped in.

"You knew!?" Carter then accused.

"Buffy and I had a long talk last night?" Jack told her.

"Don't worry Carter, it's nothing personal. Jack is still in love with you. He has been looking at you every time you weren't looking at him after I made the comment about the flowers." Buffy told her.

Buffy smiled as her father and Carter again blushed a deep color red before Jack managed to get out "Buffy is my daughter" causing the rest of SG-1 including General Hammond, Dr. Frasier and Haley already knew to chorus "What?!" "Your daughter!?" simultaneously while Teal'c merely rose an eyebrow and Haley simply said "huh"

"I found out a couple of days ago and told Jack yesterday." Buffy told them.

"How did you find out? Are you sure?" Hammond asked.

"It is true, Colonel O'Neill asked me to confirm it to be certain." Dr. Frasier told the room.

"You knew about this too!" Carter yelled accusingly.

"Well it wasn't up to me to inform you about this and you can't expect Jack to just blindly accept this without proof. I mean he doesn't know me and here I am suddenly with presidential authorization telling him I'm his daughter. He needed some time to let it sink in and make sure it isn't some kind of trick played on him." Buffy told her.

Carter looked at the short blond, "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just a little much to take in."

"I know, so alien parasites?" Buffy said changing the subject.

"Well our main problem is Anubis, a non corporeal being. Anubis ascended with help of technology. He's got a lot of Jaffa and super soldiers who are just instruments and don't think for themselves. He also go a Goa'uld Ossirus helping him. He's got strong upgraded mother ships and a lot of fire power." O'Neill told her.

Buffy thought for a moment then said "So Ossirus we can kill, maybe we can somehow jam Anubis's control over his super soldiers with magic." She looked at Haley.

"It's possible." She told her.

"And Willow can probably make Anubis corporal so we can kill him as well." Buffy told them. "Now we just have to find a way to get to them." She told them.

"Are you insane, we can't just go up to Anubis make him corporal and kill him. We'd all get killed!" Carter told her.

Buffy sighed "Well that was before you had access to slayers and magic." She told her. "He may be powerful and think he's some kind of a God but everyone and everything eventually dies. Even Gods." She said looking at her father.

"She's right" O'Neill told them "but it is still very dangerous." He told her.

"And something Anubis won't be expecting. Besides these Jaffa are not being controlled by snakes, right?" Buffy asked looking at Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded "The Jaffa think Anubis is a God, but he is a false God and if he were to be killed the Jaffa will see it and join the rebellion against the false Gods."

"See, it isn't too complicated. We just have to do it Scooby style and Anubis and Ossirus are soon history and maybe we can get our hands on some of his spaceships to defend Earth…which brings me to my next question. Why haven't the Goa'uld attacked Earth?"

"Scooby style?" Teal'c asked.

"Old tv show, I'll explain later" O'Neill told him.

"Another alien species called the Asgard protect our planet. Should the Goa'uld attack us the Asgard would retaliate." Daniel told her.

"So we have Ancients, Asgard, Goa'uld, is there any other species we know about."

"Most of the Ancients ascended, others were killed by a plague." Daniel told her "The only other races we know about are the Nox and the Furlings. The Nox have become pacifists and the Furlings have disappeared."

"Huh, well maybe a locator spell can find them if they are still out there." Haley told them.

"Maybe." Buffy said "But if it is one thing I have learned is that you can't wait on other to help you, you have to help you."

An alarm went off and a soldier came in saying "Sir, we have a unscheduled off world activation."

* * *

Review please. 


	7. Chapter 6 Aliens and a prophecy

Long chapter, thanks for the nice reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Aliens and a prophecy **

Cheyenne mountain, gate room,

As the group made it's way to the gate room Hammond asked "Do we know who it is?"

"No sir and something is overriding the systems like the Asgard sometimes do. We can't shut it down. We can't even close the Iris." Carter told him.

"What's the Iris?" Buffy asked

"It's like a metal shield that prevents anyone who we don't want coming to Earth from reaching it. They go splat against the metal." Colonel O'Neill told her.

"Ok, Haley can you put up a barrier against the stargate. Should have the same effect." She told the others.

"Ok, but I'm no Willow." Haley told her and began chanting softly in a foreign language.

"Is that ancient Latin?" Daniel asked Buffy intrigued.

"Beats me, I was never really research girl." Buffy told him and went silent and a sad look passed her face.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder and without looking she whispered softly so only he would hear her "Dawn would know."

Jack squeezed her shoulder then looked up and raised his gun with both hands as the stargate activated,

The active wormhole opened and Buffy frowned and said "It looks like a toilet flush." She commented causing everyone to look at her and either trying to contain their laughter or with shock that she would compare such a brilliant piece of technology to a toilet.

A splat sound was heard and everyone looked up to see the barrier flicker and a small hairy alien standing there.

"An Ewok?" Jack asked looking at it shocked.

"No not an Ewok a Furling." Buffy said causing everyone to look at her and wonder if that was true and how she knew. _'Ok how did I know that…wait mom said something before, something about a part of Dawn Keynes being in me. And the Key is way old so it would know of the Furlings. It is still disturbing to have this information just pop up like that.'_ Buffy thought and walked forwards towards the small alien.

Jack tried to hold her back but Buffy dodged his hand and walked on towards the alien "Welcome to Earth, you are a Furling, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I am called" the Furling made some sounds then said "but you may call me Weaver." He studied Buffy before adding "Long have my people waited for this day. The day the Tarth'na would come to free our galaxy from the Goa'uld threat."

"Is that why you left? And where did you go?" Major Carter asked him stepping forwards and walked towards them as Daniel did the same also intrigued with the small alien.

"And what's the Tarith'na?" Daniel asked.

The Furling looked sad as he looked at Major Carter "Yes, the Goa'uld were becoming a too big a threat to us, many left like I did, to another dimension. Those who stayed died." He looked at Daniel and said "The Tarith'na is the warrior of the Tau'ri."

"So who are these Tau'ri?" Buffy asked Carter.

"We are, that is how we are known to the other species out there." Carter replied.

"Huh" Buffy said to that then looked at the Furling "So you expect me to free our galaxy from the Goa'uld? How did you learn it was me you're looking for or how do you know I'll succeed?" she asked.

"It was prophesized long ago." Was the Furlings' reply.

"Great, another prophecy." Buffy muttered.

"Perhaps we should move this discussion somewhere more private." General Hammond told them. "If you'll follow me." He said turning to head back to the briefing room. To a soldier he said "Contact the Tok'ra and the Asgard, hell even try to reach the Nox and inform them that we might have a Furling here."

Buffy sighed as she fished out her cell phone and began dialling "Those don't work down here." Daniel told her.

"Yours won't mine will." Buffy told him as she held the phone to her ear when she finished dialling.

Daniel looked puzzled and Haley smiled hooking her arm around his as she walked him towards the briefing room "Magic, Willow put a spell on all the council members cell phone so they will be able to call from anywhere anytime." She explained smiling at the cute Dr. Daniel Jackson which caused him to blush and her to be even more amused.

"Will, yeah it's Buffy." "No everything is fine." "Yeah, it's going ok." "Listen we just had a alien being called a Furling visit to tell me I'm their savoir, the Tart'na or something like that." Buffy said over the phone.

"That's classified" Carter told her but Buffy waved her off.

"Willow already knows everything. She went with her watcher Giles to speak with the president." O'Neill told her "And the line is probably secure by magic as well." He added.

"Yeah apparently it's from their prophecy." "Yeah, I know." "Yeah, I figured you want to come. Bring Giles as well" Buffy continued to tell her best friend over the phone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cheyenne mountain, briefing room,

As they entered the briefing room General Hammond and SG-1 froze as a red light shined inside as two humans form. They raised their arms at it.

"Relax, it's just my team." Buffy told them walking over and as the light was gone and Willow, Faith, Xander and Giles were standing inside the briefing room.

"Decided to bring all the scoobies instead of just Giles?" Buffy asked before hugging Willow "I missed you guys." She told them.

When she finished saying hello to everyone she turned to the others "Guys this is General Hammond, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Frasier, Teal'c who's Jaffa, Weaver who no Xander is not an Ewok but a Furling, which is a race that disappeared a long time ago. Oh and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my father and Haley Christen who most of you already know. Everyone these are my friends the other scoobs: my watcher Giles, mighty Wicca Willow, my sister slayer, the last one to be called like me Faith and Xander who is basically kinda the heart of the group."

"Slayer?" Weaver asked intrigued as he studied Faith.

"Yeah, that prophecy you were talking about, about me being the Tart'na-" Buffy was cut off.

"Tarith'na" Daniel supplied.

"Right the Tarthy'na, anyways you said it meant being the warrior of the Tau'ri who we have established are us humans." She explained to her friends "I'm a vampire slayer one girl in all the worlds, blah blah blah. I died briefly and another vampire slayer was called, when she died Faith was called. Then Willow here did a spell a few years back calling all potential slayers as slayer so there isn't one or well two slayers anymore but a couple of hundred. So this Tarthy'na prophecy of yours does is mention me or all slayers? What exactly does your prophecy say and can it be trusted."

The Furling looked at her and said_ "The army of the false gods will rise and conquer. Death or defeat will be certain unless the army of the Tarith'na is assembled and aided by three of the four old races and only together will the false gods be defeated. You shall know the Tarith'na 5 days after The Key ascends. A warrior, a general and the last Chosen she shall be for the Tau'ri. She will lead the others into battle and her army will restore the galaxy to its former glory."_

A white light appeared and suddenly they were joined by a grey small alien with big black eyes.

"Rosswell alien!" Xander said excitedly.

Jack blinked to make sure he was actually seeing this, he hadn't even see her dray a weapon, or the brunette Faith for that matter.

Buffy and Faith both held stakes in their hands looking at the alien, calculating its next move and if it appeared to threatening to eliminate the alien. Willow was the same but only she didn't have a weapon in her hand but rather her hand raised at the alien.

"Stand down, these are our allies, the Asgard. Hi Thor." Jack said to him and the scoobie group.

"Those are the Asgard?" Buffy asked then added after a nod from her father she had put her stake away, as had Faith and willow had lowered her arm.

"They are so cute." Everyone but Willow looked at her strangely. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Cute?" Giles and General Hammond asked her at the same time.

"They are cute." Willow stated smiling at Thor.

Thor looked at Buffy "It is true, the Tarith'na has returned. I had feared the old prophecy was wrong when you died." Thor told her then looked at O'Neill "O'Neill, how did you revive her? Have you captured a sarcophagus?" the grey alien asked him.

"I am right here you know." Buffy told him causing the alien to look at her.

"I know. But I also know that when I came before to see what disturbance there was on Earth that threatened us all, that you died." Thor told her. "We discovered too late that you were the Tarith'na. Your death caused no other to be called as was written there would, we waited for months but no new Tarith'na was called so we left. You were and are the last chosen and therefore the Tarith'na."

"Anyways after hearing the prophecy from Weaver the Furling over there I figured out it's not me. Faith is the Tarith'na." Buffy said and smiled at Faith "You get to save the galaxy from alien parasites and probably other nasties."

"Crap." Faith stated.

"How do you figure that?" Carter asked.

"Well Buffy died when she was 16 causing a slayer named Kendra to be called. She died and Faith was called. When Buffy died again no new slayer was called cause there already was one, Faith. She was in jail so that's why the Asgard didn't find her. The other slayer out there were magically activated." Giles told them.

"Buffy? What disturbance? You died a second time?" Daniel asked her.

"A few years back something happened that caused the dimensions to bleed into each other. A cast out Hell Goddess was trying to use it to return to her dimension where she had been banished from." Willow told them.

"In order to stop Glory, or Glorificus as she was really called, and the end of this dimension and all other dimensions from being destroyed Buffy jumped into the, I guess you could call it a disturbance and was killed by the mystical energies. A few months later Willow here revived her using her magic." Xander continued to explain leaving Dawn and the Key out of it.

"Magic?" Thor asked.

"Magic." Buffy replied then asked "Now what's the Tarith'na you are talking about?"

Buffy then realized something "Stupid powers, I just knew they wouldn't let us keep this advantage over the demons for long." Buffy muttered as she realized the powers used the alien threat to balance good and evil against Willow activating all slayers.

Haley and Faith caught her mutter and the information clicked in their head as well "fuck." They both cursed.

O'Neill looked at the two, "Fuck?" he asked.

Faith looked the Colonel from top to toe but before she said anything Buffy elbowed her in her stomach "No checking out my father." She paused then added "That's Carter's job."

Again the two in question blushed deeply and were saved by Haley.

"As Buffy explained before The Powers That Be keep balance in the universe. That balance used to be one slayer against a lot of demons. Once the slayer died, usually within a year, the next one was called. Then Buffy died and caused Kendra to be called. Buffy however was revived by Xander here. So there were two slayer. But since there were so many demons on the planet The Powers That Be allowed it. Kendra died causing Faith to be called. Faith went bad but has paid for her mistakes and continuous the fight to make amends. When Buffy died in the…disturbance no new slayer was called because the slayer called by Buffy's death had already been activated. Faith was the active slayer but she was in jail at the time. When Buffy came back, evil got a strong upper hand, especially since SGC here were fighting against the Goa'uld by that time. Needing more to defeat the bad here on Earth Willow used a spell to activate all potential slayers. The Powers That Be allowed this because it was needed to win the battle." Haley explained then fell silent for a moment.

"Everyone with me so far?" Haley asked them. At their nod and the Asgard impassive expression Haley continued "After the new slayers won the battle they were allowed to remain slayers only because of the alien threat to Earth. We only now realise that this is another balance planned and executed by The Powers That Be."

"We finally had the upper hand here on Earth against the demon threat and are now informed that we are supposed to eliminate the alien threat as well and again have no choice but a life full of fighting for your life. Those poor girls deserve better then this." Buffy told them suppressing her anger at the PtB's, well the PtB's not including Dawn.

"Fuck" Daniel said causing his team members to look at him surprised. "Don't you see, these Powers That Be are forcing these girls to fight another dangerous battle just when their own battle isn't as dangerous as it was because there are many more of them now here. Out there however…"

"They are more likely to die." Carter said getting it.

"We already had a plan of them helping out every now and then, how has that changed simply because these Powers That Be also want the slayers to fight the aliens?" O'Neill asked.

"Colonel O'Neill is right, we are in charge of the stargate project and we are not sending teenage girls out to die." General Hammond said.

"But dad, General you don't understand what it is to be a slayer. As much as some may try we can not escape our destiny. I have tried that many times, in the end it will be the slayers killing these things out there because they are the only ones that can do so. This prophecy about Faith leading an army, that army isn't made up largely of the US military's army but the slayers. I mean these Goa'uld are tough, a slayer is the only one who can take them. A Jaffa can't." she looked at Teal'C "No offence, you fight well but a slayer is stronger, faster and basically better then a Jaffa." Buffy tried to explain.

"Dad? I was not aware you had a daughter O'Neill." Thor asked interested.

"Neither did I or Buffy until recently." O'Neill informed him.

Thor studied Buffy "You are also a slayer, would you mind if I tested you to see if you have the Ancient gene that will save my race."

"What are they talking about?" Buffy asked "why is it important that I am Jack's daughter?"

"Jack has part of a gene the ancients had. The Asgard clone themselves instead of reproducing like we do. They are asexual and they didn't realize until too late that cloning themselves messed their genetic structure up so badly that they are unable to clone themselves successfully now. They need the Ancient gene in order to succeed in the cloning."

"Sir one of the Nox has arrived." A voice reported over the speakerphone on a phone.

"Thank you, send them in." General Hammond said while he pushed a button.

Willow felt woozy as the Nox entered the room and frowned at the Nox before she tried to read the Nox's aura but it was all blurry. The Nox looked at her and Willow felt as if it was studying her. "What out people said before That you know nothing was wrong." The Nox said to Hammond. "Your people know something." The Nox female told him.

"What does that mean?" Hammond asked.

"It means she knows now we know magic as they do." Willow told him.

"Of course." Daniel said "The Nox use magic to make themselves invisible and to revive their dead just like Willow can. It is also probably how they were able to talk to the Furlings who are, that we now know in another dimension."

The Nox looked at Willow "You raised the dead?" she asked Willow nodded nervously "You are a strong one, for your barbaric species."

"Uh, thank. I think." Willow said.

"Barbaric?" Xander asked offended.

"The Nox are pacifists. They are against any kind of violence, regardless if it is noble or evil." Carter explained.

"That makes sense, to prevent any of your people trying to destroy the world with their power like I…." Willow stopped talking and looked helplessly at Buffy.

"We all went crazy at one point or another." Buffy said. "Xander with the hyena spirit, Giles with Angelus, Faith with the mayor, me with demon poison and Willow with grief."

"Willow tried to destroy the world?" Carter asked.

"She got better, it is no wonder it happened. We were a top of a Hellmouth after all." Giles told her.

"Think of losing someone very close to you. It hurts a lot and the anger you feel over it, especially is the person was killed by another is increased by the dark energies surrounding the hellmouth." Haley tried to explain. "Even Faith here went bad because she after an accident she couldn't deal with the pain so she chose the easier path and went evil. If she hadn't been on the hellmouth it could have had a different outcome. But like Willow she must carry the burden of her wrongdoings on her mind and try to live with it, while helping to save others." Haley paused then added "if it weren't for her you wouldn't be here."

"Buffy O'Neill would you mind if I scanned you to see if you have the gene that could save my people." Thor asked.

Buffy frowned _'Buffy O'Neill, doesn't sound too bad. But mom and Dawn wore the Summers name, as well as I have my entire life. No matter how much of a asshole Hank was. Maybe she should change it to Buffy O'Neill Summers or Buffy Summers O'Neill, but for now'_ "It's Buffy Summers actually" she told the Asgard. "And I don't know if I should. I mean you're trying to prevent death instead of reproducing like you should. All living things die. You shouldn't cheat death. I've died twice."

"Three time actually, remember you flat lined when Warren shot you." Faith told her.

Buffy flared at her sister slayer before turning back to the Asgard "Point is I will die some day and not come back. We aren't meant to be immortal. Maybe you could try to ascent like these Ancient guys did."

A flash of green light appeared and then turned in a glowing green teenage boy. "She's right." Connor told them.

"Connor? Where is Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"She felt it was still too soon for her to appear to you. So she sent me." Connor said to her then turned to the Asgard "The Furlings and the Nox will help you and when the time comes, which is a few thousands years from now so don't worry about Earth Colonel, you will ascent, should you chose to. I know you don't have that long and yes Buffy's gene would solve your cloning problem but the Gene will reject you and any other Asgard. Willow has the key to that problem. She will use her magic to allow the Asgard race to once again reproduce. Cloning technology isn't meant to live forever. It had great medical capabilities, like replacing an eye." He said looking at Xander. "Or a heart, or another organ. It will help the human race. But the Human race isn't ready for it. Too much violence, sure it's not Quor'toth and there are many who will not misuse the technology, but there are also many who will. Governments who will. Vice President Kinsey for one." Connor explained.

"But Connor, the Asgard younglings are rebellious, they do not listen." Thor told him.

Connor smiled "Well I didn't listen to my father much either. That's part of parentage. But to see that small child that you brought into the world grow as a person and make you proud. Is that not a few years of trouble." Connor told him then asked "When you were a child yourself did you not wanted your parents to be proud at some point? I know you Asgard aren't big with the emotions but they are there, even if you do not show them."

"There is truth in what you say, although I doubt many Asgard will like this solution." Thor told him.

Connor smiled "The will accept in time. You must show them the way, and eventually they will follow you." Connor then snapped his fingers and suddenly Buffy, Faith, Willow, Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Giles were in some sort of cave. They looked around. "You are in Antarctica, underground. This used to be an old Ancients site. It will show you the way to the lost city of Atlantis, where Buffy must go to. The other PtB's really don't want me or Dawn to show you this. Them with their cryptic crap. Dawn tries to meet them halfway by sending Faith dreams. I'm more for the direct approach. Oh and don't worry about the others, they're fine, just still at the base." Connor looked up "Dawn is calling. I got to go. Willow will get you back when you want to." Connor said and then vanished in a green light.

Buffy and the others looked around there was a huge chair in the room they were. "Huh, ok. Cool. Now what is this place exactly?" She asked looked at Willow who shrugged then turned to gaze to Dr. Jackson and Major Carter who appeared as if they were in heaven. Rolling her eyes she took out her cell phone then realized she didn't knew the number of the Cheyenne complex. She handed the phone to her father deciding to let him report in while she walked over to Faith.

"Atlantis? I'm going to get wet aren't I?" she asked her sister slayer pouting.

Faith grinned "Well if you want to trade for leading an army against evil snakeheads?" she asked.

Buffy pretended to think for a moment then shook her head "Tempting but I'd rather be wet then be in another damn prophecy."

Carter squealed and Buffy and Faith looked in her way "Surrounded by Ancient technology and knowledge, they must really be in heaven." Faith told her then Willow squealed as well.

"I'd ask Willow to teleport us back but she seemed to have joined in on the boring research stuff." Buffy told her then looked around "You think there may be some Ancient leftover weapons around?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

Faith smirked "Now that's a good question B. Let's go see."

Jack hung up the phone and looked around, Daniel, Giles, Willow and Carter with Ancient technology alone, in the same room. He saw his daughter walk away with Faith and sprinted after them "Hey wait up."

* * *

Review please, oh and I think I'm putting some SGA characters in the next chapter which I hope to finish either Thursday or Friday. 

Meanwhile I would appreciate it if you tell me if I should let Buffy change her name to either Buffy O'Neill Summers, Buffy Summers O'Neill or just let it remain Buffy Summers.


	8. Chapter 7 Dreams

sHeRicE AdJaNi – If you hate it so much don't read it. Stop obsessing about my fanfic and get yourself a life.

Everyone else thank you for your nice feedback, and the suggestion of buffy's last name, I'm keeping Buffy Summers for now. here is another long one. I was on a roll while writing this. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Dreams**

Antarctica, Ancient site,

Buffy and Faith looked back to see Jack O'Neill hurrying over to them, they looked at each other and grinned.

"What's the hurry Jack, weren't you having a good time with Sam and the others back there?" Buffy asked him.

"Jack huh, what happened to dad? And you know that that many ge…smart people together is scary." He told them.

"Still getting used to it." Buffy told him. "But aren't you in love with one of the smart people?" she teased.

"Major Carter and I are just friends, anything more would be against regulations." Jack told her glaring slightly.

"Geez, I'd never let a couple of rules stand in the way of love." Faith told him.

"I agree, love doesn't come around a lot, and when it does you don't hide behind rules and regulations." Buffy told him with a roll of her eyes then sighed at his stubbornness which reminded her of her self. She took her cell phone from his hand and speed dialed 7 and waited.

"What is she doing?" Jack asked Faith.

"Fixing your problem with rules by changing them from the higher up." Faith said in a tone that said it was so obvious he should have known.

Jack blushed, she was calling the president to change the rules so he could date Sam…how embarrassing, he realized and tried to grab the phone from Buffy and hang up but Buffy merely sidestepped causing him to grab air, she gave him a glare which made Jack swallow.

"Hi Henry, it's Buffy Summers." "No things are good, we actually found a old site of the Ancients in Antarctica." "Why thank you Henry." Buffy said smiling.

Jack stared, here was his daughter making a nice casual conversation with the president of the United States. He blinked, no it was really happening. He pinched himself _'Oww, no not dreaming.'_ He thought to himself.

"I actually have a favor to ask." "It's for my father, Colonel Jack O'Neill actually." "Yeah apparently saving the world is in the genes." "Well Henry it's about these regulation that someone in the military can not date someone under his command. Well to be blunt sir I think it's stupid, I mean people fight harder if they have something to lose, and even harder if they have something they love to lose. Now I know it can cause problems but that's why you have your friends to fall back on. They keep you straight, balanced, you know." Buffy paused and looked at her father then nodded "Sure here he is." Buffy said handing Jack her cell phone.

"Mr. President sir." Jack said.

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Faith who was trying to contain her snickering.

"Ok, Henry." Jack said uneasy at being on first name bases with the president.

"Well sir my daughter here sticks her nose into things that don't concern her…." Jack said.

"Hey!" Buffy said offended.

"…but I do think she has a point s- Henry." Jack added.

"Of course I do." Buffy told him.

"Ok, I'll look forwards to it Henry." "Thank you." "I will." Jack hung up the cell phone and glared at his daughter.

"Oh get over it already." Faith told him.

Jack shook his head and hugged both women briefly before skipping off back to where they came from.

"I'm gonna regret this? Aren't I?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Well if you don't mind seeing your father and that Carter chick kissing a lot, then no." Faith told her.

Buffy groaned but couldn't help the small smile on her lips.

Meanwhile Sam was busy talking some scientific stuff that Jack didn't understand at all when he approached the small group. He ignored her surprised "Hey" or the blue light of Haley teleporting in when he pulled her back before his lips met her in a soon heated and passionate kiss that made Willow roll her eyes, Giles take his glasses off and start to clean them.

Haley grinned mischievously at the two making out and a uncomfortable and shocked Daniel which she approached yanked towards her and kiss hard and passionately.

Willow smiled at the two while Giles sighed "Willow, please teleport me back." He told her.

"Sure Giles" Willow said distractedly before realizing she needed to focus if to teleport someone. She looked at him held up her hand and waved it away as Giles was gone with a red glow and back at the base while she watched the now just parting couple of Jack and Sam.

"Jack? We can't regs." Sam told him.

"President said SGC will be an exception to those regs." He told her smiling before Sam assaulted his lips again.

Willow walked off to find Buffy and Faith, while now Daniel and Haley were parting.

"Haley." He said but she stopped him placing a finger on his lips.

"Let's just see where this goes, no way I'm giving up such a good kisser so easily." She told him and smiled as he blushed while nodding before capturing her lips in a kiss as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The official papers of the change in rules came in the next day. SGC members could now date one someone under their command, while it was still advised against and as long as the job didn't suffer because of it. Surprisingly that caused Sam and Jack to take a week of unused absence they would have otherwise be forced to take somehow. The morale of SGC certainly had increased a lot.

The combined resources of SGC and the new Watcher Slayer Council had quickly build a small research base at the Ancient site. New people had been recruited by the government into the SGC program to uncover the secrets the site held. Together with the brilliant minds of Watcher Slayer council they discovered that the Ancients technology could only be operated by a specific gene. After 2 trips in the chair Buffy had discovered while she could operate the chair her slayer strength would simply be gone for an hour afterwards. Bad memories of the old councils test on her 18th birthday that made her lose her slayer powers she refused to go in the chair again. It was also discovered that Faith and a few other slayers they tested did not have the gene. Which led to Jack being put in the chair and also a new recruit to the stargate program a Dr Carson Beckett who was an Scottish doctor not comfortable at all in the chair. A Canadian named Dr. Rodney McKay frequently forced him to go into the chair otherwise. However none of them came close to operating the chair the way Buffy did.

Faith in the meantime had been trying to establish better relations with SG-1, the Furling named Weaver, Thor the Asgard who was not much around due to his war against a mechanical species called Replicators and the Nox. With the Nox Faith was glad Haley was there to help her out since the Nox didn't much care for any of them except Haley and other witches.

Buffy had been growing closer with her father and Sam was slowly becoming a good friend to her. So after a month had passed and the relations improved between SGC and the Watcher Slayer Council members. Only some of the most experienced slayers were being added to the SG-1 teams, together with a witch. Amanda, who was the potential slayer the group had found in SunnyD, had been appointed as the Cleveland's Hellmouth.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf

_Flash a fleet of space ships unlike any Faith had seen approached Flash A heated battle Flash Fights with what looked like men but with some sort of mask on their heads Flash Machines crawling all around and human shapes who didn't feel human but more machine all around. People firing Flash Faith fighting what looked like vampire but no facial distortions, very pale, holding a staff with a glowing thing on top Flash A familiar brunette slayer fighting side by side with Faith against an army of Jaffa. Flash The familiar brunette fighting a woman who's eyes glowed eerily. Flash The brunette slayer being picked up by a lot of slayers and Andrew from what looked like Angel Flash Faith and the brunette slayer Faith now recognized as Dana, fighting crawling machines while guns were being fired and fire and Ice ball fired by witches and…Xander? With both his eyes? Flash _

Faith opened her eyes and it took a moment to realize she was at the New Council's complex in Colorado Springs. Without saying anything she got up and got ready to head to the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flash Xander stood in his old place back in Sunnydale, he looked around and froze._

"_Anya?" he asked._

_Anya smiled and walked closer to him and kissed him, when she pulled back she said "I miss you Xander. Being dead is boring."_

"_How?" he asked._

"_You know a Power that Be now don't you. Dawn set this up." Anya told him, then added "Too bad we can't have sex."_

_Xander smiled, this was his Anya._

_Anya smiled back and placed her hand to the side where his eye was plucked out by Caleb, and held it there for a moment before waving the hand before his eye patch which disappeared and a normal eye could be seen now. "A gift from Dawn, among something else." She told him placing both hands against his chest "I love you Xander, don't forget me while you're saving the galaxy with Faith and the others."_

_Flash Xander could see himself, Faith, Dana?, Willow, other witches, slayers, military people standing facing an army of mechanical spiders. Flash he saw himself firing Fire and Ice balls with both his hands at the mechanical spiders. Flash _

Xander woke up and got out of bed looking in the bathroom mirror shock settled on him as he could see both his eyes and though both his eyes. He looked at his hands and felt a power that wasn't there before rushing though him. His left hand was surrounded by a blue glow, cold. His right hand surrounded in fire felt warm. He looked up to see himself in the mirror, "Anya" he whispered "I won't forget you, I could never. You're my soul and I love you more than you ever knew."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Flash Buffy was somewhere dark, soldiers were there with her. Ships were flying though the sky, they looked alien and a word popped into her head Darts. The Darts were using some kind off beam to beam people up Buffy saw herself push a woman out of the way and beamed up. Flash A blue pale ugly alien stood over. Flash Buffy was being dragged barely conscious to somewhere Flash Buffy was in some sort of large chamber a pale ugly alien was sucking the life out of a military man. "No!!!" Buffy heard herself scream. Flash the hand of the female…Wraith was coming at her. Flash Buffy was in some large city Flash A man and women, both attractive, dressed in silver stand before each other, the city can be seen behind them with a bright flash of light in the sky as the ship comes in. A look passes between them and then he leaves her looking longingly before turning to the window facing city, behind her a chair looks like the one at the Antarctica site. The ship rises in the sky, then a bright flash in the sky and a tidal wave of water heads at great speed towards camera and we see Antarctica research facility. Flash Atlantis, she knew, from how Faith had described it to her. Flash The city was under attack Flash Wraith were inside the city. Flash Buffy was fighting a large number of Wraith with a beautiful sword. Flash _

_Buffy was in an all too familiar dessert, she looked around saw the fire and she sighed The First slayer. "Can't you redecorate this place or something?" she asked._

"_You were full of love…Death was you gift." The first slayer told her._

"_Yeah well my friends returned the gift for me. As for the love part well what do you expect?" Buffy asked her._

_In the fire two faces were seen, Spike and Angel, underneath a third Dawn._

"_Recovering from these losses you are." The First slayer continued._

"_Yeah, dad is easy to talk to. My friends…" Buffy strayed._

"_They betrayed you, you care for them but they hurt you. You haven't forgiven them." She stated._

"_I love my friends…it just hurt what they did, I'll get over it." Buffy told her._

"_Trying for a long time you are. Leave them behind you must." The First slayer told her._

"_You mean when I go to Atlantis? Yeah I figured, not having seen any of them in my vision before." Buffy told her._

"_Love will be there waiting for you." The First slayer told her "Fill you with it, it will once again." She added. "Death no longer a gift that will come soon, unless you fail." The First slayer continued._

"_You could become a great motivational speaker you know." Buffy told her. "So why do I have to go to Atlantis, and not some other slayer? Faith could use my help." Buffy then asked._

_The First slayer smiled "You are my special and one of the best." She stated "Faith must do this without you. But she will not be alone."_

"_My friends." Buffy stated._

"_Yes and the fallen one…The one you took from the souled vampire." The First slayer stated._

"_Dana? Is she ready for that?" Buffy asked._

"_She is a slayer." Was the First slayers reply._

"_That she is, so what did you mean by love will be waiting for me at Atlantis? Are there still Ancients there?" Buffy asked her._

"_No, abandoned, under water." The First Slayer replied._

"_Then what did you mean? And do you know why my slayer powers are gone when I use the Chair?" Buffy asked._

"_You are special." The First slayer stated again "The Chair suppresses the demon essence in you…temporarily. Ancients only allowed Ancients to use their technology, It can only be operated by those who have the gene to prevent it from falling in the wrong hands. Demons would not be allowed to use it. You have the gene, but you also have a demons essence fused with your own. Suppress the demon is for you to use inactive Ancient technology." She explained._

"_You know this is the longest you ever talked to me." Buffy told her. Then added "I'm sorry for what those shadow men did to you."_

_The First slayer smiled "Thank you. But at much as it hurt me and my children, it was something the world needed. They need us, now more then ever. Threat to the slayer here on Earth must be dealt with."_

_Flash Buffy saw Willow chanting Flash Buffy saw Vice President Kinsey resigning his commission. Flash _

"_We can't face what is to come when we do not know our back aren't secure." The First told her._

"_But to force someone to resign…it's wrong." Buffy told her._

"_My child, this man will put your sisters still protecting our planet somewhere to experiment on them. Faith will not be there to protect them, nor will you. You new council will be too busy to prevent de damage he will cause on my children, your sisters." The First slayer told her._

"_I can't ask her to do this." Buffy told her._

"_You must, and she will do so because the alternative is not something that can be allowed to happen." The First slayer told her._

"_I will only use this as last resort." Buffy told her._

_The First slayer smiled "You would not be who you are if you didn't." she told her before the fire suddenly flared up high showing Angel, Dawn and Spike._

"_Do not forget their love, for they will always be with you." She told her as the face disappeared and a beautiful sword was suddenly in Buffy's hand. At the hilt on the blade three small symbols caught her eye. An Angel, a key and a spike. "This is your weapon my child, it is like the Scythe but also not. It will use all the power in you, the slayer and the Key, though how to use the Key I do not know. That knowledge is inside you, somewhere." Flash _

Buffy woke up with something heavy in her hand. She looked at the sword that was there.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cheyenne mountain, gym,

Buffy walked in not at all surprised to see Faith there waiting for her.

"What took you so long B?" Faith asked.

"My hair wasn't cooperating, but hey at least I got this cool present from the First slayer." She said showing Faith her sword. Faith grinned as she revealed the Scythe.

Buffy grew serious "There is a lot going to go down soon." She told Faith.

"Yeah, and apparently it isn't going to be you and me against them B." Faith told her.

"No, it's gonna be you and Dana apparently." Buffy said.

"You saw that too huh? You think she's ready." Faith asked her.

"She's a slayer." Buffy said with a shrug "She'll be ready for whatever is going to happen whether she is ready or not."

"We need to be ready too." Faith told her.

Buffy nodded and the two Chosen Ones stood ready, their movements went in a blur as the Scythe and the sword clashed repeatedly against one and other. The two slayers continued going all out and not holding back, knowing they could against each other. None of them noticed the crowd that had started to gather to watch their fight, neither cared.

As Buffy received a kick from Faith and was thrown back a bit she smiled "Nice one Faith" she said before she attacked the brunette slayer again.

"They are crazy." General Hammond said as he watched the two fight. "Are they going to be all right Mr. Giles." He asked.

"Of course, they are slayers, the best we have." He informed the general.

"That is a nice sword." Kennedy stated. "Where did she get it?"

"Probably a gift from the powers like my eye and new abilities." Xander stated.

"Now Xander, you will have to be careful with them." Willow cautioned him.

"You are all insane." General Hammond informed them.

"What's happening here…Buffy?" Jack asked as he stepped in and his jaw dropped as the speed, grace and technique his daughter was using to fight "Faith?"

"They're only sparring, chill." Kennedy told him.

"Sparring, that is sparring, not even a Goa'uld is that good." Carter said.

"Good, we won't have trouble kicking their asses then." Kennedy told her grinning.

"It appears Buffy Summers and the Tarith'na are very good warriors." Teal'c said.

"Well I'm itching for a battle, wanna have a go big fella?" Kennedy asked.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow "If you wish." He told her.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Iraq,

"Target locked" Major John Sheppard said then said "I'm reading civilians down there. Request orders."

"Fire Major." A voice said over the radio.

"There are civilian people down there, they are innocent in this war." Major Sheppard argued.

"Fire on target Major, that is an order." The voice said.

The Major looked at the target, the button hesitating, what was he going to do?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Antarctica, Ancient site, several days later,

Buffy looked around bored and restless, she had been training a lot with Faith lately but today Faith had gone on an off world mission with Willow and SG-2, so she had decided to check on the progress on the Ancient site.

Buffy sees Dr. Weir walk over to the chair and followed her.

"Hey, Dr. Weir." Buffy greeted her.

"Buffy." Dr. Weird said then they look at the scene before them.

Beckett and McKay are with the chair, Dr. Beckett is sitting in it.

"You see. Nothing." Dr. Beckett told Dr. McKay and gets up and starts to walk away.

"Carson. Get back here." McKay said walking after him.

"I could sit in that chair all bloody day long and nothing would happen. It's a waste of time. Excuse me Dr Weir, Buffy." Beckett said in a strong Scottish accent.

"He's not even trying." McKay told them.

"But he's the one who discovered the gene that this technology responds to." Dr. Weir said.

"Actually the Asgard discovered the gene, Carson just figured out you need it to operate the Ancient technology." Buffy told her smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, well he said he wished he never had it." McKay told them.

"Really?" Dr. Weir asked.

"I know, can you believe that?" McKay told her.

"We could always test you a third time, Rodney." Dr. Weird said causing Buffy to snigger.

"That's very funny." McKay told her.

"We've only found a hand full of people who are genetically compatible with the ancient technology and despite your heroic efforts to interface ours with theirs; we need every one of them to sit in this chair, including Dr Beckett" Dr. Weird told him.

"What am I suppose to do? He's afraid of that thing." Dr. McKay told her.

"He's not the only one." Buffy said.

McKay glared at her "If you would just give it another chance." He asked.

"No, and dad says you can't make me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"This chair controls the most powerful weapons known to Humankind. (Small laugh) I'm afraid of the thing. But every time someone sits in it we learn something new about the ancients who built this outpost. Dr Beckett should be proud he's genetically advanced." Dr. Weir said.

"Believe me, not all that cranked up as it is believed to be." Buffy told her "With genetic advancement, comes more responsibility. Like we don't have enough of that in this world."

"Not more advanced. It. it's a random characteristic." McKay told them.

"This really bothers you. This whole gene thing, huh?" she asked.

"Oh, Really I am overcome with envy." McKay told them.

"It seems." Buffy said grinning.

Before McKay could respond Dr. Jackson runs up to them "ah just the people I need to see." Walks away.

Weir, Buffy McKay look at each other, then Daniel comes back. "Come with me." He told them.

"We've gotten closer and closer to finding the location of the lost city but it turns out we've been looking in the wrong place all along." Haley started as they arrived, she gestured to the white board.

"Now we thought we had a Stargate address, six symbols representing co-ordinates in space that determine the location of the planet the ancients went to after they left Antarctica. Now recently we determined a seventh symbol" Daniel tells them and draws Earth symbol.

"The point of origin, Earth." Buffy told him and Dr. Weir nodded in agreement and Buffy smiled, she was getting better at these symbols.

"That's not it." Daneil then said causing her smile to disappear.

"Then you're address must be incorrect." McKay told him.

"Not incorrect…incomplete" Daniels says and a draws another symbol.

"What are you saying?" Dr. Weir asked.

"It's an eight symbol address. What we're looking for may be further away than we ever imagined, but it's not out of reach." Haley informed them.

"Atlantis" Dr. Weir said.

"About freaking time." Buffy muttered softly.

"Yes, I think we can go there." Daniel told them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Helicopter flying over Antarctica, carrying O'Neill and Major Sheppard,

"Apache, Black hawk, Cobra, Ospry" Sheppard radioed in.

"That's a lot of training for the Antarctic." O'Neill told him.

"It was the one continent I never set foot on" Sheppard informed him.

"That's what my daughter said, well after complaining about the cold. It's one of my least favourite continents." O'Neill told him.

"I kinda like it here" Sheppard confessed to him.

"You like it here?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes sir. Be there in about 10 minutes, Sir." Sheppard told him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ancient outpost,

"Look we've been through this I'm not your man, why don't you go and ask Buffy again." Carson told him.

"Keep moving." McKay told him, then added "I tried she gave me a glare that no girl so small should be able to give."

"I'm a Doctor. A medical Doctor." Beckett told him.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." McKay told him.

"You don't understand, I break things like this." Beckett told him.

"This device has survived for millions of years in tact. It will survive you. Now sit down. Close your eyes and concentrate." Told him.

Carson sits down and sighs then said "Again nothing."

"This time just try and imagine an image of where we are in the solar system." McKay continued.

Becket closes his eyes then said "I think I feel something. It could be Lunch related."

"Shut up and concentrate." McKay ordered.

Beckett closes his eyes and does so then suddenly the machine comes on so does the probe thingy a scientist is working on, it flies out hitting things exploding, still moving"

"What's happening?" Someone asked.

"What did I do?" Carson said.

The probe flies up and out past the elevator Weir and Buffy are on.

"Get us back down there!" Both Buffy and Dr. Weir said simontaniously.

The drone breaks out into airspace.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"All inbound craft we have a rogue drone that could seek a target on its own. Land immediately and shut down your engines. This is not a drill. I repeat we have…" a voice said.

"It's too late." Sheppard said.

"Hang on!" O'Neill said.

The drone zips passed them several times, but Sheppard's managed to manoeuvre them out.

"Break right." O'Neill said but Sheppard takes a hard left "I said right!" O'Neill told him.

"I'll get to that sir." Sheppard said and takes a hard right.

"I think my daughter drives safer then you fly." O'Neill commented.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Weir and Buffy run up to chair, Beckett is still in it.

"I told you I was the wrong person." Carson said to McKay.

"It doesn't matter now just do something" McKay told him.

"Like what?" Carson asked.

"Get out." Buffy said.

"What?" Carson asked.

Buffy pulled him out of the chair and sat into it herself closing her eyes and concentrated, the chair is immediately back on. Buffy reaches out feeling for the drone.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I can't see it." Sheppard said.

"Pull up! Pull up!" O'Neill told him.

Suddenly the Drone stopped moving and just hovered before it spelled out WELCOME DAD.

"Does that?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh yeah." O'Neill told him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ancient outpost,

Buffy sits smiling in the chair "Got it" she informed them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"That was different." He said as the drone flew off and back through the hole then dropped inactive to the ground in front of McKay.

"For me, not so much." O'Neill told him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ancient outpost,

McKay jumped as the drone dropped in front off him and Buffy got out the chair, she glared at him "That's what you get for forcing him in that thing."

"How can you be upset? And why are you scared of that thing." McKay asked.

Buffy gave him her slayer death glare and he took the drone and hurried off.

"Now let's go welcome dad and his air force buddy, poor guy. All new and already face to face with a Ancient weapon. Sorry about pulling you out like that, I'm sure if you concentrated you could have turned the drone off yourself but I couldn't take chances with my fathers life." Buffy said.

"That's quite alright Buffy."

"You know McKay does have a point, why are you scared of the chair?" Weir asked.

"You don't have clearance to know, I'll ask dad later to arrange it for you." Buffy told her, figuring if she was going to Atlantis and Weir would be in charge she would need to know.

"Ok." Weir said confused as to what would be so important about Buffy, other then her having the Ancient gene that is.

They reached the elevator and Buffy smiled at the sight of her father.

"Buffy, warm welcome" Jack told her.

"Wasn't me, I just your ass."

"How did you manage to er...?" Daniel asked.

"Keep my ass from being blown out of the sky? The exceptional flying of Major John Sheppard. He likes it here." Jack told everyone.

"Exceptional?" Daniel quipped as Buffy froze recognizing the man. "You like it here?" Daniel then asked.

"Let's say we skip to the part where you start talking real fast." Jack told them.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Jack asked her.

Buffy regained control and shrugged "yeah, oh you need to give Weir here the confidentiality papers about me, then have her read the transcript."

"Hey don't touch anything." O'Neill told Sheppard.

"Yes, sir." He said looking at Buffy "You're his daughter?" he asked.

Buffy nodded and extended her hand "Pleasure to meet you Major Sheppard. Buffy Summers. Thank you for saving my fathers life."

Sheppard looked confused but shook her hand "You're welcome." He told her.

As Buffy led him away from everyone she whispered "That thing that happened before you left for Iraq never happened." She told him.

"You mean the thing where we kissed?" Sheppard asked grinning at the memory.

"I was hurting, I'm better now. Don't expect it to happen again." Buffy replied.

Sheppard continued to grin as he checked out her ass. Buffy turned and glared at him, he stood there impassively. Not buying it.

Buffy upgraded her glare to her slayer death glare that had demon running for their lives. John just looked at her and said "see something you like?"

"Wha…Ah…You!" she said slapping him since hitting without her slayer strength would be futile. Then she stalked off.

Sheppard grinned as he watched her cute ass as she stalked off.

* * *

Review please. 


	9. Chapter 8 Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy…

Thanks for the reviews, here is another update, and also a bit long :) Enjoy. 

Also thanks grd for pointing out that little mistake, fixed it now.

Edited a few grammer and spelling flaws out, and put the Sgt name instead of chevron guy.**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy…

Antarctica, Ancient outpost, Daniel's lab,

"I've figured the Ancients packed up their entire city somewhere between five and ten million years ago." Daniel told McKay, O'Neill, Haley and Weir.

"In their flying city." O'Neill says looking at him to make sure he was hearing this right.

"Yes" Daniel told him and Jack smirks, "what?" Daniel asked not getting it.

"Flying. City." O'Neill told him stressing the flying part.

"Well keeping in mind this is the race who built the Stargates. They did everything big." Daniel told him.

"So why'd they leave?" O'Neill asked.

"Why'd they leave? er...Who knows? We know the Ancients who stayed on Earth were suffering from a plague, er…maybe some of them wanted to start over, seek out new life in a new galaxy. Maybe that's what Ancients do, the point is we know where they went." Daniel told him.

"Pegasus" Jack said noticing his Daughters approach, something told him not to piss her off right now. Before he could wonder why she was in this mood Daniel elaborated on the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Yes, it's… it's the name of a dwarf galaxy in the local group." Daniel informed him.

"After all that time is the any hope of actually meeting them?" McKay said to the group.

'_Fat chance'_ Buffy thought thinking back to her conversation with the First slayer. She had only told her father then when the time came she needed to go to Atlantis. She knew if she mentioned the Wraith her father would insist on sending her back up, if he would let her go at all. She only told the core scoobies, Willow, Giles, Xander and Faith everything in the dream.

"Who knows, but isn't that reason enough to go?" Daniel asked.

"I've been choosing members for this expedition for months Doctor." Weir said then thought _'Well I didn't chose Buffy but she just informed me I'm getting clearance on her background. I wonder what could be so special about her that it is classified so highly.'_ "I'm not the one who needs convincing" she added looking at Jack.

"Oh, I'm convinced, have fun." Jack told Dr. Weir.

"It's a little more complicated than that..." Haley informed them.

"It usually is." Buffy told them.

McKay looked at her before saying "We need the zed PM to power the Gate"

"What?" O'Neill asked.

"ZPM. He's Canadian." Daniel told him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"The 0 point module General. The ancient power source you recovered from quator kanas and is now powering the outpost's defenses. I've since determined that it generates it's power from vacuum energy derived from a self contained region of subspace time." Jack told him.

"That was a waste of a perfectly good explanation. The answer's no." Jack told him.

"Huh, right. Dad you know we need to get there." Buffy told him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ancient outpost, chair,

Carson is talking while Major Sheppard walked up and listens in.

"The second I shut my eyes, I could see you see, I felt power I've never had before, I had it

dancing across the sky... it was magical it really was. They're lucky, I don't know where it came from or how to control it. Buffy though, she is really something, she just pulled me out got in concentrated and she had the drone completely under control." Beckett said with admiration. Then chucked "When she was done said apologized to me for pulled me out and told me I could have shut it down but that she didn't want to risk her father getting blown up."

"So you were the one." Sheppard said accusingly.

"Me?" Beckett asked him.

"You were the one who fired that thing at me." Sheppard accused.

"Look we're doing research. Working with technology that's light-years beyond us and we make mistakes. I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry." Carson told him sincerely.

"Well, next time just be a little more careful, ok?" he told him _'So that's why Buffy is here, she can control the technology here better then anyone.'_ He thought to himself.

"That's what I said." Carson told him.

"What the heck was that thing anyway?" Sheppard asked.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ancients outpost, lab,

"And you know to gate to another Galaxy requires an enormous amount of power." Daniel added to Buffy's statement.

"Yes I do. Find another way." O'Neill snorted.

"There's no other way." Daniel told him.

"It's either use the ZPM to go to Atlantis or don't go at all. It's not like we can ask the Asgard to drop us off there, they have their hands busy with the Replicators." Buffy told him.

"You think there are more of these Zed things in Atlantis?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes and who knows what else we could find. This isn't just some other civilization we're talking about. These are the gate builders." Daniel told him.

"Of course since the city is probably abandoned it stands logically that if there is still a working ZPM there that it will be almost depleted. But from what we will discover there it will be worth, and once there I'm sure other options will become available." Buffy told them, the last bit she referred to Willow being able to probably open a portal between the Stargate on Earth and the one in Atlantis.

"Buffy is right. The potential wealth of knowledge and technology. It outweighs anything we've come across since we stepped through the Stargate.

"Well with the amount of power you'll need to make this trek. Odds are it will be one way." He told them looking at his daughter.

"Yes we know but the benefit to humanity is far greater than the risk Colonel and it is a risk that every one of my expedition members and even your daughter are willing to take." Dr. Weir told him.

Buffy smiled at her fathers defeat and slipped off when she felt her slayer abilities starting to return.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ancient outpost, chair,

Buffy walked up just as Major Sheppard asked "What the heck was that thing anyway?"

"You mean the drone?" Carson asked and at Sheppard nod answered. "The weapon the ancients built to defend this outpost."

"The who?" Sheppard asked him.

"You do have security clearance to be here?" Carson asked.

"Dad just gave it to him." Buffy told Carson making him jump since he hadn't heard her.

"Oh, Buffy." Carson said "You startled me."

"Sorry, old habit." Buffy apologized then added "The Ancient are the first evolution of our planet, we are the second. They built these rings that can create wormholes so they could travel to other planet in a manner of seconds. The rings are called Stargates, it actually has a different name but you'll have to ask Daniel that if you want to know. Anyways the Ancients left Earth in their flying city Atlantis, why, there are some theories, nothing we can be sure of though. So the Ancients left, Stargate was buried, couple of years ago it was uncovered. Stargate Command or SGC was founded by the US government. We met aliens, some allies, some baddies, like the Goa'uld, parasite snakes who can crawl into your body and take it over to pretend they are Gods cause they will be a lot stronger and use technology to make people believe they are Gods. There is a whole history on that, you can ask dad later if you like."

"And now we sometimes find some of their technology. They think the gene was used as a sort of genetic key if you will. So that only their kind could operate certain dangerous and powerful technologies." Carson continued.

Buffy smiled as she saw John was having trouble digesting all of this but was surprised when he seemed to just accept it and ask "So some people have the same Genes as these Ancients."

"Specific Gene is very rare, Only Buffy seems to be able to operate naturally. But on the whole the Ancients look very much like we do. The Ancients having explored this Galaxy for millions of years before." Carson told him then stopped when "Sheppard goes to sit in the chair Major please don't."

"Come on what are the odds of me having the same genes as these guys." Sheppard says as he sits down the chair immediately comes on.

"Apparently larger then you thought Major." Buffy told him smirking then said to Carson "Dr. Weir will want to see this, as I imagine McKay."

"I'll go get them." Carson said running off while yelling "Dr Weir!! Dr. McKay"

"You know you are the only besides me who can do that naturally." Buffy informed them, then added "Which is good cause I don't like the chair and now McKay will get off my back about using it and bug you."

John looked at her "I'm not going to become his lap rat." He told her.

Buffy smirked "Don't worry flyboy, I'll just give him my sla- dead glare and he'll be running off." She suppressed a frown, was she flirting with him?

John smirked at her "Is that what you were using on me earlier?"

Buffy studied him "maybe, usually it has…baddies running away when I use that, even my sister would fall silent." She paused before saying "You're the first one to be immune to it."

John smiled seductively "Maybe I was just ignoring your glare and more focused on other parts of your body."

Buffy heard footsteps coming closer now that her slayer hearing was back, changing the subject she said "Focus on where we are in this solar system."

Beckett, weir, McKay, Jackson and O'Neill came running and are staring at Sheppard in the chair and Buffy standing next to him, looking down on him saying something.

A type of map appears above their heads. All shocked, besides Buffy, and little excited.

"Who is this?" Dr. Weir answered.

"Did I do that?" Sheppard asked looking at Buffy.

"This is nothings, wait till you get to fly your own drone around and scare the crap out of people." Buffy told him.

O'Neill glared at him seeing his daughter and Sheppard exchanging amused looks did not please him, no not a bit. He had gotten to know his daughter and although he knew she wasn't a virgin anymore then a little girl he still felt as if he needed to lock her somewhere away from men that were looking at her like Sheppard was now a little annoyed he said "I said don't touch anything."

"Technically dad, he didn't touch anything. He just sat down." Buffy pointed out which caused her father to glare at her, not liking where this was going at all.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ancients outpost,

Inside was Jack headed for elevator with Buffy, Weir intercepted them.

"We could be on our way to discovering an entirely new ancient civilization at best case scenario. We meet actual ancients who are willing to help us, but if we don't." Weir told him. Jack looks at something, still walking with Buffy. "General, we need him." Weir told him.

"Sorry Doc. I need Daniel here." O'Neill told her.

Buffy told her eyes "I don't think she was talking about Daniel, but rather Major Sheppard.

Weird looked at Buffy then at Jack "Yes I was talking about Major Sheppard." She confirmed.

"Oh. Don't you have a dozen or so people already who can use the ancient technology?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but only Major Sheppard and I have been able to control the chair naturally, and you know how I feel about the chair." Buffy told him

"With concentration and training others can make it work, but Buffy is right, only she and him do it naturally." Weird told him.

"You know I checked into his record." Jack said causing Buffy to sigh.

"I know about the whole Iraq thing, he was saving civilian lives." Weir told him.

"Disobeying a direct order in the process." Jack told her.

"Dad, if you were up there and was ordered to fire on civilians and did it I would ask for another DNA test to make sure I was your daughter. And since when have you always followed orders, or me for that matter. He's a good pilot, has the gene and can control the chair naturally, if he doesn't listen I'll just kick his ass." Buffy told him then added "He could be and asset to this mission."

"Fine...okay, it's your expedition Dr. Weird." Jack said as he and Buffy get on the elevator "you want him, you ask him." He added.

"That's the thing I have." Weir answered.

"Really?" Both Buffy and Jack asked at the same time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Antarctica, chopper,

"This isn't a long trip so I'll be a succinct as possible." Jack said to Sheppard.

Silence

"Well that's pretty succinct." Sheppard told him.

"Thank you." O'Neill replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the two, while she was in the back of the chopper, she hadn't flown in one of these yet, every time relying on the magic of either Willow or Haley to teleport her back and forth.

"I told Dr Weir…that I'd…well...I'd think about it." Sheppard told him.

"What's there to think about? We get to have a chance to see some cool technology and meet aliens and probably kick some of their asses." Buffy told him.

John looked at her "She's going too?" he asked then rephrased "You're allowing your daughter to travel to another galaxy?"

O'Neill opened his mouth to say something but Buffy beat him to it "Listen Major, dad doesn't want me to go. We are still getting to know each other and all, hell part of me doesn't want to go either but I know I'll be an asset to the missions and I know what we're going to do is important. That's why I'm going." Buffy told him giving him a glare.

John looked from her to Jack who shrugged and said "She's way to stubborn to change her mind about this."

John shook his head smiling a little but covering it as he started to start up the chopper. Then said "with all due respect, Sir, we were just attacked by an alien missile. Then I found out I have some mutant gene. Then there's this Stargate thing and these expeditions to other galaxies."

"You know, this isn't about you Sheppard. It's a lot bigger than that." O'Neill pointed out.

"Right now, at this very second, whether I decide to go on this mission or not seems to be about me." John told him and puts on his helmet, making it impossible for him to hear Jack without Jack talking into the mike on Jack's helmet.

"Let me ask you something." Jack said but sees he can't hear him, reaches back, gets his helmet, puts it on, Puts mike to his mouth, his voice is heard through the mike, sounding like on a radio "Why did you become a pilot?"

"I think people who don't want to fly are crazy" Sheppard responded.

"And I think people who don't want to go through the Stargate are equally as whacked. Now if you can't give me a yes by the time we reach McMurdo, I don't even want you."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Simon's home, looking at a TV, Weir appears on the screen,

"Simon, if you're watching this, it means the president has been kind enough to grant you security clearance. I'm not going on a diplomatic mission to another country. I'm going to another planet in another galaxy by means of a device called the Stargate. Millions of years ago there was a race of beings…" Weird began to tell him.

Lieutenant was Ford being waved off by his grandparents elsewhere.

"…who we call the ancients. They created a network of these Stargates through out our galaxy in order to travel freely among their worlds." Weird continued.

Beckett is saying goodbye to his mother.

"We don't know why but they left for another galaxy somewhere between five and ten millions of years ago…" Weir continued

McKay saying bye to his cat, giving her to some women.

"…taking their entire city along with them. That city was called Atlantis. I have been assembling…" Weir continued.

Sheppard flipping a coin out in some park not really paying attention to it as he seems lost in thought.

"…an expedition team in order to try and find Atlantis and hopefully the ancients who left Earth all those years ago…." Weir paused then continued "I want to do this Simon with all my heart, you know me well enough to know I could never turn down an opportunity like this but I wanted the chance to tell you th-" Weir stops talking as Simon stops tape and walks over to pick up phone dialing a number.

"The cellular customer you are trying to reach is currently outside the coverage area." The operator told him.

Simon turns the phone off "Ok."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cheyenne mountain, General Hammonds office,

Dr. Weir looked up from the transcript she was reading to General Hammond, then to Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Sumner who were in the room with her. Colonel Sumner also had a copy of the transcript in front of him.

Knowing what was awaiting her at Atlantis Buffy had asked General Hammond to also inform Colonel Sumner of her status after signing the non-disclosure paper.

"Is this for real?" Weir asked.

"Yes, demons, werewolves, vampires, magic, it's all real along with a lot of other nasties." Colonel O'Neill told her.

"And Buffy was chosen at the age of 15 by some higher power to stop them. She has some sort of demon essence fused with her own, died 3 times brought back each time by different methods." Weir said having a hard time believing all of this.

Colonel Sumner, who was going to be in charge of military situations when in Atlantis stayed silent. He was a military man, though he had a hard time accepting this he did. Nevertheless he had to be sure "It does sound a little unbelievable, sir"

"We now, but we have seen the proof. I've seen Willow Rosenberg just appear out of nowhere in a red glow, with no sign of technology. I saw a higher power and what slayers can do with my own eyes." General Hammond informed them.

"My daughter has been doing this for a lot of years Colonel, Dr. Weir. Do not underestimate or ignore her input. She may seem a bit short and act like a dumb blond but she is a amazingly skilled warrior. Even Teal'c admitted this, all out the Jaffa who used to be a first prime was nothing compared to a slayer like Buffy." Jack told them.

"If she is as good as you say sir, why isn't she selected as the person in charge of military situations?" Colonel Sumner wanted to know.

"Because while she has had considerable experience she knows little about military protocol and regulations. She is more used to dealing with things on her own which is probably going to get her killed and I do not want to lose my daughter." Jack told him.

"If all of the information about her is true then she is someone who will definitely be a great asset to the mission." Weir told them.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cheyenne mountain, Faith's office,

Faith and Willow had returned from their off world mission and together with Giles and Xander they were saying goodbye to Buffy.

"Buffy, do please be careful out there." Giles told her as Buffy and he broke from their goodbye hug.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure dad made sure to Colonel Sumner that if anything happened to me he would kill whoever failed to make sure I was safe." Buffy told him rolling her eyes but couldn't help the small smile.

"He won't be the only one making sure of that." Xander told her as he hugged her. "Take care of yourself, and yeah don't die again."

Buffy smiled "That only happened twice." She told him hugging him back and then pulled back.

"Three times B, you keep forgetting you flat lined after you were shot." Faith pointed out.

Buffy rolled her eyes, then pulled out Mr. Pointy. "Here" she said handing it to Faith.

"You're giving me your stake." Faith stated.

"It's Mr. Pointy, Kendra gave it to me and I'm giving it to you. Sort of a make sure you keep the world from ending while I'm not around present." She told her sister slayer.

Faith looked at the curly stake, "Cool B. thanks, but you'll be getting it back when you get back."

"Whenever that will be." Buffy told her.

"I'm still researching with Giles to try and find a way to use the Stargate with magic so no ZPM will be needed for us to be in contact." Willow told her.

"Which will probably come in handy cause I have the feeling that if there is a ZPM there it will be close to depletion." Buffy said hugging her best friend.

"Take care of yourself Buffy, don't worry too much about Earth, we've got it covered." Willow told her.

"I know." Buffy told her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Colorado Springs, Cheyenne mountain,

Loads of people in a new type of uniform roam the hallways, these are the expedition members. A lot of talking, slaps on backs, moving equipment, people from all over the world.

"I mean I narrowed it down to about 3 things, but after a week, I…" McKay said.

"I don't under ... Does anyone else here speak the language these guy's are speaking?" Lt. Ford said annoyed.

"I just need a couple of minutes to finish my work, and you're not helping by standing there." Beckett complained.

"You got five minutes to get it going or I'm leaving it." Colonel Sumner said to him. Colonel Sumner then continues down the ramp "everything in here has been double checked and triple checked and cleared for take off. Leave it alone."

"Look Colonel, I don't answer to you." Carson told him.

"He said the same to me, sir." A marine said.

"That's what your sidearm is for." Colonel Sumner told him.

Major Sheppard walks into Gate room and nods at Sumner "Colonel."

Buffy stands there dragging 2 large suitcases with her, Jack and Sam are also with her, each dragging a suitcase from her.

"What are in these?" Jack half asked half complained.

Buffy looks up "Oh those have fashion magazines in them and some shoes." She told him.

"Shoes? Fashion magazines?" Jack said making sure he heard her right.

"I'm gonna be off Earth for a while, dad. You could say I'll be representing Earth's fashion style. I have to look good." She told him then added "Also it helps take out bad guys if they underestimate you."

Sam laughed and Jack shook his head, Buffy just smiled innocently.

"What are in the rest of your suitcases?" Sam then asked.

"The one you are dragging have clothes and stuff and mine have weapons and some more shoes. Oh and some chocolate mix for making some hot chocolate when I'm there, and some coffee as well and Mr. Gordo of course." Buffy said so seriously Jack couldn't help but to laugh.

Buffy hugged Sam "I'm gonna miss you, take care of him alright?"

Sam a bit surprised hugged her back "Of course, don't worry."

"Try to keep him out of trouble." Buffy said when she pulled back.

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"I'll try." Sam replied earning a look from Jack she just rolled her eyes over.

"And you, be careful, alright. I've already lost too much family." Buffy told him.

"The same goes right back at you Buffy. Be careful." He told her pulling her into a hug, his eyes spotted Major Sheppard and he whispered "And if any guys give you any trouble you have my authorization to use whatever force you deem necessary."

Buffy pushed out her dads hug "Dad!" she said trying to sound upset but he noticed the small smile one her lips.

"What? I can't hurt them, your friends are staying here so they can't hurt them which leaves you to hurt them for us." He said trying to sound logical.

Buffy smiled as she rolled her eyes "Yeah, sure that makes sense" she said sarcastically.

Jack smiled and hugged her again, then pulled back placing both hands on each side of her face as he looked at her saying "I know there is something bad there and you're trying to protect me from it." He told her.

"Dad" Buffy said uncomfortable.

"Buffy, the truth, please." Jack asked.

"Yes there is something bad there, nothing worse then I've handled so far and I have a lot of military personal to back me up now." Buffy told him.

Jack let out a breath "Damn it Buffy." He said "I don't want to lose you now that I've just found you."

Buffy raised her right hand and placed it on his left cheek serious she said "I'll be fine dad. I'm good at what I do, and I have help. Trust me, I promise I'll come back. Even death won't stop me, I've already died three times and I'm still around."

Jack dropped his hands "Alright, but if you die I'm going to seriously ground you."

Buffy laughed and bent over kissing her father on the cheek before she turned to Dr. Weir who walked into the Gate room.

"Could I have everyone's attention please!" Dr. Weir said and walks up the ramp.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cheyenne mountain, control room,

Daniel stands up next to Jack and Sam looking into the Gate room.

"Alright here we go." Dr. Weir said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cheyenne mountain, Gate room,

"We are about to try and make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take and we may only get the one chance at this. So if we are able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not gonna risk shutting the gate down. We'll send in the Malp robot probe, check for viability and go. Everything in one shot." Dr. Weir said and paused, Buffy meanwhile walked up to Major Sheppard and stood still next to him listening to Weir continuing "Every one of you volunteered for this mission and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest and in light of the adventure we are about to embark on. You are also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore but as all of you know. We may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation."

"Begin the dialing sequence." Weir said and walked off the ramp.

Colonel Sumner stepped back to next to Sheppard, while Buffy was on the other side. "Let me make myself clear Major. You are not here by my choice."

"No he's here because Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Weir and I think he's an asset to this mission." Buffy told the Colonel.

"Chevron one encoded" Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

"Sure you'll warm up to me once you get to know me sir." Sheppard told him.

"As long as you remember who's giving the orders." Colonel Sumner told him.

"How could me miss it, she just gave a great speech, don't tell me you weren't paying any attention, Colonel." Buffy said in a fake shocked tone.

"Chevron two encoded" Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

Sheppard gave a big grin "That is no way to start a new post sir." He told the Colonel.

The Colonel grumbled something as he looked at Buffy who just gave him her most charming smile.

"Chevron three encoded" Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cheyenne mountain, Control room,

Weir walks up.

"Chevron four encoded" Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

"Nice." Jack complimented.

"Thank you." Weir replied.

"Chevron five encoded." Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

Shot of Gate room, back to control room, McKay walks in,

"Chevron six encoded." Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

"This is it" Weir said then looks at McKay "Guess I got to calm down. How embarrassing."

"Chevron seven encoded." Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

"I've never been so excited in my entire life." McKay told her.

"Chevron eight is locked" Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

Gate opens with big puddle everyone in Gate room claps and cheers. Except Buffy who said "I still think it looks like a toilet flushing." Causing John to laugh.

"Send the Malp." Weir ordered.

The Malp moves up ramp in through Gate.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cheyenne Mountain, control room,

"We have Malp telemetry" Sgt. Walter Harriman called.

"What is it we're looking at?" Weir asked.

"Switching to zero lux." Sgt. Walter Harriman told them.

"Radar indicates a large room." McKay told them.

"It's structurally intact." Daniel added.

"Sensors state there's Oxygen, no measurable toxins. We have viable Life-support" McKay told them and gets up. "Looks like we're not getting out of this." He told Weir.

"Dr Weir. You have a go." O'Neill told her.

Dr. Weir nods "Thank you. Sir."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cheyenne Mountain, Gate room,

"Let's go people we don't know how much time we've got. Security teams one and two" Colonel said as he starts moving up ramp. "You're up first. All other personnel will follow on our signal, once on the other side keep moving. Clear the Disembarkation area. On my lead."

"Hold on Colonel" Dr. Weird said walking in grabs back pack, walks up ramp "We go through together."

"Fair enough" Colonel O'Neill said and raises his weapon step though with a team.

Dr. Weir stops looks back. In control room Jack nods, Weir steps through.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cheyenne Mountain, Control room,

"Jack It's not too late for me to." Daniel said but was interrupted.

"No." Jack said.

"I.I.I could just grab my notes." Daniel tried again.

"No." Jack said.

"Kit…." Daniel says softly.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cheyenne Mountain, Gate room,

Ford, Sheppard and Buffy walk up ramp. Ford faces his back to the wormhole. All three wait.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cheyenne Mountain, Control room,

"All clear. Looks good." Colonel Sumner voice came through on the radio.

"Expedition team. Move out." Jack ordered then whispered "Be careful Buffy." Sam stood next to him and was the only one who heard, she took his hand and squeezed it for support.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Cheyenne Mountain, Gate room,

"What's it feel like?" Sheppard asked

"Hurts like hell sir." Ford told him and Buffy looked at him, despite her long time at SGC she had not actually gone though the gate yet, but she didn't believe it would hurt, Willow or Faith would have said something. After a minute Ford grins and dives through backward "Woohoo!!" He yelled.

Sheppard looks at puddle, closes eyes and steps through.

Buffy stands there looked back and smiled as she saw her father 'I love you' she mouthed before tossing all her suitcases through one by one and walking through the wormhole a little tense.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Unknown planet, Atlantis,

"Teams one and two secure the immediate area." Colonel Sumner told them then looked back sharply as suitcases began flying through the gate.

Buffy walked though the Stargate and looked at everyone looking at her "What?" she asked.

Teams searching the building, as they move the lights in the rooms activate.

"Everyone else find an open space and park it until instructed otherwise." Colonel Sumner ordered.

Lights on the steps come on as Sheppard and McKay walk up.

"Who's doing that?" Weir asked.

"Security teams any alien contact?" Colonel Sumner asked.

"Negative sir." A marine said.

"Team four. Negative Colonel." Another marine said.

Major Sheppard enters the room lights come on. "The lights are coming on by themselves."

"Colonel, are you sure you need your people exploring the entire city, I mean with all those lights coming on everywhere we must be using a lot of power and until we know how much there is left I suggest we be careful on how much we use." Buffy told him.

Colonel Sumner looked at her "Miss Summers, we have to be certain the city is secure." He told her

"I agree, however we should just secure the immediate area and some rooms around, the rest can wait until we know more." Buffy told him.

"She's right Colonel." Weir told him.

Grumbling Colonel Sumner called his teams back to secure the immediate area.

Sheppard, Buffy and McKay go upstairs to what appears to be some sort of control room.

"That's everyone." Colonel Sumner said.

"General O'Neill. Atlantis base, offers greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy. You may cut power to the gate." Weir said over the radio.

A small item rolls out of the Gate, it's a champagne bottle, then the Gate shuts down. Dr. Weir picks up bottle.

"Bon Voyage. Colonel Jack O'Neill." Dr. Weir read the note out loud.

Weir smiles up at Sheppard, Buffy and McKay.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A room in Atlantis, (looks like some sort of briefing room)

The doors open and a security team enters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, Room with Ships,

"They look like ships. Space ships." An expedition member said to another.

"I Love it." The other replied.

"Dr Weir you have to see this." The first expedition member said.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, Dr. Weirs new office,

"I have a lot of things to see. Just be careful." She said and walks to the control room.

Sheppard walks over to something which comes on "I didn't touch anything." He said causing Buffy to chuckle.

"Relax Major, it's like the entire complex is sensing our presence and coming to life." Dr. Weird informed him.

"This has got to be the control room. This is obviously their version of a DHD." McKay told them.

"Oh Obviously." Buffy and Sheppard said at the same them, then looked at each other each strangely before focusing on what McKay was saying.

"This area could be power control systems, possibly a computer interface…" McKay told them.

"Hey, hey why don't you find out?" Dr. Weir told him.

"Right." McKay told her.

"Dr Weir. Colonel Sumner can you come down and meet me please. We're three levels down from you" Colonel Sumner called over the radio.

"I thought the security teams were going to stop exploring the city?" Buffy asked.

"Right away." Dr. Weir replied through the radio then to Buffy "It's not that far away." She told her.

"Only been able to secure a fraction of this place. It's huge." Colonel Sumner told them.

"So it might really be the city of Atlantis?" Dr, Weir asked.

"It is Atlantis…and there is something else, I think I can hear…" Buffy said then noticed the window. "Crap" she said at what she was seeing.

The Colonel and Dr. Weir looked at her then Dr. Weir noticed the window and said "Oh my god."

Weir, Sheppard, Buffy and Sumner walk up to a window all you can see is water.

"We're under water." Dr. Weir stated.

"I did hear water." Buffy said which caused Sheppard to look at her strangely and asked "How can you hear that from so far away?" he asked.

"Good ears" Buffy said to him.

"I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean. Can't dial out. This could be a problem." Colonel Sumner told them.

McKay rushes over to them "Colonel. Dr Weir." He said.

"We're under water." Sheppard told him.

"Yes I was just coming to tell you. Fortunately there is some kind of a force field holding back the wa- water. Boy, that is impressive isn't it?" McKay said.

They all looked out and Buffy said "Impressive but also scary." Buffy told him.

"Dr. Beckett found something you should see." McKay told them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They enter a room with a Hologram in the centre, Beckett's standing on something.

"In the hope of spreading new life in a galaxy where their appeared to be none. Soon the new life grew, prospered. Here-" An Ancients Hologram spoke.

"It's a Hologram. The recording loops. This is my second time through" Beckett told them.

"What have we missed?" Colonel Sumner asked.

"Not much." Beckett told him.

"Exchange knowledge and friendship." Above her head a sort of map appears "In time a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form. Then one day our people stepped foot on a dark world where a terrible enemy slept. Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own. In our over confidence, we weren't prepared and outnumbered. The enemy fed upon defenseless human worlds like a great Schrage until finally only Atlantis remained. This city's great shield was powerful enough to withstand their terrible weapons but here we were besieged for many years in an offer to save the last of our kind we submerged our great city into the ocean. The Atlantis Stargate was the one and only link back to Earth from this Galaxy, and those who remained used it to return to that world that was once home. There the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lives. This city was left to slumber, in the hope that our kind would one day return." The Hologram finished and Beckett steps down, Hologram goes off.

"So the story of Atlantis is true, a great city that sank in the ocean." McKay said.

"It just didn't happen on Earth" Beckett told him.

"Well the ancient Greeks must've heard it from one of the surviving ancients." McKay informed them.

A scientist called Peter runs in over to McKay, whispers in his ear.

"I don't like to think they got their asses kicked." Sumner told them.

Beckett is about to get back up but Buffy grabs him and prevents him from stepping up.

"What are you doing, we have no idea how much power this thing might use and I have a feeling we're going to need as much as possible." She told him.

"She's right, stop." McKay told him then said "Power levels through out the city are dropping like stones."

"I knew it." Buffy said not happy that she was right.

"What does that mean?" Sumner asked.

"That if we don't stop everything we're doing right now, we're dead." McKay told him before he walks out.

* * *

Review please, next chapter is finished, I'm on a roll :D 


	10. Chapter 9 …watch out for water, darts,…

And here is chapter 9, I am fast today, working on chapter 10, could be donew tonight ot tomorrow, lol. Enjoy.

Edited a few spelling and grammer flaws out.**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - ...be sure to watch out for the water, darts,...

Atlantis, control room,

"Please tell me this is not my fault." Beckett asked.

"No." McKay answered.

"Thank you." Beckett replied.

"From what we've been able to ascertain the city is powered by three 0 point modules, two are entirely depleted and the third is reaching maximum entropy when it does, it will die too and nothing can reverse that." McKay told them.

"I hate being right." Buffy said.

"Just tell me the bottom line" Sumner told McKay.

"The force field that's holding back the ocean has collapsed to its minimum sustainable levels. Look you see" McKay said and taps in on a computer and points "here, and here where the shield's already failed and the city's flooded. It could have happened years ago. This section's likely more protected because of the Stargate.

"What if it fails completely?" Sheppard asked a question Buffy knew the answer to but really did not want to hear it.

"It's a matter of when not if." McKay said causing a groan from Buffy.

"I don't want to drown again." She said softly and Weir placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a good thing we stopped searching the entire city, you have bought us some extra time, Colonel Sumner please call you security teams back." Dr. Weir told him.

"All security teams fall back to the Gate room" Colonel Sumner ordered over the radio.

"It's not going to be good enough" McKay told them.

Buffy who seemed to have recomposed herself said "No but it will buy us some extra time."

"So how much time do we have?" Dr. Weir asked.

"It's hard to say. Hours, maybe days if we minimize power expenditure." McKay told them.

"What about our own power Generators?" Beckett asked.

"We're working on that, but even with our most advanced Naquada Power Generators, the equations are coming up far short." McKay told him.

"Can't we somehow use what power we have left to get back to the surface, I mean this city can fly right, and maybe it is only some ankers or something like that keeping us down here. So if we can find some way to release them the city should rise and we won't all drown." Buffy told him.

"Well yes, I suppose that is possible but we have no idea how to do any of those things. I could take months to figure out how." McKay told her.

"So we need to find more ZPM's" Weir told them.

"Now how do we do that if we can't search the city?" Sumner asked.

"If there were more here, wouldn't we have detected them by now." Buffy told them.

"She's right, if there were more here in Atlantis then we would have detected them." McKay told Sumner.

"Can we use the Stargate." Sumner asked.

"There's nowhere near enough power to open a wormhole back to earth." McKay told him.

"Maybe somewhere in this Galaxy." Sheppard suggested.

"That's relatively easy. Fortunately some ancient technology still uses good old fashioned push-buttons, so we've been able to access the Stargate control system and a library of known Gate addresses in the database." McKay told them.

"Let's just hope we won't drop in on a world full off the aliens who kicked the Ancients ass." Buffy stated.

"We'll have to risk that miss Summers." Sumner told her.

"I guess, oh and call me Buffy." Buffy told the Colonel.

"That's not all, look at this." Peter said and pushes a button, a sort of shield appears across the Stargate like an iris.

"Just like the iris on the Earth gate." Sumner said.

"Using power, using power, using power!" McKay yelled and Peter turns it off.

"At least we don't have to deal with any uninvited guests. Colonel. Assemble a team we need safe harbor, or better still another power source." Dr. Weir told him.

"Ltd Ford gather security teams 1 and 2 everyone gear up." Colonel Sumner called over the radio.

"I'm coming too." Buffy stated.

Colonel Sumner looked at her then nodded "fine."

"Major I want you to go along as well." Dr. Weir told him.

"Yes ma'am" Major Sheppard told her and heads off.

"Alright pick an address. Start Dialing" Dr. Weir told them.

"Chevron one encoded" McKay said after pushing a button.

"Rodney." Dr. Weir said looking at him.

"Oh." McKay said and just pushes 5 buttons.

"Ready Malp four for Off-world recon" Peter informed them.

McKay pushes the last button.

Everyone stands ready in front of Gate, Buffy had opened one of her suitcases and taken the sword out and strapped it to her back. Unlike the others she was not wearing a military outfit but some jeans and a shirt and a dark jacket. She looked kinda like when she fought Caleb and sliced him in half, only a bit older now. Buffy also put some things in a bag, whish she swung over her shoulder and then joined the others, ready.

"Malp reads full viability and no immediate signs of activity around the Stargate. But its pitch black. For now, we're going to use the tried and true system for identification for inbound gate travelers." Peter told them.

"Let's Move out!" Sumner ordered after he looked at Buffy, Sheppard and finally Dr. Weir after she nodded.

All go through gate with Night vision goggles, except Buffy. Sheppard waves before he went though.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Off world,

The marines scan area, as Buffy steps up besides Sheppard looking around calmly. Sheppard see movement, calls a halt, signals, which Buffy managed to get thanks to some patrols with Riley.

"It's just a kid…actually two kids" she whispered to Sheppard.

Sheppard gave her a look then looks in front of him and indeed a kid jumps out in front of Ford. Kid in mask growls, and attacks other one both fall.

"Don't!" Buffy ordered to the marines raising their guns.

"Please don't hurt us." A kid asked.

"There is someone coming from the trees, they turned to look and again Buffy was right as a man, appears through the trees walking towards them.

"Please they're just playing," the man said and raises a hand.

"Everything ok here Sheppard?" Colonel Sumner asked.

"Yes sir. Just a couple of kids" Sheppard informed him.

The man stands up, looks at Sumner. He's much bigger and taller than Sumner. Sumner looks up at him, and raises his gun "Halling." The man said, introducing himself.

"Put that Down Colonel before to turn potential friends into enemies." Buffy told him

"Buffy Summers." Buffy introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you here to trade?" Halling asked.

"Trade. Yes we're t-traders" Sheppard answered.

Halling turns to his son "How many times have I told you not to play in the forest after dark? I'm just glad you're safe." He and his son put their foreheads together,. He then gets up, "Teyla will wish to meet with you. Come." Halling told them.

"Parker, Smitty ... you're on gate duty. Dial Atlantis base and let the good doctor know we've made contact with the indigenous people."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Athos, woods,

"Sir if you don't mind my asking. I noticed you got a problem with Major Sheppard." Ford asked Colonel Sumner.

"My problem Lt is with his record. I don't like anybody who doesn't follow the proper chain of command." Colonel Sumner told him and they both look back at Sheppard.

"Yes, sir." Ford said.

"What's that mask you got on?" one of the kids asks Major Sheppard.

"Helps you see in the dark." Sheppard said and hands it to him "Check it out."

"Whoa." The kid said.

"Let me see…Whoa can I have it?" the other kid asked.

"No." Sheppard told him and takes it back "what's the mask you got on."

"This? Wraith." The kid told him.

"Wraith? What's that?" Sheppard asked.

"My guess would be the enemy that defeated the Ancients." Buffy told him.

"You don't know?" the first kid asked.

"What world did you come from?" the second kid asked.

"Can we go there?" the First kid asked.

"Afraid not, I'm from a galaxy far, far away." Sheppard answered.

"Please tell me you did not just say that." Buffy told him.

Sheppard looked at her.

"Why doesn't she wear any of your masks that makes you see better in the dark?" the second kid asked.

Sheppard looks at Buffy who answered "Because, I can see ok with them and I got all these big strong men to protect me." Buffy told them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Athos, tent,

"It's Halling ... I bring men from away." Halling told the inhabitants inside the tent.

"Enter" Teyla told him.

Ford, Sheppard, Buffy and Sumner come in.

"These men wish to trade." Halling told Teyla.

"Ah." Sheppard said and takes off his goggles, and smiles "it's nice to meet ya."

"I am Teyla Emmagan Daughter of Tughan" Teyla told him.

"Colonel Marshall Sumner, Major Sheppard, Ltd Ford and Buffy Summers. I have very few specific needs." Colonel Sumner said.

"We do not trade with strangers." Teyla told them.

"Is that a fact?" Colonel Sumner asked.

"Well then we'll just… we'll have to get to know each other. Me, I like Ferris wheels, college football, anything that goes more than 200 miles per hour." Sheppard told her.

"And apparently her form" Buffy muttered and Lt. Ford chuckled softly since he was the only one to hear her.

Ford then whispered to Sheppard "Sir, that's not going to mean anything to them."

"Feel free to speak up. I'm just trying to break the ice." Sheppard whispered back.

"If these people can't help us I'd rather not waste my time" Sumner whispered to them.

"Each morning before dawn our people drink a stout tea to brace us for the coming day. Will you join us?" Teyla asked.

"Tea?" Buffy asked then smiled "how about I make you some hot chocolate instead, it's much better then tea, and chocolate is everyone girls best friend.

"If you try our tea in the morning I will try your hot chocolate." Teyla said smiling at Buffy.

Buffy smiled back "Deal, I promise you're going to love this."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athos, outside tents, its light now,

Sumner walks over to one of his marines who's looking through binoculars at something. Sumner takes them and looks we see an old ruin.

"We didn't even know it was there until the sun came up." A marine said

"It's more promising than anything else these folks have got to offer, some shelter, a nice little valley, Location, location, location." Colonel Sumner said and then walks off.

"The City of the ancestors is not safe" A man told Colonel Sumner.

"We can handle ourselves." Sumner told him.

"The wraith will come." The man told him

"Who are these Wraith?" Sumner asked.

"We have never met anyone who did not know." Teyla told them.

"You have now" Sumner told them.

"Buffy thinks they are the ones who defeated the Ancients." Sheppard told Sumner.

Sumner looked at Buffy who nodded "That'd be my guess yes, we'll have to be careful when we cross them." Colonel noticed she said when and not if but didn't pay more attention to it.

"If the wraith have never touched your world you should go back there." Teyla told them.

"Oh we'd like to but we can't, see here's the thing ma'am, we've got ourselves into a bit of a bind and we may need a safe place to stay for a while." Sheppard told her.

"Not that our world is such a paradise without Wrath presence." Buffy added quietly.

"Our people have long believed that wraith will come if we venture into the old city, but it is a belief we have not tested in some time." Teyla told them.

"Gentlemen, Buffy" Sumner said and leaves with Sheppard, Buffy and Ford in tow.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Athos, outside,

"Look I don't care what they say that city's worth a look, not to mention the possibility there could be ZPM's there that they don't know or care about." Sumner told them.

"What if the Wraith are the enemy the Ancient Hologram lady was talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"All the more reason for us to have a defensible position, should we have to abandon Atlantis. Stay here and find out what you can. Ford you head back to the Gate, report into Weir, tell her we'll have answers for her in a few hours." Sumner ordered.

"Yes sir." Ford said.

Sumner heads off; Sheppard and Buffy go back to Teyla.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Athos, inside tent,

"Well, guess it's just you, me, Buffy….and him.

"Your leader looks through me as if I were not there." Teyla told him.

"Do I?" Sheppard asked and Buffy rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"No. You truly cannot return to your world." Teyla told him.

"No." Buffy cut in. letting the two know she was still here as well..

"Then there is something you must see." Teyla says and walks out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athos, forest,

Teyla climbs down something, Sheppard behind, and Buffy behind him.

"How much further is this place?" Sheppard asked.

"Not far." Teyla replied.

Sheppard falls down, gets up acts real cool. Buffy chuckled and jumped down landed gracefully on her feet and smiled at the two.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, Weirs office,

"Tell me some good news Rodney." Dr. Weird told him.

"I can't do that" Rodney McKay told her.

"The shield has held back the ocean for centuries." Dr. Weir told him.

"And probably would have kept going for years more, but our arrival changed that. Now it's nothing more than a thin shell between the buildings and the water." McKay informed her.

"We stopped exploring." Dr. Weir told him.

"The damage was already down, another section of the city on the far side was flooded an hour or so ago." McKay told her.

"Even occupying this room is draining power." Peter told her.

"We need to evacuate, the moment Colonel Sumner reports back it's safe." McKay told them.

"You're saying we have to abandon the city." Dr. Weir asked.

Rumbling is heard

"The sooner we leave the longer that shield holds." McKay told her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Athos, some sort of cave

"I use to play here as a child, I believe this is where the survivors hid from the wraith during the last great attack." Teyla told them and grabs a stick.

Sheppard pulls out a lighter "Let me." He told her which made Buffy roll her eyes again.

Teyla lights it with her own "we mastered fire long ago" she told him.

"Guess so." Sheppard said and Buffy chuckled.

They walk; there are images on the wall. Sheppard notices something on the ground.

"Don't touch that." Buffy told him but Sheppard already had picked it up, it was a necklace.

"Why? What's this?" He asked.

"I lost this, years ago, how did you…?" Teyla started to ask him.

"It was just lying over there" Sheppard told her and opens the clasp "It was reflecting of the light." He then puts it round her neck, there's a moment.

Buffy cleared her throat. "Someone's been busy." Sheppard said.

"The drawings in the Caves are extensive; many must date back thousands of years or more." Teyla told them.

"Does this represent the destruction of your city?" Sheppard asked.

"This drawing far predates that." Teyla told him.

"So, what, someone knew it was going to happen?" Sheppard asked.

"I think more like it happens one every where. Remember Teyla said that her people believed that coming to the city would bring back the wraith which would indicate the have been by a couple of times." She told Sheppard then asked Teyla "Am I right?"

"Yes, I believe it happens again and again. The wraith allows our kind to grow in numbers and when that number reaches a certain point they return to cull their human heard. Sometimes a few hundred years will pass before they awaken again. We've visited many, many worlds. I know of none untouched by the wraith. The last great Holocaust was five Generations ago, still they return in smaller numbers to remind us of their power." Teyla told them.

"It's a hell of a way to live." Sheppard told her.

Buffy thought back to her life in Sunnydale and all the vampires who continuously killed people there. "Yeah" she said absentminded.

"We move our hunting camps around, we try to teach our children not to live in fear but it is hard, some of us can sense the wraith coming that gives us warning. We should go it will be dark soon." Teyla told them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athos, near the Gate,

"Man days are short here." Ford said.

"Major Sheppard, Buffy Summers this is Colonel Sumner, come in" Colonel Sumner said though the radio.

"Colonel this is Ltd Ford, Major Sheppard and Buffy Summers are out of radio range at the moment." Ford informed him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Athos, outside the tents,

"Where the hell are they?" Sumner demanded to know.

"I think Teyla wanted them to see something." Ford informed the Colonel over the radio.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Athos, gate,

The gate activated and there was an incoming wormhole.

"Defensive positions" Ford ordered then on the radio to Sumner said "Colonel we have Gate activity here."

A ship, making a loud ringing sound shoots through gate. Another one follows and another.

"Colonel, three bandits headed your way." Ford told him over the radio.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athos, camps,

"Take cover!" Sumner yelled.

People are shot down. Ships fly by, people are screaming

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Athos, Forest,

Sheppard, Buffy and Teyla are on their way back when Buffy and Teyla suddenly froze.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"The Wraith" both Teyla and Buffy said at the same time, Teyla looked strangely at Buffy before all of them run.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Athos, camps,

The attack by the Wraith fighter ships continues. Sumner is running through the camp. Some Athosians run towards him but a white beam comes out of the sky and transports them away.

"Fire on that, gentlemen!" Sumner ordered.

Everyone fires at the fighter flying overhead. Sumner sees something moving nearby and swings his rifle round to shine the light attached to it at what he has seen. It's a white wispy ghost-like apparition, obviously a wraith. Almost as soon as he has spotted it, it disappears. He looks around and more wraiths float around, appearing and disappearing. He looks around, bewildered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athos, forest,

Teyla, Buffy and Sheppard are running back towards the camp. Teyla is way ahead of Sheppard and Buffy next to her since Buffy didn't know the way back to the camp.

"Teyla! Buffy!" Sheppard called.

Teyla doesn't slow down and disappears from sight. Buffy stops and looks back, torn then runs back.

"Colonel, they're on the ground. They're all around us!" A marine yelled.

Sheppard raises his gun as a fighter flies overhead, then looks around him. "Buffy?" he asked and Buffy appeared within sight,

"Here, let's get a move on, Teyla is that way." Buffy informed him and just as they were about to move they see movement behind them, they spins and fires at a wraith.

Buffy reached out with her senses and sensed nothing, said "hold your fire, I think it's an illusion.

Then from another direction, Teyla appears, walking right through another wraith. "They're not really there." She told them.

Sheppard stares at Buffy in amazement, _'how did she know?'_

"Do not trust your eyes. The Wraith can make you see things that are not there. We must hurry." Teyla told them. And they run off.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Athos, camp,  
The Wraith ships continue to fire on the camp. Sumner and his men are firing both

into the air and at the wraiths.

"Colonel, this is Sheppard. What you see on the ground is just an illusion. Concentrate on firing on the ships." Sheppard told him over the radio.

"Fire on the ships! Fire on the ships!" Sumner yelled then runs to one of his men who is transfixed by the sight of the wraiths and grabs him. "Bates, snap out of it."

"They're everywhere, sir!" Bates told him.

Sumner drags him to a new position and points into the sky. "Take that thing down!" Sumner ordered. Bates fires a missile launcher at the fighter and destroys it. Another fighter swoops by and Bates and Sumner are transported away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Athos, forest,

As Sheppard and Teyla run through the forest, another transporter beam sweeps along the ground behind them. Sheppard dives out of the way but the beam captures Teyla and transports her away.

"Teyla? Teyla!" Sheppard yelled But Buffy sees a woman she recognizes from her vision and runs towards and pushed her aside just before a transporter beam hits her and she is transported away by the same ship that had Teyla.

"Damn it, Buffy!" Sheppard yelled.

"Sir, the colonel's been taken." A marine called over the radio.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athos, gate,

Ford is standing near the DHD as it starts to dial automatically.  
"The Gate's coming on again. Two enemy ships approaching." Ford said over the radio.

"Let 'em go – we've got friendlies on board. Look at the dialing device – burn those symbols into your mind." Sheppard told him over the radio.

The two remaining Wraith fighters approach and plunge through the active Stargate. As the Gate shuts down behind them, Ford stares at the DHD, memorizing the symbols.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Athos, near the camp,

Sheppard is walking through the wreckage of the downed Wraith fighter, some of which is burning while other parts of it are sparking. He looks in horror as he sees an alien-looking hand, severed just below the elbow. The hand is dragging itself along with its fingers.

"Son of a…" Sheppard said as he shoots the hand twice. Then he spins round as Jinto runs up behind him.

"Help! Help me!" Jinto asked him.

Sheppard turns back to the hand. It's now motionless.

Almost crying Jinto said "I can't find my father."

Sheppard puts his hand on Jinto's shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

Another chapter done :D, review please. 


	11. Chapter 10 …life sucking aliens but espe

Thanks for the nice reviews, here is another long chapter, enjoy.

Edited a few grammer and spelling mistakes out.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - …life sucking aliens but especially the newly arrived slayer**

Atlantis,

Doctor Weir walks over to Peter Grodin, who is looking out of a large window into the ocean.

"Here it comes." Peter told her.

"What am I looking for?" Weir asked him.

There's an explosion in the distance out in the water.

"There. Another part of the force field just failed. I don't think we have much time." Peter told her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, control room,  
"How are we doing? Look, if we can just buy ourselves another day, maybe we could…" Dr. Weir started.

"This city is sacrificing parts of itself in order to maintain these main areas but catastrophic failure is inevitable." McKay informed her.

"Not in my wildest dreams would I hope to find the lost city of the Ancients so completely untouched, so pristine, and we have no choice but to walk away from this?" Dr. Weir told him.

"In order to save it." McKay told her.

"To save it for whom? We don't have enough power to send a message. As far as Earth is concerned we're just going to be missing, presumed lost." Dr. Weir told him.

"We'll be back. We'll find a power source somewhere in Pegasus." McKay told her.

"We have yet to hear from Colonel Sumner. We've got no idea what's out there." Dr. Weir told him.

"We can't wait. It is time to go now." McKay told her.

Frustrated, Weir walks away from him, then activates her radio. "Attention all personnel. This is Weir." She spoke through the radio. The base begins to shake violently. "Stand by for immediate evacuation." To McKay "Dial the Gate."

McKay pushes two chevrons, but the Gate then starts dialing in.

"We've got an incoming wormhole." McKay told the others.

The force field comes on and the Gate activates.

"I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's identification code." Peter told Weir.

"Let him in." Weir told him.

McKay lowers the force field. Sheppard comes through the Gate, followed by the rest of the Marines and the Athosian villagers.

"Step in folks, move away from the puddle." Sheppard told them.

Weir runs down the steps to him. "Major Sheppard?" she asked, then as the last people come through, the Gate shuts down. The base continues to shake. "Major Sheppard, who are all these people?"

"Survivors from the settlement. We were attacked. Buffy and Sumner and some of our men were taken." Sheppard informed her. He finally notices the way that the base is shaking. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We are in no condition to help anyone right now." Weir told him.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sheppard asked.

"We are about to abandon the city." Weir informed him.

"Going back there is a really bad idea." Sheppard told her.

"Major Sheppard, the shield is about to fail and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us. Do you have a better place for us to go?" Weir asked.

Sheppard turns to the Athosians. "Jinto, do you have any other address we could gate to?"

"Yes. Many." Jinto replied.

Sheppard grabs his arm and hurries him towards the control desk.

"He's just a boy." Weir told him.

As Jinto is hustled past her he said "I am Jinto."

"She's pleased to meet you." Sheppard told him.

On a computer screen, the message "Shield Failure Imminent" appears.

"The shield is collapsing!" McKay told him.

There's a flash of light as the shield begins to fail and the base jolts so hard that everyone is thrown off their feet. The city of Atlantis begins to rise off the ocean floor. Inside, people scramble to get out of the way as the base continues to shake, causing boxes and crates to fall and crash around.

"I'm dialing an address." Peter told the others.

"No, wait!" Weir told him.

"She's right." McKay told him.

Externally, the city rises faster through the water. The water boils as the rising city approaches the surface.

"We're moving!" Sheppard yelled.

The city breaks the surface – the towers first, then the rest of the city. As the control room lifts above water, sunlight pours in through the windows. As the city settles into its new position on the ocean surface, the internal lights come back on. Weir and the others walk in amazement to the nearest window, which still has water pouring off it, and look out in awe.)

"We're on the surface." Ford told everyone.

"I was hoping for another day. Looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it." Weird said as she looked outside.

A small tidal wave is moving away from the city in all directions, caused by the rising of the city. There is no sign of land in any direction.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Wraith hive, somewhere,

Buffy's eyes snapped over and she saw the all too familiar ugly pale blue alien hovering over her. Buffy reacted automatically and her hand was against the Wrath's neck and she twisted it, hearing a satisfying snap she dropped the body sprung up in fighters position.

There were 5 other Wraith in the room with her. She also recognized Teyla, and some other villagers, all seemed to be still unconscious. No time to worry about them Buffy jumped over a blue energy shot coming at her and kicked a Wraith hard against the head before she landed on the ground and immediately punched the Wraith who had fired at her with some sort of weapon. She then kicked the weapon out of his hands and shot another Wraith coming at her. She then used the weapon the slam the Wraith who she had kicked before the Wraith she had stolen the weapon from grabbed it she pushed it hard at him making the Wraith stumble back against the wall not waiting Buffy blurred after him, snapped his neck quickly before running back to the two remaining Wraith. One who was recovering from the hit she caused from the weapon and the other came at her.

"Three down two to go, while the big bad Wraith have yet to score." Buffy quipped.

Buffy flipped over the Wraith coming at her kicked the recovering Wraith, then turned and snapped the Wraiths' she had flipped over neck. The only remaining Wraith let out a roar before attacking her. Punches and kicks were being exchanged in a blur, the Wraith couldn't keep up with her. No human could keep up with a Wraith hand to hand so training that hard at it wasn't necessary.

The Wraith was amazed to see this human could not only keep up with his fighting but also seemed faster and stronger then him. Buffy ducked under a punch from the Wraith and swept his feet out from under him with her foot. She was then up kicked him hard in his side making him fly backwards.

"You baddies never learn do you." She said and noticed her sword and walked over picking it up.

"Impossible, who are you?" The only remaining Wraith asked having gotten up.

"I'm the one who will give your kind nightmares." Buffy informed him and before he knew what was happening she severed his head from the rest of his body with her sword.

Buffy looked around to make sure it was safe before she walked over to Teyla.

"Teyla, wake up." Buffy said after checking her pulse.

No reaction, Buffy slapped Teyla causing the woman's eyes to open. "Buffy?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, come on, we've got to wake up the rest of your people, and then find out where the other captives then get the hell out of dodge." At Teyla's blank look Buffy clarified "Before we escape."

Teyla got up and saw the Wraith bodies lying on the ground. "What happened to them."

Buffy looked at them then back at Teyla "me" she answered simply before she turned to one of Teyla's people preparing to wake him up.

"Buffy look out!" Teyla called too late, as Buffy jumped up the blue energy shot from the Wraith gun hit her in the leg and as Buffy came down she looked dazed but still conscious, she ran at the previous unconscious Wraith by the same weapon she had used on him only to be hit by another shot and Buffy's world turned black as she tumbled forwards unconscious.

Teyla ran at the Wraith only to also go down by the Wraith stunner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, later,

Everyone's had a little time to get used to their new situation. Ford is organizing the Atlantis crew and the Athosians in the Control Room area.

"People, listen up. No-one gets to sit down until they've cleared two pieces of equipment off this deck. Now let's go." Ford ordered.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, up at the control desk,

"The last zero point module is depleted, but limited power. Turned out that our generators aren't going to hold back an ocean. Life support systems are working but the planet's atmosphere's breathable – well, notwithstanding the inevitable allergens." McKay told them.

"So now can our naqahdah generators supply enough power to the shield for defensive purposes?" Weir asked.

"Not even close." McKay answered.

"On the surface without a shield? We're target practice." Sheppard told him.

"I'm acutely aware of that, Major, but thank you for reinforcing it." McKay told him.

"When can you tell me where the Wraith took Buffy, Colonel Sumner and the others?" Sheppard asked.

"Even with the six symbols Lieutenant Ford provided there are still hundreds of permutations…" McKay told him but was interrupted by Sheppard.

"Seven hundred and twenty." Sheppard finished for him.

"Yes. I knew that of course. I'm just surprised you did." McKay told him.

"Take away the co-ordinates you can't get a lock on, and that's your one. When you find it, send it up." Sheppard told him.

McKay walks away.

"Major, a word." Weir told him.

She leads him away from the others. As they approach a glass wall, to their surprise it automatically slides open. They walk out onto a balcony. There's a gentle breeze.

"Wow!" Weir said.

They walk to the edge of the balcony and look down at the ocean. After a moment, Sheppard remembers why they came out there.

"Let me guess: you're not gonna let me rescue my people." Sheppard asked.

"Major, you don't even know if they're alive." Weir told him.

"You don't leave people in the hands of the enemy. And the fact that we are having this conversation in private lets me know that you know damn well that it's wrong, and it will totally undermine your leadership. So as ranking military officer I …" Sheppard told but Weir cut him off.

"Alright, just shut up and listen to me for a moment, alright? Come on, what do we know about the Wraith? One of the few things we do know is that they are the enemy that defeated the Ancients. When we first began to use the Stargate we found on Earth, we got ourselves into serious trouble – why?" Weir asked him.

"I don't need a history lesson …" Sheppard told her.

"Because the people in charge didn't consider the ramifications before they reacted." Weir told him.

"They took our people – how am I supposed to react?" Sheppard asked.

"And we're defenseless – you said so yourself. How do you know going off on some half-assed rescue mission isn't gonna to bring them all right back here to our doorstep?" Weir asked.

"Maybe it will. But it's the right thing to do. Why? Because it is!" Sheppard replied.

"John…" Weir said.

"If we're not gonna do this – and I mean right now – let's just turn tail and pack up, because they're coming." Sheppard continued.

"You don't know that." Weir told him.

"Our people are in the hands of the enemy, Doctor. Do you know what that means? It is just a matter of time before the Wraith figure out that this is the base of our operations." Sheppard told her.

"I just need more information. I mean, who knows, maybe we could negotiate a peaceful…"

"Peaceful? Are you kidding?! We weren't there for more than a few hours before they showed up."

"Is it possible they came because of you, and that one of these people you brought back here with you tipped them off?" Weir asked.

"It's possible." Sheppard replied.

"See, that is exactly the kind of snap decision I'm referring to!" Weir told him.

"They're not all bad people, and, you know, if we're gonna stick around here, we need friends." Sheppard told her.

"OK. I see your point. Now you see mine: I will not authorize a rescue mission unless I am sure there is at least a remote chance of success. I'm not sending more good people, including you, to their deaths." Weir told him.

"OK." Sheppard replied.

He walks away back into the base. Weir leans on the balcony and looks out over the ocean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wraith hive, somewhere,

Teyla wakes and sits up, Halling and Toran help her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Toran asked her.

"Where are we?" she looked around "Where is Buffy?"

Colonel Sumner is standing near the door to the cell. The door looks like a metal spider web. He turns to look at Teyla.

"Buffy was taken as well?" he asked and Teyla nodded

"Yes, I remember she woke me up before, there were four dead Wrath on the ground. The fifth was only unconscious. She told me to help wake my people, find the others taken and then getting the hell out of dodge. The unconscious Wraith however had woken up and shot us both with the Wraith stun gun." Teyla informed him.

Colonel Sumner face was impassive, he knew about Buffy's abilities and therefore ignored the looks of amazement and shot from the other Athosions or his own men "Any idea what to expect?" he asked Teyla.

"No." Teyla told him.

"Your friend was the one who said the Wraith would come if we went down into the ruins." Sumner said to Toran.

"Perhaps you should have heeded his warning." Halling told him.

How do I know he's not the one who told them?" Sumner asked.

Loud thumping footsteps can be heard approaching.

"Someone comes." Halling told them.

A Wraith walks along the corridor to the cell. He is tall and thin and has very long white hair down his back. He's clearly not human, and he has a seriously big mouthful of teeth. He wears a floor-length coat or robe. He is accompanied by two guards, similarly tall and thin but we can't see their faces because they're obscured by a mesh-like mask. The three of them reach the cell. The door opens and they walk in. Sumner steps forward.

"I'm Colonel Marshall Sum…" Sumner started to say but with a gesture the Wraith throws Sumner across the cell. He crashes to the floor. The Wraith looks at Toran and gestures at him. One of the guards walks over to him.

"No, please." Toran told them.

The guard grabs him by the throat and lifts him off his feet, then turns and walks out with him.

"Take me in his place!" Teyla told them.

"No, take me!" Sumner said standing up "We're the ones you're after, right? I'm their leader."

The Wraith just looks at him dismissively, then turns and leaves with the other guard. The door seals behind them.

"They have no need to explain themselves." Teyla told him.

"I got that." Sumner told her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, control room,

A Malp has been sent through to the Stargate co-ordinates that Ford memorized.

"We're receiving visual telemetry." Peter informed the others.

As Weir looked at the screen she said "I can't see anything."

"No atmospheric readings at all." McKay said.

A round object flashes past on the screen.

"Wait, what was that?" Sheppard asked.

"Rotate the camera." McKay ordered.

The camera pans around and shows a round bright light, then moves around further to show that the Malp is floating way above a ringed planet. As the camera pans some more, we see the Stargate drifting in space.

"Well, there goes that Malp!" McKay said.

"It's in space!" Sheppard told them.

"It's in high orbit around a planet on the far side of the galaxy." McKay told him.

"You're sure this is the right address?" Weir asked.

"It's the only one we could get a lock on." McKay replied.

"Very well. Shut it down." Weir told him then to Sheppard "I'm sorry." She walks away as the Gate shuts down.

McKay has a thought and tells Sheppard "Come with me, Major." He walks away, Sheppard following him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, ship bay,

McKay has taken Sheppard to a bay full of several small lozenge-shaped ships, stacked in rows one above another. McKay and Sheppard enter one of the ships from the rear. As they walk in, the lights automatically come on. There are two seats at the front end, with a control panel in front of them. As Sheppard touches the panel, it lights up.

"Think you can fly it?" McKay asked him.

"What do you say we find out?" Sheppard told him as he sits down in the left-hand seat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wraith hive, queen chamber,

Buffy felt herself being dragged somewhere by two Wraith. She felt weak, tired. Opening her eyes she recognized the hallway from her vision back on Earth. She let herself rest knowing not long from now she would need her strength to prevent the death she saw of Colonel Sumner.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, infirmary,

Using microscopes and magnifying devices, Doctor Beckett is examining the severed arm that Sheppard shot on the Athosian planet. Weir comes in.

"Doctor Beckett, what was it you wanted me to see?" Dr. Weir asked him.

Beckett picks up the arm and shows it to her "these cells have none of the normal human-inhibiting proteins whatsoever. That gives them an incredible ability to regenerate."

"What about the movement Major Sheppard saw?" Weir asked him.

"As far as independent behavior, I'd say that anything he saw was caused by a residual command reaching the severed nerve endings." Beckett told her.

"Alright. Anything else?" Weir asked.

"The being this arm belonged to – if I was a betting man, I'd say it was old. Very, very old." Beckett informed her.

"How old?" Weir asked.

"As long as these cells are properly nourished, I don't see a life form like this ever dying of natural ageing the way we do, and they'd be bloody hard to kill." Beckett told her.

"I don't like the sound of that." Weir replied.

"I don't blame you." Beckett told her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, ship bay,

McKay brings Weir in. There's a slight humming sound.

"What is that noise?" Weir asked.

"I don't ... He was right here. Major!" McKay yelled.

There's a rippling, and one of the ships uncloaks right in front of them. It's hovering slightly above the ground, and Sheppard is at the controls. He talks to them over a comms system. "You said you want a tactical advantage?"

Weir gazed in amazement at the ship "Alright, so you can fly that thing. It doesn't mean you can pull off a rescue." She finally told him.

"Doctor, this is why you brought me here." Sheppard told her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, control room,

McKay is at the control desk. Weir trots down the stairs to join him.

"Ready?" Weir asked.

"I have no idea. This technology is so far beyond us, I haven't clue what we're dealing with. For all I know, we could" McKay said and Weir gives him a look. "Yeah, ready." He added.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ship,

Ford and a group of marines have joined Sheppard on board.

"Alright, boys, get ready to go." Ford tells them as he comes up to the front and sits down next to Sheppard. "Gateship One ready to go."

"Gateship One?! A little Puddlejumper like this?!" Sheppard asked not believing this.

"It's a ship; it goes through the Gate: Gateship One." Ford explained.

"Oh no, no, no, that's all wrong." Sheppard told him.

"Dr McKay thought it was cool." Ford told him.

"Oh, OK. Well, it's official – you don't get to name anything. Ever." Sheppard told him then he speaks into the comms "Flight, this is…" he grins "Puddlejumper. We're go for launch."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, control room,

"Er, this is Flight. I thought we were going with Gateship?" McKay said over the comms.

"Negative, Flight." Sheppard replied over the comms.

"Stand by." McKay said then turned to Weir. "It's a ship; it goes through the Gate, I, I…" He trails off and speaks into the comms irritably. "Fine – Puddlejumper, you are clear for launch."

"Dial it up, Lieutenant." Sheppard told him.

In between the two seats is a smaller version of the dialing device from the Control Room. Ford punches in the Gate address. In the Gate room, the Stargate dials out and activates. Above the Gate, the ceiling opens and the Puddlejumper hovers slowly down until it is lined up with the Gate, then moves forward and through the event horizon. Weir and McKay watch it go.

"Be safe." Weird told them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Puddlejumper,

The ship is through the Gate and in orbit around the Wraith planet. It cloaks.

"Wow, this is cool." Sheppard told Ford.

"Looks like you got the hang of it." Ford replied.

"Tell you what, Lieutenant, a lot of fighter pilots would kill to fly this thing. It's like it reads your mind." Sheppard told him.

Almost immediately, readouts appear superimposed over the front window.

"Did you do that?" Ford asked.

"I-I was just wondering where we go from here." Sheppard told him.

"I'll take that as a yes. So how do we find them once we land?" Ford asked.

"Well I've been thinking about that too…" Sheppard said and on the wall beside him, a panel opens to reveal a small hand-sized device with a screen on it. He takes the device off the wall, looks at it and then puts it into his jacket pocket. "Now I'm thinking about a nice turkey sandwich."

Sheppard and Ford look around the cabin but nothing else materializes.

"Worth a try." Ford told him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Wraith hive,

Buffy opened her eyes to see a skeleton in a chair, a Wraith female walked up to her.

"How did you, a tiny human girl manage to kill 4 of my kind?" the female Wraith asked her.

Buffy shrugged as far as she could since she was still being held by the two Wraith, Buffy looked at the wraith "You mean you don't know? You don't have some old vague prophecy on me? Wow, this is new…kinda fun actually." Buffy told the female Wraith who growled and raised her hand trying to probe Buffy's mind but Buffy looked tense for a minute then just smiled at the female Wraith "now that is just rude, didn't your mother teach you any manners. You want to know something ask and say please."

The female Wraith looked at her anger obviously. She knocked Buffy out again. "Get the other one, the one who claimed to be in charge." She ordered.

The Wraith and his guards return and walk into the cell. The Wraith walks over to Colonel Sumner, looks at him disparagingly for a moment, then snarls before turning and leaving. Sumner looks back at his men, then resolutely walks out with the guards.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Puddlejumper,

The ship has flown down to the Wraith planet and is hovering just above the ground. Out of the front window can be seen a huge structure with trees growing on top of it. Sheppard and Ford look at the structure, then share a look of concern. Ford gets up and goes towards the rear of the ship. The bulkhead opens to show the marines in the back.

"Lock and load." Ford told them.

The Puddlejumper decloaks and lands. Everyone gets out and checks the immediate vicinity.

"Alright, teams of two. Learn what you can, lay down the defenses as you see fit. I want to be able to light this place up if we have to." Sheppard said then turned to one of the marines "Two clicks, you're clear to talk."

"Yes, sir." Stackhouse replied.

"Do not engage the enemy." Sheppard told them then to Ford "You're with me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wraith hive,

The guards bring Sumner into a large hall. In the middle of the hall is a long dining table with food on it, though the food doesn't look very appetizing. Sitting in a chair at one end is a skeletal, ancient-looking man. He looks like he's been dead for centuries. It's also clear that this is Toran. Sumner looks at him for a while. The ceiling appears to be very high but is obscured by mist. Sumner then spots Buffy being dragged in unconscious by two Wraith. Behind them a female Wraith, similar in appearance to the male Wraith but with dark red hair instead of white. Sumner rushes to Buffy, "Let her go." He ordered.

The two Wraith look at the female and then shove her to Sumner.

Sumner caught Buffy, "Buffy?" he asked but there was no reply. He glared angrily at the female Wraith.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded to know.

"She killed 4 of my kind." The female Wraith stated "How can someone of her tiny form and of your weak species defeat for of mine?" she demanded to know.

"Guess our species is more then just food for you." Came the weak reply from Buffy.

"Who is she!? What makes her able to take out for of my kind!? Tell me!" the female ordered.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Wraith hive, hall,

A guard stomps down the corridor. After it has passed, Sheppard and Ford come out of hiding.

"Thought getting in was going to be the hard part." Sheppard said to Ford.

"That's the first one we've seen." Ford replied then he attaches some C4 to a wall.

Sheppard gets the hand device out of his pocket and looks at it. There's a moving dot on the screen. "Little dot should be him. Go over there." He told Ford and Ford walks in the direction he indicated, then comes back. A corresponding dot shows on the screen. "Yeah, that's you." Sheppard told him.

"So we got ourselves a life signs detector." Ford told him grinning.

"We can name it later." Sheppard told him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wraith hive, cell,

Sheppard and Ford carefully approach the cell.

"Major?" Teyla asked.

"Shh. Are you alright?" Sheppard asked.

"How did you find us?" Teyla asked.

"Is my son alive?" Halling asked.

"He's well and waiting for you. Where's Buffy and Colonel Sumner?" Sheppard asked them.

"Colonel Sumner was taken by the Wraith." Bates told him.

"We don't know where." Teyla told him then added "As for Buffy, I only saw her briefly when I first awoke. She killed four Wraith, the fifth was only unconscious and when she went to check on Toran she was shot by a Wraith stunner by the fifth Wraith, it took two shots to take her down. I was shot after her and woke up here, we have not seen her since."

"Well, how about when was Colonel Sumner was taken?" Sheppard asked pushing his worry for Buffy aside for now.

"Not long." Teyla told him.

"I knew something had to go wrong." Sheppard said then he clicks his radio.

"This is Stackhouse, go ahead, sir." Stackhouse voice came over the radio.

"How about a diversion a little bit? You really need to make some noise out there." Sheppard asked him.

"Yes, sir." Stackhouse voice replied.

"Ready the C4: blow a hole and get these people out of here on my signal, alright? I can find the colonel with this" Sheppard said to Ford then he looks at the scanner. "There aren't that many Wraith around. I should be able to do this. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, blow the cells and get out."

"You're the only one who can fly these people out of here." Ford replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to fly us all out of here, including the colonel and if she's still alive Buffy." Sheppard told him.

"Just saying I should be the one to go, sir." Ford told him.

"Twenty minutes. I'll find him." Sheppard replied to him then moves off. Ford starts handing C4 through the bars to the marines.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wraith hive, dining room,

"What do you call yourself?" the Wraith asked Sumner while Buffy got up still weak but was preparing herself for battle, but did nothing yet because two Wraith stunners were aimed at her.

"Colonel Marshall Sumner, United States Marine Corps." Sumner replied.

"Buffy Summers." Buffy cut in making the Wraith focus her attention on her.

"So little fear, both of you. Is it valor…or ignorance?" the female Wraith asked.

"I've seen worse then a pale blue life sucking alien." Buffy replied, then added "You don't even hit the top ten in scary."

The Wraith snarled "Such insolence and ignorance."

"We traveled through the Stargate as peaceful explorers." Sumner told her.

"You must eat, yet you resist your hunger. Why?" the female Wraith asked him.

"Why have you taken my people prisoner?" Sumner asked.

"You trespassed upon our feeding ground." The female wraith replied.

"Feeding ground?" Sumner asked.

"They feed of us humans, like vampires. Only they literally suck the life out of you with their hands instead of biting you and draining your blood like vampires. The skeleton in the chair there is an example on what's left after they have fed." Buffy told him.

"All living things must eat. In this I'm sure we are similar. You feel hunger even now – I can sense it. Yet you resist. Why?" The female Wraith asked.

"Why do you care?" Sumner asked her.

"Hunger is distasteful." The female Wraith replied.

Sumner looked at Toran's skeleton again "Looks to me like the food didn't agree with him." He quipped.

"There we are quite dissimilar, Colonel Sumner." The female Wraith replied. She leans over to Toran, running a long fingernail down his head. "We don't require our food to agree with us."

Nearby, Sheppard – with the help of his scanner – is searching for the colonel.

"What do you call your world?" the Wraith asked.

Sumner refuses to answer. The Wraith repeats the question but this time her mouth doesn't move and the sound of her voice reverberates. She's clearly exerting telepathic force on Sumner, who struggles under the pressure.

"Fight it colonel, focus on me, ignore the ugly pale blue bitch and think of something else." Buffy told him.

"What do you call your world?" the telepathic voice roamed in Sumner's head.

Sumner struggling not to speak, but unable to resist "Earth."

"It is not among our stars." The female Wraith told him.

"No." Sumner replied while still struggling not to speak.

"Tell me of Earth. How many more are there of your kind?" the female Wraith asked, again, Sumner tries not to let her into his mind. "Thousands? Millions?" delighted she continued "More. Our feeding ground has not been so rich in ten thousand years."

"Yeah maybe but unfortunately we have our own version of evil who are going to have a problem with you trespassing on their feeding ground." Buffy told her.

"They will be nothing against us." The female Wraith dismissed.

"Really? Cos I remember me killing 5 of your people earlier and I was alone. Earth has a lot of people like me and even more of vampires and demons who's feeding ground you will be trespassing. Now vampire are not as strong as me but they will match you wraith, you'll be outnumbered, outgunned and defeated if you come to Earth." Buffy told her.

Sheppard is still making his way towards the hall.

The female Wraith studied her but for some reason could not read her she turned to Sumner trying to see the truth through him.

"Is that the kind of treatment I can expect for myself and my people?" Sumner asked.

"As I have said, all living things must eat." The female wraith told him "tell me, is she speaking the truth."

"I think we're done talking." Sumner told her.

"I think not. Kneel." She female Wraith told her but Sumner doesn't move. She reaches towards his head. He grabs for her hand but she runs a fingernail down the side of his face. Her voice echoes in his mind. "Kneel." Sumner falls to his knees. I have not tasted such strength in so long." She reaches down and rips his shirt open.

Buffy had taken that moment to spring into action and blurred to the Wraith grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back "He's not going to be your dinner." She punched the Wraith and kicked her away then blurred towards a guard flipped over him snapped his neck and used him as shield from the stun blast from the other wraith.

"Get her!" the female Wraith ordered then was tackled to the ground by Sumner.

Buffy threw the dead Wraith into the other one and looked at Sumner "don't let her hands touch you, they suck the life out of you." She warned him then ran over the Wraith coming up and kicked the stunner out of his hands and started hand to hand combat with him.

She knew Sumner would not hold long against the female Wraith did not hold back against the Wraith and quickly found her opening in his technique and hit him hard in his stomach making the Wraith hit the wall and bend forwards a bit, enough for Buffy to see her sword strapped behind the Wraith's back and she yanked it out from his back and cut the Wraith's head off. Not waiting to see if he's dead she spun around and saw…

Sumner was thrown backwards by the female Wraith "Fool!" the female Wraith said and walked towards him, Sumner tried to fight the Wraith but she hit him so hard he was barely conscious now.

The female wraith bends down and slams her open palm onto his chest over his heart, her nails piercing his skin. He screams.

"No!" Buffy yelled seeing the Wraith sucking the life out of Colonel Sumner just like in her vision had shown her.

Nearby, Sheppard hears the scream and hurries towards the sound.

"How many years must I take from you before you tell us what I wish to know?" She suddenly is yanked off Sumner who was visibly ageing.

The female Wraith turns to see who had disrupted her feeding process "You!" she yelled "I have had enough of you!" she said charged at Buffy.

Buffy stood there sword ready as the Wraith came at her. The Wraith actually managed to avoid the first two attacks but a kick had her stumbling back and she was barely able to roll out of Buffy's sword.

The female Wraith screamed as she saw Buffy had sliced her skin with the sword. But the wound already was regenerating. She smiled and held her hand up and Buffy flew backwards by an invisible force. The female then went back to Sumner and again placed her hand over his chest.

Sheppard is still trying to find the source of the sound. Sumner screams again, he has gotten even older.

"Where is this new feeding ground?" the Wraith demanded to know.

Sumner gritted his teeth against her onslaught "I won't." she told her.

Sheppard finally reaches the hall. He is above ground level and there is a gap in the wall from where he can see what's happening on the floor below. He shoots the female Wraith, who looks around but doesn't move. The Wraith continues to press her hand against Sumner's chest, draining his life force from him, and the bullet holes in her body heal themselves.

Buffy then yanks the Wraith off Sumner again and swung her sword cutting off one of her hands. The Wraith screamed but also her hand started to regenerate.

Sumner, who is now extremely elderly, with white hair, and clearly near death.

Sheppard then aims to shoot the Wraith through the head but is shot from behind by the male Wraith. "John!" Buffy yelled distracted for a moment and the Wraith held out her other hand and she is thrown back again, harder this time so Buffy was barely conscious.

"Bring him!" the female Wraith ordered then walked to Sumner finished her feeding on him, her hand regenerating faster. She then walked over to Buffy and ripped her shirt more open and was about to feed on her only to fly back.

Buffy was barely awake but she knew if she passed out she would die, again. She embraced the slayer in her fully, needing her strength and with a snarl she kicked the Wraith hard, sending her flying back away from her.

Sheppard is being held down on the table by a guard as the male Wraith came at Buffy who jumped up gracefully and moved fast towards the male Wraith cutting him across the stomach then chopped his head off.

Sheppard awoke and blinked just as the male Wraith's head dropped through the ground.

Buffy kicked the head hard towards the guard holding Sheppard making him loosen his grip and allowing John to break free.

Buffy then threw her sword with accuracy at the Wraith guard. And it imbedded into his chest, and if the heart was at the same place at it was at humans also though the Wraith's heart.

Sheppard now free took the sword out of the Wraith and moved to stand beside Buffy "You ok?" he asked.

Buffy took a deep breath trying to regain control of herself and not be the slayer completely "Once we get out of this suck fest." She quipped then winced and looked back at Sumner's skeleton.

Her eyes went cold and angry when she looked back at the female Wraith, her slayer death glare at its deadliest.

"How's the hand feeling?" Sheppard asked her.

She holds her hand in front of them and fingers were now already forming, until the hand was completely regenerated.

"Much better." The female Wraith told them. "More will come, you can not escape alive. Give me the location of you planet and I will spare you."

"You really expect either of us to fall for that?" Buffy told her and took the sword from Sheppard.

The Wraith sees the scanner device in Sheppard's pocket and takes it out. She looks at it, clearly recognizing it – or who made it.

"How did that come to you?" she asked indicating the device in John's pocket.

"I don't remember." Sheppard said to her.

"You won it at the carnival last week." Buffy said to him.

"Oh yeah, silly me." John drawled.

The female Wraith snarls again. Suddenly she is shot, Lieutenant Ford has arrived. He fires multiple shots at the female Wraith who just staggered backwards. Sheppard grabs his radio.

"Light it up." Sheppard said through the radio.

All around the outside of the building, explosions go off. The Wraith screams in fury. The male Wraith and a guard come running but more explosives blow up in their faces.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Wraith hive, cell,

"Cover!" Bates yells and everyone ducks as the cell door blows.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wraith hive,  
Buffy steps forwards and the female Wraith takes a step back, obviously knowing better then to engage this girl.

Buffy smiled and the female snarls before charging her.

Ford is about to shoot but Sheppard puts his gun down and shakes his head "She can handle her." He tells Ford.

Sure enough Buffy first sliced the Wraith across her chest, then shoves her sword though the Wraith heart and finally yanked it out, the Wraith fall to her knees and Buffy twirled her sword before landing the blade against the head of the Wraith splitting it in two halves. The Wrath fall at Buffy's feet forwards, dead.

"That has to kill you." Sheppard drawled smiling.

Buffy looks back shrugs, then looks at Colonel Sumner. "Wasn't enough to save him." She told him.

"Who or what are you." Ford asked her.

"That's need to know, and you don't. I'm not Goa'uld or Jaffa, or Tok'ra before you ask."

Ford and Sheppard look at her, "he knew, who you were, did he? Colonel Sumner?" Sheppard asked her.

"Yes, I hoped him knowing who I was would change what I saw." She avoided her looks and used the dead Wraith to clean her sword.

"How'd you find me?" Sheppard asked Ford.

"Tread marks. Standard issue. Sir, let's go." Ford replied.

"We should get the others and get out of here before they wake up." Buffy said standing up and strapping the sword behind her back.

Teyla and the others are climbing through the gap blasted in the cell door.

"Who?" Sheppard asked and Buffy indicated the scanner in his pocket, he took the scanner out.

"What's she talking about? How many are left?" Ford asked

"Look up and see for yourself." Buffy then said to him.

Sheppard looks at the scanner. A whole lot of dots start to appear on the screen. Sheppard and Ford look up into the high ceiling. The view is now clear – the ceiling is honeycombed with hundreds of cells, presumably sleeper cells for the Wraith. In each of the cells, a figure is stirring.

"We need to leave." Ford then said.

Buffy who had begun the sense them as soon as they woke up nodded "I agree, if they find us here they will do whatever it takes to find out where our planet with their many happy meals on legs are." Buffy told them.

"Happy meals?" Ford asked.

"Yes, they drain the life out of you for food, can we go now?" Buffy asked Sheppard.

"Bates, we're on the go." Sheppard said into the radio.

"So are we. Colonel Sumner?" Bate voice came other the radio.

"Negative." Sheppard replied.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, Gate room,

Weir is standing near the Stargate, gazing at it. McKay comes down the steps to join her.

"Doctor Weir, we're getting reports in from all over the city. Some pretty interesting stuff. We've only been able to provide power to certain sections but even then the things that are coming up are just…" McKay began to say then trails off, realizing that she's not paying any attention.

"I should never have let them go." Weir told him.

"For what it's worth, you made the right decision. Give them time." McKay replied.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Wraith planet,

Everyone is running back through the woods towards the Puddlejumper.

"Major, the Jumper is secure for the moment." Stackhouse informed him over the radio.

"We have a big problem." Sheppard replied over the radio then to Ford "Lieutenant, take our six. I'm going to take them back to the Jumper."

"Be right behind you." Ford replied.

He hangs back as the others race off. In the distance, the Wraith structure is burning. Wraith fighter ships fly out from the structure and head off. In the woods Teyla, sensing something, slows down, looks back, then heads back towards Ford, who is alone and looking nervously around. He sees a wraith apparition and fires at it. Teyla arrives and snatches his rifle off him.

"There's nothing there." She told him.

Ford taking his rifle back off her "I'm sure I saw something." He told her.

"Only what the Wraith wish you to see. Firing your weapon will reveal our position. Come on." Teyla told him, then the two of them run off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Puddlejumper,

The escapees arrive at the Puddlejumper.

"Get in!" Sheppard ordered and grabs a rifle off one of the marines and runs back the way he came. Buffy hesitates before she also takes a gun and sprints after the Major, easily catching up with him.

Nearby, Teyla and Ford are running. A Wraith fighter soars overhead and its transporter beam sweeps along the ground towards them. Teyla hurls herself at Ford, throwing both of them out of its path. They fall to the ground. Another fighter swoops over and fires at them. There's a massive explosion nearby. Sheppard and Buffy appear, firing up at the fighter, which flies away with smoke trailing behind it.

"Thank you, sir, Buffy." Ford told them.

"Let's try not to make a habit of this." Sheppard told Ford then looked at Buffy wondering just what else this beautiful blond woman could do.

The four of them run to the Puddlejumper and get in. The other marines follow. Stackhouse looks up just before he gets into the Puddlejumper "We've got incoming!" he told the others.

Sheppard throws himself into the pilot's seat and speaks to the ship itself "Okay, now what am I thinking?"

The Puddlejumper rises up off the ground and cloaks as it heads up into the sky.

Buffy takes the seat beside him and Sheppard looks round at all the others "Everybody OK back there?" he asked.

"We are well enough." Teyla informed him.

Ford comes forward looks at Buffy sitting in his seat. Buffy just gives him her most charming smile and he sighs and remains standing behind them and asked "How far is the hard part?" he asked the Major.

As they go into space, they can see several Wraith fighters ahead of them.

"Crap. I don't think we've gotten to the hard part yet." The Major replied.

Many Wraith fighters are stationed around the Stargate.

"What can we do?" Teyla asked.

"We're safe as long as they can't see us." Ford replied.

"They don't have to – there's only one way for us to go. The minute we activate the Stargate they can start shooting blind and blow us away on our approach." Sheppard informed them.

"Then how can we get through?" Buffy asked "Does this ship thing have any weapons?"

Sheppard looked at her then saying "I don't know, we're still learning about what it can do."

"Some rescue." Buffy drawled earning her a glare from the Major, which she ignored.

"We should draw them away from the Gate, double back." Sheppard said to them.

The Puddlejumper decloaks. As soon as the fighters see it and start heading towards it, Sheppard swings the Jumper around and heads away from the Gate. Many of the fighters follow it.

"Be prepared to dial the Gate on my mark." Sheppard told Buffy.

The fighters fire at the Puddlejumper – Sheppard swerves to avoid them.

"Weapons" Sheppard mumbled and immediately the Puddlejumper again answers Sheppard's thoughts. A weapon deploys from the side of the ship and fires an energy drone – the same sort that attacked Sheppard's and O'Neill's helicopter earlier in Antarctica. The drone surges unerringly towards one of the fighters and blows it up.

"Try and go invisible again." Ford suggested.

"I tried – it must be damaged. Dial the Gate." Sheppard told Buffy.

Buffy starts punching the symbols.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, Control room,

The Gate starts dialing in.

"Off world activation." Peter Grodin informed the others.

"Raise the shield." Weir told him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Puddlejumper,

The Stargate activates. Two Wraith fighters are still guarding it. Sheppard swings the Puddlejumper around and fires a salvo of drones at one of them, destroying it.

"Nice" Buffy commented earning her a smile from Sheppard before he turned to Ford "Get ready to punch in your code on the next pass." At that Buffy slipped out of her seat and Ford took hers ready to enter his code.

Ford takes out his Garage Door Opener "What's the range on these things?" Ford asked.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, control room,

"Do we have an identification code?" Weir asked.

After checking a laptop McKay said "Nothing yet."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Puddlejumper,

The Puddlejumper shoots down the second fighter guarding the Gate.

"Enter your code." Sheppard ordered Ford and Ford starts punching in his code. "Hang on!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, control room,

"I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's IDC." McKay told Weir.

"Let them in." Weir ordered Peter Grodin.

Grodin hits the controls to lower the shield.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Puddlejumper,

As Sheppard swings the Puddlejumper around to avoid the Wraith fighters pursuing him, they fire on him. Some of their shots go through the Gate and reappear in the Atlantis Gate room, exploding against the wall. Everyone dives for cover behind consoles.

Over the noise of the explosions Weir shouted "Give them a few more seconds."

Sheppard finally has the Puddlejumper lined up with the Gate.

"We're going too fast." Ford told the Major.

"I know." Sheppard answered.

As the Puddlejumper approaches the Gate, its engine pods retract into the side of the ship to make it more streamlined. It plunges into the Gate at a fantastic speed. Two Wraith fighters follow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, control room,

The Puddlejumper comes racing through the Gate but immediately stops just yards into the Gate room. This ship has mega inertial dampeners, as nobody comes flying through the front windscreen.

"Reactivate the shield!" Weir yelled.

Grodin hits a button and the shield comes back up. There are two loud thuds on the shield, then the Gate shuts down. The Puddlejumper rises up towards its bay. Inside the ship, Sheppard smiles with relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Atlantis. Please remain seated till the Puddlejumper has come to a full and complete stop.

"Puddlejumper?" Buffy asked causing him to look at her "Not bad. I would have guessed someone from military would name it something dumb like Gateship." She told him.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with Gateship" Ford told her.

Buffy looked at him then to Sheppard "Let's make sure he never names anything." She told him making him snigger and Ford glare at them.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, briefing room,

"Buffy can you tell us what happened to you on the Wraith planet? I've already gotten reports from Bates who told us what Teyla said when you woke her up and from Major Sheppard on what happened when he arrived at the scene where you pulled the Wraith off Colonel Sumner." Weir told her.

"And I would really like to know just how you were able to not only stand your own against the Wraith but actually kill them." John added.

Buffy looked at Weir then at John and sighed, realizing that she needed to tell them everything in order to get along and function well.

"This is going to take a while, Dr. Weir already knows most about me John but in a nutshell: When I was fifteen years old and back on Earth as was called as a slayer. A vampire slayer, yes vampires are real. Being called as the slayer gives me added, strength, stamina, speed, hearing, can seen in the dark and in vast distances fine. I also have something of a sixth sense which allowed me to sense vampires and demons back on earth and apparently aliens as well. Anyway Dr. has transcript you can read if you want that tell you more about the slayer." She told him.

"I wasn't allowed to bring the transcript." Dr. Weir told her.

"Oh, at least you know. I'm not in the mood to go over my entire slayer life again. So I'm only going to tell you what is relevant for now." Buffy told them.

"Vampires and demons?" Sheppard asked.

Ignoring the Major Buffy said "Right so, after a big battle some months ago I found out my father isn't my father but Colonel Jack O'Neill is. I also get told about Goa'uld and such. My friends and I decided to help out. Met my father, Henry, the president, got me clearance for SGC and now the war between our allies, and the Goa'uld, and other hostile aliens are being backed by slayers and witches. Part of being a slayer is sometimes having Prophetic dreams. Bits of pieces from the future to prepare the slayer for what is to come. I had one of those and it showed me going here to Atlantis and the threat that was here. I saw Wraith Darts flying over the camp on Athos, I saw Colonel Sumner life being sucked out of him by the Wraith."

"You knew all of this before we went here?" Sheppard asked her, sounding a bit angry.

"Yes, and I only told my friends this and they all agreed that if I told anyone in the Air Force or from your expedition about this that the expedition would be called off or be military. I don't work well with the military. Now when we were here, I realized that if I told you Dr. Weir or Colonel Sumner about my vision we you would have either thought of me as crazy or acted such that things changed for the worse. My vision only saw him being drained, I didn't know when or where. I should have told you maybe Colonel Sumner would have been alive then but I didn't because I thought that best at the time. Then at Athos seeing the camps, I just knew it was going to happen, soon. But that night there I had another dream."

_Flashback_

"Hello Buffy" Kendra said smiling at her.

"Kendra?" Buffy asked "Another slayer dream" she stated.

"Yes, I'm sent to tell ya not tho tell Colonel Sumner about ya vision." Kendra told her.

"Sent? Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Tha first slayer." Kendra replied.

"Oh, why can't I tell him, or anyone for that matter. People are going to get killed, we need to evacuate them." Buffy told her.

"Tha vision shows you what is tho come, what will come. If you change it more damage is done, all you can do is prepare yaself. You are tha slayer, Buffy. If you and Colonel Sumner and tha others are not taken, tha Wraith will not awaken thoo early. Tha Wraith must awaken now if they are tho be stopped. Even if you did tell Colonel Sumner about ya dream, his time here is over, death is his gift. You should know that ya cannot stop that from coming through." Kendra told her.

"But death was my gift as well and I'm still here. Can't he also avoid death as a gift for a while?" Buffy asked.

"You did not avoid death Buffy, you died. Death gift was returned to ya by yar friends." Kendra told her.

"There really isn't anything I can do for them?" Buffy asked.

"I am sorry Buffy, no. Prepare yourself, and take care of yaself." Kendra told her and then Buffy awoke.

_End flashback._

"What is this death is your gift part and why what did you mean when you said your friends returned it for you." John asked her.

"When I was twenty I sought out the first slayer in a vision. She told me death was my gift. I didn't understand what she meant until later. There was a Hell Goddess called Glorificus, or Glory for short, she was banished from her hell dimension to this one, trapped in a human male. She found a way to escape her human imprisonment and went looking for something called the Key. The Key was a ball of mystical energy that has been around millions of years. Some monks were guarding the Key and to keep it safe from Glory they gave it human form and sent it to me." Buffy paused wondering if she should tell them about Dawn or not. She sighed realizing that she would have to be completely honest to them in order to not have problems later on.

"Ok so they sent this person, this Key to you? What did you do with it?" Sheppard asked.

Buffy glared at him "She is not an it." She snapped at him then seeing the stunned look on his face sighed and ran a hand to through her hair. "Sorry." She apologized.

"That's ok, who was she?" Weir asked her gently.

"The monks sent who sent her to me, had to make sure I would protect the Key with my life. So they sent her to me in the form of a sister. Altered my and my friends memories to believe she had always been there. I found out when my mother suffering from a brain tumor and I was convinced the cause was something supernatural. I preferred a spell, some sort of meditation that would allow me to see through spells to discover the cause. I noticed Dawn was there but not there. But no matter how she came into my life or how annoying she could be she was my sister. After my mom died after a operation to remove the tumor, of an aneurism Glory found out Dawn, my sister was the Key. Now I am strong, but compared to Glory I was nothing. She was a God. I faced a lot of things before here but she made me take Dawn and leave town with my friends. A friend got hurt on the road and I called a doctor I got to know. He showed and then changed into Glory after treating Giles, my wounded friend. She took Dawn."

Buffy paused forcing her down and kept herself in control of them before she continued "I was lost in my own head, convinced myself I killed Dawn. Willow found me and got me out. My friends and I then went to stop Glory from performing the ritual. See the only time the Key could be used is that if the planets were aligned properly which happens every thousand years or so. The ritual required to use Dawn's blood to open a portal between dimension which would allow Glory to return. But if the tear between dimension was formed all dimension would bleed into each other and hell would be unleashed on Earth and everywhere else in the galaxy. Glory didn't care about this, only about getting home. I used a hammer of a troll God to stop Glory. When she was defeated she changed back into Ben, the doctor. He was innocent in this so I let him live. Giles however found this too dangerous and killed him, killing Glory as well. He doesn't know I know this, but I do." Buffy told them sadly then steeled herself before continuing.

"So after I beat Glory, I rescued my sister who was on top of a tower. But I was too late, one of Glory's minions had already cut Dawn and her blood had started the tear between dimension. She wanted to jump into it to stop it but I stopped her. See the only way to stop the dimensions to bleed into each other was if the blood stopped flowing. Jumping into the portal charged with mystical energies would do that. The sun came up and I could hear the First telling me "Death is your gift." Everything fell into place then. Dawn was made from my blood. The monks made her out of me. Death was my gift, so I told Dawn goodbye and jumped." Buffy told them.

"You died?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, that was the second time actually. First time was when I was drowned by revived by CPR." Buffy told him.

"How many times did you die?" John asked her.

"Three times, I flat lined briefly when I was shot. The hospital revived me." Buffy told him.

"And your friend Willow used magic to revive you the second time, right?" Weir asked her.

"Yes…" Buffy answered "They thought I was in a hell dimension so they did a spell and ripped me out of Heaven." She added then changed the subject.

"I woke up after being beamed up by the dart, in some room, A Wraith was standing over me, I quickly snapped his neck with my hand, then killed 4 others, a fifth I shot with a Wraith stunner. I woke Teyla up, told her we needed to wake the others, find the others taken and get the hell out." Buffy started her debriefing. "The fifth Wraith woke up from the stunner shot me twice before I went down. Woke up being dragged by two Wraith to somewhere. Met the Wraith female in charge, she questioned me, wanted to know how I could do what I did. She tried to use telepathy on me but it didn't work, maybe because of the aspect of the demon thing, or cause I'm the slayer. Anyway I wouldn't answer her questions and started to really irritate her. She knocked me out. I woke up with Colonel Sumner holding me in some sort of dining room. She crawled into his head made him tell about Earth, how many happy meals there were for them. Tried to get him to reveal the location, but failed. I started killing the guards, he tackled the female Wraith. I killed the first guard warned him not to let her hands touch him cause she would suck the life out of him. I killed the second guard and then turned to help the Colonel only to see that bitch feed off him, literally suck his life force and feed of it. I yanked her off, she used her telekinetic trick on me. Asked Colonel Sumner again about the location of Earth, he refused, she fed again. I yanked her off again, chopped off her hand, Major Sheppard had arrived since then. He was shot with a Wraith stunner and I was distracted for a second and female Wraith did the trick again, only with more force. I was barely conscious. I guess she fed off and killed Colonel Sumner then and healed herself. I let myself open to the darker part of me and kicked the female Wraith off and away from me. Killed the Male Wraith, the guard that was holding Major Sheppard and Major Sheppard gave you the rest of what happened." Buffy finished her debriefing.

"So what now? The Wraith are awakening too early? What does that mean?" Weir asked no one in particular.

"I think it means that the Wraith are waking up and there isn't enough food yet for all of them." Buffy told her.

"That makes sense." Weir said then added "We're going to have to be careful out there from now on though."

"We have out own Wraith slayer on base, I'd say the Wraith better be careful of her. That female one was already so scared of her she took a step back when Buffy approached her.

Buffy tried to suppress her blush but failed.

"Yes, well despite that. Caution, ok?" Weir told them.

Buffy smiled "of course"

"Goes without saying." John told her.

Weir looked at the two _'then why do I have the feeling you two are going to get into a lot of trouble'_ she thought to herself but did say anything.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, night time,

There's a 'getting to know you' type party going on in the control room, with all the Atlantis crew milling around with the Athosians. Sheppard and Buffy walk out onto the balcony and look out over the dark water.

"I guess this is home now." Buffy told him.

"I guess so." Sheppard told her.

"I'm thinking of a little place with an ocean view. Out of the way." Buffy told him "You?"

"Same." He replied as Weir walks up behind them.

"Major. Buffy." Weir greets them. She holds up mugs for them to take. "I thought the occasion merited opening this. Compliments of Colonel O'Neill."

"Cheers." Sheppard said and they all drink. Weir notices that Buffy doesn't look happy.

"You did good, Buffy." She told her.

"I don't know about that." Buffy replied.

"Hey, there was no way you could have saved Colonel Sumner." Weir told her, "And If he is where you have been, you should not beat yourself up too much.

"Maybe, but I have to live with the fact that I could have saved him." Weir nods understandingly.

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have come. I haven't made any friends, the Wraith are awake, killing people and I keep hearing this is some sort of plan from the Powers but I don't like it. I thought I was coming here to save people but I changed nothing, Colonel Sumner still died, Athosions were killed." Buffy told her.

"No?" Weir turns towards the Control Room/Gate room. "Look around you."

Buffy looks at the Athosians milling around happily. Nearby, Halling is having an affectionate moment with Jinto, the two of them have their foreheads touching like they did in before. Teyla is standing next to Halling, and she has heard what was just said.

"I agree, Buffy." Teyla said and walks over to her, puts her hands on his shoulders and bows her head. Buffy glances at Sheppard, who grins at them. Buffy rolls her eyes a little, then lowers her own head so that her forehead touches Teyla's. They stand like that for a moment, then Teyla raises her head. "You have earned both my friendship and that of my people. With our help you will make many more friends."

"And besides that Buffy, you have brought hope for the people here. You are the only one with the…abilities to take a Wraith on in hand to hand and defeat them." Weir told her.

A little way away, Doctors Beckett and McKay are watching the interchange. McKay is gnawing on something on a stick, it looks like a very thin kebab.

Teyla and Buffy leave the balcony. Sheppard starts to follow them but Weir stops him.

"One more thing, Major, something I'd like you to sleep on. I have a few thoughts on it myself but…" Weir told him.

"Thoughts about what?" Sheppard asked.

"Who the members of your team might be." Weir told him.

"My team?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, you are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that? We need to get back out there; do what we came to do." Weir told him.

She turns and leans on the balustrade, looking out on ocean. Sheppard joins her.

"You do realize I can get us in to all sorts of trouble, right?"

She nods amicably, "Both you and Buffy I'd imagine." She told him.

"What makes you so sure Buffy will be on my team?" Sheppard asked.

"She's a slayer, she can take on a Wraith easily, had a lot of experience when it comes to tactical situations. She's a real asset to us here, you'll need her if we're going to survive this galaxy." Weir told him looking at the ocean before turning back to him.

Sheppard didn't say anything for a while "She is something, not sure what to make of her. She told her about her vision, but she went along hoping to stop it only to find out she isn't supposed to. Still she did her best to save the Colonel and the Athosians. She warned us about the power here before we realized it could be a problem. If she hadn't gone along, or had the vision all off this still would have happened." He fell silent for a moment before saying "I'm not sure I believe all of the stuff about demons and hell gods, but she does. And apparently so does the president and some others high ups in the government."

"It's a lot to take in, but something from the transcript I remember. The reason why nobody back home noticed anything about the supernatural is because they don't want to, they see a vampire attack the rationalize it away as a gang on PCP playing vampire. Makes me think that if I saw something I've been made to believe isn't real, I would rationalize it away as something normal just so I wouldn't be thought of as crazy or so that I wouldn't have to think in what else there might be out there." Weir told Sheppard.

Sheppard didn't say anything thinking on all of it, Weir looked at him then left him alone an rejoined the party, a few minutes later so did Sheppard.

* * *

Review please. 


	12. Chapter 11 Visitors from home and a left

Thanks for the nice reviews, good to know my fic is so well liked. I tried to make this chapter not follow the episode from SGA too much, but it has some things smiliar, especially in the beginning. Anyways it's another long one, enjoy.

Edited a few grammer and spelling mistakes out, also extended and edited the ending of this chapter a little bit.**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 - Vampires and evil witches

Atlantis, infirmary,

McKay is looking in on mice "You got your eye on anyone?" he asked Dr. Carson Beckett.

"Err. Not really." Beckett replied.

"Actually I was talking to the mouse." McKay told him, then he turns to Beckett "but. uh. now you mention it some of those Athosian women are pretty hot. And we did just save them for the Wraith so we got to trade on that while we can you know? Before they discover that we're not actually that cool." McKay told him.

Beckett pats on the bed "sit down I'm ready." He told McKay.

McKay jumps up on to bed, rolls up the sleeve of his left arm. Beckett rolls up the sleeve on McKay's right arm. "I'm surprised you're so eager to volunteer for this Rodney." Beckett told him.

"Well you know me always eager to help." McKay replied then cringes.

"Right. so do you have any questions about the process? I mean you are a scientist." Beckett asked.

"Ah. yeah. I'm sorry. Medicine's as much as a science as a. I don't know. voodoo." McKay told him and Beckett smacks his arm "All I need to know is that that will enable me to use ancient technology like Major Sheppard and Buffy Summers, or yourself." McKay asked him.

"Yes hopefully." Beckett told him and wipes McKay's arm "you are the first human trial."

"Well why now? I mean if it's possible. You knew we needed as many people with the gene as we could get." McKay asked.

"Well actually with out proper FDA approval, virtually impossible on earth to…" Beckett starts but sees the look on McKay's face "let's just say it's uh legal here in the Pegasus galaxy

"And perfectly safe?" McKay asked him.

"As far as experimental Gene therapy goes. I am manipulating your DNA." Carson told him then held up the needle to his arm "Here we go." He told him.

McKay pulls his arms away "Wait! Maybe you should tell me more" he tells Beckett.

Beckett sighs "We believe ATA or Ancient technology activation is caused by a single gene that's always on. Instructing various cells in the body to produce a series of proteins and enzymes" McKay is staring at needle "that interact with the skin, the nerves system and the brain. In this case we're using a mouse retrovirus to deliver the missing gene to your cells."

McKay looks worried "a mouse retrovirus?" he asked.

"It's been deactivated." He informed McKay and moves the needle back to McKay arm.

"Well, are there any side effects?" McKay asked him.

"Dry mouth, headache, the irresistible urge to run in a small wheel" Peter told him.

"Ahhh. That's very amusing." McKay told him in a bit of pain "so…how long till it starts working?" he asked.

"Err. it could take some time. What is that?" Beckett asked looking at McKay's other hand where he is holding something that looks like a rock.

"Oh errr. something I found in one of the research labs. Something the ancients were experimenting with." Rodney informed him.

Beckett pulls out the needle and asks "do you know what it is?"

"Err. pretty sure." McKay told him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, corridor, people moving stuff

"Desalinizing the sea water and storing them into tanks big enough to supply the whole city." Peter told Weir.

"Good, so fresh water won't be a problem." Weir replied.

"It seems some ancient technology requires the use of the active gene. other things merely require initialization. once activated, I can control it" Peter continued to inform her as they head upstairs, kids are running past "anyone who pushes the buttons to make it work."

"Good morning Dr Weir." Jinto greets her.

"Good morning, and careful." To peter she said "I think we need to dedicate some recreational areas."

"Yes." Peter agreed.

"We certainly need to clear the hallway, get everything put away as soon as possible. And can we lose the ten thousand year old dead plants." Weir told him.

"Of course. We're still in the process of making sure that everyone's been assigned living quarters. Major Sheppard seems to be taking his time Okaying enough space." Peter told her.

"Well, the safety and security of this expedition are his." Weir told him.

"Ok ready" McKay said and Weir and Peter look up to see Sheppard pushing McKay of the balcony of the control room into he gate room, which is quite a long drop.

"Woah did you see that?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes what the…" Weir stared to ask.

"I'm fine" McKay said shaking himself of, he has something on his chest glowing green.

Sheppard grins and heads for stairs all three run down to meet McKay and Buffy shook her head smiling as she followed Sheppard.

"Look Beckett's gene therapy worked. I was able to activate this. It's a personal shield acts like a protective skin and it must have inertial dampening features too, because I didn't feel a thing. Watch this." McKay said and turns to Buffy "Hit me."

Buffy shook her head and turns to Peter "You do it." Peter seems to happy to do it, steps back and punch, hits a greenish shield "AHHowww God" Peter yells and sounds of laughing is heard as Peter cradles his hand.

"Didn't have to swing so hard." McKay told him, Sheppard and Buffy smirk, "and notice he didn't even hesitate."

"I'm still trying to understand, how you thought it was a good idea to test this device by having someone throw you off a balcony" Weir told them.

"Oh, believe me that's not the first thing we tried." Buffy told her grinning.

Sheppard has a huge grin on his face and nodded, to Weir saying "I shot him." Weir is looking at him in shock "In the leg." He added and shrugs.

"After I swung my axe at him at full strength and speed." Buffy told her grinning and now Weir looked at her in shock "What? It's not like I was aiming for his neck." She added shrugging as well.

McKay grins "I'm invulnerable."

"Aren't you the one who's always sprouting off about how proper and careful scientific procedure must be a peered to." Weir asked him.

"Invulnerable." McKay repeated.

"You know McKay with great power comes great respons…I've been hanging around Xander too much." Buffy said.

"Alright take it off. let's go have this meeting" Weir told him.

"Just jealous" McKay told everyone.

"Oh yes green with envy." Weir replied.

McKay moves his hand to his chest but can't get hand through shield "oh, this could be a problem." He said but keeps trying "I can't get at it."

Sheppard looks at him and tries himself "just checking."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, infirmary,

Peter is getting his hand looked at "I'm thinking Mr. invincible."

"Captain untouchable" Beckett told him.

"Oooh, that's good." Peter said and both laugh.

"You guy's done?" McKay asked.

"I've been working on this gene therapy for months forgive me for wanting to celebrate that it worked on the first human trial." Beckett told him.

"Oooh let's all have a toast." McKay replied.

Other two still chuckling, then both stop and look at McKay.

"Just a thought here but have you tried eating or drinking anything since you put that on?" Peter asked him.

McKay quickly pours himself a drink, drinks. Shield glows and water runs off on to floor. "that's great." McKay said to them.

"This may be more serious than I suspected." Beckett told him.

"Well, thank you. I'm hungry already, what am I going to do? If I don't get this stupid thing off I'll be dead by the end of the day." McKay told him.

"Relax you can live three of four days without water." Beckett told him.

"I'm talking about food." McKay replied.

"Well you found some ancient text with the device. what did it say about taking it off?" Beckett asked.

"Oh yeah, there were explicit instructions, that I chose completely to ignore." McKay replied.

"Well, some ancient technology uses a metal component for operations." Peter told him.

McKay closes eyes "Shut up I'm thinking" after a few minutes nothing still happens.

"Is there any chance the gene therapy isn't permanent?" Peter asked.

"It's possible" Beckett told him.

McKay with his eyes still shut says "I'm a dead man.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, briefing room,

"We can probably maintain security in this area with the limited number of personnel we have." Sheppard told Buffy, Weir and Teyla.

"My people can help." Teyla told them.

"Thank you, Teyla. For the time being we'll find other ways the athosians can contribute." Weir told her.

"You do not trust us?" Teyla asked.

"It's not that Teyla, it's just that they like to keep security to the military personnel. You people would have to have some training with our weapons and the military tactics and protocol. Trust me, it's boring anyways." Buffy told her.

"Hey!" Sheppard said offended.

Buffy gave him a smile "Well it is." She stated "no vampires to slay, no Wraith to kill, I am bored." She said with a pout.

Not quite sure how to react to that Weir chose to just change the subject "There should be more than enough living space for everyone within the designated area, for now." Weir said as McKay walks in.

"We have always lived in the shadow of the wraith but my people have never been in a place such as this. They are afraid. Some believe the ghosts of the ancestors remain." Teyla told them.

"I don't think that's the case but, still we're going to need a bit more time in order to explore the entire city." Weir told her.

"We're very cautious intergalactic explorers" Sheppard told Teyla.

"And we don't want anyone else getting hurt, the way Hallien did. Everyone needs to understand that they are not to touch anything unfamiliar unless it's been cleared first.

"That's very important" McKay said receiving a look from everyone that says look who's talking "you never know, even a tiny little innocuous thing can…can kill you." He continued and then raises his hand "dead man talking."

"Oh stop being so dramatic McKay, with everything that happened lately and the Wraith out there I think subconsciously you do not want to lose your hamster ball protection." Buffy told him.

"What? You think I want to die of dehydration?" McKay asked.

"I think you're not there yet, and until you are or you face your fear you are not eating or drinking anything." Buffy replied.

"McKay? Is she on to something here?" Sheppard asked him.

"No, it's ridicules. I mean…" McKay stopped then started again "I admit the city although marvelous gives me the creeps some times…"

"I don't think we should worry about it Dr. Weir, but for the safe side of things we should try to learn more about the device." Buffy told her ignoring Rodney.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, Control room

Peters at computer, others round him.

"The self destruct system requires two separate codes. Now each code is unique. And everyone here will be required to memorize their code." Peter told them.

"Great, I suck at that." Buffy said to no one in particular.

"And don't bother giving me one. Sorry." McKay told them.

"As far as we know, this gate is the only Stargate in the Pegasus galaxy that is capable of dialing earth, which would make it the last line of defense against the wraith. If they're going to attack which we must consider a very real threat. We simply cannot let them gain control of this complex." Weir told them.

"If both codes are properly entered the naquada generator will overload. It will take 30 seconds." Peter told them.

"You sure it will do enough damage." Ford asked.

"Ever seen a 20 kiloton nuclear explosion?" McKay asked him.

"I have." Sheppard said and all look at him "Not up close."

I saw a town go into a sinkhole once." Buffy stated.

"Look I think we should tell Teyla what's going on here." Sheppard said causing the attention to go back to him.

"At this moment we still don't know if it was one of the Athosians who tipped off your arrival to their planet." Weir told them.

"I trust Teyla" Sheppard told her.

"So do I. But Teyla trusts her people. If we tell her; she'll want to tell them. And I need more time to get to know them" Weir told her.

"Well if Teyla trusts her people so should we. They're our friends and if you don't trust your friends who can you trust?" Buffy told her.

"You're right, but we need to make sure none of them will betray us." Weir replied.

"True, but people can still betray you even if you trust them." Buffy told her then added "But if you are going to start "Getting to know them better" I would suggest you start with Teyla. She's their leader after all and knows her people best."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, corridor,

Buffy walks through a yet unexplored part of the city, she had been memorizing the layout of the city, she was going to be here for a while and best to know as much as possible about it when they would come under attack.

Buffy stopped getting a familiar feeling from her slayer sense, it was faint but there. Something quite long distance away _'it feels like…but how would they get here?'_ Buffy thought to herself then sprinted back to her room to get weapons and inform the others.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis,

Sheppard's sitting on the bed, talking to the kids. Teyla and Halling are there too. Halling's on crutches.

"Well, they thought he was finally dead, but when they turned their backs to go." Sheppard said to the kids and turns of lamp "his cold dead eyes opened beneath his hockey mask and he rose up." Sheppard stands "with his bloody knife." He continued

"What's a hockey mask?" A kid asked.

"Hockey is a game. The guys skate round try to get a puck into the net." Sheppard explained and they all stare at him "The Goalies wear masks it's really scary." He added.

"Tell us more of this game." Jinto asked.

"Can we play it." Another kid asked.

"Actually" Sheppard began to say as he sits down again "I don't really see any attraction, now football." He chuckles "football is a real man's sport. but we'll save that for another time." He told them.

"Yes it's time for bed." Halling told them.

Buffy came running up, sees they are about to put the children up to bed and waits.

"Awwww" the kids whined.

"And remember tomorrow night kids, another tale called 'Nightmare on Elm street'" Sheppard told them.

"Alright children let's go." Teyla told them and they all get up and leave.

"Thank you Major." Halling told him.

"Hope I didn't scare 'em to much." Sheppard replied.

"I don't think so." Halling replied.

"Good." Sheppard replied.

"Major." Buffy said and he turns to see her fully armed with weapons.

"Buffy, why all the weapons?" he asked.

"We've got vampires in the city." Buffy stated.

"Vampires? Are you sure?" Sheppard asked, Buffy nodded "alright I'll call in security."

"And tell them we have vampires on the loose in the city." Buffy said before she handed him a stake, a cross and a crossbow.

"You want the two of us to take them on?" Sheppard asked her.

"Maybe Teyla as well but no more. I can pretty much handle vamps by myself, what worries me is how they got here. I think a portal, created by magic. Which means a witch might be among them." Buffy told him.

"What's going on?" Teyla asked.

Buffy looked at the Major, making it his decision to include her.

"We've got some vampires, and possibly a witch loose somewhere in the city." The Major told her.

"What is a vampire? And how would they have gained access to the city?" Teyla asked.

"Vampires are our Wraith, only they don't suck the life out off you, they suck blood out of you with their teeth. They looks human, right before their faces changed and the bite you. The got here possible by a magic portal from our home planet." Buffy told her. Then to Sheppard "I'll inform Weir."

"Buffy to Dr. Weir" Buffy said over the radio.

"Weir here, go ahead Buffy." Weir's voice replied.

"We've got vampires loose in the city, and possibly a witch." Buffy told her.

There was a pause before Weir voice came though again "Understood, do you need assistance." She asked.

"I'm taking Major Sheppard and Teyla, if you sent Lt. Ford and Dr. McKay to meet us at my quarters if will be more then enough to deal with some vamps." Buffy replied.

"I can understand Lt. Ford but why Rodney?" Weir's voice asked.

"Now that he's invulnerable, he'll be a real asset in taking out vamps, witches and anything else that threatens us." Buffy told her then added "Maybe the fear of battle with the undead will cause his subconscious to deactivate the Ancient thing so he won't have to."

Buffy could hear Weir smile "Alright I'll sent them up to your quarters immediately.

Buffy looked at Teyla and Sheppard and tossed Teyla another stake and cross. "Aim for the heart." She told her before she turned to head to her quarters to get more weapons for Ford and McKay.

She hadn't thought of including McKay until she was talking to Weir, and so if she included him but not Ford who was the last member of Sheppard's team, well that wouldn't go well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, Buffy's quarters,

Buffy, Teyla and Sheppard arrive to see Ford and McKay already waiting there.

Buffy noticed Ford had his gun "That won't help you." She said taking the gun from him and opened her quarters walking inside.

She threw the gun on her bed and opened her weapons chest, it was filled with swords, axes, stakes, crosses, few bottles of holy water, another crossbow. She picket up the crossbow and tossed it to Ford, then tossed Teyla an axe and picket up two more stakes and two crosses. She handed Ford and McKay each one.

"What's going on, sir?" Ford asked Sheppard.

Sheppard smiled at him "We're hunting vampires."

"That's ridicules, vampires aren't real." McKay told him.

"You can tell them that when we get to them." Buffy said turning to him then the group "Ok so here is how it's going to work. Vampires can be killed by either, fire, decapitation, sunlight or a stake through the heart. Crosses will hold them off and Holy water will only burn them, well unless you get them to drink, bullets will only piss them off." she told them.

"Sir, is she serious?" Ford asked Sheppard.

"Yes lieutenant." Sheppard told him "she is."

"I have a question. Why do you know so much about these creatures?" Teyla asked her.

"Same reason why I was able to take on so much Wraith and kill them. I'm a vampire slayer." Buffy told them.

"A what?" Ford asked her.

"Vampire slayer, one girl in all the world, yada yada yada, born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil blah blah blah. I have been the slayer since I was 15, I killed a lot of things I thought before then to not exist. My friend did a spell a couple of years ago and from now on it's no longer one girl in all the world but every girl with the potential to be a slayer is one. That's how I was able to go along here and leave Earth not without a slayer." Buffy told him as she started walking towards where the faint vampire feeling was coming from.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis,

"This is stupid, we are not going to find any vampires by following her. We need to get her some help." McKay said and he was barely able to finished his sentence when Buffy hand was almost at his throat, only to be stopped by his force field.

Buffy pulled her hand back glaring at McKay before turning her back to him and continued walking.

McKay swallowed then said softly to Sheppard "She is dangerous, you really should do something."

"McKay, one she can still hear you and two shut up." Sheppard told him.

"Thank you." Buffy said then stopped "They are not far now, I think I can…there are 15 of them." Buffy told the other. "Get ready." She said pulling a stake out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis,

"Which way, vampire?" a woman asked.

"He is that way." The vampire replied.

"Soon, all those fools will bow before me. Not even those slayers and their witches will be able to stop me." She said grinning.

"Are you sure, it will be able to handle Willow?" one of the vampires asked.

"Of course, that troublesome Wicca is something compared to the power of the Shadow."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis,

"They are somewhere over there, I think there is a research lab up there." Buffy told the other.

"And how would you know that?" Sheppard asked.

"I uh…" Buffy started a bit nervous at being caught but then just stated "I have been exploring the city."

"Without backup?" Sheppard asked her.

"I get restless, don't need that much sleep. And I can take care of myself." She told him.

"I don't care, you're not to go explore the city by yourself." Sheppard argued.

"Well fine, I'll take someone along next time. Teyla?" Buffy asked her.

"I would be my pleasure" Teyla told her.

"Good, then it's settled." Buffy stated.

"Hey, now wait a minute, Teyla maybe a good fighter but I don't want two…uhh" Sheppard stopped talking realizing what he was about to say would not put him in a good book with either of the women.

Buffy glared at him "Two what? Women?" she asked him.

"I didn't mean it like that." Sheppard said shooting Ford a look to help him but he wisely stepped back staying out of it. "I'm the highest ranking military officer and I don't want you two to go on alone exploring the city."

"You mean without a big strong men like yourself to protect us?" Teyla asked him.

"That's not what I said." Sheppard to her.

"It's what you thought." Buffy accused.

"As much as I am enjoying all off this can we please focus out attention back on the non-existing vampire problem." McKay told them.

Buffy and Teyla still glared at Sheppard, "Fine." Buffy said.

"Here is the plan, McKay is going in since he can't be hurt. You'll act as if you needed something from the research lab, see them and excuse yourself running out. Vamps will follow, we'll take them out then…" Buffy started but McKay interrupted her.

"Hey, hold on. You want me to be bait?" McKay asked her.

"You're the one with the Ancients device to your chest making you invulnerable. And I thought you didn't believe in vampires, so what do you have to worry about?" Buffy asked him.

"Well I don't, but there still might be something else and I…" the device fell off his chest. "Oh looks it's off, now someone else can be bait."

Buffy looked at Sheppard with a looks that said 'see I was right'.

Sheppard shook his head then said "Ford you go be bait." He told his lieutenant.

"No, they would know a military man would not run away but rather shoot…and they'll probably recognize me. Teyla will go." Buffy then stated turning to her "Act lost, scared and when you see them run. They'll follow." Buffy told her.

"Alright." Teyla said and moved ahead.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, research lab,

"It's in there" the vampire said to the woman and the others.

"Finally." The woman said entering the research lab. She looked around and spotted some ort of container. "I can feel it's power, it's hunger." She said smiling gleefully as she walked over to it.

Teyla came in "Excuse me miss, I seem to be lost." Teyla said getting the attention from all present. Seeing one of the vampire's real faces Teyla stepped back "on second thought, never mind I'll find my way." Teyla said and ran out.

"Get her." The female ordered and 3 vamps ran after her.

As Teyla emerged from the research lab and continued to run until she made a turn and stopped beside Sheppard and Ford, McKay behind them.

The vampires rounded the corner only to receive two bolts of arrows from the crossbows. One vampire turned to dust, having been hit in the heart, the other snarled yanked the arrow out close to his heart and lunged at Ford only to turn to dust by Teyla's stake. The last turn around planning on running back to get reinforcement only to see Buffy. "Slayer" she said to her just before he turned to dust by her stake in his undead heart.

"So Dr. McKay, still having trouble believing in vampires?" Buffy asked him.

Ford coughed at the vampire dust that had settled on him.

Buffy looked at him "Sorry about your uniform, vamp dust is nearly impossible to get out." She told him.

"I…uh…what just happened?" McKay asked.

"We just slew some vampires" Sheppard told him.

"Oh, well uh…" McKay said before his knees gave out and he fainted.

They looked at McKay then at each other.

"I can't believe I missed the heart." Ford said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, first time out I missed the heart." Buffy told him.

"Really?" Sheppard asked.

"Just the once." Buffy told him.

"We should move him to the infirmary." Teyla stated looking at Rodney.

"Right, Ford call Beckett and wait with him until he gets here." Sheppard told him.

"Yes sir."

"There should be more soon to check on the ones we just dusted." Buffy told them then turned to Sheppard and Teyla and put her stake away and got her sword from her back, Teyla took out her axe.

"Let's get them." Teyla said and the three off them walked back to the research lab.

As they approached the door quickly pushed Sheppard and Teyla aside just before the door opened and 2 more vamps came out. She grabbed one, yanked him aside and cut his head off while Sheppard hit the other vampire and Teyla cut his head off.

"Five down, ten more to go, and probably a witch." Buffy told them.

"What's your plan?" Teyla asked.

"Go in and kill them, stay behind me to cover my back, I'll take on the rest." Buffy told them then before they could argue she had strapped her sword back on her back and taken out her stake again and walked inside.

"Well this is nice." Buffy staked coming in. "All new galaxy and still some reminder of Earth coming to visit."

"The slayer." A vampire stated then turned to the woman "I thought you said there weren't any slayers here."

"There shouldn't be. But it is of no matter, kill her while I get him out." She ordered.

"This is suicide, that slayer is Buffy Summers." Another vampire said.

"You really have quite a reputation among these vampires, don't you?" Sheppard told her.

"What can I saw, kill a few master vampires, stop some apocalypses and you are feared by the undead." Buffy replied.

"So you are Buffy Summers." The woman said "Funny, I expected someone taller."

Just as the words left her mouth Buffy blurred forwards and staked a vampire. "I don't like short jokes. It makes me cranky." She told the woman.

"Get her, or I will get you." The woman said and the vampires charged at Buffy and her friends.

As Sheppard used his crossbow to dust two vampires before he dropped the thing and got out his stake he turned to see Teyla just dusting a vampire with her axe and Buffy had already dusted three. He blocked a punch from the vampire, but wasn't prepared for the supernatural strength of the vampire and he was still pushed back a bit as the vampire snarled at him his still human face morphing in that of the vampire. It had yellow eyes and ridges, Sheppard reacted fast and moved to slam the stake into the vampire's heart. The vampire moved aside grabbed his arm with his left hand keeping the stake out of reach from him and moved John's head aside preparing to bit.

Buffy dusted another vampire and turned to see Teyla having trouble with hers and John almost getting bit "John use your cross." She called and flung her stake at the vampire attacking Teyla it turned to dust, Buffy's stake clattering unto the ground.

Sheppard grabbed the cross with his free hand and pushed it against the vampire's face who let him go yelling as smoke came from his face. John immediately reacted and pushed the stake into the vampire's heart turning it to dust.

Teyla stepped back as the vampire she had been fighting turned to dust, Buffy's warning about her clothes and vampire dust fresh in mind. She then saw John stake the only remaining vampire.

Buffy walked over to the female and smiled as she no longer felt the only remaining vampire.

"You are too late, he is free, his power will be mine." The woman said and a dark shadow came out of the container with Ancient technology. The woman began chanting in Latin.

"You are so stupid, you really think that thing is going to listen to you? It's been locked up there for more then ten thousand years. Why can't you people ever learn?" Buffy told her.

The woman ignored her and continued chanting, Something is…no please don't Ahhh!" the woman yelled as the Shadow engulfed her.

"Run, get out." Buffy said to John and Teyla who did, but as Sheppard reached the door he stopped not seeing Buffy moving but rather getting her sword out as she faced the shadow.

"What are you doing? You can't fight that thing." He told her.

Buffy knew that, she could feel the Shadow and it's hunger. "Go! I'll distract it and catch up." She told him.

John looked at her for a moment longer before doing as she said and followed Teyla back to the control center.

"I know it's been unfair to you being locked up for so long, and I don't know what the Ancients did to you but I can't let you harm anyone." She told the shadow.

The Shadow hovered towards her but as Buffy's green eyes darkened a little bit as the slayer inside her was screaming at Buffy to do something, either attack or run. The Shadow stopped moving towards her.

"That's a good boy." Buffy said but then the shadow moved towards again and Buffy stepped back, but didn't run. She needed more information before facing this shadow thing.

As the shadow came closer but noticed another door, something was telling her to go there. Buffy always trusted her instincts, so she ran over there, opened the door and saw a map of the city. She saw the shadow coming closer to her and she reached out with her hand touched the map and then felt her body suspense and a white light. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in the same room anymore. Opening the door she saw the familiar hall where Jinto was playing.

"Don't go in here." She told the child before reaching for her headset and switched it on "Buffy to Weir, I think I just used a transporter or something, we'll name it later" She told the woman over the radio as she started making her way to the control center.

"Really, interesting." Weir replied "Is everything under control now?"

"Not really, the vamps are history but the witch with them released some show of shadow or entity. The Ancients had it trapped in some sort of container. It's probably been there since before the Ancients left." Buffy told her.

"We need to know more about it and see if we can track its movement." Weir told her.

"My thoughts exactly." Buffy replied.

"Any idea what it wants." Weir asked.

"My guess would be food, whatever it may eat." Buffy answered her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, corridor,

"Where is Buffy?" Teyla asked John as they stopped running.

Sheppard looked back and cursed before he turned on his radio "Weir, this is Sheppard."

"Major, Buffy was just telling me about the shadow entity that was released." Weir told him.

"Good she made it out." Sheppard replied.

"Yes, but we have an shadow entity on the loose so you better get to the control room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, control room,

Peters is on a computer and McKay walks up with Weir,

"As far as I can tell there is only one entity, Now the bright blue spots are the active naquada Generators" Peter told them and points at a pink icon "This blob is our entity. It was just a matter of calibrating the sensors. Your idea is working. So far I've been able to anticipate It's approach to the active generators and shut them off remotely. Here watch." He turns off a generator the blob was headed for "Got it running in circles"

"Good job." Weir told him.

"Thanks" Peter replied.

"I hope we're not making this thing mad." Weir said just as Buffy entered the control room.

"I think it's already mad, I know I would be being locked up in some container over ten thousand years." She told them.

"Ltd. This is Dr Groden. I'm tracking the entity heading your way. You might want to get out of the hall you're standing in." Peter told Ford over the radio.

"Roger that." Ford replied and they both move off but the doors they head for shut before they can get out. "This is ford a bulkhead just blocked our way. There's no panel on the wall to open it, that we can see." Ford told them over the radio.

"Roger that." Peter said.

"It could be the entity causing random malfunctions. The proximity to that large an energy disturbance could cause the ancient technology to go haywire." McKay told them.

"Lt. double back and try the door on the east side of the hall." Weir told him.

Ford moves down corridor, tries panel. "This door won't open either." He told her.

"Here it comes." The marine with Ford said.

"Pull open the console in the wall." McKay told them over the radio.

"Hurry" the marine with Ford said.

"What next?" Ford asked.

"I'm not sure what do you see?" McKay asked.

"Three crystals." Ford replied.

"Take out the middle one put the tops one down." McKay told him over the radio.

Ford does do and then says to marine "This door opens. Go. I'll be right behind you." He then waits "Not working" he told McKay.

"Ok use the middle one to bridge the other two." McKay told him.

"You sure about this?" Ford asked him.

"Not exactly." McKay replied.

Ford does it and the door opens "Go" Ford tell the marine who goes through, the shadow heads straight for Ford. Weir closes her eyes as a scream is heard, Buffy looks angry the others look shocked.

"Man down. I need a medical team." The marine called over the radio as he sees Ford lying down, smoke coming from his chest.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, control room,

Some Athosians come up to Weir, Buffy, Sheppard, Teyla and McKay.

Halling looks at them "We have disturbed the city of the ancestors. The shadow is our punishment for coming here." He puts down his crutches and says "Delay nu mae a tempo ah tei."

"Is that Latin?" Sheppard asked.

"It's ancient. Fathers of light of the ever lasting temple." Buffy said at the same time as Weir.

"How did you know that?" Weir asked her.

"Remember that bit I told you about the Key. I got some of that inside me now. I think that is what allows me to sometimes know stuff I didn't know previously." Buffy told her.

"It is a prayer to the Ancestors." Teyla told Sheppard.

"If you are angry that we have unrightfully inhabited your great city. We humbly apologize. We mean no harm. We will leave if it is your wish,." Halling said and Buffy had a hard time not rolling her eyes.

"Look I know this is your belief and I respect that but this is just a shadow entity causing some malfunctions. No the ancestors spirits, and even if they were here I know how to exorcize them…although last time I tried that I ended up being possessed by one." Buffy told them then added "But I think that was just cause the school was on a hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?" McKay asked.

"Mystical convergence of energy, there was one in Sunnydale, California, under the high school library." She told him.

"Was?" Teyla asked.

"The town went down into a giant sinkhole after we destroyed the hellmouth." Buffy explained and shrugged.

"You would stand up against the ancestors?" Halling asked her shocked.

"They're either dead or ascended. They don't really care if I stand up against them. Have their non interference policy and all." Buffy informed him.

"We should see to Ltd. Ford." Weir said defusing the situation before it got out of hand.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, infirmary,

"Right hang in there." Beckett said as Sheppard, Weir and Buffy walk in.

"Are we in any danger here?" Beckett asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Weird told him.

"How's Ford?" Sheppard asked.

"Looks like he was hit by lightening." Beckett told him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Buffy asked.

"He's a tough kid." Beckett replied.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, research lab,

Buffy, Weir and Sheppard step through guarded doors.

"Apparently it's also an elevator." Sheppard to McKay, who was already there digging information up on the shadow entity.

"Really?" McKay said intrigued.

"We can stop taking the stairs everywhere." Weir told him.

"Oh how nice for you all." McKay told them.

"So, what have you got?" Buffy asked.

"The witch touched some sort of containment vessel for the Energy Creature." McKay told them.

"So accepting witches now too, that's a big step for you McKay." Buffy told him.

"Yes well after seeing vampires turning to dust am having a more open mind." Rodney replied.

"So the witch released the energy creature, why?" Weir asked.

"She wanted its power so she could go back home and rule the world." Buffy told her, "they never learn when it comes to power it usually consumes you and not the other way around." She added.

"As I suggested. the entity's what's been causing most of our technical problems. Now it was captured for observation. The Ancients were researching a sentient." McKay told her.

"Really?" Weir asked.

"What exactly is a sentient?" Sheppard asked.

"It's a point where you can release form and…" Buffy started then noticed McKay's look "Why don't you explain it McKay."

McKay looked at her then said "Well yes ok, at some point in their evolution the ancients reached a...advanced state of being where they were able to rid themselves of their physical bodies and rise to a higher plane of existence. One in which they live as pure energy. I know it sounds ridiculous, but this is the first indication that their may have been evolutionary intervention to get there."

"A little gene therapy of their own huh?" Sheppard told him.

"Well I haven't read all the notes but what I do know is that the entity is energy. It feeds on energy forces. Lucky, I mean the more it feeds the bigger it gets, the bigger it gets, the more charged it becomes and the more deadly it will be." McKay told him, then asked "How did you know about ascension?"

"I've dealt with two kinds of ascension actually. One was the Mayor of Sunnydale ascending in a giant snake demon at my high school graduation. The other was where my sister ascended to become a Power that Be, oh and a sort of friend of mine from high school ascended to be a higher power once too. And of course Daniel has ascended." Buffy went on.

"You sister ascended to become a Power that Be?" Weir asked.

"She had too much power, and when she met something almost as old as the Key in her was along with her soulmate from her souls previous life the power was just released which allowed her to ascend." Buffy explained.

"I'm sorry." Sheppard told her.

"Thanks, but although I miss her I know she's in a better place now." Buffy told him.

"Is this entity intelligent?" Weir asked McKay.

"Well according to the research it is sentient but, if you're thinking about trying to talk to it. You'd have more luck with a great white shark. This thing is going to suck the power out of our generators and then it will kill us all." McKay told her.

"Huh, it's funny to see even the Ancients make the same mistakes we humans do." Buffy told them.

"What do you mean?" McKay asked her.

"In my freshman year of college, I started noticing army men running around town. I got recruited into a secret government program by my boyfriend at the time. It was called the Initiative and it captured and experimented on demons and vampires. Of course the head of the project Dr. Maggie Walsh had her own goal with the project. She tried to make the ultimate soldier, part human, part various demons, part machine. Of course it went South and Adam, what Walsh called the thing, went on a killing spree and tried making others like him. Kinda like the Borg…I've been hanging out with Andrew too much. Anyways me and my friends stopped Adam, but not before 40 lives had been lost." She told them "The Ancients made the same mistake, experimenting on sentient being, no matter how evil, is wrong. We should use the Stargate to sent it somewhere uninhabited, it won't keep running around in circles forever, It won't be dumb enough to go back into that thing, so this is our best bet and also the most humane thing to do." Buffy told them.

"What do you mean?" McKay asked her "this things actually looks pretty easy, kinda like a mouse trap. It has it's own power source to lure in the entity and then traps it." He told her.

"Do you think that things wants to be here?" Buffy asked.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked her.

"It's been trapped here for Thousands of years, alone." Buffy told him.

"It's not alone anymore" Weir told them.

"It doesn't think on that level. It thinks about eating that's it." McKay told them.

"Well you would know." Sheppard told him.

"How would you know what it is thinking? If this is what the Ancients used to help their ascension and they are thinking on that level wouldn't it stand to reason that this shadow thing also thinks on that level. If it stays here it will kill us, and I don't see how we can kill it, do you McKay?" Buffy asked.

"No." McKay answered.

"Then either we must go or it must. Maybe it wants to go. If we open the Stargate." Buffy told them.

Suddenly Buffy is trapped behind some sort of force field and the witch came into view, she smiled at Buffy "Well, well, well, lookie what I got. The longest and most powerful slayer in history." She said as Buffy started to hit the force field.

Sheppard raises his gun "Let her go!" he ordered.

The witch looked at him waved her hand and his gun flew out of his hands and across the room. "Fool, you can not stop me." She told him her eyes black.

The Shadow entity appeared and the witch looked back at it "There you are," she released Buffy and held up her hands sucking the shadow entity in her.

Buffy ran forwards at the witch who turned to her just in time and waved her hand and sent a dagger into Buffy's stomach. Buffy looked down shocked then continued to charge at the witch and punched her making her fly back against the wall.

"Buffy!" Sheppard yelled as she was hit, then to his amazement she continued her attack and hit the witch.

The witch hit the wall saw the Major coming at her and held out her hand sending an electrical surge to him which caused him to scream and crumble to his knees, then the surge stopped.

Sheppard looked up to see Buffy chocking the life out of the witch. The Shadow Entity then engulfed them both and he could hear the witch scream and a green glow emitting within the shadow entity.

"Major" McKay yelled and threw him the Ancient's shield device.

Sheppard caught it, got up slapped it to his chest and ran into the shadow entity.

Buffy was aware of pulling the dagger from her stomach as she was chocking the witch who had put it there. Then she saw darkness, and lights. She let the witch go and then she seemed to emit a green glow protecting her from the Shadow Entity who was making the Witch before her scream in pain. She felt power built up inside her and realized this was the Key part Dawn had left her. She focused on sending the entity back to where it came from. She was then vaguely aware of another green glow coming towards her before there was a small white dot that was sucking the entity into it. She lost consciousness and fell into a green glow that had been coming towards her as the last of the shadow entity was absorbed into the small dot which then flickered and disappeared.

As Major Sheppard rushed to Buffy inside the entity with the Ancient's protection he saw a white dot sucking the entity up. He looked at it for a second before heading towards Buffy who collapsed into his arms unconscious. The rest of the shadow entity disappeared and the dot flickered out. Just when the device fell off his chest, depleted.

"Buffy?" Sheppard asked ignoring the device and checked her pulse, "She's alive we need a med team here now." He told Weir.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, infirmary,

Sheppard, Weir, Beckett, Teyla and McKay stood by Buffy's bed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sheppard asked Beckett.

"As far as I can tell, yes. She's a tough young woman." Beckett replied.

There was a green glow in the room and a young brunette appeared.

Sheppard immediately had drawn his gun and aimed it at her.

"Easy there Major Sheppard." The brunette said to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sheppard demanded to know.

"I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister. I'm just checking on her." Dawn said and moved to Buffy's bed and sat beside her sister stroking her face softly with one hand as the took Buffy's hand with her other.

"I thought Buffy said you weren't supposed to interfere?" Weir asked.

"I'm not interfering. She's my sister and I don't care what the rules are, I'm seeing if she's ok in person." She told Weir.

John put the gun down and asked "What happened to her?"

Dawn looked at him and smiled slightly "When Buffy's blood came into contact with the shadow entity it activated the mystical energy I gave her. It protected her from the entity and she chose to sent the entity back to where it came from. The mystical energy also know as the Key knew the location and opened a very tiny portal that sucked the entity into it back to it's realm." Dawn explained "It was of course too much for her to do the first time, but given time her key part will recover and grow stronger as she learns to control it better." She continued then let her hand go and looked up "I have to go, take care of her. Don't let her become isolated. She has a tendency to shut everyone out and do things on her own. Partly my fault, she always had to be the leader, making difficult decisions in which me and her friends forced her to make and then complained about when she would shut us out or do something we didn't like. We never tried to understand her decisions and placed judgment instead. But when we screwed up there was no judgment but understanding and love. I didn't see all of this before I ascended…I do now." She turned to Buffy placed a kiss on her forehead "I love you Buffy." She said before she glowed bright green and was gone.

"Just what was she talking about?" Beckett asked "What is going on with Buffy?"

Weir sighed "It's a long story…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis,

Ford, McKay, Sheppard and Teyla are watching a football match. Sheppard passes popcorn to McKay, who takes it eagerly.

"Oh here it comes. Watch this." Sheppard said excited.

"4 seconds, 3 seconds 2,1...throws. Oh this game is over. Hail Mary and it's caught" the Commentator voice came from the TV.

"Oh that is beautiful, can you believe that?" Sheppard asked.

"Should I not?" Teyla asked.

"Well the defense didn't cover the receiver because he didn't think the Quarterback could throw that far." Sheppard said.

"They seem very happy" Teyla told him.

"That's men and football." Buffy's voice came as she walked in and took a seat next to Teyla.

"Should you be out of bed?" Teyla asked her.

"I don't like hospitals." Buffy replied "Besides I've got slayer healing, I'm fine."

"And what do you mean just men like football. I seem to recall you telling me you were a cheerleader." Sheppard told her.

Buffy looked at him trying hard not to blush "Well maybe I was more interested in the guys playing football then the game itself." She countered.

"You were waving pompoms?" Ford asked laughing but fell silent at Buffy's slayer death glare.

"Just think how she would look in one of those outfits" he told Ford who then looked at Buffy and mentally imagined her in a cheerleading outfit.

"While you're at it try imagining me cutting off your lower body part and putting it up to display. Anyways you'd never get what a ruthless game Cheerleading is." Buffy told him just as Weir came in.

"Hey what are you guys doing? Cheerleading ruthless?" Weir asked.

"Buffy was just about to elaborate on that." Sheppard told her.

"Well it was back in Sunnyhell high. I think this was even before principal Flutie got eaten…" Buffy said to then.

"Eaten? Your principal was eaten?" Ford asked.

"I wish my principal was eaten, to think all I needed to do was move to the hellmouth." Sheppard told the other.

"Actually principal Flutie was kinda nice, a little weird but who wouldn't be. The school was on a hellmouth?" Buffy told them.

"Was?" Ford asked.

"My friends and I had to blow it up to kill the mayor who had ascended into a giant snake demon." Buffy told him "The mayor snake demon actually ate Principal Flutie's successor, Snyder."

"Back to cheerleading, how is that ruthless?" Ford asked her.

"It all started with a mom missing her glory days of when she was the Cheer queen. She had a daughter named Amy and…" Buffy started telling them.

* * *

Review please, the next chapter is gonna take some time, probably Saturday or something like that. I'm pretty busy with school and my internship is starting Monday. I'll try to get it finished by saturday, can't promise anything beyond that I'll try. 


	13. Chapter 12 Unresolved issues

Sorry for the long wait, I got busy with school and my internship. Then when I had written something I decided later I didn't like it and started again. Anyways here is the new chapter, next chapter will also cover a bit of what Faith, Willow, Dana, Jack, etc, are up too, but my main focus will remain on Buffy and SGA. I think I'll cover more about Faith and the others later on. I want to first get to somwhere with more danger coming for Buffy and the rest of SGA. I hope I'm not giving away too much by saying that. Anyways thanks for all the nice reviews here is the next chapter, not as long as the few previous but also not according to an eppie from SGA.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Unresolved issues**

Atlantis, infirmary, one week later,

Beckett had not been happy with Buffy's escape from his infirmary, but since Buffy refused to go back saying she was fine he had ordered her to bed rest and grounded her from any off world missions. Which she agreed to, for now at least.

Bored out of her mind Buffy sat in the infirmary being checked over by Beckett for the hopefully last time. Beckett had walked off checking on some of her test results. Buffy had stood up and walked over to the witches' body that was laying under a white sheet. Buffy knew Dr. Carson Beckett had been trying to determine what exactly killed the woman, in hope to learn more about the entity should they encounter one like it again.

"We still haven't learned much about what killed her. It looks like an overcharge of electricity, like if she was hit by lighting." Carson told Buffy as he saw her standing over the woman's lifeless body.

"There is nothing more to learn from her remains. We should dispose of them." Buffy told him.

"What about if we encounter another entity like before? Learning as much as we can from her body will help us be prepared." Beckett told her.

"We won't encounter one. I think it was from another reality or dimension…" Buffy said trailing off.

"Is that where you sent it?" Carson asked carefully.

"I think so, I mean Dawn told you guys that I did so it is probably back home." Buffy replied.

Carson was silent for a moment then said "I'll make arrangements to bury the body on the main land."

Buffy tore her eyes off the body and at him "The main land…" Buffy said slowly "where the military drove all the Athosians to when they suspected someone to be working with the Wraith." She told him.

"The Athosians chose to go there." Carson told her.

"It's not like they were given a reason to stay here." Buffy informed him.

"I know, I hold no love for the military but how could we know for sure none of them were working with the Wraith." Carson told her.

"Teyla told us, she gave us her word. I would have trusted that, she seems honorable." Buffy replied.

"Still, there was no way for us to be sure." Beckett told her.

"So your solution was to kick the Athosians out, after everything they have done for us and we did to them." Buffy told him, her voice holding a hint of anger as she remembered her friends and sister kicking her out after their encounter with Caleb.

"We helped them…" Carson started to say but Buffy interrupted them.

"If we hadn't come to them then Major Sheppard would not have found Teyla's necklace and activated it by touching it thus calling the Wraith." She told him angrily then frowned "Thus? I have hanged out with Giles too much" she muttered softly.

"We didn't know that would happen." A new voice said Buffy had already identified presence and person the moment she had walked into the infirmary.

"With all due respect Dr. Weir, with my track record I should have known. I mean I do remember warning the major about Teyla's necklace. My spidy senses told me not to touch it. Had I acted on them and just destroyed the thing the Athosians might not have been attacked by the Wraith and people now dead would still be alive." Buffy told her.

"You know that what happened was meant to happen. You were told so by your dream with Kendra." Dr. Weir told her calmly.

"Maybe, but I still think what we did was wrong. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and suspect any Athosian of being a traitor. Once we can't trust the people around us is when we create a rift between us and them. That rift is there now. Even between you and Teyla there is one, although she is to good of a person to let it ruin her relationship between her and our people. She sees the bigger picture, but it will be a long time before she can forgive you, if ever." Buffy told her.

"Is this about Teyla or about you?" Dr. Weir asked her.

"Teyla, I just understand what she went through." Buffy answered.

"Because you were betrayed by your friends?" Weir asked her remembering Dawn's words about Buffy being judged when making a mistake.

Buffy looked at the woman then said "Dawn, of course." Then she paused as she contemplated on telling them about it or not.

"Hey Doc, what's the verdict?" Sheppard asked as he came in to the infirmary.

"It had better be good news." Buffy threatened Beckett "I have been poked and prodded all week and I feel fine, even the scar of the wound is already starting to fade. Perks of slayer healing."

"Well, it still astounds me how fast you heal Buffy. I have been trying to discover an alternative reason for it then you telling me it's part of the slayer package. I haven't found anything yet, but you are from now on cleared for off world missions again." Carson told her.

"How does that work anyways? Do you feel the demon's essence in you?" Sheppard asked.

Buffy looked at him "I'm not evil, I have darkness inside me but even if I let it loose and let the slayer inside me take complete control over me it will only kill threats to me. I haven't killed anyone human intentionally so you don't have to worry about me, just about the Wraith should we encounter some." She informed him as she took him by the arm and led him out of the infirmary with her.

"Right" Sheppard said as he led himself be escorted out of the infirmary.

"You think her friends betrayed her?" Carson asked Weir when Buffy and Sheppard had left.

"I do, I just hop she will let us in enough to prove to her that we won't do the same to her." Weir replied.

Carson looked at the door Buffy had left through with Sheppard and then back at Weir "I hope so too, she is a lovely young woman who obviously has been through a lot." He told her.

"It's in her eyes." Weir replied then added "So old and full of pain. I have only seen that in a couple of people. Most are old veterans who have been in a war. To think and know all of what she's been trough. To think that she's the reason Earth is still there and not being overrun by demons…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis,

"Teyla told me you were training with her." John told her once Buffy had led his arm go and they were walking next to each other somewhere.

"Yeah, I've been teaching her martial arts from Earth and she is teaching me her people's fighting style" Buffy replied then added "she wasn't supposed to tell anyone though. I didn't want Beckett finding out and confining me to my room or something. So since I know Teyla a bit I know she didn't tell you so how did you find out about it?"

Sheppard looked at her smiling surprised before saying "Ok so she didn't tell me but I saw her leave the training room with you covert in sweat and figured you two had been training."

Buffy stopped and looked at him "I though I felt someone watching us yesterday. Huh." She said to him before walking again. "So why did you want to know I've been training with Teyla?" she asked casually.

"Well as you have no doubt noticed my fighting skills hand to hand are…" Sheppard started to say but Buffy cut in.

"Poor? Crappy?" she supplied smirking.

"I was going to say rusty but sure compared to you my hand to hand fighting skills are…not that good." Sheppard told her.

"Oh well, don't feel bad about it. I'm a slayer and have been trained and fighting hand to hand since I was 15." She told him.

"I don't feel bad about it" Sheppard told her "I just…" he started saying and stopped walking.

Buffy stopped walking as well and looked at him curiously "You just…?" she supplied.

"I was hoping you'd train me too." Sheppard told her seriously.

Buffy thought for a moment then said "Only if you teach me how to fly those puddlejumper space ships."

"Deal" John said studying her as he saw her face light up he felt a smile form on his face.

Buffy smiled "ok, I'll see you in the training room in an hour. We'll see what you've got." She told him before walking off to her quarters.

John watched her go, his eyes darting to Buffy's ass. He then mumbled to himself "what have you gotten yourself into now John." _'Liking a vampire slayer who could easily kick his ass and also happens to be Colonel O'Neill's daughter. I really need to learn how to prioritize'_ John thought to himself.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, training room,

As Buffy walked in she realized she was early, something that rarely happened_…'maybe John is just late.'_ She thought to herself. Part of her felt excited that she was going to train John but she quickly pushed that part of her back.

Buffy took off her jacket and tossed it aside deciding to relax and focus herself with some Tai Chi while she waited for John. As she started moving slowly and graciously she became less aware of her surrounding and more focused on her moves. Soon thoughts of John had left her mind as she graciously and slowly moved her body in the way Angel had taught her so long ago.

John was late, he had come across McKay and Weir on his way to the training room and was held up by them. As he walked into the training room he froze as he saw Buffy in a white shirt and a pair of training trousers move graciously doing something he had once seen on TV. Intrigued by it and since she didn't seem to have noticed him, or maybe she was ignoring him. Anyways he stayed silent and watched the blond woman move.

Buffy turned and saw John standing there in a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of military issued pants. She swallowed as her throat went dry and looking in his eyes she could see the desire he held for her as she was sure he could see her desire for him. At that thought she recomposed herself and walked over to him.

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in." she told him like nothing happened just then.

John blinked, he was sure he saw something in her eyes a moment ago. He quickly recomposed himself as well and tossed his jacket that he was holding aside by hers before looking at her again "Well you looked…" he swallowed forcing the memory away "busy" he finished "I didn't want to interrupt." He added.

Buffy looked at him, amusement flashed in her eyes before she covered it up with her training mask. "Right. Well, let's get started. First off you have to remember the first rule of slaying. Don't die." She told him.

"Didn't you break that rule three times?" John asked her.

"Yeah well unless you have a friend who can revive you with CPR after being drowned, a powerful Wicca who can use her magic to rip you out of heaven and revive you into your body that is in your coffin buried under ground or have a full team of doctors working on you when you were shot and flat lined I wouldn't break that rule." She told him then frowned why did she tell him about Heaven and her coffin. Shrugging it off she continued "now, show me what you've got so I can see what I have to work with." She told him seeing his expression she added "Don't worry about hitting me or hurting me, cause you won't."

It wasn't long before Buffy had seen enough and moved fast sweeping his feet out from under him causing him to fall unto the ground hard and she pinned him to the floor by holding each of his arms down with her own and using her legs to hold his legs down.

Unable to move John gave up struggling and looked at the blond beauty holding him down.

Buffy smiled down on him until she saw something in his eyes that made her want to jump him right then and there. She quickly got off him refusing to give into those urges because the knowledge of where that could lead with her and possibly him hurt. She and relationships were not two things that meshed. She had accepted that after finding out her last boyfriend was a Goa'uld in disguise who wanted to father a child with her and take of the world in a really bad way.

John got up again confused by her actions "Is it just me or is there something between us?" the question was out of his mouth before he had the control to stop it.

Buffy looked at him "I can't be that way with you…or anyone for that matter. I refuse to put myself or anyone else through that again." She told him then changed the subject as that was the end of it "you rely too much on your strength when you fight, you must learn to rely more on speed and agility. Strength can be important but since you are not stronger then a Wraith it is something that comes second. Being able to move fast allows you to kill your opponent faster. Of course a Wraith is also faster then you are by nature, but they have become arrogant to think no human would stand up against them and fight they will most likely underestimate you. This is usually your best weapon. When you are in a space with an Wraith or vamp or something else that's evil you have to be aware of everything in it. You must know that when you roll away from your opponent that next to you is tree where you can break off a branch and use as a weapon, or dirt on the ground you can use to blind your opponent. Cheating and fighting dirty is not something to be ashamed about using in a fight." She paused letting this information sink in before she started showing him some moves and letting him try them.

John was, although disappointed focused on the advice and training she was giving him.

After their session he asked "So what were you doing before when I walked in?"

Buffy looked at him surprised "That? That was Tai Chi." Her mind went back to Angel teaching her and then to seeing him turning to dust in the LA battle.

"Tai Chi…I heard about that. Something to do with focusing your mind, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it relaxes you and allows you to put your worries aside and put your mind and body in focus." Buffy explained to him.

"You'll have to teach me someday." Sheppard told her as his eyes locked unto hers before he snapped himself out of his thoughts and he went to collect his jacket. He then turned back to her "Thanks for the training." He said as he walked closer to her and stopped when they were face to face "I guess I'll see you around." He added.

Buffy looked at him trying to stay strong as she felt her resolve break when her hazel green eyes again locked with his dark blue ones. As turned from her to collect his jacket she let out a breath, inwardly scolding herself for acting like a teenager unable to control her hormones. But when he turned to her again stopping in front of her saying he'd her around and then looking at her again before turning towards the door. Her hand was on his arms before she knew it, preventing him from leaving.

Surprised John turned to her his eyes showing surprise and questions in them that were soon forgotten as Buffy pulled his head down by grabbing his shirt with her free hand. Their lips met, hungrily and Buffy moaned as John put and arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. The hand previously on his arms was now at the back of his head going through his hair.

Buffy pulled away when oxygen became an issue out of breath she whispered "This doesn't mean we're dating." Their lips met again, briefly this time as Buffy pulled away again "we're just getting this out of our way so it doesn't become an issue." He pulled her to him again and moaned after she pulled away and began kissing, sucking and nibbling on his neck and working her way to his collarbone. She pulled away again "This is a one time thing." She reminded him but he didn't seem to hear or care at the moment as he captured her lips again and started tugging on her shirt to get the garment out of the way.

When her shirt was off he gazed appreciatory at the sight before him before using his mouth the explore this new territory.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Atlantis, training room, 2 hours later,

"God that was…" Buffy started saying but found it difficult to describe.

John looked at her down in her arms "Amazing" he finished.

Buffy grinned at him but then her mind seemed to click back on and said looked at her self then back at him "It was mind-blowing good." She said smiling sadly at him "but it is also over. We got it out of our system, now we can to focus on the job before us without being distracted." She told him her mind going briefly to Spike and wondered if she was doing the same to John as she did back then…she pushed the past and those memories back in the box she kept them in and focused back at John "you do understand, don't you?" she asked.

"Whoever hurt you before is an idiot." John told her.

"He's dead…I think all my exes are. Well Riley isn't but he's married now. And Scott was rebound guy like Parker, both not really a boyfriend." She told him.

"You want to tell me about them?" John asked.

"Not much to tell." Buffy lied.

"_It started with my first love. Angel, vampire cursed with a soul. There was a happiness curse in the curse. He lost his soul on my seventeenth birthday. Killed people. Willow recursed him with a soul after he awoke a demon called Acathla who would suck the world into hell, literally. Only way to save the world was to kill Angel, soul or not. So I said goodbye and sent him to hell to save the world. I started seeing Scott after a few months. Then he came back, time moves different in the hell dimension he had been in so he had been there for hundreds of years. He was a monster. I helped him find himself again, Scott dumped me. After a while he and I started dating again. I kept him at distance because I knew what could happen this time. He left town wanting a normal life for me. Like that was ever gonna happen. I slept with Parker, who I after that found out only wanted me for sex. I hit him with a club later when I went cave girl cause of poisoned beer. Then there was Riley, I was still too damaged from Angel, I couldn't love and need him the way he wanted me to, so he left town as well. Then I died, went to heaven, came back and started having sex with Spike, a soulless vampire who believed to be in love with me. I broke it off when Riley came back and caught us. He was married by then. After a while Spike tried to rape me, he failed and went to get himself a soul. He got one and came back. I wasn't ready for a relationship anymore. Angel came back too, also wanted a relationship. I wasn't ready. Saved the world, told Spike I loved him, he didn't believe me and then he died, I traveled. Settled in Rome. Met the Immortal, started dating. I liked him, turned out he was a Goa'uld in disguise and wanted to father a baby with me to help him take over the world. Willow and I killed him. Then went to LA where I saw Spike and Angel both die and my sister ascended."_ Buffy looked at him, no she wouldn't tell him all of that. It could only end badly, everything else in her life had. Everyone left her eventually. Angel, Spike, Riley, Dawn, Hank, Joyce, Willow, Xander, Giles, the immortal, Faith, Cordelia and even Wesley once. Well there was one exception, her father hadn't left her. Not by choice though…maybe it was a matter of time. She thought darkly. After all Jack did have Carter now, maybe they'd have a new baby, then there would be no more need for her…no she wouldn't think like that. They wouldn't leave her. Sam Carter had become a friend and her father would never abandon her by choice.

"Buffy?" John's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Buffy's mind was set, despite the exception of her father she would not let him get too close to her, this was a one time thing. "I'll see you later on the mission." She told him as she finished getting dressed and left after one last glance at the Major, leaving a puzzled and disappointed Major behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Off world, next day,

Buffy emerged from the event horizon first, Major Sheppard second, then Teyla, McKay and eventually Ford.

"Are you sure we're off world. This looks just like Earth, the trees, the grass…oh well expect the screaming man coming at us. I'm thinking Wraith attack." She told the other before she sprinted towards the sound.

"What screaming ma…never mind." McKay said as he too could now hear the screams of a man coming closer.

"Buffy! Damn! I am going to make her copy the rules and regulations of this situation my hand, 500 times." Sheppard complained as he ran after her, followed by the others.

Buffy quickly came upon the man who ran at her screaming for her to run. Buffy rolled her eyes then spotted 2 Wraith following the man. Smirking at finally some action she sprinted at them and kicked on Wraith hard in the chest sending it flying backwards against a tree.

"Sorry to drop in boys…wait I'm not." She said before punching the other Wraith hard and ripped the stun gun from his hands using it to hit the Wraith so hard he stumbled away from her and then shot the other still stunned Wraith she had kicked against a tree. She then used the gun to hit the other Wraith again before tossing it towards Teyla who was just coming into view.

Teyla caught the stun gun coming towards her and aimed it at the Wraith, then paused and lowered it.

Sheppard and Ford were coming up as well and saw her lower the stun gun "What are you doing Teyla, shoot it." Ford told her.

"I do not believe Buffy want me to." Teyla said indicating the battle.

Ford, who had not seen Buffy fight before, jaw dropped as well as McKay's jaw as they saw the tiny blond beat the living hell out of the Wraith. Ford almost felt sorry for the Wraith…almost.

Buffy was having fun, finally all her frustration since the shadow entity came out as she continued to beat the Wraith she had enough and knew she should probably go to the village where more Wraith had to be. She quickly snapped his neck and let the body fall dead before her feet. Ignoring it she turned to Sheppard and the others.

"Teyla, you, Ford and McKay should take that one back to Atlantis base. We should question it to see if we can learn more about the Wraith, their technology and their weaknesses. Sheppard, you're with me."

"This is the Major's team he gives the orders." Ford told her.

"Do as she says." Sheppard told him "It's a good plan. And we'll be alright."

"But sir-" Ford started to say.

"That is an order lieutenant." He told him.

Buffy watched them go then turned to Sheppard "Sorry, didn't mean to interfere with the chain of command. I'm just used to being in charge and doing things my way I guess." She told him.

Sheppard gave her a charming smile "Don't worry about it. Now let's go kill some Wraith."

Buffy studied him regret of her earlier decision going through her but was quickly pushed away as she readied herself to be the slayer, once again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, gate room,

"unscheduled off world activation" Peter announced, "Receiving Ltd. Ford's IDC." He added.

"Lower the shield." Weir told him.

"Lieutenant? What happened? What's that doing here? Where is Major Sheppard and Buffy?" she asked.

"There were Wraith on the planet, Major Sheppard and Buffy ordered us to go while they took care of the rest. This one is alive but unconscious by one of their own stunners, Buffy told us to bring it here for study and interrogation." Ford explained.

"Are they crazy?! They can't take care of that many Wraith." Peter said.

"Well we didn't get the count of how many Wraith there were but I'd say Buffy can handle them." McKay told him.

"Are you delusional McKay she 5ft tall and a girl! What can she do against a Wraith?" he asked.

"Buffy Summers is a most skilled warrior who just took out two Wraith. I'd say she can handle herself." Teyla told him.

Peter looked at Weir for support who just shrugged "She is right, don't worry about Buffy. She can handle herself. I can't tell you why, that information is classified." She said looking at McKay and Ford as she said classified.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Off world, village,

"I'm counting 21 Wraith." Sheppard told her.

"There are 23." Buffy told him. "Slayer senses." She told him as explanation. "You've got a plan?" Buffy asked him.

"Other then nuke the village?" he said smirking.

Buffy smiled "Other then that." She told him.

"Don't you have one?" Sheppard asked.

"I usually make on up as I go along. I'm trying to work together here instead of taking charge." She told him.

"I like it when you take charge." The words were out of his mouth again before he could stop them.

Buffy looked at him feeling her own arousal at those words but as much as she tried couldn't force her blush down or help herself from saying "I like it when you charge too." She groaned "Please tell me I did not just say that out loud?"

John gave her a smirk before changing the subject and he started explaining his plan to her, which they then together perfected.

* * *

Next chapter the plan in action, the other scoobies, SG-1 and SGA-1 meeting the Genii, which is something not going to go according to the eppie but my own way :D

Review please.


	14. Chapter 13 The way of slayers and scoobi

Thanks for all the nice reviews, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - The way of the slayers and the scoobies**

Milky way galaxy, One of Anubis's upgraded mother ships,

"Faith down" Dana's voice said as she threw a battle axe at the older slayer.

Faith dropped to the ground and when she felt the axe pass her back to her feet smiling as she saw the now dead Jaffa who had managed to sneak up on her.

"Thanks, watch your six" Faith warned.

There was no need for the warning as Dana had already sensed the super soldier come up to her. Spinning around Dana kicked the staff weapon from his hands, caught it and impaled the super soldier with it. She then ripped the staff out of him with both hands and kicked the dying super soldier away from her. Before joining Faith to take care of the remaining Jaffa and super soldiers.

Faith used the slayer scythe to hit any energy blasts coming at her from zats and staff weapon away from her, usually the blast would end up blasting other Jaffa and super soldiers so most of the Jaffa and super soldiers had taken up hand to hand combat with the two slayers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Milky way galaxy, some planet close to Anubis's upgraded mother ship with Osiris on it,

Willow looked at Jack, Carter, Teal'c and Daniel "Here we go, get ready." She told them and moments later they disappeared in a red flash.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Milky way galaxy, One of Anubis's upgraded mother ships, Osiris's chamber,

"Why haven't those two girls been eliminated yet!?" Ossiris demanded to know from her first prime.

"These female's possess strength greater then our Jaffa, even Anubises' super soldiers are no match for them." Her first prime informed her.

Osiris eyes flashed golden and she was about to punish her first prime when she paused and looked thoughtful "I wonder if these girls are part off the Tau'ri who have been striking successfully against Anubis and other Goa'uld system lords lately." She said to herself.

"Goddess?" her first prime asked.

"Search the ship, these two are merely diver-" Osiris never managed to finish her sentence as a red glow filled her chamber and suddenly several people of Tau'ri as well as a Jaffa she recognized of working with the Tau'ri for a while now. The former prime of Apophosis.

"Insolent fools, you have come for your own death." Osiris told them activating her personal shield.

"I think you're wrong about that snakehead, you're the one going to die today." Colonel Jack O'Neill said before he used his gun and opened fire on the Jaffa, unprotected by a shield.

"You know you baddies really need to come up with more original lines." Willow told Osiris.

Osiris eyes flashed golden before she fired at the redheaded Tau'ri. Her eyes widened when Willow merely held up her hand and the energy blast was stopped by a force field.

"What is this you Tau'ri do not possess the technology to create a force field." Osiris said to her, her eyes flashing golden again angrily.

"Oh scary." Willow told her "I'm a lot more scary." She added her eyes turning black as she started chanting softly.

"What are you girl?" Osiris demanded to know as she continued to fire her device at Willow but all shots got stopped by her force field.

"Oh my, is the great Goddess Osiris afraid of a mere mortal girl?" Daniel asked her smirking before ducking en energy shot coming at him from her.

Osiris eyes flashed golden again and she moved her arm up to shoot the Tau'ri male again for his insolence. Suddenly the Tau'ri previous who was previously a red head and now had black hair spoke one word in a language Osiris did not recognize. Pain shot through her hand and she screamed out and looked at it and saw that her once beautiful hand was now gone.

"Nice." Carter told Willow.

"What did you do?" Jack asked her.

"I overloaded her device." Willow told her. Then turned to the false Goddess, "you think you're some Goddess? You are nothing but a small snake occupying a body and giving it a little boost. You know nothing of power and magic." She raised her hands and two dark clouds and lightning appeared before her and formed into Dana and Faith. "That is magic." Willow told her.

"Hey Will, thanks for the ride, it was getting a bit hairy out there." Faith told her then turned to Osiris "Hi, I'm Faith. This is Dana, we're here to kill you." She said cheerily then turned to Dana "Here you go D. Have fun." Faith said tossing her the Scythe.

"Such insolence, you are going to pay for this. Anubis will destroy you for this." Osiris told them.

Willow who was back to normal looked at Faith and Dana then at Osiris "Is that supposed to scare us?" Willow asked causing an outraged scream from Osiris as she charged at Willow who didn't even flinch as Dana used the Scythe to chop Osiris head off.

The doors burst open and Willow eyes turned black again as she raised an force field around SG-1 and the three Scooby additions to that team. "I hope you don't mind but we killed you false God." Jack told them calmly.

"Osiris is…dead?" a Jaffa asked.

Faith kicked the head of the false God towards them. "As dead as they get." She told them.

"But she was…False God." Another Jaffa said.

"Indeed she was. As is Anubis." Teal'c told them.

"We will join the Jaffa rebellion against the false Gods." A Jaffa told them.

"The more the merrier, as long as you know that this baby here is going to Earth for the defense." Faith told them.

'_I hadn't even thought of that…the plan was get in, use the distraction of Faith and Dana to get to Ossiris, take her out and get out. Now we have a ship and not just any ship but one of Anubises' upgraded mother ships and a lot of Jaffa to join the Jaffa rebellion. Here is doing things a Scooby way…have I been hanging out with Xander too much?'_ Jack wondered to himself.

"You have earned it by killing the false God Osiris." The Jaffa told her.

"Good to know we're clear on that. We'll drop you off on Chulak. A member of the resistance there will put you to good use in the Jaffa rebellion." Colonel O'Neill told them.

"We are agreed, but we should first kill the remaining super soldiers on board." The Jaffa told him.

"We got it" Faith told Jack "You focus on getting the ship flying to Chulak or wherever."

"I'll help them." Willow told Faith "You and Dana can handle them, just think my name and I'll be there if you need me." She informed them.

"You got it Red, come on D., let's go kick some super soldier ass." Faith told her.

"Should be fun." Dana said smiling at Faith.

"Lead the way Jaffa man." Faith told the Jaffa.

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow, in a very Teal'c way before showing her the way.

"You know I should feel worried about two girls going up against super soldiers but instead I feel almost sorry for the super soldiers." Jack told the others but all seemed to be too interested in the Goa'uld technology now at their disposal to really listen to him.

Jack watched them and sighed "geeks" he muttered softly to himself before heading over to them to see if they needed a hand.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pegasus galaxy, off world, village,

"Please, take me, just leave my family alone." A man begged a male Wraith who ignored him and walked passed him to a human who Buffy guessed was the man's wife. Despite how terrified the woman must feel she started at the Wraith with hatred. The Wraith grabbed her ignoring the pleas from the woman's husband and the scared cries of the two children and was about to feed off her.

Buffy threw a Wraith towards John before putting a knife through the skull of another while John stabbed the Wraith coming at him in the heart, twisted the knife and pulled it out. They had been quietly taking out 8 Wraith guards all over the village. When Buffy heard a man plea and children scream. She glanced at John a moment before both sprinted towards the screaming.

Buffy was first and immediately acted on what she saw throwing the knife with precision and speed into the male Wraith's hand which he was about to use for feeding. John came up behind her and shot a guard with his gun while Buffy flipped over the other guard and snapped his neck.

The male Wraith snarled at Buffy and Sheppard as he took out the dagger "you will die for that." The Wraith told Buffy.

"Please, you want to know how many times I've heard that line before. Why can't you bad guys ever come up with something original." Buffy told him then turned to the family and John "I swear it's like they are all equally stupid." Then turned back to grab a fist coming from the male Wraith at her. Buffy glared at the Wraith as she squeezed the fist with her slayer strength and made the Wraith wince before throwing his other fist at her. Buffy simply pushed the fist in her hand back and then dropped to the ground and used her leg to sweep his legs out from under him making the Wraith lose his balance and dropped on his ass.

"That was so rude" she scolded the Wraith who snarled angrily before jumping up asking "What are you?"

"Now what did I tell you about being rude." Buffy said before she launched into attack throwing punches and kicks at the Wraith who only blocked about half of them. A well placed roundhouse kick made the Wraith stumble back.

"You haven't even told me your name and you're already asking me mine. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she continued the lecture the Wraith.

The Wraith launched at her again but Buffy grabbed his arm and brought it down hard unto her knee, breaking the arm and then used the arm to turn the Wraith's back to her before she grabbed his head with both her hands "I am a slayer." She told him before snapping his neck.

"You…you killed them." The man of the house told her.

Buffy was about to retort when John said "We've got incoming. I think killing that Wraith alerted the others that we're here."

Buffy reached for her back and pulled a crossbow out "Let's take them out then." She said loading a bolt in place.

The remaining twelve Wraith guards were easily killed by bullets, crossbow bolts and Buffy's sword, which she used when she ran out of crossbow bolts.

Among the pile of dead Wraith, survivors of the village came out walking towards them.

"They killed them…the Wraith are dead." A woman said.

"She fought a Wraith hand to hand and beat him easily. Said she was a slayer. What's a slayer?" the man who's life as well as his families lives Buffy and John had saved.

"A very powerful warrior." His wife told him walking towards Buffy. "I owe you my life, as does everyone in this village. What can I do to repay you oh great slayer of Wraith." The woman dropped to her knees, as soon everyone else in the village did.

Buffy looked at John who looked equally uncomfortable with this "Please get up." Buffy told them. "I was happy to help, really. We come from the ancient city of the Ancestors. We're looking for friends who we can establish relations with." She told him diplomatically.

"We would be happy to establish relations between your people and ours." A elderly man said coming towards her, the woman and John.

"I'm Major John Sheppard and this is Buffy Summers." John introduced them.

"Buffy Summers, Major Sheppard. I am Kuturah, leader of the Drevian people of this village." Kuturah introduced himself.

"Cool, so about these trade relations you wouldn't happen to have any good food available, would you. I am starving." Buffy told him.

"Buffy, we should check in with Weir. She can handle the trade relations from there." Sheppard told her.

Buffy looked at him thoughtful "alright, but since I'll be missing a meal because of you, you are cooking me one when we get back in Atlantis."

"Please, do not leave so quickly. Stay for the feast we will prepare for you." Another woman said to them.

"That's really nice and all but we should really report back in. We'll be back soon." Sheppard told them.

"Do you have people wounded that need medical attention because we can sent our doctor to help them." Buffy told them.

"None of us are gravely injured, there are dead. Nothing we can't handle ourselves. But thank you for the offer, Buffy Summers." Kuturah told her.

"Call me Buffy." Buffy replied "got to jet before Weir hair turns grey like my dads." Buffy told them and they looked at her puzzled, not understanding what she was saying.

Buffy ignored it, waved farewell before walking away from the village with John.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, gate room,

Buffy and John came through the gate.

"I don't know about you but that was just creepy. It made me kinda miss Sunnydale." Buffy said to John.

"Well in their eyes you were their savior." John pointed out.

"Major Sheppard, Buffy. Welcome back. Debriefing in half an hour." Weird told them.

They nodded then Buffy said "Well I wasn't the only one killing Wraith there. You were there too and they weren't calling you their savior."

John laughed "yeah but I didn't take on a Wraith hand to hand and made it look like he was nothing compared to me." He pointed out.

Buffy groaned "Why couldn't these people just be like the Sunnydale residents and do the whole selective memory and rationalization process of the supernatural world in to the natural world." She asked.

"Maybe because these people know that there is a supernatural world and Wraith because of their stargate access." Sheppard told her.

"You know you making sense and being all rational isn't helping me to unbecome the 'Wraith Slayer' to these people." Buffy told him.

"You think they'll start making action figures of you and stalk you with paparazzi?" John asked her.

Buffy looked at him and sighed "I guess you're right, I mean it's just one planet."

"Exactly, how bad can one planet who knows who you are be." he stated earning him a hard glare from Buffy "What?" he asked.

"You just jinxed it." She stated upset.

"Jinxed it?" Teyla asked who both hadn't really noticed but had been following since they got back to Atlantis.

Buffy had sensed someone walking with them but had ignored it since she was talking to John and it had probably just a scientist. Buffy looked at Teyla "You know jinxed it, a almost harmless situation turned bad because someone said something that makes evil think they have something to prove to said person and thus make the situation very bad."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you actually believed that?" John asked.

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy if he didn't. "Of course I believe it, there have been enough craziness in my life and people jinxing evil to tell me that anyone not believing it is either ignorant, stupid or in denial."

"Name one." McKay asked also having come up somewhere during the jinx debate.

"Ok well…Oh there was this one time in high school where I had to prepare the school for parent teacher night and fight some dangerous vamps on Saturday on the night of Saint Vigeous. My friend Xander said during that time that so long as nothing bad happens before Saturday things would work out, thus jinxing it. The vamps crashed parent teacher night killed people and Spike almost killed me until my mom hit him with an axe." Buffy said smiling fondly at the memory.

"And yet the people of Sunnydale remained in the dark about vampires?" John asked.

"Of course, to them it was an attack of gangs on PCP." Buffy told him.

"And you actually miss this place Sunnydale?" Teyla asked her.

"Well it beats people almost worshipping you for saving their lives. I'm just an normal woman you know" Buffy stated then added "I just happened to have a little more strength, speed and stamina then regular humans."

"You bring hope to those who have none." Teyla stated.

"Yeah well it's better they not count on me too much. I can't save everyone." Buffy stated painful flashes of faces of those she failed to save flashing before her eyes. Spike, Angel, Jesse, Ford(her friend from LA), Larry, other students at graduation, Merrick, those people who died when she didn't patrol the night before she went to face the master, Anya, Spike again, Angel again, Initiative soldiers, Forrest, potential slayers, newly called slayers, the list was interrupted by Teyla's voice.

"That is true, but is it not good to feel you saved some rather then none." Teyla told her.

Buffy glared hard at the woman "You have no idea what life as a slayer is like. It's not all good, you see people die, a lot of people. Not being able to save them, you have no idea what that does to a person, what it's still doing to me. I've faced death when I was only 15 years old, I saw my watcher die, I got handed a destiny that pretty much includes an early death for me. You don't know what's it's like to go out every night to slay vampires and demons and other forces of evil and face the thought that this night may be the last you go out. If it weren't for Xander I would have died when I was 16. I can't get cocky and overconfident in slaying because that's when you make mistakes, the ones that will get you killed. You think facing some pale blue life sucking aliens once every what? 20, 50 years is bad? When imagine having to fight Wraith almost every night for the past 9 years. It's hard, very hard. It is getting easier because now there are a lot more slayers and we have witches and watchers who help. But it wasn't like that in the beginning. Imagine being a scared 15 year old girl who just killed a master vampire by the name of Lothos. Your watcher, the only person who understood you somewhat is dead. Your boyfriends wants to be danger man so you can't be with him because him being in your life will get him killed. You tell your parents about vampires and they lock you up in an institution for the insane! Then when you get out, you continue to slay, covertly. Burn down a gym full of vamps and are expelled from school. Your parents divorce and you move to your mother to the mouth of hell wher the only people keeping me sane for the first 2 years were my friends Willow, Xander, my watcher Giles and my new boyfriend Angel who just happened to be a vampire cursed with a soul, which he then loses when you sleep with him on then fight of your seventeenth birthday. You have the next months to deal with a viscous vampire wearing the face of the man you loved who then kills one of your teachers who happens to be your watchers girlfriend, then starts to bring about the end of the world only to be recursed with a soul again by Willow. But you still have to kill him and sent him to hell because he had already started the ritual which would literarily suck the world into hell. No my life feels so good by saving all those people but losing the ones I love." Buffy said angrily before stalking off past Ford towards her quarters.

Ford walks up to Sheppard, Teyla and McKay "What's up with her?" he asked them.

"She had a hard life." Teyla told him before walking away after Buffy.

"A hard life? She has super strength, stamina, haling abilities and speed. She got to fight vampires and kill them. How hard can a life like that be, it sounds pretty cool to me." He told the remaining two.

"How about facing the reality that every time you go out at night to fight vampires that it may be your last night out." Sheppard told him before he too walked past Ford towards his quarters knowing Teyla would talk to Buffy.

"It still doesn't sound too bad to me." Ford told McKay.

"That is because you haven't been through what Buffy has, you haven't sacrificed what she has and still feel guilty about the people she couldn't save. She said she saved the world from being sucked into hell by killing the man she loved. Think about if you were forced to save the world from being sucked into hell by sacrificing one of your grandparents. I don't know if I'd do it if I had to sacrifice my sister." McKay told him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, Buffy's quarters,

When Teyla opened the doors expecting to find a distraught slayer she was surprised to see Buffy looking in her mirror in a new set of clothing and holding a brush as she attempted to fix her hair.

"Buffy?" Teyla asked.

"Oh hey Teyla. What's up?" Buffy asked her.

"I was concerned for your wellbeing. You left upset." Teyla told her.

"Oh that, sorry about almost biting your head off with that." Buffy apologized.

Teyla looked surprised "That is alright, I shouldn't have made assumptions about your life before I knew more about your life." She told the slayer.

"Don't worry about it." Buffy said dismissing her apology and making final touches to her hair.

"Alright." Teyla said when John came in.

"Hi, everything alright?" he asked.

"Peachy, let's go Weir is waiting for us." Buffy told him as she walked away from the mirror grabbed a jacket from her bed and past John out the door.

John looked at Teyla "What was that all about?" he asked.

There was a white flash and a woman with short brown hair appeared in Buffy's room. All glowy the woman said "That's our Buffy, always compartmentalizing." She told the two.

"Who are you?" Sheppard said his gun pointed at her.

"I'm Cordelia and you can put that down, I'm not here to hurt anyone." She told him.

"You know Buffy?" Teyla asked.

"I went to Sunnydale High with her, we were sort of friends." Cordy told them.

"You said she was compartmentalizing." John told her "Why?"

"It's her way of dealing. It's how she survived so long as the slayer. You see as the slayer she can't afford to let her emotions get in the way of her slaying. She learned this the hard with when Angel lost his soul and became Angelus again. She is the slayer, something that means breaking the law and sometimes it means pushing your personal feeling away in order to do her job. In a way, she is the law. All slayers are, they decide when something needs to be done in order to make the world safer. It's up to the watchers and her friends to make sure she doesn't fall into darkness and make the wrong decision. That doesn't mean they always understand the decision a slayer has to make. Take this for example." Cordelia said and held up her hand and an image appeared in the room, like a TV screen.

On the TV screen a scene could be seen:

_A young man with brown hair and Buffy come to a house covered in huge scrapes and gashes. _

"That's Xander, one of Buffy's best friends." Cordy informed them.

"_I'm more concerned with where that thing came from. If there are more of those spider demons running around, we need to know about it. We should hit the research, find out if-" Buffy stopped talking when she and Xander walk into the living room to see a red hair woman is waiting for them._

"That's Willow, Buffy's other best friend." Cordy told them.

"_I know where it came from." Willow said and Buffy and Xander sit down beside each other on the couch, facing Willow who's in the chair._

"_How many?" Buffy asked._

"_Ten, twelve." Willow replied._

"_When were you planning on telling us?" Xander asked._

"_I'm telling you now." Willow replied._

"_Great. Thank you. Willow, it's Anya. How could you let us- How could you not have told us?" Xander told her._

The screen paused as Cordy said "Anya or Anyanka was a vengeance demon who granted wishes to women scorned by men. She did this for a thousand years before she lost her powers and got turned human. She fell in love with Xander and he with her. They were to get married but Xander left her at the alter afraid of turning into his father who was an ass and treated his wife and kid as such too. When Xander left her Anya got her powers back and was a vengeance demon again. She turned a young man into a spider demon when a woman who that man had hurt wished something like it." The scene then continued:

"_Xander…" Buffy started to say._

"_How could you not have told me?" Xander asked Willow._

"_Xander. It's ok. She didn't tell us for a reason. She didn't tell us because she knows what I have to do." Buffy said and Xander looks from Willow to Buffy "I have to kill Anya." Buffy added._

"_She's not the Anya that you knew, Xander. She's a demon." Buffy told her friend._

"_That doesn't mean you have to kill her." Xander replied._

"_Don't act like this is easy for me. You know it's not." Buffy told him._

"_There are other options." Xander told her._

"_I've considered them." Buffy replied._

"_When? Just now? Took you all of ten seconds to decide to kill one of your best friends?" Xander asked her._

"_The thought that it might come to this has occurred to me before. It's occurred to you, too." Buffy told him calmly._

"_But we can change what she did. Fix it. These are mystical deaths, right? There has to be something." Xander told them and looked at Willow._

"_I don't have anywhere near that kind of power. I didn't have that kind of power when- And I-I don't think I trust the power I do have." Willow informed him._

"_It's ok." Buffy said to Willow, then to Xander "Xander, I know this is hard for you to hear, but it's what I have to do."_

"_Hard for me to hear? Buffy, you wanna kill Anya!" Xander told her._

"_I don't want to." Buffy replied._

"_Then don't! This isn't new ground for us. When our friends go all crazy and start killing people, we help them." Xander says and looks at Willow._

Cordy paused it again "Willow got a little hooked on the magic after she pulled Buffy out of Heaven back into this world. She stopped after a while after seeing what it was doing and to get her girlfriend Tara back. Then Warren shot Tara through the heart, killing her and she went off the deep bend. Sucking up books of dark magic on a path to kill Warren and his two best friends. She got to Warren, flayed him alive. Xander got to her before she ended the world and she got better." The scene continued again:

"_Sitting right here." Willow told him hurt._

"_I'm sorry. But it's true." Xander told her._

"_It's different." Buffy informed him._

"_Because you don't care about her the same way I do. Buffy, I still love her." Xander told her._

"_I know. And that's why you can't see this for what it really is. Willow was different. She's a human. Anya's a demon." Buffy told him._

"_And you're the slayer. I see now how it's all very simple." Xander told her._

"_It is never simple." Buffy said to him._

_Xander stands before saying "No, of course not. You know, if there's a mass-murdering demon that you're, oh, say, boning, then it's all gray area."_

Cordy paused again "Spike is a vampire who had a chip in his head that prevented him from killing people. He sorta turned good after a while and helped Buffy out. Buffy wasn't dealing well with being pulled out of Heaven and let him in, even began to love him, she hated herself because of that and eventually put an end to it. Spike almost raped her after that and when that didn't work got himself a soul. Died destroying an army of Turok Han's, strong vampires. Then got back only to die again in the battle in LA against the Wolf's the Heart's and the Ram's demon army." The scene continued again:

"_Spike was harmless. He was helping." Buffy told him._

"_He had no choice." Xander replied._

"_And Anya did! She chose to become a demon. Twice." Buffy pointed out._

"_You have no idea what she's going through." Xander told her._

_Buffy also stands "I don't care what she's going through!" she told Xander._

"_No, of course not. You think we haven't seen all this before? The part where you just cut us all out. Just step away from everything human and act like you're the law. If you knew what I felt-" Xander started to say but Buffy cut into his speech._

"_I killed Angel! Do you even remember that? I would have given up everything I had to be with…I loved him more than I will ever love anything in this life. And I put a sword through his heart because I had to." Buffy told him angrily._

"_And that all worked out ok." Willow told her._

"_Do you remember cheering me on? Both of you. Do you remember giving me Willow's message: Kick his ass." Buffy told them._

"_I never said that-" Willow started to say but Xander cut in._

"_This is different-" Xander started to say but Buffy cut in._

"_It is always different! It's always complicated. And at some point, someone has to draw the line, and that is always going to be me. You get down on me for cutting myself off, but in the end the slayer is always cut off. There's no mystical guidebook. No all-knowing council. Human rules don't apply. There's only me. I am the law." Buffy told them._

"_There has to be another way." Xander pleaded._

"_Then please find it." Buffy told him and Xander takes his coat and leaves. Buffy goes to the tool chest and grabs a sword. She looks at Willow, wanting her to follow, but Willow doesn't move._

"_I can't. I'm sorry." Willow told her and Buffy leaves the house, sword in hand._

The image disappears and Cordy starts talking again "That whole message thing from Willow was Xander giving Buffy that message before she went to kill Angelus to stop the world from being sucked into hell. Willow's actual message was to tell Buffy she was doing to curse again." Cordy explained.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Teyla asked.

"Hey I rather be doing other things as well but Dawn continued to annoy me until I gave in. She really doesn't want her sister compartmentalize everything again but to just move past all her issues and be happy." Cordy told her.

"Why didn't Dawn come herself?" John asked her.

"She's a Power that Be now. She's very busy. There are a lot of dimensions that need help. Plus the other Powers that Be don't want her interfering." Cordy told him.

"But you're interfering right now." Sheppard told her.

"Yeah, while Dawn is keeping the other PtB's busy." Cordy replied.

"Ok, what does Dawn want us to with this information?" Sheppard asked her.

Cordelia looked at him "Buffy's taste in men has gotten better." She said then added "You'll figure it out. This at least will help you understand her."

"Buffy's taste in men…you mean the Major and Buffy are…" Teyla said.

"If you want to ask me if they've had sex, then yes, if they are an item, no. Buffy hasn't had the best of luck when it comes to relationships. And as much fun as it would be to gossip about Buffy's love life you really would have to ask her about it. I'm just here to tell you that although Buffy isn't the easiest person to get to know it is definitely worthwhile. Not that I would know…Buffy and I weren't as you could say very close. But others know, she would do anything for her friends and family. She died for them, she readjusted to life after being pulled out of Heaven for them." Cordy paused again then said "Well tell Buffy I said hi, as do her other dead friends. Oh and Spike said to tell her it wasn't her fault, Angel said that she's forgiven for doubting him and that he should have told her more about what he was doing instead of cutting her out." With that said there was another white flash and Cordy was gone.

"Do you think we're going to get a lot of these messages from dead and ascended people?" Sheppard asked Teyla.

"I have no doubt that Dawn not would abandon her sister and sent whatever aid she would require in order to ensure her wellbeing." Teyla replied.

"Huh, could be interesting. Well I'd better go or I'm gonna be late for the debriefing." Sheppard told her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Off world, Drevian village,

"It was amazing, she came out of nowhere and started killing the Wraith. The one that almost killed my mother and she fought hand to hand and she bested him easily. She and a man called Major Sheppard killed all the Wraith that the Wraithbringer brought here to our village." A child said to a man who was with the Genii people had been friends with the Drevian people for a long time.

Kuturah smiled at the child then turned to the man and said "The child is not overreacting Kolya. The woman called herself a slayer. The Slayer of Wraith she is. Strong, beautiful, fast and deadly."

"Interesting." Kolya told him as his mind worked on a plan.

"When are they coming back?" he asked Kuturah.

"They said soon, you wish to meet them?" Kuturah asked.

Kolya smiled "Yes, but not yet. Tell them to visit the Genii soon but don't make it sound obvious."

"What are you planning Kolya?" Kuturah asked "I won't sent the Wraith slayer into danger."

"Of course not, we merely wish to meet her. Ask her what makes her able to take out Wraith hand to hand." Kolya told him.

Kuturah was suspicious but after his people had been saved from the Wraith and they had gained hope he pushed those suspicions aside in order to celebrate the death of so many Wraith.

Kolya smiled as he thought _'And if she won't tell us what makes her so special we'll just have to find out another way to learn her secret.'_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atlantis, brig,

Buffy stepped into the brig and looked at the cell in which the Wraith was locked in. "Leave." She ordered the soldier guarding the Wraith. He obeyed her and left and she stepped closer to the conscious Wraith looking at her.

"Who are you?" the Wraith asked her.

"I'm the one darkness and evil fears, the one you Wraith will soon fear." Buffy told him _'God, I'm sounding like the first evil.'_ She thought then added "I'm the slayer. Well a slayer technically but the others are all in my galaxy."

"Slayer? No, impossible, you are a myth." The Wraith told her.

"Oh I see someone has heard of me, be a nice Wraith and tell me before I beat it out of you." Buffy told him.

"It is a myth, a lie from the Lantiens." The Wraith told her.

"Really, huh. I didn't know the Ancients knew about the slayer. So what else do you know about the slayer?" she asked him.

"I will not tell you." The Wraith told her.

"Ok, you can tell my fist." Buffy said unlocking the cell and stepping inside. The Wraith immediately lunged at her but Buffy was prepared and her fist landed hard against the Wraith's skull staggering him backwards.

The Wraith snarled and lunged at her again only to fall face forwards to the ground when Buffy rolled aside and held out her leg that he tripped over.

"I can do this all day, not to mention that Major Sheppard and I just killed all you friends who were harassing the villagers. Now tell me, what do you know about slayers." Buffy told him as she planted her foot against the Wraith neck so she could easily break it.

"I will tell you nothing." The Wraith told her.

"Really, well then I'll just kill you. I'm sure Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir won't mind because then Beckett will be able to perform an autopsy on you and learn all there is to learn about your kind." Buffy told him as she tightened her foot against the Wraith's neck.

The Wraith used his arm to grab Buffy's other foot in an attempt to put her off balance and turn the scales. But Buffy foresaw that and jumped up, over the hand and as the Wraith got up used her foot to kick the Wraith hard against his head.

The Wraith looked at her with fear now "You really are the slayer, no human can be that fast or strong, especially a female your size."

Buffy punched the Wraith hard "I don't like people talking about my height." She told the Wraith. "Now slayer-" Buffy stopped when the Wraith snapped his own neck. "Damn it." She cursed before walking out.

As she left the brig she said to the guard posted there "The Wraith killed himself. Get Dr. Beckett there to get the body for examination." Buffy told the guard soldier then checked the time, she had to hurry or she was going to be late for debriefing.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Atlantis, debriefing room,

Buffy walked inside to see Sheppard and Weir already talking. "Sorry I'm late, had to question our now dear departed guest." She told Weir and Sheppard.

"You killed the Wraith we had in the brig?" Weir asked her.

"No I was questioning him. He mentioned that the slayer was a myth and lie by the Lantiens. I decided to beat more out of him since he was unwilling to talk more. He couldn't handle when he was what I could do, started to believe I was the slayer and then he killed himself by snapping his own neck. I told the guard to get Beckett so he can perform an autopsy." Buffy told her and Sheppard.

"The Wraith took its own life?" Weir asked.

"I inspire fear in Wraith, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Buffy said smiling before taking a seat.

"I wonder what the Ancients knew about the slayer." Sheppard said to them.

"Maybe they helped the Shadowmen gain the knowledge in order to create the first slayer or something. We know they like entity's since they left one behind. And the stargate has some magical power. Maybe it's in the database here somewhere." Buffy told them.

"The stargate had magical power?" Weir asked.

"Yeah, Willow sensed it almost immediately. She and Major Carter were working on a way to make generators obsolete and use magic to use stargate travel. Portal travel like the one the witch who came here used can be very dangerous and tricky, you could easily end up in another time or place when creating one. It also requires a lot of power." Buffy told her.

"It sounds interesting, and maybe out only hope in regaining contact with Earth if we can't find ZPM's." Weir told them.

"Your sort of friend Cordelia came to visit Teyla and me when you left your room." Sheppard then said changing the subject.

"Cordy? Huh, what did she want?" Buffy asked.

"She wanted me to pass along a message from Spike and Angel. Spike said not to blame yourself, that it wasn't your fault. Angel said that you're forgiven for doubting him and that he should have told you more about what he was doing instead of cutting you out. Oh and Cordy and other dead friends said to say hi." Sheppard told her. "You have the most interesting friends."

"Don't I know it." Buffy told him smiling then asked "Was there something else she wanted?"

"Just to tell Teyla and me about you and your friends a bit." Sheppard told her.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Buffy asked him.

John smiled "just some stuff to make us understand you better."

Buffy was about to ask what again when Weir interrupted "what happened to you two after you ordered the others back trough the stargate?" she asked.

* * *

Review please, next chapter Genii and maybe a bit on Dana fitting in with Faith and the other scoobies and SG-1. 


	15. Chapter 14 Evil returns

Sorry this chapter took so long, rewrote it a few times cause I wasn't happy with it. I think I am now. Thanks for the nice reviews, enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – Evil returns**

Milky way galaxy, Earth, Cheyenne mountain, SGC,

Dana glared at the man at the other end of the table, Faith and Willow were quiet. Daniel was looking at Willow angrily, Jack seemed to be thinking as was Carter, Hammond was looking at Kinsey questionably and Teal'c had his usual impassive expression but one of his eyebrows was up a little as he looked at the three women.

"So I ask again why has the Stargate Program admitted three killers, three murderers into its program?" Kinsey asked.

"With all due respect sir but without us you wouldn't be standing there but probably be dead or tortured." Willow snapped at him.

"Don't patronize me killer. I know you killed someone. What's his name War-" Kinsey never got to finish his sentence as Willow said one word in Sumerian, her eyes flashed black briefly, and Kinsey clothes fell down on the chair where now a frog sat.

"You, you changed him into a frog" Jack said before cracking up.

"Miss Rosenberg, as much as I dislike Kinsey, I have to ask you to please turn the vice president back into a human." General Hammond told her.

Willow said another word in Sumerian and the Vice president was now sitting in a froflike position on his chair, naked.

Faith laughed as she said "No wonder he's so pissed off all the time. God didn't exactly bless him with size." At which comment even General Hammond seemed to have trouble containing his laughter.

"Indeed" Teal'c told the group causing Carters and Jack's resolve to break and join the others in laughter.

The Vice president sat normal and was beet red. Willow giggles and waved her hand and suddenly his clothes were back on.

"You should be locked up, I will see to it that you are!" Kinsey threatened Willow, bad mistake.

Willow's laughter died as did the amusement in her eyes as she stared cold and hard at Kinsey. Faith knowing that look said "If I were you I would shut up now and not bother any of us again before Red here does something that she will regret."

Kinsey glared at her "I don't listen to murderers."

"Yeah I went bad, but I got better. Helped save the world and all. You remember this world don't you. The one where you're still the vice president of. You would be dead if it wasn't for this woman activating all potential slayers. You would be dead is some of them and me weren't down there in the Hellmouth taking care of the First evil's army of uber vamps." Faith told him.

"Not to forget that they are the reason we are now in possession of a upgraded mothership of Anubis and that Osiris is dead." Hammond told him.

"That was just a snake possessing an innocent pretending to be Osiris. The actual God is quite different and a lot more powerful." Willow told him.

"And by activating all potential slayers Miss Rosenberg activated our little killer here, she killed 8 people when escaping a insane asylum. Killing some snakehead and helping us get a mothership isn't going to make up for all the people who got killed because of her spell." Kinsey told them.

If you even knew what those girls face every day, what we have faced, you would see how much better off they are then if they were called by ones or twos." Faith told him.

"So killing humans is ok so long as you kill some vampires in return." Kinsey started saying "That's not how the real world works, at least not in this country. I will see to it that you three are put behind bars."

Willow glared "No in the real world you approved request for the death of a 19 year old girl just because she was asking questions in a secret government facility."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kinsey told her lying.

"The Initiative." Willow clarified "You approved Maggie Walsh's request to terminate Buffy Summers, a 19 year old girl, who was asking questions and looking into the 314 Project rather then blindly following orders like the rest of the soldiers of your little NID operation there." Willow told him.

"What!" Jack shouted and glared angrily at Kinsey "You ordered my daughter to be killed!" he shouted.

"Your daughter!? That troublemaking little bitc-" Kinsey started to say but Jack fist cut him off.

"Don't you dare insult my daughter you arrogant evil mother fucker!" Jack yelled at him.

"You just won a one-way ticket to jail Colonel." Kinsey said rubbing his sore jaw.

"I don't think so Mr. Vice president." Willow said to him.

"And what are you going to do, anything you do to me will have you and your little friends thrown into jail and tried for treason." Kinsey told her.

"You really shouldn't piss Willow off." Dana told him.

"I am the Vice President of the United States of America, I can piss off whoever I want." Kinsey told them arrogantly. "Is Buffy Summers here as well? General I want her, those three killers here and the Colonel taken into custody at once." Kinsey ordered.

"Enough" Willow's voice boomed and Kinsey and the others turned to look at her to see her getting some sort of flower from her pocket. Chanting a brief spell.

"Willow, calm down, don't do anything you'll regret." Carter tried to get through to her.

The flower in Willow's hand glowed and a crystal she had also taken out her pocket turned black before Willow put the items back into her pocket.

Kinsey then suddenly fell unconscious.

"Don't worry, when he'll wake up he won't even remember who he is. I don't like that I have to resort to this but before Buffy left she had another prophetic dream with the First slayer. It basically came down to having to do something or he would capture slayers and do medical research on them to see if their powers could be copied for their own personal use. I know how but I will not let that information be misused."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis, halls,

"Come on tell me." The blond woman told him pouting at him with puppy dog eyes.

John looked at her "That's quite good. But I'm still not telling." Buffy pouted some more "Not working, I'm immune to your pouting." John told her.

Buffy grinned then as a thought occurred to her "Really too bad, I'll just have find some other way." She said grabbing his arm to stop his walking and pushed him against the wall, her body immediately following touching his. She looked seductively at the Major running her hands over his shirt before on made it to his cheek and she held his gaze "Sure you don't want to tell me?" she whispered to him sweetly.

John gulped as he felt himself harden from her touch, the urge to just grab her and take her right here and now growing. "I uh" she started but Buffy placed a finger over his lips silencing him. "Just tell me what Cordy said to you." She asked him seductively her other hand moving lower. She smiled as she saw John's blue eyes darken with desire.

She then stepped back ignoring her own arousal from being so close to him and said "You let me know when you're ready to tell me." With that she left a still recovering John and walked to her quarters.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Earth, SGC,

As the Vice president had been moved to the medical wing and the President had been informed on events transpired. The security recording what Willow did to the Vice President had been ordered erased and a cover story had been set up that the Vice President had a breakdown that had caused amnesia. Now once again SG-1, Hammond, 2 slayers and 1 witch were sitting in the conference room.

"What I want to know is if you are so powerful why couldn't you get the Goa'uld out of Osiris's host without having to kill her." Daniel demanded to know.

"Because the Goa'uld was attached to her brain. I can't just poof it away, it would leave severe brain damage and there is the change I could poof other parts of the Host away with it. It's like how I can't cure a werewolf or someone with a brain tumor. It only ends badly, healing spell usually do."

"Couldn't you do some spell to repress the Goa'uld and led the host take charge for a while. I mean we have ways to remove the Goa'uld from the host. Osiris's host was friend of mine. There must have been something you could have done." Daniel told her.

"No, her fate was decided, it's not fair I know, but that's life." Willow told him.

"What about when you turned Kinsey into a frog, couldn't you have turned her in a frog?" Carter asked.

"I could, but that would not change the Goa'uld inside her and would kill the host immediately because its to big for the frog." Willow told her.

"What about putting her to sleep or in stasis or something?" Daniel asked.

"The Goa'uld would counter those things. And since it is inside the host I can't do any of those things to the Goa'uld." Willow explained tiredly "If you don't believe me you can ask Haley when she gets back from Cleveland."

Daniel looked at her then shook his head accepting her explanation "I don't need to, it's just hard. She was a friend."

"I've lost friends too, I know how it feels. She's in a better place now. You should know having ascended." Willow told him.

"I don't remember my time as an ascended." Daniel told her.

"When you're ready, I or maybe Haley can unlock those memories with magic, since I think it's magic blocking them." Willow told her.

"Maybe, someday." Daniel told her.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Training room,

Buffy was busy teaching Teyla a move when Ford came in.

"You're teaching Teyla Earth Martial arts?" Ford asked them causing both women to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious." Buffy replied then showed Teyla the move again and said "you try, and remember to keep you balance." Buffy told her.

Teyla executed the move almost flawlessly.

"Better." Buffy told the woman.

Ford watched the woman with interest as Buffy helped Teyla perfect the move.

"Are you just going to watch us during our training session or is there something you wanted Aiden?" Teyla asked him.

"No I'm good here, watching you two train…" Ford replied.

Buffy looked at him then at Teyla "I think it's time you put those new moves into action and kick Ford's ass."

Teyla looked at Buffy a hint of mischief glistering in the Athosian's eyes "I believe you are right, Buffy. Since you took care of the Wraith on the last planet I believe his ass should be mine to kick."

"Now wait a minute" Ford started to protest.

Ignoring him "Oh well spoil my fun." Buffy said pouting at her then her bag beeped and the pout turned to a look of excitement. "Got to go, have fun." She said sprinting toward her bag, grabbed it and sprinted out of the door.

"What got her so excited?" Ford wondered out loud.

"The Major is giving her, her first flying lesson today." Teyla explained "Now let see what you got Aiden." She said tossing him two wooden sticks and grabbing two herself.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Bay room,

Buffy had changed and showered in well not record time but still 30 minutes was to get ready was quick for Buffy's doing.

Sheppard was already waiting by the Puddlejumper when Buffy walked up to him and he had to swallow at the sight. Her hair, usually bound in a ponytail was now curly and loose touching her shoulders, she wore a pair of red leather pants and a white grey top and black leather jacket.

"Hi John, you ready for me?" Buffy asked him smiling innocently at him.

"What?" Johan asked making sure he heard that right.

"My flying lesson." Buffy clarified amusement in her eyes.

"Right, flying lesson. Of course." Major Sheppard said still starring at her trying to pull his mind out of the gutter it was currently in. He caught her eyes and noticed her amusement _'two can play this game.'_ He thought to himself giving her his most charming smile while saying "this way." And he walked inside the Puddlejumper.

Buffy amusement was gone as she noticed his smile and felt her body betray her resolve and wanting to give in. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she focused her mind and body on her mission ahead, flying the Puddlejumper, before following John inside.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Puddlejumper 1,

"Ok so how do you start this thing." The words barely left her mouth when Puddlejumper 1 powered up. "Never mind." She added.

"Ok this opens the roof." He explained to her before pushing it.

When there was enough space to move a puddelejumper through Puddlejumper 1 shot upwards and flew fast past Atlantis, the atmosphere into space.

"Easy there." John told him as Buffy was flying at maximum speed easily.

"This is neat." Buffy told him "It seems to respond immediately to my thoughts." She hadn't been there when Sheppard had told Ford the same thing when he was flying it for the first time.

"So you actually want to fly this fast?" John asked her.

"This isn't fast. You should see me driving." She told him.

"I'm making a mental note so when we get back to Earth to not let you behind the wheel of a car, ever." John told her.

"You're as bad as Xander. I am the slayer, can I help it my reaction time is much faster then ordinary humans." She told him innocently then realized something and the ship slowed down somewhat.

"That's better…what?" he asked.

Buffy forced a smile "Nothing, everything is just peachy." She paused then at his unconvinced look she let out a breath and said "It's just that my slayer side is kinda repressed at the moment."

"Repressed? This happened before? How long does it last? How did it become repressed?" John asked her.

"It's because I'm using Ancient technology, it represses my slayer abilities for about an hour." Buffy explained.

"Which is why you didn't like the chair back on Earth." John stated.

"Yes, makes me think of bad memories." Buffy told him.

"Do you want to talk about them?" John asked.

"No really." Buffy replied then after some silence asked "Do you think this thing has some music or something that we can turn on. Did these Ancients have music?"

"I don't know, try thinking about a music selection list or something." John suggested.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Earth, Washington DC, private medical room,

"I am here to see Vice president Kinsey." A young man's voice in an Californian accent told a woman at the desk.

The woman looked at him "are you family?" she asked the man.

"_You want to let me see him."_ The voice sounded in the woman's head and she nodded and gave him a pass and the room number.

"Mister vice President, I heard about your accident and decided to come as soon as possible." The man told Kinsey who was laying in a bed watching TV.

"Who are you?" Kinsey asked the man.

"Pike, I'm here to restore your mind…now let's see what kind off…" Pike said examining the man's energy and aura. "Ah, of course. I need the crystal of the witch who did this to you. I'm guessing it was Rosenberg…." Pike said thinking out loud. "This should be interesting."

"Don't underestimate Willow." A woman said appearing.

Pike looked at her. "Unlike her I'm not scared to fully let loose my power." He told her.

The woman smiled "true, but your biggest weapon will be her underestimating you. When Kinsey's mind is restored, we will make them pay for what they did to me."

"You got it Buffy." Pike told her with a grin on his face right before his eyes turn black and he starts chanting.

"What's going on? What's he doing?" Kinsey asked.

"Retrieving your memory. You are no use to me like this." The First Evil in Buffy's form said to him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis,

"That was fun." Buffy commented, "I don't think I had as much fun as that in a while." She said to John.

"Well, I'd say we'd need to repeat this, but I find myself worrying about going deaf and dying if you ever fly a jumper with me inside again." John commented earning him a "Hey" and a playful punch against his shoulder, which didn't hurt as much as she had no slayer strength at the moment.

"But it was fun, we should do something like this again." John suggested.

"Definitely." Buffy told him smiling at him, his dark blue eyes capturing her hazel ones.

The com crackled to life "Major Sheppard, could you and Buffy meet me in my office." Weir's voice asked.

Buffy recomposed herself thinking _'what am I doing? The having sex with him is supposed to get this out of the way so we could be just friends. Still I haven't had this much fun in a long while. Not even with the Immortal. He makes me smile and feel alive. What's wrong with that? It could lead to pain, his, mine…I don't even know if he wants anything with me. Just forget about it and if it does come up then deal with it.'_ "We'd better go." She told John.

John pulled his mind from the gutter and put on a charming smile "lead the way."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Earth, Colorado Springs, Slayer Watcher council building, Willow's room,

Willow looked at the picture of Tara and sighed thinking of her love. She had just thrown Kennedy out after yet another argument between the two. Feeling some kind of energy she stopped looking at the picture and looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Willow could see the crystal that caused the Vice President's mind to be erased and watched it start to glow. Willow picked it up, wondering what was happening. Then feeling dark energy trying to free the memories stored inside. She started chanting a counter curse.

Suddenly Willow was thrown backwards and the crystal glowed then went blank, empty.

"That's not good." Willow said then added "That's really not good."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Genii home world,

Buffy, Sheppard, Teyla, Ford and McKay stepped through the event horizon and looked around.

"More trees which look exactly like Earth. It's hard to believe we're so far away from it." Buffy said then focused on figures approaching. "Teyla?" Buffy asked.

"Do not worry, they mean us no harm. I have been here many times and it has taken me a long time to earn their trust but I have." Teyla informed the others.

A man and a woman approach, "Teyla, good to see you again. We feared the worse when we heard about Athos." the blond woman said.

The man said "You've brought friends."

"These people saved me and my people. We were told you wanted to speak with them." Teyla told them.

"The people who have the Wraith slayer?" The woman asked.

Buffy groaned "Please it's Buffy." She told them then to the others she said "You kill a few Wraith and you're famous. I'm missing Sunnydale people more and more."

"You miss the town where you daily had to fight for your life and to save your world?" she asked.

Buffy looked at her "When you put it like that, maybe not so much. But at least its better then being summoned to a planet because they've heard of you." She told the woman.

"I am Tirus. This is my daughter Sora." The man introduced them.

"You must be very proud." Sheppard said and Sora smiles.

Tirus looked at him, obviously not happy he said "She's betroved." He informed the Major.

John gaped then said "I wasn't hitting on your daughter…I was just a…"

"Just forget about it." Buffy told him then to the man "Major Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford, Dr McKay and Teyla you know" Buffy then introduced them. "We were summoned here." She said clearly not happy with it.

"We also thought we could trade for a share of your crops." Sheppard added.

"Yet you bring weapons."

"So you have some of your own under there, and some kind of communicator on your wrist." Buffy told him then added "So if you decided to have hostile intends how are we supposed to defend ourselves.

"Buffy the Genii are simple people." Teyla told her.

"Right and I am a normal girl." Buffy told her sarcastically. "I'm the slayer I notice hidden weapons, if I don't I would have been dead a long time ago…maybe I would have beaten Daniel record of dying then."

She received weir looks from her teammates which she ignored and faster then anyone could tell she had her crossbow out and pointed at Tirus "Now you are going to tell me why you wanted to talk to me and why you pretend to be simple people while you're not, or I'm gonna take you and your friends out and throw a party."

"Buffy?" Teyla asked but the rest of the team had drawn weapons and pointed it at the Genii.

Tirus looked uncomfortable but didn't say or do anything, Sora charged Buffy but met Buffy's fist from which she stumbled backwards "Talk! Now!" The slayer ordered.

Tirus looked at his daughter then another man came up "That will do Miss Summers." He said and from around them Genii soldiers came armed with weapons aimed at her…no not her but her team members.

"Kalen what is this? What is going on?" Teyla asked.

"We heard of the Wraith slayer and after I saw how she took Sora out and knew my people were carrying weapons I am taking custody of your friend here and I'm going to find out how she works and if we can use her to enhance ourselves." Kalen told them.

"I don't think so" Buffy said and pointed her crossbow at him "I think you are going to let us go before I put this arrow in you." Buffy threatened him.

"You think you can threaten me little girl. You kill me and you and your friends will be dead." He told her.

"Is that suppose to scare me. I've faced things way scarier then you." Buffy told him.

"She really did you know." A beautiful woman said appearing in a flash of light. "Really, she took me down, but still she couldn't kill me. Her watcher friend had to do it."

"You know Evil I already knew Giles killed Glory, I just wish there was a way to get writhe of you. But being all incorporeal and pretty much harmless like you are I just felt too sorry for you to finish you off." Buffy told her.

The woman smiled and changed into the first slayer "You can't kill me, I am forever. I am…"

"You're not going to do the whole evil speech again, are you?" Buffy asked.

Evil changed into Spike "But Buffy I thought you loved evil speeches. You did me after all." He said smirking.

"By that time Spike was as good as vampires get. He even got himself a soul for me. Sorry Evil, you want to hurt me you'll have to come up with something new." Buffy told it.

"Buffy?" John asked.

Evil changed into a little boy. "How about this?" Evil asked "If you'd been there for me you could have stopped me. But you didn't want to see the truth about Hank. Part of you knew but you didn't want to give into it." Evil changed into Hank "Really Buffy me basically abandoning you wasn't some clue you could get. What kind of father do you think I am. I called Dawn after you died but you I didn't bother with. You're just some delinquent. Not worthy of my attention."

Buffy stood there shocked for a moment her fath…Hank was dead? "Dawn isn't your daughter either bastard. She was made out of me and my father is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Evil changed into Buffy "Who will soon be dead too. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of Earth while you're gone."

"Ok someone tell me what is going on!?" Sheppard demanded to know.

"Meet the First Evil. It can take the form of anyone who has died. Don't listen to what it says, most of it are lies with a little truth in them to make you buy it." Buffy told him.

"Hi there." John said cheerily "Nice to meet you, so you're the First Evil. Can't say I'm really impressed."

Evil looked at John then back at Buffy "Oh lookie, I got myself a new boy toy. How long will he put up with me before he either dies or leaves town. Well since we're living in Atlantis I guess the dying option is the more likely one."

"And what are you going to do, haunt us until we die of boredom?" Buffy asked.

Evil changed into Angel(us) "Really lover I'm hurt. You think so little of me. You don't remember the last army I gathered to wipe you out." Evil started saying while changing back into Buffy "This time no pesky amulet letting out a sunray to kill my army and destroy the Hellmouth. No backup slayers. Just some mortals with no special powers. Earth is doomed, Atlantis is doomed. This will be the last time you underestimate me."

John looked at the Real Buffy and saw her face remained neutral until she actually smiled at The First Evil in her form. _'She is crazy.'_ He thought to himself _'and apparently had sex with a vampires, if that dark haired man that called her lover is in fact a vampire as well. Well he was very pale, yet that doesn't have to mean he was a vampire. I that she was supposed to slay them? Well she did say Spike was pretty much a good vampire by then…I'll ask her later.'_

"What are your orders Evil?" Kalen asked.

"Kill her friends." Evil said in Buffy's form.

"No!" Buffy yelled and used her crossbow to shoot 3 Genii soldiers in the shoulder before she blurred into action and kicked another one against the head. The attention of the soldier on her she told the others "Go! Back through the stargate." She ordered.

"Don't kill her." Evil told Kalen.

"Use the stun dosage men, take her out." Kalen ordered.

Buffy had either incapacitated or knocked unconscious half of the Genii soldiers, she dodged stun blasts while ignoring the urge to kill them rather then knock them out.

She risked a glance to see Ford and Sheppard firing their P90ies on the Genii soldiers as they retreated back to the stargate, killing some. She then watched McKay who almost reached the stargate being hit by a stun blast and crumble unconscious. Her elbow yanked backwards and she knocked Sora unconscious before she yelled "Ford help Teyla get McKay through the stargate." She ordered "You get them out of here Major, I'll distract them." She told john before she sprinted towards Kalen and jumped over him kicking him against him face into unconsciousness before she sprinted onwards.

"Get her!" Tirus yelled as he and a couple of other soldiers ran after Buffy.

"No you idiot." Evil said and disappeared, Evil reappeared as Glory in Tirus path "Why am I surrounded by morons. The slayer is nothing. She's not the one trying to escape right now. Get her friends. They are her weakness. Just rip through them and you'll get what you want."

Tirus turned around and looked at his men "you heard her. Get back and kill her friends!" he ordered.

"We have to go…Major!" Ford yelled. As the stargate was activated and Major Sheppard seemed to refuse to leave.

"We're not leaving her behind. Get McKay through." Sheppard ordered. Ford looked at the Major then fired some more at the Genii soldiers before taking McKay from Teyla and went though the stargate.

"We need to go. We can't hold out against them. Buffy can take care of herself." Teyla told him while firing on Genii soldiers.

John glanced at the woods knowing Teyla was right but not liking it one bit. "Go, I'll cover you and follow." He ordered.

As Teyla went through the stargate John continued to fire at the soldiers while looking around to see if he could spot Buffy. Seeing no sign of her he continued to wait and fire at the Genii soldiers.

Buffy raced through the woods, until she realized she was no longer being followed. She was making a long way around to get to the backside of the stargate.

Hearing something Buffy reacted and caught a small dart coming at her. She looked at it then heard more coming at her. She dropped the dart and darted aside rolling behind a tree where she heard the dart impact in. Taking a deep steady breath and letting it out Buffy focused and sprinted from behind the tree away as fast as her slayer abilities allowed her to go while making sure to put as much trees as possible between her and her attackers.

Feeling something sharp hit her shoulder she yanked it out while never stopping running and threw it away. Feeling more and more tired from the drugs and her fight against the Genii she let her darker slayer self come out more, as long as she reached the stargate she would be ok.

As Buffy suddenly broke from the many trees to see the stargate still active and John firing at the Genii "Go!" she yelled as she came towards him and the stargate in a blur.

John spotted the source of the voice but as his eyes locked with Buffy he felt his himself thrown backwards and his world darken when a stun blast hit him and sent him backwards through the stargate.

Evil saw Buffy come out from the woods and said "No look what you idiots did. You're allowing them to escape. Bringers!" she yelled and dark robed figures came out of the forest where Buffy had previously come from.

Buffy saw the stargate in front of her and jumped…only to painfully hit the ground on the other side as the stargate deactivated. "Ow" she said rubbing her sore shoulders as she got up, then immediately dropped into fighter stance. As she saw Bringers come towards her. The remaining Genii soldiers, plus the received backup and few woken up Genii, also carefully advanced at her.

"Not good…not good at all." Buffy muttered.

Glory walked towards Buffy "and now you're all alone. No friends coming to your rescue. Your team here abandoned you. You're all alone. Then you know that as the slayer you always are alone in the end." Glory changed into Angelus "I guess you learned that lesson when you send me to hell. Poor little Buffy." He said stopping in front of her and almost touching her with his hand. "Always so alone. So afraid to let anyone in. For them and yourself. That's why I left you, why soldier boy left you, why all you're ever get is vampires, a Goa'uld or idiot college boys who just want to use you for sex."

"Well at least I had someone, what did you and Caleb do? Sorry forget I asked, Caleb was a women hating priest after all. He wouldn't go for you. Have you ever had anyone? I doubt it, your true self is too ugly for that. That must be why you continuously walk around with my face or those of others." Buffy words barely left her lips when Glory changed into the demon she had only once seen briefly when saving Angel from the First influence and confronting the First. The First then changed into Buffy's dead mother "Bad Buffy. It's not nice to piss me off."

Buffy glared at the First "I am going to find a way to make you corporeal just so I can kick you ass." She stated.

Evil in Joyce's form advanced on Buffy "I think it's nap time, you have a big day ahead of you." Evil said just as Buffy felt two more dart thingies hit her side and chest.

Buffy world darkened and she fell to her knees seeing her mother's figure change into Glory again "Torture and experiments and all that." Then Buffy fell forwards and to unconsciousness. "Get her out of here. Take her to another planet. No doubt those friends of hers are going to come looking for her here." Evil ordered and soldiers moved to pick Buffy's form up and drag her to the stargate.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, Infirmary,

"Why the hell did you order the gate to be shut off, Buffy was right behind me!" Sheppard yelled angrily at Weir.

"You fell through the Gate stunned and stun blasts kept coming through the gate. I made the call to ensure the safety of everyone on this base, Major." Weir told him.

"We have to get a team together, go rescue her." Sheppard told her.

"John, do you really think the Genii are stupid enough to keep Buffy on that planet. We don't even know if they kept her alive." Weir told him.

"She is alive." John said.

"Do you know that for certain?" Weir asked.

John was silent for a moment before he remembered something and said "Yes, the Genii want her alive to figure out her strength and other abilities. They want to use her to enhance themselves."

"But Buffy's powers are mystical I even tried find out a medical reason for her abilities myself but there is nothing in a medical science point of view to indicate why she can do the things she can do." Carson told them.

"But the Genii don't know that. And I doubt the First Evil is going to tell them that. She and Buffy really hate each other. Which probably means…" McKay pales at the thought.

"Means what? McKay?" Teyla asked.

"It means that they are going to keep experimenting on Buffy no matter how dangerous and invasive the procedures may be. They won't do anything life threatening until they have explored every other invasive technique on her that they know off." Carson told her.

"But Buffy is the slayer, she heals fast." Sheppard told him.

"Which will only mean that they will subject her to more dangerous procedures more quickly once they figure that out. They want to know what she is and how she can do what she can do. They won't care on what it will do to Buffy." Carson told him.

"Maybe they'll underestimate her and she can escape." Ford told them.

"Not with the First Evil around which knows exactly what Buffy is capable off." Sheppard told him.

"Buffy" Teyla said imagining the horrors the Genii will put her through. Raw pain ebbed through her which quickly turned the usually calm woman in a rage.

"How can they do this? Don't they know she is our best hope against the Wraith!" she shouted angrily.

"They don't care about anything but themselves." Carson said to her carefully.

"Getting angry isn't going to help Buffy." Weird told the Athosian.

"No" a new voice said and they turned towards the source to see Dawn standing there "but I have a plan which will."

* * *

Cliffhanger, I am evil. I know. I think I can probably manage another update sometime this week so don't worry.

As for future spoilers on the what's going to happen one word: Bunnies :)


	16. Chapter 15 Evacuation and choices

Sorry for the long way, writers block and then got sidetracked. But I've got a long update for ya and the next chapter shouldn't be too long of a wait. Thanks for the nice reviews, I'll remind you english isn't my first language, I'm Ducth. But I'd like the think my english is pretty good so any grammar and spelling mistakes should be few.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 - Evacuation and choices**

Atlantis, infirmary,

"Dawn" Sheppard said as all eyes were on her. "How is she?" he asked.

"Buffy is tough." Dawn replied then added "What the First did was unforeseen. Like most things it does. It didn't surprise me to learn it was still alive but that it had been secretly building relationships with 2 dangerous races here in the Pegasus galaxy makes me think the threat it represents to Earth is a lot more dangerous then I previously thought. It must also be in contact with Anubis and maybe other Goa'uld." Dawn dwelled off.

"How do we defeat it?" Weir asked her.

"by working together as a team and get Buffy back. But first we need…" Dawn stopped "Something is wrong, I forgot something." She said and held up her hand and a image of a planet mostly covered in water appeared. The main land seemed to be large as well. There was also a city surrounded by a lot of blue to be seen.

Dawn turned the planet around so a massive swirl of clouds could be seen covering the planet. "There is a massive storm heading to the main land and then Atlantis. You need to evacuate your people off world Teyla." Dawn told her then turned to McKay "And you have to find some way to save Atlantis from this storm."

"Without a full ZPM we can't activate the shield." McKay immediately told her.

"You'll find a way." Dawn told him then added "rescuing Buffy will have to wait until the storm passes."

"Now wait a minute, we can't just sit here and pretend Buffy isn't being subjected to all kinds of invasive medical procedures." Sheppard told her. "She's your sister, can't you do something?" he asked.

Dawn glared at him "Don't you think I know that if I were allowed I would use my power to banish the First to a place it won't hurt anything or anyone ever again. I would charge the dead ZPM you have and send the Wraith to join the First. But I am not allowed to directly interfere. I'm trying to change the way things are done by the other Powers that Be. It takes time and it is important. More important then just one life. I love my sister but she would do her job just like I have to do!" Dawn yelled at him.

"Please calm down Dawn, Major Sheppard is just worries about her. You came here with a plan. Can you at least tell us what that plan is. Or can you warn Willow to help Buffy." Weir told her.

"Willow probably can open a portal to Buffy but if she sees what the Genii are doing to Buffy she will lose control and scary veiny dark Willow will kill all Genii and kill a lot of people." Dawn told them. "The plan I had will have to wait, it won't work now. Too much is going on. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as can with a new plan." She told thme and with a green flash she was gone.

"Ford I want you to mobilize a team and get ready to move in 30 minutes, I'll meet you at the gate room." Sheppard told him.

"Hold up Lieutenant. Major, we can not go after Buffy. We have a storm coming in we have to find a site to relocate to and find a way to save Atlantis. I'm sorry but Dawn is right we have a job to do and as much as I want to help Buffy too we can't right now." Weir told him.

"We do not leave people behind." Sheppard told her.

"We don't even know where to look for her. We need to help ourselves first before we can help Buffy. Think Major, what would Buffy do." Weir told him.

"Dr. Weir is right Major, Buffy would not place one life above the work she has to do. She once told her she killed her first true love to save her world. This may not be saving the world but Atlantis must not be lost nor all of the people that are here." Teyla told him.

John Sheppard looked between the two women then to Ford, trying to find something to support him in going off to the Genii to get Buffy back instead of helping the evacuation.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, some Genii planet, secret facility,

She could taste the blood from her lip as she bit down on it hard in order not to scream out in pain as a Genii doctors scalpel cut through her stomach.

"She is just amazing, no signs so far as to why she heals this fast but look." The doctor said to another doctor who looked at the cut the doctor had just made and which was slowly started the process of healing. Buffy knew a deep cut like that would need about 2 days to heal and another day before the scar would be gone. But she refused to give them this information. They would not believe her anyways and just test it out for themselves. She was their lab rat. She had told them her powers were mystical but they didn't believe her. After they pumped her full of drugs and she found herself awake naked in a small cell later on she had stopped answering questions but just silently sworn vengeance against the First and the Genii. Sure enough the first guard who came to collect her later had needed medical attention after Buffy had attacked him without holding back. He was lucky to still be alive. But Buffy had been shot with a stun blast and woken up on a operating table with doctors poking prodding, drawing blood samples injecting her with drugs and like before sometimes making injuries to study her rapid healing process.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed by now, it felt like weeks, but something told her it had been maybe three days or something like it. Three days of experiments which she tried hard not to think about. Her legs hurt, someone had suggested to see how more permanent injuries would fare with her healing capabilities. So some military guy had come and used a sledgehammer to break her legs. Ever since then she had not been able to contain her screams anymore. So now they had dropped her off in her small cell again. Alone, she knew she was going to die and she welcomed the thought.

Her friends from Atlantis had no idea where she was. They had no magic resources to find her. Her friends back on Earth didn't know about her situation, she had been afraid of Willow somehow finding out and going all dark and evil again. But the fear was fading and the thought of evil veiny Willow flaying those doctors and other Genii alive was becoming more and more welcome to her. Part of her knew she should be scared of thinking like that but her anger, humiliation and pain were clouding her reasonable thoughts.

Taking a shaky breath Buffy tried to calm herself, tried mediating like Giles had thought her so long ago. To find her center, her peace. But memories of what had been done to her disrupted her concentration and hours later Buffy fell asleep from exhaustion.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

"_Where am I? Oh great another fun slayer dream." Faith said to herself._

"_Too much pain, go away, I can't take it anymore. Please no more." Buffy begged as she saw doctors approaching. _

"_Who is that?" Faith asked moving closer walking though the darkness to a light where the familiar voice was coming from._

"_AHHH" a scream sounded and Faith sprinted towards the light._

_Faith stopped as she suddenly was in a room and doctors all seemed busy walking around all having something to do. People on weird military suits with some kind of guns were guarding the door keeping an eye on…"Buffy?" Faith asked seeing her sister slayer naked chained to a metal plate while someone raised a sledgehammer intending to bring it down on Buffy's leg. Faith now spotted Buffy's other leg in bad condition she was near the man in a moment and stopped the sledgehammer just inches from Buffy's one good leg._

"_I'm going to kill you for that." The brunette slayer told him But before Faith could do anything the scene changed and while Buffy was still laying on the medical examination plate she could hear a doctor and a military guy talking._

"_I don't care what she told us. There has got to be a medical reason why she heals so fast, why she is so strong and so fast. The only thing mystical is our Goddess. She herself told us the slayer was lying. We are going to find our what makes her tick even if she had to endure some more pain, or even if she has to die in order to find out what makes her so special." The soldier guy said to the doctor._

_Buffy groaned "She's awake." The military guy told the doctor. "Amazing, I gave her enough of a dosage to knock a Wraith out for a day. It's only been 4 hours." The doctor said and immediately moved to take another sample of blood from Buffy._

_Faith moved to stop the man but her hands went though the man, like they didn't exist._

"_This has already come to pass." A voice said and Faith turned around to see the First creeping stealthily towards her._

"_Come to pass? You mean someone has been experimenting on B.?" Faith asked her._

"_Yes, the slayer is to fight evil and kill evil. These men reek of evil. They serve the First Evil, think she is their Goddess." The First slayer told her._

"_That bitch is back. Damn, Willow said something was up and happening." Faith told her "Why did you show me what's happening to B.? She's in another galaxy, unless you can transport me there I can't help her." Faith asked._

"_She has become withdrawn, doesn't hear me. Can't see me. My bond with her is strong but not as strong as yours is with her." The First slayer told her._

"_I don't understand." Faith told her._

"_Chosen you were, like her. This made you two closer then she is to any other slayer." The First tells Faith._

"_But we're all connected with you, the First slayer, if you can't reach her how am I supposed to?" Faith asked._

"_I am dead, I have been for a long time. I guide new slayers now. Show them their paths, slayers do not exist just to kill. Buffy showed me this. Her life, she has touched so many who helped her destroy evil. In order to save herself she must become what she has tried so hard not to. She must embrace the darkness, the demon essence completely. She must be ready to kill them or they will destroy her. I am Seneya, the First slayer. You are my daughters. I forbid this humiliation, this evil to be done to one who has already done so much and lost so much." Seneya told Faith._

"_You want B. to kill? Buffy can't kill for herself. She needs another reason. She killed those knights that time because they were after her sister. She is a slayer, a protector. She doesn't have it in herself to kill in order to protect herself." Faith told the First slayer._

"_But you do, you have taken human life. You know the darkness. She is already heading towards that darkness. It will consume her unless you save her from it. Kill she must, but she can kill to get free or kill to act revenge. One will save her to other will destroy her and neither will kill her." Seneya told her._

"_But how and I supposed to…" Faith stopped when she realized she was in a small cell and she noticed a broken blond small figure asleep and apparently having a nightmare._

"_Buffy?" Faith asked as she knelt near the blond slayer._

_Buffy's head shot up and her eyes open as she looked at the brunette slayer. "You're not here. No is here. I am alone." The blond slayer told her._

"_I am here, in a slayer dream kinda way. You're not alone B. your friends are with you here." She said pointing to Buffy's heart._

_Buffy looked at her heart then back at Faith "Friends? Friends who betray me and let me go alone to a new galaxy just because some stupid slayer dream tells me I am here alone." Buffy's harsh voice said. "Willow, Xander, you and even my little sister Dawn. They all left me. Everyone leaves me. I am alone, as a slayer is supposed to be. I am a slayer, I fight evil until I die, but when I finally get to rest in Heaven I get pulled back by my 'friends' to this Hell. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired. Just led me die, for good this time. Please Faith, kill me?"_

_Faith looked at Buffy not believing this broken girl was the girl who had been a general in their fight against the first who had defeated Glory, a Hell Goddess, who had accomplished so much. "Oh get over it already!" Faith suddenly snapped at Buffy._

_Buffy looked at her "What?" she asked._

"_So you were in Heaven, life isn't that bad. You are stuck in a city full off yummy soldiers, you do have friends who would so anything for you. We make mistakes Buffy, we're human. We can't be perfect, you haven't been perfect either. It's not fair we as slayers have to carry so much weight but we do. We are slayers Buffy. Slayers. Unlike all the newbie slayers, we were chosen to carry that weight. We were chosen to fight evil not to lie on the floor broken and defeated. We never give up until we are dead. And if we come back from the dead however painful it may be we still fight until we can rest again. But we don't have to fight alone anymore. You changed that. Your death made two slayers possible. Your idea made Willow activate all potential slayers. The fight on Earth had gotten easier because we've grown in numbers and we have witches, families, friends to cover our backs. The fight out on other planets, against Goa'uld for example I have your father and his team to watch my back along with another slayer and a extremely powerful witch. You have your team on Atlantis to watch your back. Why no witch or other slayer was allowed to go with you I don't know. But there was a reason for it. Just like there is a reason your friends in Atlantis haven't found you yet. You can't wait for them, a slayer is in the end usually alone in form but in mind Red, Xander, Giles, your father, Little D, all your friends and family will always be with you." Faith ended her speech._

_Buffy looked at Faith and nodded wiping her eyes from tears "Thanks Faith. I needed that." She told her sister slayer._

"_Anytime B." Faith told her._

"_I still can't fight, they broke my legs with a sledgehammer." Buffy told her._

"_The First Slayer Seneya told me to tell you that you had to embrace the demon essence completely if you want to survive this." Faith told her._

"_But I won't be able to hold back, I'll kill them." Buffy told them._

"_The demon essence only attacks threats to it. They are a threat, to you and every other slayer. Think of them wanting to take apart Willow to see how she is able to perform magic, or another slayer and do to her what they did to you." Faith told her. "I know what murder is, and you are not attacking innocent people here. You shouldn't kill if you can help it. However, this isn't murder, it is war. The same war that thousands have fought before us. You didn't begin the killing, torturing, you didn't worship the First Evil or experiment on innocent people and you didn't take over their worlds. If you had started it, yes, then it would be murder. Then you would be responsible. However, for you and the others in the Pegasus galaxy, it is simply self-preservation. Do you understand the difference?"_

_Buffy nodded, still unsure. "Yeah, I get that. But that still doesn't mean they aren't living, breathing human beings. They have families and friends. They have hopes and dreams."_

"_Yes, and they are using them to crush others' hopes and dreams, yours and everyone you bring hope to by being who you are in that galaxy. They are experimenting on you without your consent, without listening to what you have to tell them without trying to even find another way. They are making bad decisions that have separated them from the victims and turned them into the enemy. Even if they are humans, they are making themselves 'less than human' by their choices." Faith told her._

"_Maybe," Buffy began, paused, and then forged ahead, "maybe they don't want to fight. Maybe they were forced into doing it. Maybe they were chosen and they can't help themselves. Maybe because they were gifted with special talents, they were sought out and used in a battle they wouldn't have fought if they'd had a choice." Then, as Buffy averted her eyes Faith, she whispered softly, "Maybe they want to stop. Maybe they want a choice."_

_Feeling that they were no longer entirely talking about soldiers, Faith placed a hand on Buffy's arm and said gently "There is always a choice."_

_Hearing the words she had longed to hear for so long, the words that had been denied her, Buffy felt the dam, behind which she hid her emotions, shatter. She began to cry softly, the last year's hurts coming back to her. She again felt the pain of being forced into a calling she had never wanted, had never been happy to have. She felt the pain of Merrick's death, the guilt of Jesse's death, the other lives of all those in L.A. and Sunnydale she had failed to save. She felt the remembered agony of her short visit to the mental institution, the lack of faith from her mother and Hank. She felt the misplaced guilt for her mothers and Hanks' divorce. Her sisters ascension, Angel's death, Spike's death, the Immortal's betrayal, even if she hadn't loved him but merely liked his presence. She remembered being ripped out of Heaven, again taking the burden of the world on her shoulders and she remembered the friends who betrayed her but whom had been there almost from the beginning of her calling, right then she realized she had finally forgiven them because they all make mistakes. Her 2 best friends, she may never see them again. As though from afar, she felt Faiths' arms encircle her, she cried into her, taking comfort from her presence. Feeling so tired and empty without them, her father or even her new team around._

_Buffy felt another hand on her shoulder and looked to see the First slayer Seneya also being there for her. She continued to cry for a while until nothing else was left._

_As Buffy's sobs slowly slowed, she heard that Seneya was humming a song to her. It was a song with words that she could not comprehend, but one that spoke of hope nonetheless, vague familiarity and strength. As Seneya felt her sobbing still, she quietly whispered a single phrase. "And making the right choice, even if it's a forced choice, can be the most difficult decision of all. Sometimes we must give up what we want in order for others to live the lives that we would like to have. You know this all too well…."_

_Buffy looked back into the First slayers understanding eyes and finally understood. Though she hadn't wanted to be called, she had been. Now only she had the power and she had to make the decision to use it to stop the Genii, the Wraith and other evil. Knowing what she knew now, she could not turn back, could not turn away. Justice must be served, and if she had the power, she also had the responsibility. Even if she wanted to be a regular girl, she wasn't one, and she realized now that she was okay with that. Faith and Seneya had somehow shown her that it was okay to be different, and only right to use those differences to help others. This was war, and like before she had to do her part to help, no matter what._

_Buffy looked at the two "my legs are broken, I can't put up much of a fight for them."_

"_You have the power to heal yourself." Seneya stated._

"_I know I'm the slayer but we don't heal that fast, even should I let de demon essence loose completely it will still take days to heal, if not weeks." Buffy told her._

"_I think she means your Key part B. I mean Dawn ascended because of the power she possessed. She's as powerful as the Powers. She left a part of that power in you. You have to find it and use it to heal yourself." Faith told her._

"_The last time it took blood and mystical energy from a shadow entity to activate my Key part and I have no idea how I am supposed to use opening a small portal to heal myself." Buffy told them._

"_The Key is with you always. Time has no meaning to it. It can accelerate your healing process by aging your body outside of normal time. You should only use it as a last resort." Seneya told Buffy._

"_But how do I find it, how do I activate it or let alone control it?" Buffy asked._

"_Search for it, within yourself. It is there." Seneya told her then to Faith "We must go now, I will always be with you my daughters." _And with a flash Buffy was back in her cell alone and Faith shut upright in her bed startling Robin.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Unknown Planet, Research facility,

Buffy sat on the ground in a meditative position she had learned long ago from Giles, her legs hurt but she pushed through her pain to a calm and serene state of mind. She then pushed beyond that state of mind searching within herself.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

Most of Atlantis had been evacuated to another planet, only Sheppard, Weir, McKay and 2 soldiers had stayed behind. Ford, Carson Beckett, Teyla and one small Athosian family were in a jumper waiting the raging storm out.

The two guards are leaning on the balcony overlooking the Gate.

"Bacon." The first guard told the other.

"The one thing you wish you brought with you is bacon?" The other guard asked him.

"Hey, it's the food that makes other food worth eating." The first guard defended his choice.

"You wish you brought bacon to another galaxy?" The second guard asked.

"Yeah, you asked me…" The first guard started to say then behind them, the Gate starts to dial in. "Offworld activation."

The two of them run to the control panel "Doctor Weir said no-one should be coming back…" the scond guard told the other.

A woman's voice could be hard over the comms "There's been an attack on Manara. We've got wounded incoming. Lower the shield."

"They're broadcasting an Athosian IDC." The first guard said looking over at a console. Manara had been the world where everyone had evacuated too.

"Please, before it's too late!" the woman pleaded.

"We are lowering the shield." The first guard said into the comms system.

"Oh, skip the OK from Doctor Weir!" the other guard told him.

"They're under attack. Lower the shield." The first guard told him.

The second guard looks at him for a moment, then punches in the code to lower the shield. The two of them run for the stairs as the second guard speaks into his radio. "Doctor Weir, there's been some sort of an attack from Manara. We have an Athosian party incoming with wounded."

"We're on our way." Weir responded as she and Rodney start running towards the Gateroom.

Several people dressed in cloaks come through the Gate. One of them is Sora. Two men are carrying someone on a stretcher who is covered with a blanket. The guards run down the steps to meet them.

"What happened?" the first guard asked.

"They were everywhere. I can't believe they didn't kill us all." Sora told them.

"Who?" the second guard asked.

Kolya, who was under the blanket on the stretcher, rolls off the stretcher and shoots the two guards with a pistol. The other people take off their cloaks, they are wearing Genii uniforms underneath. Sora watches as a man checks the two guards. She looks at Kolya, not happy that he has killed them.

"Secure the room." Kolya ordered.

"These men could have been overpowered. We need the Atlanteans to be co-operative." Sora informed him.

Kolya gazed around the Gate room "Secure the room." He orders and then walks away. Sora looks at him for a moment, then turns to the rest of her people.

"Cover the entrances!" Sora ordered the Genii soldiers.

People run to comply. Kolya walks partway up the steps and then turns to look around the Gate room with a look of satisfaction on his face. Sora looks at him, concerned at his expression.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Unknown Planet, Research facility,

Buffy heard a soft vibration coming from somewhere during her meditation. She followed the sound closer and closer to the source.

Buffy's eyes then snapped open as a green glow spread around her body, she could feel the power, the flow of the mystical energy covering her body and then she felt like she was suspended in air as the pain in her body began to lessen and eventually she didn't feel the pain in her legs anymore. With a flash Buffy opened here eyes and noticed she was still sitting in a meditative position but she felt no pain from her legs or anywhere else. Even the drugs that her system had been fighting seemed to be gone.

Buffy stood up and studied the planes she had been injured, but there wasn't so much as a scar to see. Her fingernails seemed longer, as well as her hair. Buffy looked up in the camera that was in her cell and with a quick leap towards the wall to propel upwards she ripped the thing from the wall and smiled as she heard an alarm go off.

Three guards came in stun guns ready to find the cell empty. Buffy dropped down from the ceiling and knocked two guards down with her then quicker then the remaining guard had to respond she was up and had one of the downed guards thrown at the firing remaining guard. She kicked the guard on the ground unconscious and then ran out her cell.

The third guard had just recovered to see their prisoner charge at him, he raised his weapon to fire but a crack and then pain ripped through him and he dropped his gun reaching for his broken nose as he screamed out in pain.

Buffy didn't pay any attention to the guard whose nose she just broke but ran through the hallway determined to destroy everything from the test they Genii scientist had done to her.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis,

Somewhere on the base, John is running towards Grounding Station Three to put in McKay's plan to save Atlantis by using the electricity from the storm to charge the shield.

Elizabeth reports over the radio "Apparently there's wounded incoming."

"Doesn't make any sense. They said it was Wraith-related?" Sheppard asked.

"We'll ask them ourselves in a second…hold on." Weir said as she and Rodney arrive at the Gate room to find the Genii soldiers waiting for them. "What the hell is going on?" Weir demanded to know.

The soldiers grab them, pointing guns at them. Kolya comes towards them down the steps.

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir." Kolya said to her.

"Yes." Weir answered.

Kolya looks at Rodney "And you must be Doctor McKay." He told the man.

Rodney doesn't answer, but Sora comes over to Kolya's side. "That is him." She confirmed.

"Where is Major Sheppard?" Kolya asked.

John is still running while still receiving the radio transmissions so he can hear what's happening in the Gate room.

"I would like to know the whereabouts of Major Sheppard." Kolya told Weir and McKay.

"You seem to know a lot about us. Who are you?" Weir asked.

"They're Genii." McKay told her "what have you done with Buffy? Is she ok?"

"There's only one thing you need to know, Doctor Weir. As of right now, we are in control of Atlantis. As for the slayer, she is currently being studied by our scientist. She is quite the mystery. Such an extraordinary woman, such strength and beauty. Once the Genii are done with her we will know what makes her so special and use it to enhance ourselves."

"You're an idiot, Buffy's powers are mystical. Science can't explain it, if it could we would have already adapted it to all of us." McKay told him.

Sora hit McKay "lies" she told him.

"Because your Goddess told you. Major Sheppard told me you worship the First Evil. The First Evil hates Buffy for thwarting its plans to return Earth to the demons that once ruled it." Weir told her.

"Our Goddess has the power to control the Wraith. She told us they were awakening and she would keep us safe if we did as she said." Sora told Weir.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, ship bay,

John opens the rear door of a Puddlejumper and checks out the interior before walking inside. As the lights automatically come on, John obviously thinks of what he needs because a panel opens near the pilot's seat and a life signs detector is inside. He takes it and then activates the comms.

"Jumper Two, this is Sheppard, come in. ... Jumper Two, do you copy?" Sheppard said through the comms.

We see Jumper Two still on the ground on the mainland, being lashed by the storm. Lightning flashes frequently and loud thunder can be heard.

"This is Ford, sir. We decided to wait out the storm in the Jumper." Ford told the Major through the comms.

"You're still on the mainland?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, sir." Ford replied.

"We've got a situation here. From what I can ascertain, a small Genii strike force has gated in." Sheppard told him.

"The Genii?! The folks that took Buffy?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, that's them, and they've got Weir and McKay hostage. They've also got control of the Gate room." Sheppard informed him.

"You're breaking up, sir…did you say hostage?" Ford asked.

"Affirmative." Sheppard replied.

"Ah, no!" Beckett told them.

"We're on our way." Ford said and he turns to the control panel.

"What d'you think you're doing?" Carson asked.

"You heard him!" Ford replied.

"Take a look outside, hot shot. We're not flying through this." Beckett told him.

"McKay and Weir were taken hostage, Doc. I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing." Ford told him.

"Neither one of us are real pilots. It was a bad idea an hour ago…it's an idiotic one now." Carson told him.

"We're gonna have to take our chances." Ford replied.

"Doctor Beckett is right, Lieutenant…you are of no use to Major Sheppard dead." Teyla told them then into the comms "Major, this is Teyla."

Although John can hear most of her message, it's slightly garbled by static.

"The hurricane is in full force outside. We could attempt to fly through it but it is doubtful that we could make it back to Atlantis; and we have three young passengers." Teyla continued through the comms.

"That's bad news." Sheppard told them.

"I'm sorry." Teyla apologized.

"So am I. Just stay put till it passes over." Sheppard told them.

"Sir…" Ford starts.

"It's ok, Lieutenant. Just get your ass back here as soon as you can. I could use a little backup." Sheppard told him.

"Good luck, sir." Ford told him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Earth, Colorado Springs, S.W.C. building, Faith's office,

Faith just finished telling Giles about her slayer dream through the phone since Giles was currently in England.

"I see, well you made the right choice in calling me first Faith. I think we should keep this to ourselves and not inform Willow, Xander or Colonel O'Neill about this." Giles told Faith.

"It's General O'Neill now Giles. He got promoted yesterday, remember?" Faith asked.

"Right, well do not tell him. Buffy is strong and from what I can gather from your dream she has found her strength again because of you. These people holding her, they are the ones in trouble." He told her trying to put his own worries for the young woman he thought of as his own daughter aside and have faith in the training she knew to get her out of this.

"I know, but I'm still worried about her. I've never seen B. break like that. All scared and vulnerable. Afraid of crossing a line she had seen me cross." Faith told the watcher.

"She has been through a lot. Losing Dawn, Angel and even Spike. Finding out her father isn't her father and connecting with her biological father then having to leave everyone behind and travel to a new galaxy. Buffy always had us to count on if she got into trouble. We're in another galaxy right now. She knows we can't come. Willow will lose control of herself if she knew what these Genii did to her. Buffy will come through in the end…she always does." Giles told her.

"I know, I'm just worried and frustrated that I can't help her more." Faith told Giles.

"Me too, but Faith…you already helped her enough by helping her find her strength again. We have to have faith in Buffy to pull herself through this like she had has pulled herself through everything that has happened to her before." Giles told her.

Faith was silent thinking over what Giles told her. "Last time Buffy went to war she refused to let anyone help her. I hope that during this new war she will not push her new friends away like she did to you guys."

It took a few seconds before Faith heard Giles say "So do I."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Unknown Planet, Research facility,

Buffy tore through Genii, her demon essence and herself completely focused on one thing killing those who threatened her and her friends and destroying the research done on her.

She wasn't sure when her mind registered no more threat and the slayer in her retreated but as she looked around she saw blood, death, and destruction. Computers were burning, body parts were laying o the floor scattered. Buffy looked around trying to feel remorse for her victims but finding nothing but a still burning anger for the Genii.

She calmly walked out of the room checking to make sure every file on her was tossed into the fire. She encountered no one on her way through the complex she was in. It seemed like everyone in there had either fled or been killed. Strange how she felt nothing with that thought. She pushed it aside as she was about to exit the complex when her slayer senses sensed people on the other side of the door. She looked around and spotted a window, a plan forming in her head she quickly walked towards it to put it into action.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

Kolya is outside on the balcony looking at the approaching storm. He goes back inside, where the body of one of the dead guards is being carried out of the room. He walks over to Elizabeth and Rodney, who are watching their dead colleague being taken away. Kolya walks around them, looking round the room.

"Who are you?" Weir asked.

"Commander Acastus Kolya of the Genii. This Atlantis is extraordinary…more than I ever imagined." Kolya told her.

"What have you done with the rest of my people?" Weir asked.

"I'm quite sure they have no idea we're even here." Kolya told her.

"Then they're safe?" Weir asked.

"Yes." Kolya replied.

"How were you able to bypass the shield?" Weir asked.

"With a time-tested combination of strong drink and a weak mind." Kolya answered.

"We have done nothing to your people but you abducted one of ours and then chose to experiment on her and take over our city. Why are you doing this?" Weir asked.

"To gain new ways in which we can use to strengthen ourselves so even the Wraith will one day know not to mess with the Genii." Kolya told her.

"We could have been allies against the Wraith, but instead you follow an evil and dark path." Weir told him. "I feel sorry for you and your people."

"I'd be feeling sorry for yourself Dr. Weir. You are the ones who lose your slayer to us and not your city." Kolya told her obviously not understanding what Elizabeth meant. Kolya turned to McKay "now why are you still here?" he asked.

"Oh. I was helping with things." McKay told him.

"Like what?" Kolya asked.

"You know. make sure everyone got out ok." McKay told him.

"Isn't that the work of someone…less important?" Kolya asked.

McKAy laughs nervously "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" he told him.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Kolya asked.

"I've got lots of plans about lots of things." McKay answered.

"I'm interested in the plan you have to save the city." Kolya told him.

"I never said anything about saving anything." McKay told him.

Kolya puts his hand on Rodney's shoulder "Not yet." he told him and nods to a soldier standing behind Rodney, who draws out a long sharp knife. Rodney looks at it in dread.

"Sora take Dr. Weir here to their supply of C4. Our Goddess told us that's what we need to finish our A-bomb." Kolya told Sora who grabbed Weir by the arm and led her away.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Unknown Planet,

Buffy looks at the dead corpses of Genii soldiers before turning calmly towards the DHD to dial Atlantis.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

Sora and other Genii soldiers walk into the armoury and look around at the weapons stored there. Elizabeth points over to boxes labelled "C4 Explosives". The boxes are empty. One of the soldiers goes over to the boxes and sees a radio standing in the middle of one of the empty boxes. He picks it up, looks at it, then looks over his shoulder to Sora and Weir, Weir just shrugs.

The soldier hands the radio to Kolya. Nearby, Elizabeth is examining Rodney's right arm. The sleeve is slashed and his arm is covered in blood. Rodney is whimpering quietly.

"What did they do to you?" Weir asked.

"I tried to keep my mouth shut, I tried…I just couldn't…" He trails off as Kolya approaches and holds up the radio.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kolya asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Weir replied.

"It's a radio. The arrow points to the 'talk' button." McKay told him.

Kolya activates the button and holds the radio to his mouth. "This is Commander Kolya."

"Kolya, that's a hard name to pronounce. Is that a first name? My name's Major John Sheppard and I have hidden the C4 where you will never, I repeat never find it. When I get confirmation that the prisoners have been safely released and allowed to gate off Atlantis, I will help you find it. And by prisoners I also mean Buffy. I want you to return her to us." Sheppard replied from elsewhere in Atlantis.

Kolya turns to Elizabeth and Rodney "He's good." He told them.

"Yes, he is. I'd do what he says." Weir told him "You already angered him enough by taking someone from his team and then coming to Atlantis."

"Your offer is very generous, Major." Kolya said through the radio.

"Yes, it is." Sheppard replied.

"However, Doctor McKay recently shared with me there's a plan in action to save the city." Kolya told him.

"He _did_?!" John asked not believing McKay told him this.

"He did. My understanding is there is one final grounding station that needs to be deactivated. Uncouple the grounding rods at Station Three, assist with the reactivation of the shield, and you and your friends can leave here unharmed. And reinforcement is due to arrive any minute now, so don't bother trying to take us out. Oh and we do have the lovely Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay here as hostages as well. Any harm comes to any of my men and they ewill pay the price." Kolya told him.

"I am going to kill you." Major Sheppard swore to him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Unknown Planet,

Buffy sighs when she realized halfway through dialing they had no idea it was her here and not aliens. A thought entered her mind as she realizes she could use an old address where they have established relation to get back to Atlantis. She thinks for a moment then starts dialing Manara, SGA-3 had established trading relations there. It's lucky she was bored and still grounded because of her injury that she had seen the address entered by Peter to get to Manara.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Gate room,

Reinforcements started coming through the gate. About 60 Genii soldiers.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Manara,

Buffy stepped through the gate only now aware how strange it would look to come here with blood all over her skin and clothes. Brushing the thought aside she started alking towards the village.

Buffy stopped when she spotted soldiers, Earth soldiers, she recognized Stackhouse and calmly walked up to them.

As the sound of approaching footsteps Stackhouse and another soldier raised their guns at the young blond woman coming at them.

"…Buffy?" Stackhouse asked.

"Hi Stackhouse, soldier." Buffy greeted them then looked at herself again uncomfortable again.

"How did you…What happened to…Are they in pursuit?" Stackhouse asked.

"I rather not talk about it, I just like to get back to Atlantis and take a long shower to get all this blood off me. These clothes are ruined." She had found her own clothes in her rampage and put them on before escaping the facility. But killing so many Genii had caused those clothes to become covered in blood and to be slightly thorn.

"There is a storm heading towards Atlantis, we had to evacuate the city. That's why Major Sheppard hadn't gotten a team together to go rescue you, although it seems like you didn't need rescuing after all." Stackhouse said with a small smile.

Buffy looked at him and put up a fake smile "I guess not." She told him. She honestly didn't want to talk about it, part of her knew it was war, another part hated that she didn't feel guilty or remorse for the deaths she had caused. She didn't want to think about it anymore. "So if Atlantis is evacuated can you take me to Weir and Major Sheppard. I'm sure they'd like to debrief me before my shower."

"I'm afraid they're not here Buffy. They stayed behind to execute McKay's plan to save the city." Stackhouse replied.

"Huh, oh well can you come with me to the Gate so I can get to them?" Buffy asked.

"Why don't I contact them to ask if you should go to Atlantis and in the meantime you can grab a shower and put on some fresh clothes." Stackhouse suggested.

Buffy gave him a real smile now "I like that plan." She told him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

"He's just standing there, sir." A soldier said over the comms to Kolya.

"Hold your position. Do not approach until he's finished." Kolya told him.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replies.

"Use lethal force only if necessary." Kolya replied.

"You told him he would be unharmed." Sora told Kolya.

"Let's hope he doesn't put up much of a fight." Kolya replies.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Grounding station 3,

John checks the life signs detector, he can see his own signal, and two other signals just outside the door. He moves around the control console and stands on the other side facing the door, then moves to the side wall where there is better cover.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

"He's stopped – he's not at the control panel any more. He's looking around." A soldier reports over the comms.

"Hold your fire." Kolya told him.

"Those control panels are pretty fragile, you might not wanna…" McKay starts telling but a Genii soldier wraps his hand around Rodney's wounded arm and Rodney cries out in pain.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Grounding station 3,

John, his rifle raised, walks carefully towards the door. Outside, the two Genii soldiers are cautiously lurking around trying to see where he is. One nods to the other, who nods back. One of them runs inside the room and starts firing. John shoots him, then takes cover against the wall by the door. He checks his life signs detector again. The other soldier is just the other side of the wall. John runs deeper into the room as the second soldier runs in. The soldier fires at John, who is running towards the balcony. The soldier's shots hit the control console as John dives over the balcony and onto a ledge just below, then rises up and shoots the soldier. John comes back over the balcony and runs to check that the soldiers are down, then takes a communications device from one of them before going over to the control console. The panel is shot to bits and is sparking. He speaks into the communications device.

"Let me tell you what you did wrong here, Kolya. A: you lost two of your men. B: you damaged the switch before I could separate the grounding rods, which I'm sure you're gonna get an earful from McKay for; and C: you lost all of what little credibility you had with me." Shepprd told Kolya over the comms.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Control room,

"D'you have any idea of how big a setback that is? I may not even be able to activate the shield. I mean, I can't possibly…"McKay starts lecturing them when the soldier grabs his injured arm again "get off me!" McKay yelled.

"You killed two of my men." Kolya taid over the comms.

"You killed two of mine and kidnapped a member of my team, we're not even, even yet." Sheppard replied.

"I don't like even." Kolya told him and pulls a pistol out of his coat.

"I'm not finished yet!" Sheppard told him.

"Neither am I. Say goodbye to Doctor Weir." Kolya said as he points his pistol at Elizabeth.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Manara,

Buffy reemerged from a short shower, she wanted a longer one but she was too tense to relax. After she had dried herself off she put on the military clothes that were left for her. She only put on the pants, boots and t-shirt. It was a good fit, obviously Stackhouse had inquired for someone her size. How he knew her size however…the thought left her mind as she heard an urgent knock on her door. Pulling her hair back and quickly tied it a ponytail as she called "Coming"

As she opened the door she saw Stackhouse worried face "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so quickly Buffy but I can't get in contact with Atlantis. They're not responding and with the shield probably raised we can't get to them." Stackhouse informed her.

"Are Ford or Teyla here?" Buffy asked.

"I haven't seen them…no I don't think so." Stackhouse replied.

"Ok, so don't panic I'm sure they're fine. You did say there was a storm coming towards Atlantis. Maybe the storm knocked the comm. System out." Buffy suggested.

"Wouldn't they sent someone or a message through the stargate if that were the case. And isn't the comm. System inside Atlantis?" Stackhouse asked.

"Ok worst case scenario Atlantis is already destroyed by the storm…or the First helped the Genii gain control of Atlantis while it is almost abandoned. I have to get there but how…of course." She said then looked at Stackhouse, don't freak out. I'm going to try something." Buffy told him.

Stackhouse looked at her wondering what she was talking about, he watched her sit at the ground in a meditative position and close her eyes in complete concentration. He was about to ask what she was doing and how this was helping them when energy crackled in the room and then a swirling green portal appeared.

Buffy was up in a second and looked at Stackhouse "Let's go Stackhouse, this should take us to Atlantis. Hopefully my quarters."

Stackhouse looked at her shocked but quickly regained his composure and jumped through the portal, closely followed by Buffy.

* * *

Review please. Next chapter, Genii vs. Buffy, Stackhouse and Sheppard. plus probably some twist I'll come up with, I have some ideas as to what but how to imput them inthe story will come as I write :D 


	17. Chapter 16 Bunnies

Thanks for the nice reviews, here is another chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Bunnies **

Unknown dimension, Unknown location,

Buffy looked around the boiling pits of magma then to Stackhouse "Oops." She said.

Stackhouse glared at her "Oops?" he asked.

"Well it was my first time through a portal I created. How was I supposed to know it went to a hell dimension." She asked.

"Well you made it, you should know." Stackhouse told her.

"Really, well maybe. But let me close this one and make another to my quarters in Atlantis this time." She told him.

As Buffy closed her eyes and closed the portal which then disappeared Stackhouse said "And what's with the portal making? Do Weir and Major Sheppard know about this? Is that why you were allowed to come with the expedition to Atlantis?"

"It's new, not exactly and no." Buffy answered. "I'm a slayer, I have supernatural strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, senses, hearing, eyesight and healing power, I'm a mystical warrior for the Powers that Be. I fight vampires and such back on Earth. Have since I was 15, I was allowed to come here because of my experience. Yes vampires are real, yes Weir and Major Sheppard know. On top of that I had part of a mystical energy known as the Key inside me which allows me to open portals."

Stackhouse stared at her, Buffy ignored him and her eyes darted to a creature. "Don't tell me Anya was…" Buffy stopped her sentence and pushed Stackhouse to the ground and out of the way of two red beam coming at him. "…right." She finished. She threw a dagger at the bunny killing it and smiled down at Stackhouse only now seeing their compromising position.

Blushing she got off him and offered him her hand to get up, which he took.

"Was that…?" Stackhouse started to ask.

"Yes." Buffy replied.

"But that was…" Stackhouse said looking at the corpse of the creature.

"Anya always warned me Bunnies were evil, I guess she was right." Buffy told him her thoughts going out to the ex-demon. She missed Anya. Pushing the memories back she closed her eyes in attempt to concentrate but her eyes darted open when she heard movement. She took her dagger from the dead bunny and stared towards the direction the sound came from. To Stackhouse she said "Shoot anything coming towards us. I'll open a portal."

The creature Buffy had sensed earlier jumped into view but a quick shot from Stackhouse terminated it.

Buffy closed her eyes concentrated, reached inside for the energy of the Key and concentrated on her quarters in Atlantis. Another swirling green portal appeared and Buffy looked at Stackhouse now shooting bunnies coming at them from everywhere. She grabbed him before she jumped, so they both went through the portal at the same time.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, Control room,

"Incoming transmission from Kalen." A soldier told Kolya causing him to lower the gun aimed at Weir and walk over to the soldier.

"Kalen?" Kolya asked "What is wrong?"

"It's about the slayer. She escaped and left nothing behind but death and destruction while doing so." Kalen informed him.

"My father?" Sora asked who also heard the transmission.

"I am sorry Sora, he is dead. The slayer destroyed every bit of research we did on her and made sure there were no survivors. We only know she was responsible for all of this when we found our backup security recording. I'll send it to your location." Kalen said to them.

"Kolya! Kolya!" a voice interrupted and Kolya looked down at the radio where Major Sheppard's voice came from.

Sora ripped the radio from Kolya's hand and pressed the talk button "I'm going to kill her Major Sheppard. Your precious slayer may have escaped but she is as good as dead. As is your Dr. Weir."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, grounding station 3,

John stood there letting this information sink in then said "If you let Buffy escape I'd be more worried about what she's going to do when she finds you then when you find her. Ask the First Evil if you don't believe me."

"Go to Buffy's quarters." Dawn's voice echoed in his head.

"Dawn?" John asked looking around but not seeing anyone. He then grabbed his gun and life sign detector and headed to Buffy's quarters.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Right dimension, Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Buffy's quarters,

Buffy groaned as she got up, she was on her bed and Stackhouse looked at her worriedly.

"You're awake, I was worried, you were unconscious when we got here. The portal closed immediately behind us." Stackhouse informed her.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About half an hour. I did some recon, the place is swirling with what I assume are Genii soldiers based on the description Major Sheppard gave me on their uniform." Stackhouse told her.

"Great." Buffy said getting of her bed and walking towards her weapons chest.

"Wait a minute are you sure you're up to this? I mean I know you told me you're this mystical warrior on Earth but you just awoke after opening two portals. Not to mention everything you must have been through back with the Genii." Stackhouse told her worried.

Buffy took out an axe, some stakes and a crossbow before she looked at Stackhouse. "Don't worry about me. Worry about them." She told him and as Stackhouse looked at her expression and started to, indeed worry about the Genii.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

"We need to assess the situation and…" Stackhouse started.

"You go do that I'll got to the control room and take back our city." Buffy told him.

"You're crazy, there are too many of them, you can't possible take them all on." Stackhouse told her.

"I took on a whole lot while escaping their facility, I can handle it. I'm the slayer." Buffy replied.

"I'm not going to let you go there alone. I'll come with you." Stackhouse told her.

"Fine, watch my back." Buffy told him and with a loaded crossbow she was about to walk towards the room when her senses picked someone approaching her position and she raised her crossbow ready to fire.

John picked up two life signs around the corner. Tucking the detector away Major Sheppard held his gun with both hands and then jumped around the corner ready to fire.

"Jesus, Major we almost shot you." Stackhouse told him as he and Buffy lowered their weapons.

John lowered his gun walked closer to them and looked at Buffy, his eyes showing his concern as he asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, the Genii who held me captive are however not." Buffy replied looking at him briefly then back into the direction they had to take to get to the control room.

John studied her, worried at her lack of emotions "How did you get here without the stargate?" he asked.

Buffy didn't answer so Stackhouse did "She came to the evac-site by stargate then used her Key part to open a portal to a dimension with evil bunnies when we were unable to contact Atlantis. She then opened another portal to her quarters and passed out. When she woke up she was determined to get to the control room and retake control of Atlantis." Stackhouse reported.

"Are you done with the whole military reporting thing so we can get to retaking the city?" Buffy asked them.

Sheppard eyed Buffy still worried about her attitude, she didn't seem like the vulnerable Buffy or the happy Buffy or even the normal Buffy he had encountered before. She seemed to be all business now, no emotion. It worried him and made him wonder if she did this change often when she was slaying evil back on Earth. "Some guy named Kolya is in charge, they have Weir and McKay prisoner." He told them.

"Not for long they won't." Buffy told him.

"We can't just charge in without a plan Buffy." Stackhouse told him.

"Sure I can, they don't know I'm here, when they see me they'll freeze giving me plenty of time to take them out." Buffy told them.

"What about McKay and Weir, what if they get shot while we take out the Genii?" Sheppard asked.

"You get them, I'll distract the Genii." Buffy told them.

"How are you going to do that?" Stackhouse asked.

"I'm going to kill them." Buffy told him and then turned and started walking "That ought to distract them." She added.

Sheppard and Stackhouse watched her go "Sir, I'm worrier about her state of mind." Stackhouse told Sheppard.

"Me too." Sheppard told him then followed Buffy with Stackhouse not far behind covering the rear.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Control room,

Kolya grabbed the radio back from Sora saying "your father will be avenged, but we need to focus on our mission here. Send more teams to get Sheppard." He told her.

"Sir, we've lost contact with 4 of our teams." A soldier reported to Kolya catching the two's attention.

"What?" Kolya asked walking over to him.

"I believe he said that you lost 4 teams." A voice said and the turned to it only to see the slayer use a crossbow to shoot three guards through the heart. She then pointed it at Sora, the soldier and Kolya. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." She told them. "Which one of you is Kolya?"

"I am, who are you?" he asked.

"That's the slayer" Sora said in venomous voice and grabbed her gun only to yelp out in pain when an crossbow bolt went through her hand causing her to drop her gun.

"The slayer? But how could she get here without use of the stargate?" Kolya asked only to hear gunfire as he turned he could see another military officer like Major Sheppard and Major Sheppard point their guns at them as McKay and Weir move behind them.

Buffy dropped her crossbow and grabbed her axe twirling it around in her hand. "Buffy?" Buffy could hear Weir's voice but ignored it as her eyes remained focused on Kolya, Sora and the soldier. She threw a stake at the soldier who looked down to see it stick out of his chest. Blood came out of his mouth as he fell forwards dead.

"Ladon." Kolya said his hand moving for his gun but he paused seeing Buffy move her finger at him left and right.

"Uh uh" Buffy said to him but Sora ignored her and moved her uninjured hand to her hand only to yell out in pain and hold up a bloody stump at the place her hand had been.

Buffy grinned "Naughty Sora. Shouldn't play with guns." She said to the woman.

"You evil Bitch!" Sora called and yelled again as Buffy axe hit the arrow still in her other hand "You killed my father! You cut off my hand!" Sora yelled looking at Buffy with angry tears.

Buffy shrugs at the woman "Is that supposed to make me feel guilty. Me? who you pumped full of all kind of drugs, who you experimented on, who you tortured with your invasive medical procedures, keeping me conscious just to see how much pain I could take before passing out. Whose legs your scientists broke with a sledgehammer just to see how I feel heal them. I am supposed to feel guilty for defending myself in the war you started against me?" Buffy laughed humorlessly.

"You were captured for study and from that moment on were property of the Genii." Kolya said causing Buffy's fist to connect with his face followed by her foot hitting him in the chest, an audible crack of ribs could be heard as Kolya flew back against the wall.

"I am no ones property." She told him. "You picked the wrong woman to start a war with. You think you have it bad with Wraith?" she asked walking closer to him and putting her foot on his injured ribs "I slay Wraith, I slayed all kinds of evil you can't imagine. I defeated your supposed Goddess before. I will again. I may not have my friends or an army of slayers to back me up this time but all that is needed is me. You guys are its minions, weak, no special powers. Even Major Sheppard and his soldiers can take your pathetic excuse of an army. You think yourself something greater by carrying out the First Evil's plans. It has bringers and the Wraith as her minions. You are the most expendable to it. But you made your choice and by that choice you made me your enemy. You have no ethics, what you did to me…what you planned to do to these people here in Atlantis. It tells me enough." Buffy grabbed a stake.

"Buffy behind you!" Sheppard warning was unnecessary as her slayer senses had already warned her of someone moving closer behind her.

As Buffy lifted her foot from Kolya and imbedded the axe into Sora's stomach. She sliced through Sora's stomach and turned her eyes back at the spot where Kolya had been just in time to see a gun pointed at her. Buffy rolled out of the way and felt the bullets velocity sore just past her skin. As she got to her feet she yelped as something impacted into her stomach, she ignored the pain and threw the stake at the gun which flew out of Kolya's hands.

Buffy looked at her stomach seeing blood. Coming from there she held one hand against it, keeping pressure on the wound as her eyes darted to Kolya who had drawn a sword, her sword. "That's mine." Buffy told him.

"You are amazing, you're shot and still you fight. You could have been a real asset to the Genii." Kolya told her.

"Too bad you screwed that up." Sheppard said coming at Kolya gun raised.

"I have to get to grounding station 3 to repair the damage if we're going to save Atlantis." McKay told them.

Suddenly more gunshots sounded and Buffy felt 2 other bullets impact into her. In the background she heard someone call her name. She lay there on the ground feeling the weird sense of déjà vu. Had it not been in her own backyard some years ago that Warren had shot her close to her heart. Willow had saved her life then, but she had died again briefly before that. Willow was in another galaxy right now. She couldn't help her…maybe it was for the better. She could finally rest again. Go to Heaven again.

She blinked as she saw a figure end over her saying her name, _'don't worry John, I'll be alright where I'm going. I'm sorry I can't help more but I have done enough for Earth in my lifetime.'_ Buffy thought but she felt to tired to say it out loud. The world faded and Buffy felt herself slip away.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Control room,

"I'm sorry John, she's dead." Weir announced after checking Buffy's pulse. A sadness hung in the air.

"I don't want to interrupt, I liked Buffy too but we are on a deadline here. We need to get to grounding station 3 so I can fix it and unlock the last pylon so we can use the storm to power up the shield." McKay told them.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, SGC,

"She's dead." Faith whispered feeling an emptiness and a sense of loss. She looked at her team mates, her eyes landing on Willow and Colonel Carter briefly then saying "I have to make a phone call." And with that said she left SG-1 and walked away to call Giles and ask what she was supposed to do now. Telling Willow will be difficult…and telling Jack…Faith knew about his son Charlie's death and the happiness the General felt with discovering he had a daughter. Her death will crush his spirit. Feeling a heavy weight on her Faith continued to walk while trying to hide her emotions from anyone who she passed.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

A Heaven dimension,

Buffy felt the familiar feeling of Heaven, she didn't have form but she was still her. She felt at peace, complete again.

"Buffy" a voice said and Buffy drifted towards the voice. She couldn't really see but sense the source of the voice "Dawn" she said and the two touched each other.

"I've missed you." Buffy told her.

"I've missed you too Buffy. But you're not supposed to be here again, not for a while anyways." Dawn told her.

"But I did my part. I've done more then enough, I don't want to leave here again." Buffy told her sister.

"I know, but without you Atlantis will fall. The First Evil will rule the Pegasus galaxy and sent it's army to Earth. The loss of you will suffer the morale on Earth and cause Faith, Willow, Xander, Giles, your father and many others to fall." Dawn told her.

"But It's not fair, why can't someone else be strong this time. I don't want to go back to that Hell where I have to be strong all the time and fight wars. I killed so many Genii, humans…I'm done. I died, again. Let me be at peace." Buffy told them.

"Living is hard Buffy, you know that. But life isn't Hell. You were beginning to see that even after the thing with the Immortal. You were allowing yourself to feel love again." Another voice said and Buffy sensed another familiar presence.

"Mom" Buffy said reaching out to the presence.

"Oh Buffy, I've missed you. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." Joyce Summers said to her daughter.

"I don't want to leave here mom." Buffy told her.

"Buffy, you are special. Going back isn't going to be like before. It's going to be your choice, for once. But see what fate your friends will fare too if you don't go back to save them." Joyce told her.

Images washed over Buffy and she could see a giant tidal wave hit the city, McKay being too late to activate the shield. The Genii soldiers still in the city having slowed the small group down enough to be too late to activate the shield.

"But How can I change things?" Buffy asked.

"You…what's that?" Dawn said and looked to see two shapes traped in some sort of energy field.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Someone is yanking 2 souls out of Heaven." Joyce said. "I recognize this from when Willow ripped you from here."

"Not on my watch." Dawn said and her form flew towards the souls but when she reached then the souls were gone.

"Where are they? Who did this?" Buffy asked.

"Some other dimension…I see…bunnies?" Dawn asked confused.

"I know that dimension, I went there by accident with Stackhouse." Buffy told Dawn.

"But how would they know how to raise the dead and who were resurrected in the first place?" Joyce asked.

"Maybe your presence there affected the situation more then you thought Buffy. Those souls, they were Anya's and Tara's souls." Dawn told her.

"This is my fault…I have to go, I have to save them." Buffy said determination settling in.

"Having part of the Key inside you will allow you to return to your body if you focus on the power. But you have been using the Key a lot lately. I don't know if you can be much help to Anya and Tara in your present state…you'll need help. And the only one who can help you is the one I trapped in time and exiled from Fred's body….Fred!" Dawn called and another shape came towards them.

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

"I am the Key, also known as Dawn or a Power that Be. I saved your soul and trapped Illyria in time and exiled her from your body." Dawn introduced herself.

"I uh thank you." Fred replied.

"Illyria is needed. Do you object if I return your body to her so she can help Buffy save the lost city of Atlantis?" Dawn asked.

"Wait Buffy, the slayer?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I dead again." Buffy said.

"Oh." Fred said then asked "Do you think she will listen?"

"She will or she will return to her prison." Dawn told Fred.

"Well if it helps the slayer, and since I'll still be here I don't have any objections." Fred told her.

"Then let it be done."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Right dimension, Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Control room,

Buffy felt a flash then pain then the all too familiar sensation of not knowing where she is as she weakly got up. She saw feet and weakly got herself up to see Dawn standing there. "Cross your fingers" Dawn told her and white light with swirling green energy around it began to glow in the room.

* * *

Review please. 


	18. Chapter 17 Old … returns

Thanks for the nice reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Old ... returns **

Milky way galaxy, SGC, Faith's office,

"Hey Watcher. How are things?" Faith asked through the telephone.

"No everything is fine…except…it's Buffy. I think she's…" Faith stopped as the empty feeling she had been feeling was suddenly gone. Faith closed her eyes concentrating trying to follow her bond to Buffy. Giles's voice tore her out of her concentration.

"No I'm still here. I think B's done it again. Cheat death." Faith told Giles.

"No it was weir like there was an emptiness in me. I think B died but she just got back." Faith paused and confirmed "again, yes. That girl seriously wants to beat Doc. Daniel's record."

"Yes I know, I'd better get back to the team." Faith told Giles.

"Five by five, Giles. Take care." Faith told him before hanging up.

Faith hung up the phone about to walk out of her office when Willow and Xander entered "Everything ok?" Willow asked.

"Five by five, B. owes me 30 bucks though. She died and came back again." Faith told them.

"Wait Buffy died?" Xander asked.

"And came back. Not sure what happened, just didn't feel her presence in the slayer lineage and now I do again." Faith told them.

"Well what if she was captured and is being tortured until she dies then brought back again to endure more torture. I have to open a portal, check on her." Willow told them.

"Red, you know Dawn would let us know if Buffy needed our help. I'm sure Buffy is ok. She just died, it's not something she hasn't done before." Faith told her.

"I, I guess you're right. It's just, Buffy is alone out there. We're completely cut off from her should she need our help." Willow told them.

"B. has friends to help her there and is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Faith told the witch.

"I think Faith is right Will. Whatever these Wraith are, Buffy can deal. And she has backup, maybe not a powerful witch like yourself. But don't forget you or me didn't have any special powers to help her out when we started to help Buffy out." Xander told her.

"I…well ok. But for Jack's sake let's not tell him or his old team mates about his daughter dying again." Willow told them.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Grounding station 3,

Bullets shot out of his gun and the other guns that were being used by Stackhouse while they made their way towards the docking station. Remaining Genii soldiers on their path towards the docking station. They finally reached the station and McKay started working while Sheppard and Stackhouse held guard. Weir helped McKay by holding flashlight to the damaged wires as McKay began his work.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Control room,

Buffy looked down at the places she had been shot, surprised to see none she then looked at her sister and finally at the familiar sight of Illyria in Fred's body. Blue streaks of hair, iced over blue eyes, some kind of body armor. Her skin was also blue in some places.

"Illyria" Dawn said and the Demon Hell God looked at her.

"The Key." Illyria said "Where am I? What happened?" she demanded to know.

"I exiled you from your body, trapped you in time and saved the soul of Fred by bending time and space. I brought you back because the slayer needs you." Dawn told her.

"I do not need anyone. These humans were muck at my feet when I walked the Earth…" Illyria said and looked around "Lantiens." She hissed "You brought me to those who helped me been put in the well. I will not go back." Illyria told her.

"The Lantiens are no more, they have either died or ascended. This is their lost city Atlantis." Dawn told her "I have not brought you here to put you back in the well. Like I said before the slayer needs you."

"You, I recognize you from the battle." Illyria said studying Buffy.

"Wasn't much help. I arrived to late to save everyone." Buffy told the demon.

"But you fought well, for a human. I sense a lot of power in you." Illyria told her then added "You are injured."

"Died actually, my fourth time." Buffy told her.

"Interesting. Tell me Key, with what does the slayer need help." Illyria demanded to know.

"Some souls of friends of mine were ripped out of Heaven and taken to some evil bunny dimension." Buffy told the demon.

Illyria watched her "If I were to help, you will not interfere with my being here again." She said to the Key.

"I promise, but only if you take Buffy as your guide of humanity. Like you did before with Wesley." Dawn told the demon.

Illyria looked at Buffy then at Dawn "She had earned that by fighting by my side like she did, crushing the demon army of the Wolf, the Ram and the Heart." She then agreed.

"Wait human guide?" Buffy asked looking at her sister.

"It basically means you'll help her become more human and she doesn't go and destroy the world, or worlds I should say." Dawn told her.

"Oh, well you won't be bored in this galaxy Illy. The Pegasus galaxy has the milky ways galaxy's charm. In stead of vampires we have life-sucking aliens called Wraith and we have some followers of the First Evil called the Genii who fall quite easily." Buffy told the demon.

Illyria studied Buffy then said "My name is Illyria not Illy, slayer." She told her "but it does sound like fun."

"It's Buffy, and I'm sorry but Illyria is too long and complicated for me. You're stuck with Illy." She said with a grin "Now I do believe we have some evil bunnies to kill."

The Demon Hell God looked at Buffy, she sensed a lot of power in her small form. There was pain and wisdom in the human girls' eyes. But also a sense of determination within, despite the burden this slayer carried.

Dawn waved her hand and a green portal opened "This will take you to their lair, I'm still new at this whole Power that Be thing but there are some surprises in your path to free Anya and Tara. You'll have to open a portal back yourself Buffy." Dawn said then added "Don't die again Buffy, remember your vision. You aren't done yet. And bringing you back like this will have its price, like all things have." and with a green flash she was gone.

"Great, now my own sister is starting to give me cryptic warnings." She told no one in particular, then added "Let's go."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Evil bunny dimension, unknown place,

"Did you bring any carrots?" Buffy asked as they walked over the warm ground towards what looked like a stone castle.

"Carrots?" Illyria asked.

"You know orange looking vegetables. Bunnies love them." Buffy told the demon.

"I did not bring some, but do you think these bunnies will accept them trade of your friends?" Illyria asked her.

"Probably not, a lot of their kind got killed last time I was here." Buffy told her.

"You went here before?" Illyria asked her.

"By mistake. And they did attack me first." Buffy defended herself.

"How is the Key your sister, Buffy?" Illyria asked her.

"Long story, cliff notes version. Evil Hell Goddess called Glory wanted to use the key to break down the barriers between dimension to go home. Monks sent the Key to me to keep it safe. They had to make sure I would protect it with my life so they made the Key human from me and sent her to him in form of a sister altering everyone's memories to make us all think she had been there all along. Dawn is my sister no matter what kinds of magicks brought her to me." Buffy told the demon.

"I do not believe I know this Glory." Illyria stated.

"Glory or Glorificus ruled a hell dimension with two other hell Gods. She became to powerful for their liking and they were afraid she would seize power. So the two Hell Gods fought Glory, banished her to Earth into a human male form where she would stay and eventually die like a human. Glory found an escape out of her form and became my problem. She's dead now." Buffy told her.

"You killed the human male host?" Illyria asked.

"I defeated Glory but I couldn't kill and innocent, my watcher Giles killed Ben, the human male host to Glory." Buffy told her.

"And this Glory was unable to perform her ritual obviously. You saved the universe." The demon told her.

"Well actually one of glory's minions had started the ritual and cut Dawn, once the blood starts flowing the barriers between dimensions begin to tear down. The blood has to stop flowing in order for the barriers to go up again. I couldn't let my sister die, and the first slayer had told me Death was my gift. So I jumped in her place, saved the universe, went to heaven." Buffy told her cheerily.

"And that was death number?" Illyria asked.

"Two, Willow pulled the mojo and ripped me out of Heaven and resurrected me." Buffy told her.

"The witch that slayed the dragon?" Illyria asked.

"The one and only." Buffy told her then added "Death number three and four were by bullets and death one by a master vampire called Heinrich Nest, he drowned me. My friend Xander used CPR to revive me. Death 3 was the paramedics who revived me and recent death 4 was my new Key part in me which allowed me to go back from Heaven to this hell." Buffy filled her in.

"You have died a lot." Illyria told her.

"I know, and I don't even hold the record. A friend called Daniel Jackson does." Buffy told the demon with a grin then threw a stake at a bunny, killing it. "I guess we're there." She told the demon. "How do you suggest we get whoever is in charge attention?" Buffy asked Illyria.

"We kill their minions until they come." The demon responded.

"I like that plan." Buffy said handing an axe to Illyria then twirled her sword ready for the eyes of a lot of bunnies she saw glaring at her.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Grounding station 3,

"I am sorry we couldn't do more to save her Major." Stackhouse told him.

"We could have done more. We should have stopped her from going on that idiotic plan. I should have shot that bastard when I had a clear shot, no matter what she said." Sheppard told Stackhouse.

"She wouldn't have let you, sir. Buffy was very stubborn, when she set her mind to something she would not take let anyone change it." Stackhouse told him. "At least you got that Kolya."

"That man is still alive." John said to Stackhouse.

"You shot the man." Stackhouse told him.

_Flashback_

"_Buffy" Sheppard yells as he opens fire killing the two guards behind who shot Buffy. Kolya grabs Weir using her as a shield and uses the distraction of more guards entering to quickly dial the gate. He then headed backwards to the gate._

_Sheppard does a little tumble and shoots another coming in. Stackhouse shoots another and covers the spot while Sheppard turns to see Kolya holding Weir and edging towards the gate._

"_You're not going anywhere" Sheppard tells Kolya who edges further back to the gate dragging Weir with him. "I will shoot you if you don't let her go." Sheppard warned him._

"_And risk hurting Dr. weir" Kolya asked then added "So soon after the death of your little slayer."_

_Sheppards stands and grinds his teeth trying to control his anger, as Kolya keeps moving back "I'm not aiming at her." John then says and fires a single shot, hitting Kolya as he falls through the gate releasing Weir. Seeing she's safe and the threat is over he drops his gun and rushes over to Buffy's side kneeling over her. "Buffy?" he asked pushing on the places where she's been shot and blood was pouring out._

_Others moved to her but John did not notice them. He looked in her eyes, seeing her accept her fate. A sadness was in her eyes and she seemed to be trying to tell him something but her lips didn't move. Somehow he knew what she was saying nonetheless. Her regret for not helping more but finding what she had done enough and that she was going to a better place. Heaven, he knew from what she had told him, she had been there before. "Don't die, damn it. Fight." John told her._

_Weir held a hand to Buffy's neck, checking her pulse, then looked up at him "I'm sorry John, she's dead."_

_End Flashback_

"Buffy, wouldn't want you to do this to yourself major. Her eyes told me she knew battle and loss. I don't know her whole story and I probably never will but I don't think Buffy would want you torture yourself over her death." Stackhouse told the major.

Sheppard looked at Stackhouse then the corridor not saying anything.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Earth, NID hideout,

"I do not like what that witch did to me. It's clear we can not do this the legal way. Agents, I want you to take care of all of those traitors." Kinsey looked at the small camera where he knew on the other end was a big screen and a lot of NID agents were watching him.

"What about the Air Force personnel inside the mountain?" a voice asked over speaker phone.

"They are collaborators with the traitors, if they put up a fight you have my authorization to take them out with whatever force necessary." Kinsey told them.

"Hi, sorry to drop in, but after I knew you had your memory back you should have expected me too." Another voice said and Kinsey turned around to see a certain redhead standing in the room he was in.

Kinsey reached for his weapon but when he aimed at the witch and attempted to fire Willow raised her hand and whispered something that deflected the bullets of a force field between the two.

Kinsey looked at the redheaded woman panicked then his face went into a grin "You're right I did expect you to drop in."

Willow sensed the presence to late and when she turned around to face whoever was masking his or hers approach she found herself trapped. There was a green ring around her, she knew this spell. Giles used it on her when she had gone evil. She was trapped…unless. Willow turned her eyes to Kinsey attempting to enter his mind but found herself blocked.

A tsj-ing Warren approached Willow and she immediately recognized the First. "You are not going to destroy my plans again woman." The first said in Warren voice.

"You" Willow said shocked.

Warren smiled "Oh come on, you know you missed me. Who else is supposed to kill your girlfriends." His grin grew wider as the figure still masked in darkness snapped his or her fingers and two bringers came in dragging another figure behind them.

"Kennedy!" Willow yelled recognizing the dragged figure.

"Isn't this sweet." Warren told her followers.

Kinsey grinned and reloaded his handgun "It will be my pleasure to eliminate her." He aimed the weapon at Kennedy. Willow screamed as she tried in vain to free herself from the spell that had her trapped. Kinsey grinned "This is for turning me into a frog and erasing my memories."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Evil bunny dimension, unknown place,

Buffy held up her sword deflecting more beams from the bunnies eyes back at them before moving her sword swiftly slashing through more bunnies. "This is getting boring." Buffy said to Illyria.

"I agree" the blue demon answered as she threw a bunny she had picked up from the air at a group so hard she killed most of the bunnies.

"Enough!" a voice said and the bunnies stayed back, Buffy and Illyria were still side by side as they witnessed two figures approaching. "You said the slayer was supposed to come alone, or maybe with a witch friend. That is not a witch, nor another slayer." The larger figure said as he and the other came into view.

"She must be new, I smell a lot of power in her though." The second figure said.

"Sweet, I do not need you to tell me that. I can see it for myself. She is not human. Who are you." The large bunny/woman demanded to know.

"I am Illyria, God. You will return the slayers friends souls to her or you will die." The demon told the woman/bunny.

"You!? Don't tell me this is your kingdom?" Buffy asked the red demon Sweet. This demon had been responsible for kidnapping her sister and revealing her secret about being in Heaven and not in Hell to her friends. It had made the entire town sing its secrets and feelings, the result being spontaneous human combustion for some people.

"This dank place, I think not. Not this is Bunyara's kingdom, I was summoned when she sensed your presence." Sweet told her.

"Enough, you will tell me slayer, why did you invade my realm!?" Bunyara asked.

"Truth be told, accident. Now why did you take my friends?" Buffy demanded to know.

"You invaded me realm, I wanted to know why so I summoned my friend Sweet here. He gave me the energy signatures of two of your friends who sang with your in you last song in his short visit. Accident or not, you will surrender and pay for the death of my children." Bunyara told her.

Buffy reached inside her and her sword glowed green as the slayer and Key parts of herself combined in it. It was made for both, after all. "You want me, come and get me." She challenged.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Earth, NID hideout,

A blue flash appeared and suddenly Kinsey's was no longer holding a handgun but a snake. The snake squirmed in Kinsey's grip and then proceeded to sink its teeth in the Vice presidents wrist who dropped the snake with a yelp.

Haley smiled "Hi, you called Willow." She said before being slammed backwards into a wall by an invisible force.

Haley stood up and looked at the male figure approaching her she raised her hand and then smirked at the figure.

"I am going to kill you, your pitiful power is no match for mine." The man's voice said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But it is a match for her." Haley said pointing at a now free Willow who's hair was raven black as were her eyes. She floated over to them. The two bringers who had brought Kennedy in blasted away by lightning.

Pike could smell the burned flesh of the two dead bringers and from what the First had told him he should not confront Willow, yet. Smirking he held out his hand and Kennedy's unconscious body flew up.

"What was it you said." Warren/First evil said standing next to Pike. "Bored now." He added.

Willow quickly raised her hand chanting the counter curse for what was about to happen. The spell half worked, it didn't succeed in blocking the warlocks magic enough so they were now looking at an unconscious naked Kennedy. The Warlock had yanked her clothes from her body.

"Nice, I'll see you around Willow Rosenberg." The warlock said and with a black cloud and lighting flashes at the place where the warlock had stood he was gone.

The First changed into Buffy "You may have stopped us Willow…but you can not defeat me."

"You want me to make you solid and find out?" Willow challenged the First Evil.

"If you give me corporeal form you and everyone will die. You have no idea of the power I possess. I am the First Evil, you think an army of slayers and witches can stop me? You give me power. As long as Evil exist I exist, and evil is forever. You should know, even now you can feel it inside you. The darkness, calling you to be released." The First Evil told Willow.

Willow's eyes turned normal and her hair turned red again. "Oh save it for someone who cares to listen to your speeches." Willow told the First then walked over to her girlfriend.

"Willow we have to get his to a hospital…I think our best bet is the SGC infirmary. It's the one location that won't ask any questions." Haley's voice told Willow.

"Go, I'll teleport Kennedy over there." Willow told her fellow witch.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Grounding station 3,

"I got it!" McKay yelled at the pylon of grounding station 3 separated.

"Ok, let's head back." Weir told them.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Evil bunny dimension, Bunyara's place,

Buffy didn't even need to raise her sword as she saw an axe fly through the air and land between the Bunnies eyes, killing it instantly. She looked over at Illyria.

"That was anti-climaxing." Sweet told them.

Two white glows swirled forwards. "thanks Buffy." Tara's voice said before the light flew upwards and disappeared "Good work Buffy." Anya's voice said and her light followed Tara's.

"Well, let's get back, we still have a city to save." Buffy told Illyria, her voice tired and she leaned on her sword.

"I have a parting gift for you slayer." Sweet said and smiled as he turned into lights and flew through the air just past Buffy.

Buffy looked at Illyria wondering what the hell that meant, shrugging it off she raised herself off her sword and pointed it in front of her. The still green mystical energy in the sword shot forwards creating a portal.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Control room,

The portal closed and Buffy slumped herself in an empty chair, exhausted.

"How are we supposed to save the city?" The old one asked her as she turned into the shell's form of Fred Burkle.

"I don't know. I know McKay and the others are going to get here to late." Buffy told her tiredly, she glanced briefly at the change in Illyria then a beeping sound attracted her attention and Buffy studied the controls and displays.

Buffy then started pushing a few buttons.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, corridor,

"Come on, we're almost there." Sheppard told the others.

"We're not going to make it." McKay told him as he ran after the major with the others yelling "To activate the shield we should be in the control room now. It will take several minutes to get it on line and we don't have that much time."

Nevertheless they all kept running towards the control room.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Control room,

"Buffy?" a voice asked and Buffy raised herself from the chair and had the discarded crossbow pointed at the source of the voice in seconds.

"John" Buffy sighed seeing him and lowered the crossbow turning back to the display and buttons and hitting the last few the shield was raised.

"You succeeded." Illyria told her as she studied the newcomers.

"You're alive." Weir told her stunned.

"I guess I am. Oh and this is my…friend Fred Burkle. She came here with a portal." She explained.

"But, you died!" McKay exclaimed.

"Been there done that. As fun as Heaven is, I am needed here." Buffy said casually her eyes avoiding any of theirs and turned to Illyria. "Let's get you some quarters, I think the ones across mine are free." The two left leaving the rest of the Atlantis crew baffled and stunned.

* * *

Review please. Next chapter, Buffy dealing with her torture, death #4. Also Buffy present from Sweet and maybe her price of her revival, but I could leave that until chapter 19. And what are Willow en the others going to do with Kinsey? And what about Pike, what's he's going to do next. find out in about a week or so, maybe sooner, depends on how much time I have to write and if my muse is cooperating. lots of reviews, helps :D 


	19. Chapter 18 Another slayer vision

Sorry for the long wait, school, work and internship together with a writers block make delays. But here is the new chapter. I delayed some things I said were going to happen in this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - Another slayer vision**

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Buffy's quarters,

After Buffy had shown Illyria to some quarters she had retired to her own Tiredly she threw her weapons on top of the weapon chest for cleaning and sharpening later. As she took of her jacket she headed towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

A while later Buffy came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel as she dried her wet hair with another towel. She heard the doorbell ring.

"Just a minute" Buffy called before quickly finishing drying her hair and then went to put some clothes on.

5 minutes later Buffy was dressed in a pair of pj's as she opened the door not planning on having a long conversation with whoever it was. She was tired and wanted some sleep. She looked at the figure standing there a light smile on her lips as she noticed the wet hair and uniform suited him well.

"Hey John, if you want my report you're going to have to wait until tomorrow." She told him before shaking her wet blond hair and running her hand through it.

"Alright" John said as he looked at her "…but that's not why I came by." He told her as he tried not to stare at her.

Buffy stopped running a hand through her hair and looked at him "Then why did you come by?" she asked him trying keep the conversation professional and businesslike.

John stepped closer but Buffy stepped back "I can't" she told him, "I'm sorry."

"Look Buffy, I'm not really good at this…I'm not…what I mean is…I'm a little…" John tried to tell her something. Buffy didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Emotional retarded?" Buffy supplied earning her a look from him to which she smiled slightly.

John took a step towards her again, this time Buffy didn't move away from him. Encouraged by this he raised his hand to her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes "I know what you've been through must have been difficult for you. You usually have your friends to fall back on-"

"Actually in the end I am pretty much always alone." Buffy interrupted him.

"My point is, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. You're not just someone on my team to me…I know you feel something for me as well. It doesn't have to be you alone in the end anymore. I can stand with you, you can talk to me, lean on me." John told her carefully as he now held her hands to his heart.

Buffy wanted so bad to lose herself in those blue eyes of his, she knew right then that her carefully constructed armor around her heart had somehow been breached already by him. In alarm she pulled back. Taking a step back she took her hand out of his and looked at his eyes, her defenses fully up. She could not give in, giving in would lead to bad things, hurtful things, for the both of them.

"Have you ever been in love before John?" she asked then added "And I don't mean if you've had girlfriends, but really truly in love. So much that it hurt when you're not with that person. That you have that person on your mind even when you don't want to. That is something happens, bad or good, your first instinct is to go to that person?"

"No." John answered honestly.

"I have…twice. There have been 2 guys in my life that I have really truly loved. Both were good vampires, they both left me in different ways. And in the end they both died, something that could have been prevented if they called me. After my second death, I wanted to die and go back to Heaven so bad. But I couldn't, I am the slayer and I had to fight evil. I felt like I was ripped out of Heaven and brought to Hell. It took a long time for me to get back on my feet. When I died again today I had accepted it because I'm tired of the pain this dimension has brought me. My sister is ascended, I have only my father and a few friends left. I can't let anyone in my heart again because I'm not sure there is much left that can survive if I'm stabbed in the back again, if the people I love and trust turn against me or die. I'm scared John. Scared that if I let you or anyone in I will get hurt again, or if you got hurt because of me. I'm not sure I can survive if I lose someone else who I care a lot about because of my life as the slayer. You chose this and can stop anytime you want to. I never chose this life, it chose me. You're not a warrior in the fight I've been fighting since I got called, John. I don't want you to blame me later if something happens to you or when you realize you've been fighting a war while you have the choice to sit on the sideline and live a normal life."

John stepped closer raised her chin so she met his eyes "I can't predict the future Buffy but I can tell you that if you don't allow yourself to feel emotions and take risks that might get you hurt then life is not worth living. You are not really living! I'm a normal guy and no I don't have to be in this fight, but I chose this fight. Whether you were here or not. I'm not backing out of that because I might get hurt. Besides you, with your slayer and Key powers were the one that died today, not me."

Buffy shook her head and stepped back, away from John as she steeled herself against her own emotions and forced herself to look at him, _'this had to be done.'_ She thought before saying "John…I can't count on you, you are not a witch, a slayer or have any supernatural powers. I know you will not sit by while I fight my battles and I will not watch another person I care about die. My heart can't take it. I will not let it take it. I came back from Heaven again for one thing and one thing only. To save Atlantis from the Wraith threat. I know they are going to attack the city sometime in the future and I have to stop them. I did not come back for you or to live my life."

"That's just it Buffy, it's not just your fight. It's our fight! Everyone here in Atlantis is fighting the Wraith, the First, the Genii!" Buffy winced at John saying the name of those that had broken her, briefly. "We're all in this together Buffy." John said softer and more gentler as he looked into her green hazel eyes and held a hand to her cheek. "You're not alone anymore. All you have to do is let us in…let me in." he said softly his voice pleading.

The next thing John knew was that Buffy's lips were suddenly crushed against her own. Caught off her guard John still recovered fast and let his body respond to hers and his lips kissing hers back as pulled her closer to him, wanting and needing more of her.

Buffy pulled back breathing heavily "I want you" she told him and he responded by kissing her again and he started to tug at her clothing…which was when Buffy suddenly became very aware of the fact she was in her PJ's. "John stop." Buffy said pulling back.

"What?" John asked confused.

"I am still wet and in my Pj's." Buffy told him.

"I'm still soaked wet from the weather earlier." John told Buffy then as he realized how he must look.

"But that looks good on you." Buffy said letting her eyes go over his delicious body.

John pulled her to him again and just before their lips met whispered "It looks good on you too"

Buffy felt and heard herself giggled and allowed his lips to capture hers as they made their way to the bed.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Earth, Japan, Old temple,

The First looked at her small army, it wasn't as big as her previous one but it should be big and strong enough to do what she wanted it to do. Stepping closer to the Asian girl who looked around the age of 19, 20. she smiled walking towards her the form of her dead mother.

"Are you ready dear?" The First asked the girl in Japanese.

The girl didn't say anything but nodded, the First looked in delight at the army of different kinds of demons, vampires and bringers. Those fools of the New Watchers council may be aware of so many things in England and America, even Europe. But their relations with Japan and China were poor. There was no base of operations here, no active slayers…except the one that was under her command. She smiled at the girl, Azumi. "It's time. We are taking Atlantis." She spoke and cheers erupted from her army. She smiled knowing that this attack along with the Wraith's attack will not be enough for even Buffy Summers to stop. Azumi just stared ahead with dead cold eyes, watching the demons, waiting for when she would be up to fight.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, Buffy's bedroom,

John watched the small slayer sleep, her face relaxed. He smiled as she seemed to stir but suddenly her face changed, Buffy seemed to struggle with something. He wondered if it were from the horrors she had already seen or if this was one of her slayer visions happening. He shook her gently saying her name. Trying to wake her up.

_Slayer dream_

_Buffy was hovering in the air above Atlantis a figure appeared next to her and she saw the First slayer, Seneya, next to her watching._

"_Plans are in motion Buffy, watch." Seneya told her and Buffy saw Wraith, demons, vampires, bringers attack the soldiers and scientists from above, even from such a height above they heard the screams of fear and people dying, they were losing. Then suddenly the city exploded. Buffy shielded her eyes and when she looked again she saw the exploding city, time had stopped. It then seemed to rewind until she was pulled towards the city corridors with people in seemed to flash by until she stopped seeing three portals open, demons, vampires, bringers pouring out. Time stopped again and Buffy walked closer to the portals._

"_One leads to Earth, another to a Wraith planet and the last one is one between our dimension and the demon dimension Quor'toth." Buffy heard Seneya say._

"_Earth, but Amanda…" Buffy started to say._

"_The slayer in charge of Earth is on the Hellmouth in Cleveland. The portal is from an old temple in Japan. Slayer Watcher Council relations with Japan aren't good so the First managed to build a new army there. She had her warlock open a 2 way portal to a Wraith world and a 2 way portal to Quor'toth after her had opened a portal was opened from Earth to the lost City." Seneya told her._

"_But the amount of power it would take…" Buffy started saying._

"_He is very strong, but you are right. After each portal was opened he drained a human warlock sacrifice, the First had arranged, to restore his power._

"_So I just need to be there before he opens a portal to the Wraith planet or Quor'toth." Buffy told her._

"_Yes, and you must save the lost slayer Azumi from the First's control. Together with her, the Old One and your lover you will be able to defeat the First's army." Seneya told her._

"_My lov- What does John have to do with this?" Buffy asked._

"_He is your love. Your heart sings for him, as his years for yours. You have regained love Buffy. Do not let it slip away, the Ancient descendent may not have any powers but he will make a difference." Seneya looked at her daughter "pain may feed the slayer but love gives you your strength."_

_End slayer dream_

Buffy shot upright in her bed, she looked around getting her bearings before her eyes settled on John's worried face.

"Slayer vision?" John asked.

"Slayer vision." Buffy replied then captured his lips in a kiss, she pulled away from him and grinned saying "But nothing that can't at least wait an hour." She whispered and smiled when John let out a low growl and attacked her lips with his and moved his body on top of hers.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, briefing room,

"Shouldn't the Major and Buffy be here by now?" Ford asked after checking his watch, again.

"Yes, it appears they are both running late." Teyla told Ford.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, Buffy's room,

"We're late." Sheppard told Buffy as he came into her bathroom where she was doing her finishing touches.

Buffy looked at him "Well we would have been on time if someone hadn't interrupted my showering."

John grinned putting his arms around her from behind kissing her neck "That is definitely worth being late."

Buffy done with her finishing touches turned around in his arms and grinned placing a quick kiss on his lips before saying "Come on flyboy." She told him slipping out of his arms walking towards the door, the Major behind her.

Buffy saw Illyria in her bedroom waiting "You and your alpha male are late." Illyria's voice said.

"Uh, who's that?" John asked looking at the blue demon.

"Oh, John meet Illyria, also known as Fred Burkle. Although Fred is dead and in Heaven Illyria is a Old One, which is a long story but all you need to know right now is that Illyria is on our side and used to be a demon God in her day." Buffy explained quickly.

"You know this kinda thing should be weird to me, but even since I met you not a whole lot seems to surprise me anymore." John told her.

Buffy gave him a half smile saying "you haven't even seen half the things I have." She told him.

John watched as Illyria changed her form to the one he saw yesterday. The form of Fred Burkle. "Let us go." The blue demon said to them.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, briefing room,

Buffy, Major Sheppard and the one the knew as Fred Burkle came in.

"Sorry we're late. Couldn't be helped." Buffy said flashing John a quick grin.

Weir looked at the three, suspiciously then shrugged it off saying "Well now that you are here, you could tell us what your visions was about."

"There is going to be an attack to Atlantis by portal. The First Evil-" Buffy started saying but Illyria interrupted.

"She's not the First Evil. Just a manifestation of your species darkness." Illyria cut in.

"Really huh, oh well anyways Evil is going to be attacking us from a portal. It then plans to have a powerful warlock under its command open two more portals. One to and from a Wraith world and another to the worst demon dimension there is, that we know of anyways. The first attack from Earth is consistent out of vamps, demons and bringers. We need to get everyone up to date on how to kill them. I think Bringers might be able to get killed by bullets but bullets on vamps just pisses them off, same with demons. We need everyone who can fight to be equipped with a stake and axe or sword. The weaker ones should also have a cross and some holy water to defend themselves." Buffy told them.

"Do you know where the portal will be opened?" Weir asked.

"Yes, and I will be there with Fred and the Major." Buffy told them.

"Teyla, Ford and Mackay are going to be spread out through the other teams since they know more about what we're about to face then the others do. Dr. Weir you should coordinate the attack with Bates from the command center. Dr. Beckett should be put on alert for incoming casualties." John continued.

"I suggest he puts the blood close by the infirmary, vamps are more likely to drain their victims then to just kill them." Buffy added.

Everyone but Illyria looked at Buffy and John, trying to process everything and the already made plan of defense and attack.

McKay broke the silence "You slept together, didn't you?" he asked bluntly.

"I do not believe the relationship of my guide and the alpha male are your business muck." Illyria's cold voice told him.

"Illy, be nice." Buffy told the demon before turning to look at McKay and the others giving them a glare while saying "Not that it is any of your business but the Major and I are seeing each other." He glare filling in the rest.

"About time." Teyla told her smiling at the two.

Buffy felt herself blush and glanced at John.

"Finally." Ford said.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis,

It was quite a sight to see as so many people were being informed about the danger that was coming, Buffy mused as she watched the gathered crowd in the gate room from the control room.

"Is this a joke!?" a scientist exclaimed "Those things don't exist. And it is scientifically impossible to open portal. Magic isn't real!"

Buffy stepped forwards "Try telling that to a witch or the warlock that is coming. When I was 15 I was chosen to become a slayer, a mythical warrior with enhanced strength, speed, stamina, vision, hearing and healing abilities. I also get visions sometimes when I sleep, and they always come true. Earth has many dangerous evils, some of those are coming here, but there are those like me who fight these evils. There are other slayers and witches on Earth who protect normal people by fighting these evils. Some even die in the process. I can assure you Earth is in good hands, so you don't have to worry about your families." Buffy told them.

John stepped up next to her "Buffy is right, you don't have to worry about your families, but yourselves. We are going to have to fight these demons in order to protect this great city."

"The first rule in slaying is: Don't die!" Buffy told them.

"I'm going to divide you into teams. Since my teams is the only team experience with the supernatural world each team will be under the command of one of them." John continued.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Anubis's base,

"You better not fail me again Anubis." The First told him. "Or I am going to let those two slayers get you."

Anubis looked at the short blond woman that the First evil wore "I will not fail. The Chosen ones will be summoned here and dealt with."

"They had better." The First added "And without Faith and Dana around messing with my plans Earth will soon become Goa'uld property."

"What about the Asgard?" Anubis asked.

The first looked at Anubis shaking her head "Those small weak graylings may be smart but are no match for the demons and vampires that will be brought aboard their ships, their world. Without Faith's and Buffy the other slayers will fall quickly by my forces."

"Buffy?" Anubis asked.

"She's of no concern of you." The First dismissed him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

'_We're ready.'_ Buffy thought, even though some of the scientists had gone to the Alpha Site most were staying to fight. Buffy also noted that John had done a good job dividing the teams in equal strength. McKay was with captain Stackhouse, whom she knew could handle himself while Teyla had a more defensive position with most of the scientists, since she wasn't military and could best be put to use to help non fighters become fighters. Buffy had a lot of stakes but not enough, stakes had been made at the main land by the Athosians and shipped by puddlejumper to Atlantis. Even crosses were made and blessed along with water by a scientist who also happened to be a priest.

As Buffy stood at the spot the portal was going to be formed along with John and Illyria she felt the slayer side of her anxiously awaiting the beginning of the fight.

"You seem anxious." John said watching her.

Buffy gave him a small smile "I am. I don't like it when I have to kill humans, it eats at my soul. What happened with the Genii…what I became…I don't want that to happen again." She told him.

"You did what you had to do." John told her after her put his arms around her.

"I know." Buffy said "but it scares me how easy it was for me to kill so many humans. To not feel for their death. The slayer is demonic essence, it doesn't grieve death. I was so in tune with the slayer side inside me I didn't feel anything about their death either." She said looking up at him "I'm not going to dwell on the past but I am going to let myself feel again. You showed me that that is ok."

John kissed her, it was a short but sweet kiss. When he pulled back he said "remember your own rule, don't die."

Buffy rolled her eyes at that but couldn't suppress a small smile on her face as he said that. "I'm just looking forwards to kick some demonic but for a change. I don't plan on dying again. I think 4 times is quite enough…well unless your name is Daniel Jackson."

John chuckled at that, their moment was broken when Illyria said "I sense magic. They are coming."

Buffy and John pulled apart, each taking out their crossbow, ready.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Anubis's base,

"Get one with it witches!" Anubis ordered.

The witches sitting around a pentagram started chanting.

"…_by his power deliver us,_

_The Chosen Ones,_

_Bring them here through space and time,_

_We ask of you,_

_Accept our sacrifice and deliver them,_

_Now!"_

A brilliant white light shone and Anubis smiled.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Earth, SGC,

Faith looked around alert.

"Faith?" Dana asked.

"Get Red." Faith told the other slayer who immediately sprinter off to do so.

But as Dana left Faith realized it was too late "Oh shit!" she cursed just as a white light enveloped her. The light faded Willow and Dana came back to an empty room.

"This can't be good." Dana told the witch.

"I sense powerful magic at work here." Willow said calmly as she seemed to be focusing.

"Anubis." Willow suddenly gasped and stumbled back.

"Anubis? What's he got to do with magic. He's a Goa'uld. They use technology not magic." Dana told her.

"I followed the residual magical trail back to witches working for him." Willow informed the slayer.

"This is bad." Dana replied.

"Very bad." Willow agreed.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

Buffy looked at the point the portal was forming ready for whatever was coming out. Then suddenly the portal expanded and a vampire sprung out of immediately settling into dust from a bolt of Buffy's crossbow. More vampires and demons followed and the battle began.

Buffy soon tossed her crossbow to John letting him use two at the time while she and Illyria used swords to cut down any demon or vampire coming within their range. Then Buffy was caught off guard when a familiar voice said.

"Hello Buffy." Pike said as he emerged from the portal. "Long time no see."

"Who's the guy with the bad haircut?" John asked her.

Buffy almost forgot to fight but instinct saved her as she ducked under an axe from a demon before sweeping its foot out from under it, seeing it was a Mohra demon she brought the hilt of her sword down hard on the jewel on its head. The demon screamed before disappearing in a flash.

"Pike? What are you doing here? Why are you working for Evil?" Buffy asked

"Now is that any way to greet your old boyfriend?" Pike asked.

"You dated him?" John asked.

"I was 15 and he wasn't working for Evil back then." Buffy told him "Besides I broke up with him when he wanted to be danger man."

"He does not seem very impressive." Illyria told them then added "You taste in males has improved."

"Well it couldn't have gotten worse after dating 2 vamps, a Goa'uld and a secret army guy." Buffy added before decapitating a vamp.

Illyria looked at the slayer barely exerting herself as she put her sword through a demons heart. The bringers seemed to be holding back after being quickly taken out by John's P90.

"Angel and Spike, both famous in their way but not a good choice for procreating. Vampires can not have children…besides Angels' but that was by interference of a higher power." Illyria told them.

"As nice as this is not, if you surrender yourselves now I will make your death quick and painless." Pike told them, but as the words had barely left his mouth Illyria was in his face and grabbed him with one arm choking him while the other knocked him out.

"Pitiful." The demon God exclaimed.

Buffy smirked "Best to keep him unconscious till Will can get here to bind his powers or drain him from his magic." She told John before focusing on the open portal with her sword and concentrated letting her Key's mystical energy flow through her and shout of her her sword at the portal.

A young woman leaped through the portal just before it closed behind her. Buffy examined the woman, feeling a familiar sense with her slayer senses.

"You must be the slayer I have been told that was coming." Buffy told her. "Azumi, was it?"

"I know you, you were in my dreams." The other slayer told her.

"And I bet Evil told you I was well evil…right?" Buffy asked.

"You are the one that plagued my mind in my sleep, making me go out and hunt the monsters that you fought. Because of you I wasn't there the night my mother was killed by normal humans." The Asian slayers eyes flared angrily.

"Foolish child, not even considering that Evil probably planned the attack in order to get you on its side." Illyria told the young woman.

"Stop calling my dead mother evil!" Azumi yelled before launching herself at Buffy intend to make the slayer pay.

"Do not interfere!" Buffy ordered John and Illyria as she blocked and avoided the punches and kicks as much as she could. When Azumi managed to land a hard kick in Buffy's stomach which she only managed to half block so she stumbled a few paces backwards Buffy went on the offensive.

Within a minute that Buffy had gone on the offensive she had the Asian slayer pinned to the floor. "Now you are going to listen to me." Buffy told the other slayer. "The figure you may have seen as your mother is not your mother. She is dead. You have been seeing to what is referred to as the First Evil. Since we recently found out it wasn't first we started calling it Evil. Evil has the ability to come to you in form as someone who has died. It isn't corporeal and it speaks lies and half trusts to get you to do what it wants. It is evil and if you align yourself with it you will become evil yourself. You will become what you hate so much, someone who will go into someone house and kill defenseless women, children…"

"But I killed them, the men who killed my mother, I hunted them down and killed them like I killed vampires and demons." Azumi told Buffy.

"And it was wrong, we are slayer and we determine the law in the supernatural world but in the normal human world they have their own laws to deal with people like that. The system may not always work but it is something that normal humans chose and use." Buffy told her then frowned sensing something, a light started to envelop Buffy and she jumped off Azumi looking at it.

"What the-" Buffy started to say as she felt herself being pulled somewhere, then out of nowhere was Illyria grabbing her arm. The light seemed to diminish, Buffy gave the blue demon a thankful smile when suddenly the light flared bright around both of them.

"Buffy!" John screamed when the light was gone and so were Illyria and the blond slayer.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Anubis's base,

Buffy and Faith dematerialize in a flash of light in a circle with about two dozen staff weapons from Jaffa pointed at them.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other first, then at the staff weapons, then Anubis. "You know Faith if you wanted to see me again you could have just have Willow open a portal back in Stargate Command or the Slayer Watcher Council building. Not surrounded by Jaffa and some wannabee God." Buffy told her.

"Not my idea B. But now that you are here I must say that you look good. Everything must be working out for you over there…well except for the dying again thing. You really ought to stop doing that. That's four times for you and zero for me, you know." Faith replied.

"Very funny Faith" Buffy replied and was about to retort when Anubis yelled.

"Enough! You will be silent unless you God asks you to speak." Anubis told them.

"Rude much." Buffy commented "What kind of wannabee God are you anyway? At least Glory had some fashion sense." Buffy told him then turned to Faith, ignoring Anubis. "So yeah I died again, but on the upside I got myself a new boyfriend."

"You and Major Sheppard finally hooked up huh?" Faith asked.

"How did you-?" Buffy started to asked but Faith interrupted her.

"Oh please, I saw you both in the gate room before you left. Even a blind would see you two were into each other." Faith replied.

"Enough!" Anubis who seemed to have recovered from being treated by both Buffy and Faith as nothing important and pain shot through both slayers and Anubis used his ribbon device on both of them, taking turns until both slayers had passed out from the pain, which took a while.

* * *

Review please. 


	20. Chapter 19 Escaping a wannabee God

Sorry for the long wiat, I'm still busy with school and stuff.

Anyways thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19** **- Escaping a wannabee God**

Location unknown,

Illyria looked around, trying to determine her whereabouts when she someone familiar "You!" she spat out angrily.

"Nice to see you too Illyria."

"Why have you brought me here? Where is my guide?" the God King demanded.

Dawn rolled her eyes "Buffy can take care of herself. As for why I brought you here, I couldn't let wannabee Anubis get his hands on you. Besides the spell was meant for Buffy, not you."

"Tell me what is going on." Illyria ordered.

"It's a long story, I don't want to bore you, nor am I allowed to spoil the ending of it." Dawn replied, then added "When you get back to Atlantis tell them to hurry up with finding a Zero Point Module and not to waist time worrying about Buffy. Oh and tell the new slayer among you that she has to either face her demons or walk the road of darkness and the second choice is just so over and done. I doubt she could top Faith on the whole go evil phase anyways." Dawn told her.

"I do not care for your interest in that slayer. I only care for my guide." Illyria replied dismissively.

Dawn glared at the blue woman "Yeah well, time to extend those feelings Old One. Buffy would be pretty upset to come back to a dead, destroyed or Wraith-controlled Atlantis." Dawn told her sternly.

Illyria seemed to consider this then when she was about to say something Dawn waved her hand and her vision went green for a few seconds before she found herself in the infirmary. Looking around she found the room filled with men and women with injuries. Screaming drew her attention and as she walked towards it she found the young slayer known as Azumi struggling to get free of her restraints.

Dr. Beckett grabbed a vile and a needle injection to drug the slayer so she would relax.

"That will do little against a layer." A voice said and Beckett turned around to see a blue woman standing there. Fearing she was a demon they had somehow missed he jumped and held the needle threateningly in front of him.

Illyria remained perfectly calm looking at the doctor as she said "Against me it would do nothing primitive ape." As she finished the restraints broke and the Asian slayer leapt up ready to attack the doctor and others. Before she got a chance to she was pushed down on the bed and a fist connected with her face sending her world into darkness. "Perhaps my appearance startles you." Illyria continued and Carson's eyes widened as he saw the blue de-woman change into the woman he knew as Fred Burkle.

"Fr-Fred" Dr. Beckett stammered in his Scottish accent.

"A name I sometimes allow to be used to hide my identity because you human are so easily scared and paranoid by things you do not understand. You may call me Illyria." The God King told the man.

Carson shook off his shock and checked on the unconscious slayer "Well Illyria I do not know how you did the trick with your skin, magic I suppose, but I do not like you punching my patients."

Illyria studied the doctor, then said "My method is effective and lasts longer then your drugs would on her. A slayer burns drugs up faster each time she is exposed to them to the point they become immune to the drug, while punching her out remains effective."

"Well that may be true but who is to say what kind of damage you do by using violence. She could suffer neurological damage." Carson replied.

"Slayers are fast healers, she will recover." Illyria simply replied.

"That is it, out. Get out of my infirmary!" he told the God King.

"You dare to order me. I am Illyria, I have been around when you were but muck at my feet. I was worshipped by your kind for generations. I am a God King."

"If you are so powerful, why couldn't you do more against the demons and other evil nasties that attacked us?" Beckett asked skeptical.

"I was imprisoned in a well by the ones you call Ancients. My misguided followers freed me from the well into this unprepared shell. They paid for their mistake. My first guide then used science to trap most of my power in another dimension where I cannot reach. I am but a fraction of the glory I once was. But even that small fraction of power I still have is enough to be fearful off Dr. Becket." Illyria said as he eyes went icy blue for a few seconds.

"What do you mean by guide?" Beckett asked.

"Someone who helps me to adjust to this "new" world." Illyria told him.

"So you said your first guide. Did something happened to him?" Carson asked.

"He died in battle." Illyria replied as memories of the mage came to her and her feelings afterwards "I became lost and lashed out in rage, until I saw her fight. Among all other slayers she was the best." Illyria added.

"Buffy?" Carson guessed.

"We fought together and crushed the Wolf, Ram & Hearts army." Illyria informed him.

"Wait, didn't you disappear with her after the battle?" Carson then asked remembering.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis,

"So Dawn didn't say anything about what happened to Buffy?" Elizabeth asked as she, Illyria, McKay and Teyla were walking towards the training room where Major Sheppard was. They had tried to call him on the radio but apparently he had his turned off.

"All the Key said was that Buffy could take care of herself." Illyria replied.

"Which means what exactly?" McKay asked "That we're not supposed to do anything and just abandon her?"

Illyria stopped her eyes flashing icy blue for few seconds before she said in barely controlled anger "I will not abandon my guide ape. But if the Key believes Buffy will be fine I will trust that, for now. For now we must focus on survival of the city for it must be intact for when my guide returns."

McKay swallowed and followed the woman, he could hardly believe what Carson had told them not too long ago. That this woman Buffy introduced to them as Fred was in fact a blue Demon God King called Illyria. He couldn't wait to figure out how she changed from her human appearance she was wearing now to the blue more demony form Carson had described.

"Are you sure the Major is this way Illyria?" Teyla asked.

"I am sure." Her only reply was from the strange woman or demon god king.

Illyria could, with her little empathic ability, feel the frustration and anger pouring of from the alpha male her guide had chosen as mate.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Anubis's base,

Buffy groaned as she regained consciousness.

"B. You alright?" Buffy heard Faith's voice.

"Five by five." Buffy replied as she got up and looked around.

"That's my line." Faith complained.

Buffy shrugged saying "I must have been hit pretty hard to the head to be saying your material."

"Whatever, remember that ugly purple demon and his goons back in Cleveland we took out?" Faith asked.

"The one with the horns on its shoulders or its head?" Buffy asked.

"Both." Faith replied.

Buffy smirked recalling the memory. She and Faith had taken out some newby slayers who got caught during the fight. Faith and Buffy had put up a distraction which the newby slayers took advantage of and killed their distracted captors.

"You bitch!" Buffy suddenly yelled loudly before hitting Faith. "It's your fault we got caught!"

"My fault? If you actually put up a fight instead of what you did we wouldn't be in here!" Faith yelled back as the two of them started to fight each other.

"What are you two heretics doing!?" a Jaffa asked "Stop that immediately!" he ordered them.

Neither slayers listened and continued to beat the crap out of one and other until the Jaffa called other Jaffa and while holding them at gun point lowered the force field holding them in the small cell they were in.

The Jaffa realized their mistake too late as both slayers suddenly ignored each other and ran at them dodging their zat blasts.

10 seconds later 3 Jaffa were dead and 2 unconscious.

"Damn B. you killed all who of whom you fought." Faith commented.

Buffy shrugged trying to ignore her human side feeling guilt for killing them unlike Faith who merely knocked them unconscious. She shoved the feeling and the thought back to reflect on later just saying "This is war, they chose their side. People die in war. Anya did, Angel did, Spike did, twice."

"Yeah I know B. It's just that these Jaffa don't know any better then to follow Anubis." Faith replied as the two women walked armed with staff weaponry and zats through the halls of Anubis's base.

"He's not Anubis. Just a demon wannabee God parasite." Buffy replied.

"Jaffa Kree!" a shout came in front of them as the two women opened a door to find 2 Jaffa inside. This time Buffy used her zat to stun the left Jaffa while Faith stunned the right with her zat.

"Lookie here, our weapons." Faith said smirking at the stash of medieval weaponry.

Buffy smiled dropping her zat and staff weapon on a table before picking up her sword. "What do you say we go home now Faith." She said letting he Key energy flow through the sword before it shot out of the tip and opened a green swirling portal. "One way portal to SGC command center." She said smirking.

"Nice B. Dawn left you a good gift there." Faith told her before adding "last one through is explaining this all to your father."

Buffy laughed as she sprinted towards the portal trying to catch up with Faith. She suddenly jumped and turned around holding her sword to deflect a zat blast.

Faith turned as well to see a Jaffa with a zat fire on Buffy who only just managed to deflect the blast back towards the Jaffa who dodged it and was about to fire again before her vision turned green and before she knew it she landed on hard cold steel. Groaning she looked around to see the familiar SG teams and security all ready to fire at a threat.

"Faith?" General Jack O'Neill asked.

Faith quickly turned to see if Buffy was following but instead witnessed the portal shrinking until it closed. _'Oh God no!'_ Faith thought in horror.

"Faith? Honey what is it?" Faith recognized Robins' voice.

She looked up at him "I left her there." Faith stated not quite believing Buffy hadn't made it through after her.

"Who? Where?" Jack asked.

Faith looked at him guilt written over her face "Your daughter, Jack. I left Buffy at Anubis's base."

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Atlantis, training room,

John barely noticed the door to the training room opening as he was busy punching the punching bag in front of him. Sweat was dripping over his face and his t-shirt was mostly soaked through. He stopped glanced at the group before continued punching the bag only saying "What's up?"

John then stopped realizing who was with the group. He looked at Illyria saying "She okay?"

"The Key says she will be. She sent me back." Illyria said to the alpha male. "They Key wants us to go and obtain a ZPM. She has given me an address where we will find one. Buffy will find her way back, when she returns we must be able to defend the city against these Wraith."

John stood there looking at the God King, then nodded. "Alright. Give me 20 minutes and we'll meet in the briefing room." He said grabbing a towel and walking out.

"He's really taking Buffy being abducted bad." McKay told everyone.

"Of course he is. I have seen enough of your culture and people to know that all of your people take it bad when someone they love is taken away from them." Illyria told the Doctor.

"He's in love with her, well there goes my chance with her." McKay sighed dramatically.

The demon God King looked at him briefly before rolling her eyes and walking away while saying softly "If my guide were to have chosen you I would have killed her for mercy."

Teyla and Elizabeth tried to contain their laughter but failed and ended up getting an offended look from Rodney who yelled after the demon in her Fred disguise "I heard that."

"You were meant to" Illyria simply said loud enough for him to hear.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, Anubis's base,

"Your friend may have escaped but I will learn your secrets slayer." Wannabee Anubis told her.

"I'm not going to tell you how to tie shoe laces let alone my secrets wannabee God." Buffy quipped. She was rewarded with the familiar pain his ribbon device caused her. She gritted her teeth not letting him hear the satisfaction of hearing her scream. When the pain passed she glared up at him.

"Is that all you can do? Cause me pain while I'm restrained. It just shows how scared you are of fighting me." Buffy said and prepared for another volley of pain from the ribbon device but nothing came she opened her eyes to look into a squirming demon snakelike creature.

"I'm not going to fight you slayer. You are going to fight for me…your friends, lover, family and fellow slayers will die by your hand." Anubis's voice said before she could hear his laugher as Buffy against tried to break free from the restraints around her arms and legs. Several zat guns were aimed at her and could only hide her fear and glare at the Goa'uld snake coming closer to her.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky way galaxy, SGC, Cheyenne mountain secret facility,

"So you see, we have to go back." Faith said as she finished explaining what had happened to her and Buffy. "Where is Willow?"

"There is an apocalypse in Cleveland going on and Willow took the other slayers and watcher to help out." Robin told her.

"Can't Amanda handle this one by herself and the other slayers and witches present at the hellmouth?" Faith asked.

"Amanda is dead." Robin replied "She was killed by a vampire called Drusilla."

"Dru killed her?" Faith asked.

"Name sounds familiar?" Jack asked her.

"She's the same vamp who killed my predecessor, Kendra. She was a member of Angelus's Scourge of Europe club. She's insane and is psychic." Faith quickly explained.

"That explains why Willow and the others were so quick to go to Cleveland." Sam Carter O'Neill said.

"So how are we going to help Buffy?" Daniel asked.

"I have to call Giles and Willow." Faith said to them.

* * *

Review please. 


	21. Chapter 20 Hunting for a ZPM

Thanks for all the nice reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 - Hunting for a ZPM**

Pegasus galaxy, unknown planet,

Illyria looked around the medieval looking planet. Unimpressed she calmly walked passed the others and stopped near the alpha male.

John looked at the blue demon disguised in her human form. "You know where to go?" he asked her.

"I do not. The Key only gave me the address where the ZPM could be found. Not its location on this primitive planet." Illyria replied.

"Guess it's off to find the locals and see if they know more." The Major replied.

"I doubt these primitive would know of the power of the device." Illyria told him.

"Yeah well people on this level of technological development will likely have worshipped the Ancients. The Ancients must have given them a Zed PM because they trusted them. I doubt they even know what the device is and what it is capable off doing. It is unlikely they will just hand the device over to us." McKay told them.

Illyria glanced at the male before saying "They will not have a choice. My guide requires it so they will hand it over, or die." She stated coldly.

"Or we will just persuade them without the use of violence and force." Teyla told the demon while glaring at it.

"We'll try it Teyla's way. We're not here to hurt or threaten anyone. These people could be new allies against the Wraith." John told them.

"What use could these pitiful primitives possibly have to offer us?" Illyria asked him.

"Food." McKay replied.

"We could establish trade negotiation to obtain food." John said ignoring McKay.

"Pitiful. It would be far more efficient to enslave them and make them give you the food they then produce for you." Illyria told them.

"Don't you mean for us?" McKay asked.

"I am beyond your species simple need to feed." Illyria told them.

"You don't eat? How do you keep-" McKay started asking but was interrupted by Sheppard.

"McKay, shut up. Illyria we're not going to enslave a planet full of people. We're peaceful explorers." Sheppard told her.

"Peaceful explorers who ended up awakening a species that is killing a lot of people nowadays." Illyria told him before walking past the alpha male following a road.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky Way galaxy, Anubis's base,

"You think some little demon snake is going to take over my mind? Let me fill you in slayers dumb-ass. We already have a demon inside us. One that is far stronger then some weak little snake." Buffy quipped and was rewarded with intense pain from Anubis's ribbon device.

Buffy gritted her teeth again refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She felt her head being pushed down and her hair being swept aside to her exposed neck was seen by the snake. Buffy struggled against the hold of the two Jaffa holding her shackled arms. Buffy felt a pain on the back of her neck before she felt something enter her.

Buffy struggled again fighting against her restraints and restrainers. Feeling something evil within her she let lose her demon essence that was the slayer. She would not be controlled by this little snake with an inflated view of itself. Buffy didn't hear the scream of pain and rage come out of her mouth. She was lost inside herself focusing all her strength and power and using it against the invader in her body. She could feel the snake's pain which satisfied both her and the slayer essence which was burning the snake out of her system.

Then something weird happened and Buffy forgot what she was doing for a few seconds seeing the slayer essence had somehow mutated the Goa'uld into its own personal instrument. Then Buffy was forced to watch as a darkness deep inside her took over control of her body, while she did nothing to stop it.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky Way galaxy, Earth, Cleveland,

A red light diminished and Faith looked up to see Willow, Giles, Xander and two slayers she recognized as Kennedy and Vi standing in the large room she knew as the research room. Books were laid out all over the table.

"So where did you disappear too?" Xander asked her.

"A spell preformed by Anubis's newly recruited witches brought both me and B. to him." Faith replied.

"Buffy? Why didn't you tell me on the phone she was at the mountain too? I could have teleported you both here instead of two separate teleportation's." Willow told Faith.

"B. opened a portal to the mountain, we were both racing towards it but Jaffa were coming. Last thing I saw before the momentum carried me through the portal was Buffy dodging weapons fire." Faith told them.

"I see...well if Buffy can open portals now she must have closed the portal to Earth down when her position was in danger and relocated then opened a portal back to Atlantis." Giles told everyone.

"But we don't know for sure. I could do a quick locator spell to see where she is." Willow suggested.

"We do not have time. The end of this world is at stake. We must find a way to stop it before we look for Buffy." Giles told her.

"Buffy is in trouble Giles. I know it. She needs our help." Faith told the man.

"Buffy hasn't needed us for years now Faith. She can take care of herself." Xander interjected.

Faith stared at him not believing what she was hearing when Kennedy said "Saving Buffy isn't on the apocalypse scale. Saving this planet from the thing that killed Amanda is."

"Don't worry Faith. Power is coming to her." A new voice then said and Faith looked at the source finding Dana.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Buffy will be safe. Her powers watch over her." Dana replied.

"You know we had a talk about you being cryptic." Faith told her.

"Green and darkness. One is pure the other is very old and the source of the slayers." Dana told Faith.

"As fascinating as is it is not to talk about her highness the slayer. We do have an apocalypse to tend to." Kennedy told them.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, medieval planet,

"Alina…I know I've" McKay start to talk then grabs a book, turning to woman beside him "said this before but…uh…Thank you so much for letting us in here…for helping us through the material" he walks into the room where the others sit with a load of books…and stuff "Its been utterly fascinating."

Illyria looks up at the two studying them both for a few seconds then looks back down at the book she was reading.

"I'm happy to do it Doctor. I'm sorry this information is so scattered. I'm afraid we are working on so many projects at once, referencing material tends to get misplaced." Alina apologizes before they put the books down.

"Of course" McKay says then picks up a book "look at that." Illyria stands up and walks over to him studying the book.

"I will" Illyria says talking the book out of his hands and walking off back to her seat.

Ford and Teyla laugh at the baffled expression on his face.

"That's not what I meant. Give that back!" McKay said as he attempted to get the book back from Illyria who moved the book she his hands grasped air and showed her eyes flashing icy blue. "Or you can keep it. Whatever you want." McKay babbled nervously.

Teyla and Ford laughed louder earning then a glare from McKay "Can we go back to work now?!" McKay told them.

"I just don't see how running through history books is gonna…gonna find us our ZPM." Ford asked.

"It not important for you to know. You just to do what your alpha tells you to do." Illyria tells him.

"Major, she's doing it again." Ford whined.

"Shut up and research Ford. And don't distract him Illyria." Sheppard tells them.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

"Do they have any idea where the ZPM could be?" Weir asked.

"No according to the legend…an ancient from Atlantis came through the Stargate and entrusted a sect of Sudarian priests with a…" McKay said using hand quotes ""Rare treasure" or potentia they called it. This Atlantian told them to keep it hidden from the wraith at all costs" Illyria looks annoyed and Sheppard a mixture of bored and annoyance "…now the Sudarian people worshipped the ancients and considered the potentia…they're most sacred artifact. Now predictably they did exactly what the ancient requested."

"The Potentia being…" Weir asked.

"The ZPM." John says with a small smile.

"So they wouldn't have used it." Weir asked.

"I highly doubt that given their technological level." Illyria told them. "One of the books I read said they only brought it out at holidays very important to them. I doubt they would know how to use it or if it is something that could be used."

McKay gives her an evil look saying you-stole-my-line. Illyria looked merely bored at him.

"If they didn't know how to use it…chances are its still completely full…" Weir told them.

"The bad news however…is that after 10000 years of Wraith culling Sudarian society is essentially extinct. The planets inhabitants are only…renaissance level of development but…with the help of some of our gear I really think we'll make some headway." McKay quickly told Weir.

"Alright I'm sold, Major take your team back to Dagan and bring back that ZPM for us." Weir told him.

"I fail to see why we wasted time convincing _her_ if we were already told a ZPM was on the planet by the Key and that we will need the ZPM soon. This is a military matter. My guide told me that is your jurisdiction, not hers." The blue demon told John as she watched him pack his arms and supplies.

"It's just easier that way." John replied with a sigh.

"Why is that? It slows our effectiveness down and undermines your authority in a military matter." Illyria said not getting it.

"It's just easier knowing she's on my side rather then doing this without her approval." John replied.

"The female does like it when you include her in your decisions." Illyria told him "She also likes to have you for herself." She added while studying the Major's reaction.

"What?" Sheppard asked a bit thrown, then recovering adding "I doubt that. Last I heard was she was involved with someone back on Earth."

"I am not wrong. I can sense emotions. She likes you, a lot." Illyria told the Major. Then added "I feel relieved to not feel these same emotions for the female from you. I would not have you hurt my guide. That has been done enough." Illyria told him.

"How would you know that about Buffy? Did she tell you?" John asked.

"She did not need to. The shell memories I am in knows this. She may not have met the slayer personally but she knew a lot about her from her ex and former sort of friend. Even my previous guide had told her something about my guide." Illyria told him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, somewhere dark and underground,

A boy is on the ground…two men are standing around. A man with a scar of a bullet exit wound helps the boy up.

Another man walked up to the man with the bullet wound scar "Does it still pain you Kolya?" he asked.

"Leave us." Kolya ordered and the two guys leave "what do you have for me, Bob?"

"The Atlantians have returned to Dagan." Bob reported.

"You're sure?" Kolya asked.

"Oh yes, our operative just checked in, it's only been 12 hours since they left. They must be getting close to it." Bob told Kolya.

"Do we have any idea what "it" is yet?" Kolya asked.

"We know a little more. Many off world spies have been keeping a close eye on the Atlantian teams from a far. This is the first planet we've managed to get this close to them. They're looking for an Atlantian era power source." Bob told him.

"Is chief Kalan sending a team?" Kolya asked.

"Net yet. His priorities are else where. Even if he was he would never send you." Bob replied.

"The last things the Atlantians need is more power. Get me on that planet…with or without his blessing. "Kolya told Bob.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky Way galaxy, Anubis's base,

Anubis stared at the power struggle his Goa'uld seemed to be having with this slayer. For a moment he feared the slayers earlier words were true. That the demon essence already inside her would not be defeated by a Goa'uld. Then the struggle seemed to end and a laughter that sent chills up his Jaffa's bones emitted from the small blond figure.

"Arise and bow before your God." Anubis told the what he assumed to be his Goa'uld in charge.

"God!?" the word was spat out of the slayers mouth in disgust. "You are no God. I despise Gods. You aren't worthy enough to be despised by me." An dark and eerie voice told him and Anubis stepped back in shock as the blonde lifted her head to look at him, her eyes as black as he was.

"You dare insult your God!" Anubis tried again.

The blond little slayer laughed again and without much effort of her arms the two scared Jaffa flew across the room against the wall unconscious. Next the blond removed her restraints without much ease. "You pitiful snakes think to challenge my power? I am more then you could ever imagine." The dark voice told Anubis.

"Fire on her. Kill her. Kill the heretic." He told his Jaffa who then snapped to attention and fired at the blond woman.

Slayer essence Buffy moved so fast Anubis lost sight of her until he saw her standing victorious over his now dead Jaffa "Pathetic" the dark voice told him.

Anubis raised his ribbon device preparing it to fire at the slayer but he never got that far as the Buffy with black eyes suddenly stood in front of him smirked and jumped into him.

Pain ripped through Anubis and he felt something tearing him apart from the inside out. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore the pain stopped and the blond slayer with black eyes stood in front of him again. "Weak." Buffy's dark voice told him right before Anubis darkness seemed to light up.

"Feel my power, the power of a true demon god." The dark angry voice was the last Anubis heard as he exploded.

Buffy could feel power engulf her and a darkness she felt approach earlier retreat.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagan,

"They call themselves the quindozum, a brotherhood of fifteen monks whose sole occupation was to keep the potentia or ZPM safe." Alina says then starts to hand out sheets "The brotherhood of the fifteen consisted of a master handler. Fiver protectors and nine stone carriers. They're greatest fear was that the entire brotherhood might one day be culled by the Wraith, which would result in the ZPM going missing forever.

"Missing yes. But it would not fall into enemy hands." Teyla said to Alina.

"They were entrusted with the ZPM" Alina continued as another came up to them and listened "they're hope was one day the Atlantians would return to reclaim it and reward the Sudarian people for completing their task.

"So they left hints…clues should the brotherhood be destroyed." McKay said to them.

"Still the brotherhood was destroyed and even your people are unable to find the ZPM because they can't decipher their brotherhoods clues." Illyria told John adding a few comments on how dumb these humans were.

"That's right. The priests created nine stone markers. That when united are suppose to reveal the final resting place of the quindozums protected treasure. So far we've only found three." Alina tells them and passes one to Teyla. "The etchings on the rocks involve many lines and dots. We think it's a map."

"Ummm…amazing." McKay says and Illyria in Fred form rolls her eyes.

"It is actually. This looks like an ancient numbering system." Sheppard said looking at it.

"That's what we thought. From what we can tell the numbers three, six and seven." Alina told him.

"Excellent work. I mean seriously I am very impressed here" McKay says grinning at her, she smiles.

"That's very kind of you doctor." Alina replies and Sheppard all but rolls eyes at the two.

"Where did you find them?" McKay asks.

"This building used to be their monastery actually. We pieced together some of the information we found here and tracked down the number six and seven stones. We found the number three stone on an unrelated dig just last week." Alina tells him.

"There were probably buried in a pattern of some sort." Sheppard mumbles.

Illyria looks at him then takes one the stones, studies it. "Get me a map." She orders.

When a map was produced Illyria looks at Alina "mark where you found the stones." She orders.

"We found the seventh stone here." She says and marks the place "the sixth stone here and most recently we stumbled on the third stone here."

"You have no idea how lucky a find that was." McKay says as he caught up with Illyria who began drawing across the map.

"I see it." Alina says grinning.

Confused Teyla starts "uh…Illyria I'm not sure…"

"Do not doubt my work Athosian." Illyria told her rather then explaining anything to her.

McKay took pity or maybe he just want to let everyone know he knew more then the others "They're buried in a grid. Look we couldn't have done this without the number three stone. That along with the seventh stone give us two diagonally imposed corners. From that you can extrapolate exactly how big the grid is and exactly where the stones should be."

"Alright. Split up. Two teams. Let's start digging." Sheppard tells them.

"I do not dig. It is beneath me." Illyria told him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

"I don't know what happened, it just stopped working. I got some of the functionality back. It still isn't doing everything it used to." Aaron says then drinks some coffee.

Zelenka pops his head out from under console taps on laptop. "Yes well…maybe if people stop insisting on having food a liquid in such close proximity to the 10,000 year old equipment." He complains.

"Hey. We're very careful." Aaron says and puts down the cup "we're not the problem here."

"Ah yes…aha" Zelenka says and gets up to walk over to get something; Aaron touches the laptop to look…the big Atlantian screen flashes "What did you touch?" Zelenka asked him immediately.

"Nothing. I didn't touch anything." Aaron replies.

Zelenka Says something in Croatian and taps buttons on the laptop "then why is it-…" he starts to ask then stops and walks over to big screen "what is this?" he asks.

Later,

"I didn't know we had deep space sensors." Weir told Zelenka.

"Yes well…no one did. From what I can tell they've been running silently in background along with our other primary systems." Zelenka told her.

"In the background?" Weir asked.

"Yes." Zelenka replied.

"So why this sudden leap to the foreground?" Weir asked.

"Excellent question." Zelenka tells her.

"We don't have an answer for that yet, do we?" Weir replies.

"Not as of yet…no." Zelenka tells her.

"Ok well keep me in the loop." Weir replies.

Zelenka lets out a small laugh "you are the loop"

"Isn't that a nice thing to say? Hmm…" Weir tells him and they keep walking a little in silence, she looks at him "You're more than welcome to keep walking with me…but if there's something that you needed to do…" she suggests.

Zelenka stops walking "yes. Yes…" he says and Weir walks on.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagan,

"Do you think they'll fine it?" Bob asks his companions Erik and Kolya while walking with them on a road.

"Many people from many worlds have come to find the lost treasure of the Quindozum." Erik replies.

"Do you think they will find it?" Kolya asked him.

"I do not know." Erik tells him.

"We will wait for them to find the treasure; we'll take it by force. Your men are not to act until I give word understood?" Kolya replies.

"Absolutely" Erik replies.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagan, forest

"That should make us…right I think" McKay tell the others before heading off.

"Can you believe the progress we've made Suneera…how many years have we been searching for these stones" Alina starts to say when the other girl, Suneera, drops her equipment "what's wrong?" she asks her.

"We should not be helping them Alina." Suneera tells her.

"They are helping us as much as we are helping them." Alina replies.

"They will take the potentia if they find it. You must see that." Suneera tells her.

"They have come to us from the great city of Atlantis. It is for them that the brotherhood of the fifteen have kept it hidden." Alina tells Suneera.

"I do not trust them Alina." Suneera informs her.

"If you would rather head back to your village than help us. I will not stop you." Alina tells her before following McKay.

"She is up to something John." Illyria said her eyes on Suneera.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Sheppard replies.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagan, monastery, evening,

Illyria watches as Alina walks over with bread towards McKay. "It's a layout. Of the Sudarian villages. The walls of this monastery have protected it for 10000 years." She hears Alina tell McKay.

"Hmm…it's ah Beautiful" McKay replies.

Alina nods "It is." She then looks at him. "And yet my eyes are drawn elsewhere."

"Hmm…" McKay says and looks back at wall, then passed to a spot over his shoulder she may be looking sees nothing turns back, sorta whispered "elsewhere?"

Alina gives him a small smile "I'd like to restore it one day. But I'm afraid of damaging it. Perhaps you could help me, doctor?"

"Really…you have to start calling me Rodney" McKay says and goes to sit.

Alina Follows and puts the bread down "very well" she says and McKay yawns "I don't bore you do I?"

"No, its not you. No… suddenly I feel so tired." McKay tells her.

"You're a scientist. Are you not used to this by now?" Alina asks him.

"Ah but my kind of science. Is the good kind of science… the kind you can do sitting on a chair or…lying on a couch." McKay replies.

"What was it like? Growing up in the city of the ancestors Rodney." Alina asks.

"Sorry?" McKay asks confused, Illyria who had been eavesdropping on the conversation quickly got up and just as Alina clarifies with "Atlantis" she places a hand on McKay's mouth keeping him from talking.

"Rodney, go to bed." Illyria orders.

"Uh." McKay looks confused over at the two females. "Ok, then goodnight." He said making a quick exit. As he heads past Sheppard, ford and Teyla he says "I'm heading to bed."

"Ah which bed might that be?" Sheppard asks him.

"Hmm…" McKay says pondering the comment then stops after a minute "what?" he asked confused.

"Think the leader might have a little crush on you…doctor." Ford tells him, then added "I would think Illyria like you too or something but she's well you know." Ford tells him.

McKay looks over at Alina and Illyria "she does?" he asks.

"It is very clear to us all." Teyla tell him "Except the Illyria part. I really cannot figure her out."

"It is??" McKay asks astonished.

"To everyone but you apparently." Sheppard tells him.

"Well should I have um…I mean…are you sure about this." McKay asked.

"Pretty sure about Alina, I don't know about Illyria. I think she's more looking out for you because it is something Buffy would do…" the Major trailed off.

"What should I do?" McKay asked ignoring the Buffy part.

Sheppard raises an eyebrow "You don't know what to do?" he asks.

"I know what to do eventually. I mean what should I do now? Should I say something tonight?" McKay asks.

"I don't think you want to get in the middle of that tonight." Sheppard said watching the two women.

"Oh…right. Right… Good answer. Good night." McKay says to them.

Meanwhile,

"You are best to stop your advances on our doctor. He is not to be pumped by you for information." Illyria told the other woman.

Alina glared at Illyria "I will do whatever I want to do. And I was not pumping him for information."

"Do not lie to me pathetic human. I know you are trying to form an emotional connection with McKay so you can get information about the city from us. You expect us to reward you when we find the ZPM and you want to learn all you can about Atlantis so you'll know what to ask for, from us." Illyria tells her.

"You know what. I think you're jealous that he likes me and not you." Alina told Illyria then took a fearsome step backwards as the eyes Illyria froze over for a few seconds before turning back to normal.

"I am not jealous, I am above such thing human. And stop asking McKay about Atlantis." Illyria told the woman.

"Alright ladies, stop the fighting. Alina why don't you head to bed while I talk to Illyria here.

"Fine" Alina said glaring at Illyria before heading off.

"What was that about?" Sheppard asked Illyria.

"I am merely doing what is needed to make this mission a success. The woman wanted to know about Atlantis. McKay would have told her the truth because he likes her. The truth would lead her to betray us in the end." Illyria told him.

"How do you figure that. No never mind, I don't want to know. Buffy trusts you so I guess I'll just take you word for it. But please stop trying to pick a fight with Alina." He told the demon.

"Fine." Illyria said after a while.

"Ok, now maybe you should get some sleep too." He tells her.

"I do not require sleep. I am a-"

"above such things. Should have known. You don't need to eat too, so. Fine you go and get the other stones. Shouldn't be too hard for a God King such as yourself." Sheppard tells her.

"This task is beneath me, however we will require the stones in order to find the ZPM which my guide will need. I will get them." Illyria tells him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagan, morning.

Illyria walks in ignoring everyone looks at her as she dumps 8 centerpieces on the table before walking over to the old map.

Alina yelps in shock as Illyria suddenly punches her hand through the map. "The map, she destroyed the map. How could you!?" Alina cried out.

Ignoring the woman Illyria pulls out the ninth stone and tosses it on the table along with the other. "I have collected all stones and found the entrance to the Brotherhood's secret place." She informs the others while only looking at Sheppard.

"Nice work Illyria." Sheppard complimented her.

"I have also determined that there are three men watching you as I easily lost them." She added.

"What did they look like." Sheppard asked.

"Human." Illyria replied. "I suspect the girl I warned you about is working with them. I do not know why but based on what Buffy has told me I believe these men to be Genii and the girl Suneera to be a spy for them."

A loud crash cam from the door and three men Illyria identified as the men watching them came in guns pointed at them.

"Kolya" Sheppard spat the word as he had his gun pointed at the man.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky Way galaxy, Earth, Africa,

Buffy felt dizzy but forced herself to look around seeing dead trees and plants around her. The black night sky filled with stars above her she began walking noticing how unusually quiet it was for a forest or jungle…definitely some sort of jungle. Buffy decided. _'Great, now only to figure out if it's a jungle on Earth, the planet Atlantis is on or some other planet. I don't even know if this planet is in the Pegasus galaxy, Milky Way galaxy or some other galaxy.'_ Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy stopped feeling something tugging on her slayer senses. It wasn't anything evil just something familiar, but she had no idea what it was, just that I was somewhere straight ahead.

"Here goes something I'll probably regret later." Buffy said to herself before continuing walking into its direction.

* * *

Review please. 


	22. Chapter 21 Facing demons

Thasnks for all the nice reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 - Facing demons**

Milky Way galaxy, Earth, Africa,

Buffy looked at the source of the familiar feeling to her slayer senses. Before her was a large door made out of rock. Around it were symbols and figures carved in the rock around the door, all which seemed to call to her. She felt the need to go beyond the large door.

"Ok so if this is familiar to my slayer side and I know the slayer is something of Earth then I must be on Earth. That's good news. The bad news is that I don't have my cell phone; no one else knows I'm here and I probably look like hell. Still despite that I still feel the overwhelming urge to go beyond that door. Xander must have been looking for this place when he was in Africa, well along with the slayers activated here. Which must make this the place Seneya, was made in the first slayer using the essence of a demon, I think. I wonder why I was sent here. Or how I can get this door open." Buffy said walking closer to the door and letting her hand move past the symbols and figures.

"You don't want to go in there." A voice told her and Buffy turned to see a young man in his mid twenties looking at her.

"Why? What's in there?" Buffy asked the man.

"Darkness, evil, power. Nothing but trouble for a young woman such as yourself. Tell me how you got here?" the man asked.

"I am a slayer." Buffy decided to answer.

The man studied her not showing any sign of emotion he suddenly threw a dagger at Buffy who didn't flinch but caught the knife easily. "So you are. The time of prophecy has come then. You are here to unlock the gate and face what lies inside. You cannot go inside. I cannot risk that you won't bring the end of us all." The man said grabbing a gun and pointing it at the slayer and fired.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagon, monastery,

Illyria stepped forwards ignoring the guns shifting from others unto her. "Kolya" I've been told of you."

"I'm flattered." Kolya replied "No stop right there before I shoot you." Kolya told her.

"You think your puny weapons can stop me? How amusing." Illyria said as she continued to slowly walk towards the men.

Illyria didn't even flinch as Kolya's energy weapon hit her square in the chest. Instead of being hurt Illyria speeded up her walk dodging two other blasts while another 3 hit her but failed to stop her or even slow her down.

Standing in front of the man called Kolya she raised him off the ground by his throat with one hand as her form changed from the form human to her own blue demon one.

"You think to stop me with your guns, like how you Genii killed my guide." With one arm she shoved Kolya backwards while releasing him making his fly backwards until the momentum of her throw died and he landed hard on the ground face down.

Glancing at his two companions Illyria saw them both lying on the ground, bleeding. One was dead and the other still breathing, although heavily.

"Trash." Illyria said glaring at Kolya. "Fearful scared little idiots. Too scared to face an opponent like my guide face to face, knowing you will lose you use these guns. Cheating victory in order to study her like a lab rat." She said before kicking Kolya just as he was on his feet making him fly outside.

"Disgusting." Illyria said calmly walking after Kolya.

Kolya gritted his teeth fighting against the pain this blue demon had caused him while barely putting up a fight. He reached for his second gun and just as he felt the demon approach he aimed and fired at it.

Illyria stared at the metal bullets coming towards her unfazed, ignoring "Watch out!" from McKay.

The bullets hit her armor and bounced off harmlessly. "Weak primitive!" Illyria said kicking the gun out of his hand, hearing a satisfying crack from the bones in the man's hand.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Milky Way galaxy, Earth, Africa,

Buffy felt the first bullet barely miss her as she ducked aside, a second bulled however penetrated her left arm. Wincing but pushing herself through the pain she felt the earlier darkness rise within her as she dodged a third and fourth bullet.

A fifth came right at her but Buffy felt the darkness take control and felt her face smirk while her eyes turned black. Her hand shot up so fast and the man stopped shooting at her as he watched the previous green-eyed slayer now with black eyes and holding the bullet he had just shot in her hands between two fingers.

"What is it with you weak mortal and guns. Always cheating in order to win a fight. It gets really irritating." Buffy's dark voice sounded moments before she was suddenly face to face with the man with the gun.

The man eyes widened "The demon." He whispered in his own language.

Buffy grabbed the arm holding the gun and with both hands and snapped the bone making the man cry out in pain and drop the gun. Buffy then looked down at her arm that had been shot and moved her hand towards it not making a sound as her hand went into the entry wound.

The man watched the slayer demon in front of him and turned running for his life.

Buffy plucked out the bullet and watched in satisfaction as the wound started to rapidly heal itself until it was gone and not even a scar remained. Gripping the bullet in her hand she looked at the fleeing man and then threw the bullet with everything she had. She watched in satisfaction as the man fell over unto his stomach. He slayer senses didn't pick up a heartbeat so she turned and walked calmly towards the door.

Stopping just in front of the door her dark eyes darted towards the figure and symbols around the door in the rock. She somehow knew the language was Lantien/Ancients. Buffy saw watched as her body started speaking a language she had never heard before but sounded familiar for some reason.

Buffy then saw herself place her hands against the door. There was the strange feeling as if she were at two places at once before her vision completely changed. The darkness inside her had retreated and Buffy looked around the cave she was in.

Buffy watched as a familiar dark shadow slide in the air in front of her until it stopped in front of her face.

"I know you from somewhere." Buffy told the darkness.

"I am that which makes you a slayer." The darkness replied as it changed into Seneya, the first slayer.

"Seneya?" Buffy asked.

"I am using her to speak to you; she is not here but inside you, like every slayer chosen before and after you is. Those activated by magic are weaker impressions of what a slayer is. They have your abilities but none are as special as you and the one called Faith are." The slayer essence told her.

"Ok, we're special, I get that but why did you chose me- us over any of the other potentials?" Buffy asked.

"Because you I foresaw what each of you would do if you were called as a slayer. Even calling Faith, she has become a great slayer. Contrary to the one you call Kennedy. Faith may have gotten of her path once but she got back on it and is doing what she was destined to do. If I had called Kennedy instead of her she would have died not long after. The slayer line flows through Faith now, you are above the line. You have defied death many times. And now you have a piece of me inside you cannot control and that if left uncontrolled will cause the end of everything you have fought so long for." The slayer essence told her.

"You mean that darkness the slayer essence inside me created from the Goa'uld that tried to take over my mind?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Using the demon that invaded your body the slayer essence inside you mutated it. The Goa'uld is dead but now there is something else inside you. Something the slayer essence created to tap into more power of what it was once part of. Me." The slayer essence explained.

"Ok, so who are you exactly, I mean what kind of demon. I have always wondered from which demon my strength came." Buffy told the slayer essence.

"I was once what you call an old one. I am Like Illyria only I still have all my power but no form. The power you now have access too is only my darker side. Your power is rooted in darkness, as all slayers' power is. That power grows stronger when pain feeds it. You slayers are all that is left of me. You are my children, as my eldest and most powerful childe I must test you worthy of the power you now possess and see if you can control it enough not to let it consume you as you have let it twice already. Good luck, Buffy Summers O'Neill" the slayer essence said and Buffy's world shifted as she fell into a dream state.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagon, monastery,

Kolya cried out in pain as the bone in his hand broke by the force of the blue demon's kick.

"Kolya you pathetic worm get up." A familiar voice told him and he looked up to see his Goddess Glory standing there.

"Evil." Illyria said with disdain.

"Illyria…it is not too late for you to leave these mortals and join me. You already lost two guides. You want to lose a third?" Evil asked the blue demon.

"Buffy isn't dead." John said stepping up next to Evil.

"How would you know? Do you even know where she went during your fight with my minions?" Evil asked.

"I know because Dawn told Illyria Buffy would be fine. I trust Dawn." John told Evil.

"You trust a Power That Be? Because that is what my little Key is now. On a higher plane she is plotting and scheming on how to control the lives of you mortals." Evil told him "Wake up the only reason my little Key told Illyria that is because she needed the Old One's help in order to get you a ZPM so Atlantis wouldn't fall, for a while anyways. She is using you as her little pawns. Wake up, this is what all the PTB's do." Evil told them.

"Your lies won't have any effect on us Evil. You and I both know the Key is pure. It isn't capable of telling a lie." Illyria told it.

"You forget Illyria that the Key got infected with a human soul. Buffy's little sister Dawn's soul. Human souls are hardly pure." Evil told them.

"Don't move Kolya." John ordered pointing his gun at the man's head. "Ford, take this piece of trash into custody." Sheppard added then to Evil "I'm done talking to you. Buffy is alive until I see proof of otherwise."

Evil smiled as Ford was just about to put some handcuffs on Kolya when there was a familiar whooshing sound of a Wraith dart. Not long after 6 Wraith were beamed down. Evil laughed at them before saying "You really thought beating me was going to be that easy." She laughed again before saying "Fools, I am so much more then you can ever hope to comprehend."

Wraith began shooting their stun weapons at Illyria. Who at first looked unaffected but as she kept getting hit by the blasts she began to stumble backwards. Kolya used this opportunity to break free and flee.

Sheppard opened fire on a Wraith "McKay dial the gate" he ordered as he and the others continued to open fire on more and more Wraith coming to the surface.

Sheppard tackled Illyria pushing her out of a Wraith beam passing her previous spot. He was immediately up again firing his p90 at the Wraith coming at them. "Can you fight?" he asked Illyria who was recovering from the many stun blasts she got hit with.

"I shall not be beaten by these lowlife parasites." Illyria said getting herself up.

Not long after Illyria had said that 3 stun blasts came at her, she agilely sprang over them and ran at her attackers. I will rip you apart for this insult." She threatened before she reached the first Wraith and ripped his arm off and punched another so hard he flew some yards back. She then proceeded to kick the one-armed Wraith towards the crossfire where he got hit by bullets and stun blasts.

"There is too many of them sir" Ford called towards the Major.

"You and Teyla retreat towards the Stargate, we'll be right behind." Sheppard ordered.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Dreamscape,

Buffy looked around, "Ok this place is a little too familiar. Can't we choose some other place once in a while? Or maybe add some things here. Maybe a nice big pool or how about just use one of the slayer watcher council offices." Buffy quipped as she looked around the all too familiar dessert.

Seneya appeared in front of her; ignoring Buffy's earlier statement she said "The slayer was created only to kill demons. Or so I and those called after me, believed since I was made as first slayer from our line. Here you will learn the truth of the origin of the slayer. But first you must pass the trials the old ones whose power we possess laid out for you. Are you ready for those trials?" she asked.

"As long as there isn't a written part, I guess so. Oh and don't speak some dead language at me too." Buffy told the first slayer.

Buffy suddenly found herself in a dark room with only a few torches lighting the place. A familiar voice from the dark said "Most slayers before you avoided attachment. Why is it you defied those rules and involved other people in your sacred duty?"

From the dark the Master appeared and Buffy stood ready to fight as she answered "Many reasons. Why do you care? I'm alive because I involved my friends" she threw a punch at the master vampire followed up with a combo and a kick before plunging Mr. Pointy into the Masters heart who didn't turn to dust leaving a skeleton behind but just vanished.

"But some died fighting your battle. Tara died. She would have been alive if you would have just turned Warren in when you beat him, instead of allowing him to escape. He came to kill you not her. Why are you alive and she's not." Willow said stepping out of the shadows next, her hair red and her shirt covered in blood.

"Will? I'm sorry but there was nothing I could have done." Buffy said.

"Nothing you could have done? If you weren't so busy screwing Spike you would have stopped them sooner." Xander said stepping up next to Willow.

"They are not Willow and Xander. They would never say such hurtful things to me." Buffy said looking around angrily in the cave.

"True, they are not the real Xander and Willow, but they are as real as they can be. This is your mind Buffy. They are part of your trial." Demon slayer's voice said as Seneya form appeared next to her. "How can you call these people your friends? They always blame you when something doesn't go the way they like it. When Angel lost his soul he blamed it on you. He didn't even try to understand your feelings. He even lied to you about Willow's message. How can you continue to call him your friend? He and all your other friends betrayed you; they kicked you out of your own house after everything you did for them. She even pulled you out of the place you finally found your peace."

"We never did apologize for that." Willow said to Xander and Buffy.

"Overrated, Buffy will forgive us no matter what we do. She's that kind of person." Xander told Willow.

"Yeah it's not like it was that big of a deal." Willow replied.

"It was a big deal. You hurt me." Buffy interjected.

"We hurt you? You made the mistake to go to vineyard without a good plan or enough firepower. We trusted you and you got girls killed and I lost an eye." Xander told her.

"I'm sorry Xander. God, you think I made you lose that eye on purpose? That I wanted those girls to get killed?!" Buffy asked as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Well you certainly never asked me for any advice." Giles said stepping out.

"He's your watcher Buffy, you could have asked for his help in planning the attack. But instead we did it your way and look at the results!" Willow told her.

Buffy was looking around the cave looking for a way to escape, this was too painful to deal with. She couldn't do this alone. "Remember" Demon slayer told her "This is your mind; you can call on anyone to aid you."

Buffy closed her eyes picturing someone who was around those times as well, someone she could count on.

Spike stepped out from the shadows. "What are you doing attacking her. Do you people have any idea what the girl has been through for you!?" Spike asked.

"This is none of your business Spike!" Giles told him.

"Bloody right it is my business. Someone is gotta stick up for the girl. You asked why Buffy didn't come for advice to you. Because you betrayed her trust. First you left the girl to deal with the Heaven stuff and adult stuff on her own and then you have the nerve to come back and be angry at her for not depending on you anymore." Spike told the watcher.

"You want to talk abandonment? How about when you tried to rape my sister you fled town, then you died and came back and didn't even bother to tell her you were back." Dawn said stepping out.

"It was for the best. She didn't love me anyways." Spike said to Dawn then to Buffy "All this time she was just using me for her own selfish needs."

"That's our Buffy, always only thinking of herself." Willow quipped.

"If she would have cared enough she would have saved us." Tara and Anaya said appearing as well.

"If she had spent less time slaying maybe she would have been home in time to save me." Joyce Summers said appearing.

"If you told us about our real father he might have been there for you." Dawn said accusingly to Joyce.

"Stop it." Buffy said as arguments underling started to break out. Buffy took a few steps back shaking her head trying to gain control of the situation but nothing changed. Then Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see John standing there. Hesitant at first to see if he had something hurtful to say to her as well she remained frozen.

"Buffy…" John said softly then she was suddenly in his arms and let go of all the pain all these old wounds and buried thoughts had caused her. "Shhhhh….It ok. Everything is ok now." John told her.

"No it's not. I can't do it anymore John. I can't take it. It's too much." Buffy told him.

"You're not alone to deal with this anymore." John's voice told her.

"I'm afraid." Buffy admitted.

"Don't be. I'm here now." He told her stroking her hair.

"Who's this guy?" Xander asked.

"He's her new boyfriend stupid." Anya told her.

"Major John Sheppard." John introduced himself.

"Great another army guy. Like Riley didn't cause enough trouble." Xander told them.

"No more then you caused." John replied calmly.

Xander opened and closed his mouth but was at a loss of words to that one and disappeared. "You made Xander go away. Who do you think you are? Buffy how can you chose him over Xander?" Willow asked.

"Well for one I never betrayed her or pulled her out of Heaven. Or even tried to end the world." John replied making Willow disappear as well.

"I don't like you." Dawn told him.

"Yes you do, you even apologized to me about how you treated Buffy before you became a Power That Be." John answered making Dawn smile and disappear.

"Bloody hell. You've got a nice fellow there Buffy. Don't mess this one up." Spike said disappearing as well together with Anya and Tara.

"You sure got a lot of unresolved issues huh?" John asked Buffy who looked up at him and gave him a weak apologetic smile he rewarded with a quick kiss on her forehead and remained holding her in his arms.

"Buffy, you can't trust the military. You have to come back to us, to me. Please, you're like my daughter." Giles told them.

Buffy looked up from John's arms and at her former watcher. "Once you were like my father as well Giles. Maybe you still kinda are. I still care a lot about you. But I don't know if I can trust you ever again."

"She's right Rupert. You have betrayed my daughters trust. Something I don't ever plan on doing." Jack O'Neill said stepping out of the darkness. Giles gave them a faint smile before disappearing.

"Dawn was right, or maybe it was your subconsciouses making Dawn say that to me because you couldn't. I should have told you about Buffy Jack. I'm sorry. And as I told you before Buffy I am very proud of you, and you shouldn't blame yourself for my death. It is the natural way of things." Joyce said disappearing.

"There is one more person you have to face Buffy." Slayer Demon told her as Seneya.

"Hello Lover." Angelus said stepping out from the shadows.

Buffy swallowed but stepped out of John's arm towards Angelus.

Two more figures stepped out of the shadows "Your biggest fear, never loving anyone as you have loved Angel." Another Buffy told Buffy looking to her left Angelus and right Angel.

"That is something I believed ever since you left me Angel. Not once (graduation day pt.2), or twice (I will Remember you (Angel)) but three (Forever) times. But after Heaven nothing was the same, nor were we. I wasn't me, I never really because the person I was before again. Instead I grew up with armor around my heart. Spike managed to claw his way inside but the love I felt for him was not like the love I felt for you. Nor is it like when John crumbled my armor and made his way inside. Each love was different but if I were to chose I'd chose the one I have now. Not because I loved one more than the other. I don't know that I haven't even been that long with John. No, because the relationship we have is more mature and stable then the ones I had with Spike and you. It's got passion, love, great sex and the most important one: I trust him. With my life, heart and soul. It's weird to just knowing he's the guy, the one who I want to be with and might end up marrying. But I like it. I like even more that I can say this here without him ever finding out because this is my head and not actually him." Buffy spoke and Angel and Angelus disappeared.

Other Buffy smiled at Buffy "You've grown up a lot. Both in mind and heart. But you have to be honest with your old friend and Giles if you ever want to repair that friendship. Burying it all isn't going to make it go away somehow." With that said other Buffy disappeared, as did Jack and John.

Buffy looked at Seneya/slayer demon "So did I pass?" she asked.

"You proved you have the mental strength to control the darkness now inside you. But I am worried about what will ever happen if you lost either your true father or your latest lover." The slayer demon told her.

Buffy looked at the slayer demon pondering her thoughts over those words "I could say to you that I have seen where anger from and a lot of power can do to a person and those around him but truth is I don't know what I'd do. I can only say that I hope I'll do the right thing."

Seneya/Slayer demon smiled "An honest answer. "Good."

Tara appeared, "You never knew, what was coming. More is still coming. Past, present and future. They are all going to collide."

"Before the First of you like was called, another line was created. The ones you call the Ancients or the Lantients had a religious sect in them. They are the ones who dealt with Magic. They created the spell to make a slayer, after they took one of their own they chained her up and forced her to merge with my essence, thus creating the first original slayer. This line of slayers was of Ancients. When they left Earth in Atlantis the slayer went with them. The line passed from girl to girl in the city for thousands of years. Until the Wraith came. The slayer became the weapon of the Ancients to fight the Wraith with. She commanded the army of the council and fought the Wraith threat. But the number of Wraith was too great and she died, calling the next girl to be slayer. The Religious sect had a plan to call more slayers but the remaining potential slayers either died in battle or ascended and when their current slayer died the line ended. But the spell to create a slayer still existed. Your kind found the spell. Shaman's who practiced magic found this spell. They found Seneya, chained her to a wall and preformed it. The result was a second lineage. A new line of slayers, this time it wasn't Ancients that were called but the humans who walk the Earth today. Each time there was one slayer. Until you came and changed there. Then there were two. And then a witch changed the rules and there were hundreds of slayers. The balance between Good and Evil disrupted. The Powers That Be opened the Stargate to the slayers so there would be balance. But still good came in favor of Evil. So The Powers That Be sped up the Atlantis project, gave Angel and Spike eternal peace. But now you have a very powerful darkness inside you." Slayer demon said.

"This changes the scales?" Buffy asked.

"Yes and no. You mustn't use that darkness again unless you absolutely have no other choice. Releasing it could turn you evil or set in motion the End of Days. But I fear with Anubis's death this may come to pass soon. Evil is not going to give up and keeps throwing enemies at you and your friends. There are still many more but eventually it will run out and that will trigger the End of Days. You must find a way to stop Evil before the End of Days is triggered." Slayer demon told her.

"But won't stopping evil upset the scales again?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but no new slayer will be called until Faith dies and the Powers That Be will compensate for any disruption in the scales between Good and Evil." Slayer Demon told her then Tara placed her hands on Buffy's forehead.

"You haven't stopped Anubis. He is between this realm and that of the Ancients. Only if he is pulled here completely can he be killed." Tara/First slayer told her before there was a white flash and Buffy found herself in the bed she called hers in Atlantis. Feeling very tired Buffy was asleep almost instantly.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Anubis's base's ruins,

Darkness refitted itself together and Anubis roared in anger as he came back to life.

Looking up at the sky he swore "I will make you pay for what you did! I will make all of you slayers pay!" he yelled, very unoriginal. Dawn observed untouchable and invisible.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Earth, Cleveland,

Faith looked at herself, covered in purple goo. "The little guy sure left a lot of its blood for one so small."

"Yeah well at least that now that we saved the world again we can go on a shopping spree." Vi told her.

"I'm up for that." Dana told them walking up to the two slayers.

"It's settled then, today we saved the world, again. Tomorrow we shop." Faith told them when Dawn's voice sounded inside her head.

"Don't worry about Buffy she's safe and back at Atlantis." Dawn's voice told Faith.

Faith smiled at that feeling relieved not to have to deal with Giles and the others in getting Buffy back. After their fight before she came really close to just smacking them all hard.

"Something wrong?" Dana asked.

"No, it's right. Buffy is ok and back home…in Atlantis." Faith added feeling weird calling Buffy's home Atlantis.

"This calls for some clubbing!" Vi yelled happily.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Dagan,

Not long after Buffy had closed her eyes thinking of her man did she suddenly see a battle on some planet she had never seen. Wraith were attacking Illyria and her…no not her John. She was somehow seeing this from John's body.

"John?" Buffy called out but she noticed she did not have control over his body, she was just there.

John looked around distracted as he thought her heard Buffy's voice calling him but that was not possible. Sensing a Wraith jumping at them Buffy willed her sense of the Wraith to John who turned to see the Wraith and kicked it hard in the stomach making it fly backwards. "What the…?" John asked stunned at this sudden strength he had.

Buffy smiled before saying "I think I'm lending you my strength somehow John. What are you and Illyria doing on this planet anyways?"

John smiled as well 'Dawn told Illyria there was a ZPM here. You know this is weird right? I mean even for you it must be weird.' John send the thought to the place he felt her.

"Kinda, I mean I swapped bodies with Faith once but never been inside someone like this before." Buffy told him.

John gun clicked as it was out of ammo. 'Great now what?'

"Let my instinct guide you, John." Buffy told him willing the slayer to him.

John leapt up, touched the ground to jump sideways in order to avoid a blast coming at him. John then sprinted towards the Wraith and punched it hard against its head. He then grabbed the stun gun and twirled it around shoving it through the Wraith and fired the weapon at another Wraith approaching. He then pulled the stun gun out and threw it into another Wraith.

'This slayer stuff is great.' John told her.

"It definitely has it perks." Buffy replied.

'we should get out of here.' John thought.

"Don't retreat John. Atlantis needs the ZPM let me help you" Buffy's voice whispered in his head.

"Illyria, go get those stones you got earlier! We've got a ZPM to get!" John yelled towards the demon as he kicked a Wraith 10 yards away from him against a tree, a branch stuck out from its center, killing it almost instantly.

Evil as Glory changed into Buffy as she walked towards John and studied him.

"You have slayer strength. How is that possible? You're a man!?" Evil demanded to know.

"Tell her Willow did a spell that activated the first of many male slayers." Buffy told him.

"Willow did a spell. I'm the first of many male slayers No go away and stop trying to imitate my girlfriend. It's annoying." John dismissed Evil.

"That Witch!?" The First screamed angrily before disappearing.

"I have the stones Major." Illyria said kicking a downed Wraith out of her path into another as she calmly walked towards Sheppard.

"Then we'd better get going. Before more Wraith show up." Sheppard replied.

"Where are the Major and Illyria!?" McKay asked as Ford and Teyla approached and he activated the Stargate to Atlantis.

"They'll be right behind us. Let's go." Ford told them jumping through the gate. McKay looked back towards where The Major and the blue demon were supposed to be coming from before he followed Teyla into the gate. Which shut down not long after he went through.

* * *

Did you like? Let me know. Review. 


	23. Chapter 22 Escaping Dagon and unexpec…

Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 - Escaping Dagon and unexpected arrivals**

Pegasus galaxy, Dagon,

It was a strange sensation to be in a battle but not actually be able to fight for herself. Instead all Buffy Anne Summers could do to help was to let her USA Air Force Major boyfriend John Sheppard use her slayer abilities in order to get to the place the God Demon King Illyria found on her night quest.

On the upside John seemed to use her slayer abilities quite well while she gave advice on how best to take Wraith out with her slayer experience. Since the first left it had taken them about 20 minutes to lose the Wraith tracking them and move stealthily to their destination.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

"No, you can't go back to that planet. I know who we left behind but I can't risk putting you in danger as well." Weir told the remainder of Sheppard's team.

"We cannot just leave them there." Teyla stated.

"I can't let you go until I know you at least have a chance of getting back alive." Weir told her.

"We need Buffy." McKay told them.

"Yes, but where is she? We haven't heard anything from her since she disappeared." Ford told them.

Alarms went off as the Stargate suddenly became active.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagon, ZPM chamber,

'Now that we are here, we need to figure out how to use these stones so the ZPM will reveal itself.' Buffy's voice said inside's John's head.

"Illyria, how do you think the stones should be aligned. It can't be just 1,2,3,etc with 9 in the middle. It seems too easy somehow." John told her.

"I agree, there must be a specific way to align them." Illyria told them.

'Yeah, we don't want to pick the wrong combination, I've got a feeling that is something that will cost someone their life.' Buffy commented.

"Maybe they have to total 13 in every way, it would fit because it was the brotherhood of thirteen." John told them as he began to reconfigure the stones "…prime numbers." He mumbled while doing so.

"I am impressed" Illyria told him as she saw his solution.

"Well I did pass a Mensa test once." John replied.

"My guide has chosen a good mate. Your offspring will be strong in both body and mind." Illyria replied causing John to turn an embarrassing shade of red.

Ignoring Illyria's comment Buffy asked 'you joined Mensa?'

"I passed the test, never joined." John replied.

'I'm dating a brain.' Buffy said dramatically inside his head.

"Hey, you're one to talk. If you think that dumb blond valley girl act you usually put up is actually fooling me." John replied.

'I worked years on that…' Buffy pouted mockingly.

"Have you gone insane or are you talking to someone other than me?" Illyria suddenly asked.

"Buffy somehow is speaking inside my head. It's how I someone have been able to use the slayers abilities to defeat all those Wraith." John explained.

"It must be the power of the Key she possess. Maybe she unconsciously created some sort of link or bond between the two of you when she sensed you were in danger by those Wraith." Illyria explained calmly.

'A bond? Huh, well it definitely has it perks if I can help John survive. I swear it's like he's a magnet for trouble.' Buffy said as she tried to project her thoughts to Illyria as well.

"She can't hear you. And HEY!" John said loudly.

"What did my guide say?" Illyria asked.

"See." John said to prove his point.

'Well I at least had to try to see if I can do this with anyone.' Buffy told him then added 'now what do you say we get that ZPM so you can come back home and let me welcome you back with that thing you liked so much last night.' Buffy said seductively.

"Right, let's get that ZPM." John said placing his hands on each side of the board with the stone. A click was heard and out of the wall a glow emitted.

"One fully charged ZPM." John said as he took it from the wall.

"It will be difficult to reach the stargate. It will be heavily guarded by the Wraith." Illyria told him.

Using the slayer's ability John leapt up and landed perfectly on his feet on the topside of the chamber. Illyria followed and landed neatly next to him on her feet.

A shot sounded and John turned around surprised to see Kolya. He then looked down to see blood coming out of his chest.

"I'll take that ZPM." Kolya said smugly.

'John!' Buffy screamed as she felt him weaken and fall to his knees.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

The normally blue event horizon this time spat out red before it shimmered beautifully in its place inside the ring.

"I've got an IDC…It's Stargate Command" Peter told them.

"Drop the shield." Weir ordered.

Not long after the shield was dropped people started to emerge from the event horizon.

"General O'Neill. This is a pleasant surprise." Weir told him then added "How is SGC maintaining the connection? And why is the event horizon red?"

Jack smirked as he said one word "Willow."

"Buffy's friend?" McKay asked.

"And the strongest witch on the planet…well of Earth anyway." A geeky looking young man told them. "This is so cool." The young man said looking around.

"Dr. Weir, this is the Watcher Slayer Council's representative Andrew Wells. He's also a friend of Buffy's. Speak of which, is she here?" O'Neill asked.

"Uhm…why don't we go into my office." Weir told him.

"Ok, Colonel Everett. Take care of the installments of the toys we brought with." Jack ordered.

"Toys?" McKay asked.

"Oh they brought some really cool weapons with them to help you guys out fighting the Wraith threat." Andrew explained.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagon,

'_He shot me…I'm shot…Buffy…'_ John thought.

'John…Noooo! I will not lose you' Buffy said angrily as she reached for the darkness inside her knowing that that power will save her love…she then hesitated as she felt it come closer. The words of the Slayer demon reaching her thoughts. Pushing those aside Buffy reached for the darkness and pushed it through her bond with John.

Illyria had kicked Kolya hard moments after the shot. She stared at the man she had come to like and who was the mate to her guide. She felt anger rise up inside her but before she could act she felt a energy blast hit her. She looked at the direction it came from to see 3 Wraith advancing at them. Wasting no time she sprinted towards them, ready to slaughter them painfully.

John had begin to feel himself slip away when suddenly a rush of power enveloped him he screamed in pain when it felt like his entire body was on fire inside and out.

'What's happened? Don't hurt him help him!' Buffy thought but John continued to scream, Buffy quickly pulled the darkness back inside her own body and shoved it away.

"The power of the slayer is for women. The slayer has always been female. You lend your powers to a male which didn't cause him harm but when you forced the darkness, the essence of your power into this male it rejected him and cause him severe pain." The deformed voice Buffy recognized as the Slayer Demon whispered to her.

'I can't let him die. There has to be something I can do!?' Buffy yelled.

"Focus on your bond Buffy. Feel the power of the key flow through you." Another voice whispered.

'Dawn?' Buffy asked.

"Concentrate Buffy." Dawn told her.

Buffy did as Dawn told her and opened herself more to the power of the Key as she had done many times before. 'now what?' Buffy asked.

"Feel your connection with John, let the power flow through that connection then search for the cause of his pain and use the Key to manipulate the area of the pain in order to heal it. When you're done retreat to yourself. Your connection will be broken and you will be unconscious for about half an hour. But you both should be fine." Dawn told her.

'Thanks Dawn.' Buffy told her as she began to do as Dawn had told her.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Weir's office,

"Is my daughter ok?" Jack asked as soon as the door closed behind him in Weir's office.

"As far as we know, yes. This morning the First attacked Atlantis by magic portal from Earth. Buffy's slayer premonition warned us and gave us time to prepare. Towards the ending of the fight Buffy was enveloped in white light and vanished along with her friend. A demon God king called Illyria. Illyria returned a few hours later with a message from Dawn that Buffy would be ok. Dawn also told us an Stargate address where we could obtain a fully charged ZPM and that we would need that ZPM soon. We have not heard anything from Buffy since she disappeared but I don't think Dawn would lie to us about her." Weir reported.

Jack let out a breath "Well I know where Buffy went after she disappeared but last I heard she was supposed to be back here."

"What happened to her?" Weir asked.

"Buffy and the only other chosen slayer called Faith were both transported from where they were to Anubis's base. Anubis used witches to catch Faith and we think Dana, who is another slayer Faith works with. Anubis messed up the spell and Buffy was taken instead of Dana. That slime snakehead then tortured them until they passed out. When they regained consciousness they tried to escape. Buffy used the Power of the Key she has inside her to create a portal. When they were about to go through Jaffa showed up. Faith was in mid air and couldn't stop her momentum and went through the portal. I don't know what happened next but Faith told me Dawn told her Buffy was back safely in Atlantis." Jack informed her.

"We should check her quarters, she might just have been transported in or used another portal without us knowing. It usually takes a lot out of her so she may have passed out afterwards." Weir informed him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Dagon,

Illyria looked around as she awaited more attackers. Seeing no one she headed back to John. Looking down on him he seemed to still be alive, his breath slow and his heart rate beating normally. A green glow seemed to shine within him. Illyria cocked her head trying to sense more of the energy. Then a slight smile came across her face as she felt the power of Buffy's Key part inside the male. She then proceeded to heave the man over her shoulder and grab the ZPM in her free arm.

The Green energy then shot out of John's body and created a green portal. Wasting no time Illyria leapt through with John and the ZPM.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Buffy's room,

Green energy crackled from the magical portal as Jack and Weir stepped into Buffy's room. As the two looked at it a blue demon carrying an unconscious Major Sheppard and a Zero Point Module. The blue demon looked over at them before she pulled the Major off her shoulder unto the bed and handed to ZPM to Weir. Without saying a word she then proceeded to walk to Buffy.

Buffy through John closed the portal she created and then retreated herself from his mind. Groaning she blinked a few time until she saw John laying on her bed, with her slayer senses she picked up his steady heartbeat and gave a weak smile.

"Buffy, are you well?" Illyria asked.

Buffy looked at the blue demon and nodded weakly "thank you." She whispered softly then passed out from exhaustion.

"Buffy?" Jack asked as he approached his daughter only to have his path blocked by Illyria.

"How do you know my guide?" she demanded to know.

"She's my daughter." Jack told her side passed the blue demon to reach his daughter and take her hand. "Buffy? Honey? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"She will be fine. She was exhausted from extensive use of her Key part." Illyria told the man.

"What happened to Major Sheppard?" Weir asked as she was checking on him.

"He was shot by Kolya. Buffy saved his life by using the Key's energy to heal him and create a portal through him to get us of Dagon." Illyria explained then added "If you would both leave now, my guide and her mate need rest."

"Mate!?" Jack stammered and looked immediately at the Major as his protective father instincts kicked him.

"He is a worthy mate. They will make strong children." Illyria commented.

"Children!?" Jack exclaimed.

"You should not be upset but happy." Illyria said not getting it.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jack exclaimed taking a step towards the major but the blue demon blocked his path.

"Ugh, someone wrote down the number of that truck that hit me." John said as he woke up and recalled Kolya shooting him "Or at least kicked Kolya's ass." He added.

"I left him unconscious on a planet the Wraith were visiting to feed. It is doubtful he will survive." Illyria told him.

As John sat up and got his barings he glanced at Buffy "Is she…?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, just resting." Weir told him.

"Good…" John said then noticed the Colonel…no he's a General now he noticed and planned to on his feet to salute to his superior. He body however protested and he almost ended up on the floor if Weir hadn't eased him back on the bed in a sitting position.

"Sir." John saluted sitting.

Jack sighed knowing he couldn't kill the guy now that he was already injured. He'd kill him later, when he could fight back. "At ease Major." He told him, then into his radio he said "I need a med team to get Major Sheppard from Buffy's room to the infirmary."

"That's ok sir, I just need some rest." John replied.

"Fine, as long as it's not in my daughters bed." Jack replied then added "you can rest in the infirmary. I'm sure Dr. Beckett is as good at taking care of you as Dr. Frasier is at SGC." _'and hopefully his needles as just as sharp and ready to be used on you as hers are.'_ Jack thought to himself when the med team arrived.

"Should we move Buffy to the infirmary as well?" someone from the med team asked.

"She hates hospitals." Jack stated.

"Yeah, there is no point in admitting her. She'll escape as soon as she wakes up." Dr. Beckett told them.

"I never manage to escape Janet." Jack muttered.

"Well you do not have slayer abilities to aid you." Beckett told him.

"Maybe I should have Willow teach me some spells…" Jack said thinking of how magic may be able to save him next time from Janet's needles.

* * *

Review please.

Next chapter Buffy and John deal with the new arrivals and the cahpter after will be the Wraith attacking Atlantis.


	24. Chapter 23 Military protocols part 1

Thanks for all the nice reviews. This chapter turned out to become a bit longer then I tohught so I'm spillting in two.

So part two chapter 23 is next and after that the Wraith Siege.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Military protocols part 1**

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, 7 am next morning,

Buffy eyes snapped open as she awoke from an all too familiar vision. It had been about her first year in Sunnydale. The exact dream or slayer visions she had had the first night there. The Master, the book Vampire, his army, etc. groaning she checked her watch noticing it was the morning, a day after the horrible event of her test with the Slayer Demon. A growling stomach caught her attention. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a good meal with all recent events. With a groan she dragged her still tired body out of her bed and headed for the bathroom for a nice shower.

After Buffy had showered, dressed and ready for another day she set out for the cafeteria. She also made a mental note to check on John before she would make a full report to Weir. As she exited her quarters she spotted Illyria leaning against the wall next to her door reading some book with…was that Sumerian on the cover?

"You are awake." Illyria stated.

"And hungry, you want to join me in the cafeteria for breakfast?" Buffy asked.

"I do not require food." Illyria informed her then after a thought added "But I will accompany you."

Buffy smiled as the two of them made their way to the cafeteria "Good, gives us some time to catch up. Say what do you know about other Old One's?" Buffy asked.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Cafeteria,

The blue demon God King was silent when Buffy had finished telling her about the origin of her slayer powers.

"And you have this essence inside you now?" Illyria asked as she studied the slayer, reaching out with her own powers to try and sense it. "I do feel a change inside you. A strength that was not there before. It seems dormant for now." She informed her.

"It think it only becomes active when I'm in battle, which is just fine with me. I've seen the power that the demon essence can invoke. It totally gives me more understanding on how Willow went all dark and on a killing spree. The darkness takes you over completely and you are forced to watch what you are doing from somewhere back in your own mind unable to control the power you wield. It's like another person, something evil takes over. The Old One the slayer power comes from told me only to use it if there is no other way and my life depended on it. It taught me how to overcome the darkness inside myself. It still gives me the creeps just thinking that if something were to happen to someone I care deeply about…" she let the sentence wander.

"You would have our other loved ones to help you regain control, like your friend Xander did for Willow." Illyria logic pointed out. She then hesitated before saying "I failed to protect you."

Buffy gave her a don't-worry-about-it smile "I can take care of myself Illy. And I am very grateful you took care of John and the others while I was gone. They are alive now because of you, I will never forget that." She said sincerely.

Illyria didn't quite know how to react to that so just nodded.

Buffy forked down another bite from her waffles when something caught her eye. Swallowing her food down she turned her head from what she saw to Illyria and asked "Who is he?"

Illyria glanced at the man Buffy was talking about and turned her eyes back to Buffy "His name is Colonel Everett. He is one of those that came through the Chappa'ai generated by the White/ Dark witch Willow."

"Willow and Sam finally figured out how to activate the Stargate using magic as power source. About time, we could use some back up against the Wraith." Buffy told her. "So where is she?"

"In order to maintain the connection between the Chappa'ai Willow can't move through the Chappa'ai herself." Illyria told her then added "But your father is here."

"Jack…when did he arrive?" Buffy asked excited.

"Yesterday late afternoon not long before you brought us back from that primitive planet." Illyria told her.

"Oh, did he see me when I was unconscious?" she asked.

"He did, he was standing in the entrance to your quarters when I and the Major arrived." Illyria informed her. "He was not very pleased to find out about your chosen mate so I told him about how strong and smart your children would me. This seemed to upset him even more. Humans are so confusing." Illyria added then noticed the look of shock and disbelief on Buffy's face. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"What is wrong? Illyria you don't tell a father about some guy he barely knows and his daughter having sex and having strong children. Not unless you want the guy you're with to be killed by the father. He didn't try to…" Buffy feared asking the question.

"Kill your mate. No, the Major awoke and was too weak to even stand up. Your father send him to the infirmary." Illyria told her.

Buffy led out a breath "Well at least they didn't sent me to that place." She told Illyria.

"Your father mentioned you hate hospitals." Illyria told her.

"You could say that. So what did my dad do afterwards?" Buffy asked.

"He went to check up on the installation of the new guns and then read up on the reports." Illyria told her.

"Oh good…no wait. He doesn't know I died again." She said to herself. "I've got to go, do me a favor and check up on that slayer we caught during the First's attack on Atlantis." Buffy told Illyria before putting the last bit of waffles in her mouth and took up in a sprint.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Weir's office,

Buffy stormed in "Saying I can explain…" She noticed her father looking up from reading a report, intrigued as to what she was talking about as well as happy to see her up and about.

"What no "hi dad I'm so glad you're here" first?" Jack asked her faking hurt.

'_He's__ not freaking out, which can only mean one thing. He hasn't read about me dying again yet, or the torture.'_ Buffy thought to herself before smiling and walking over to her father placing a kiss on his cheek "Hi dad, it's good to see again. Congrats on the promotion" She told him as she strategically closed the laptop and the report Jack was reading.

"That's better, now what were you going to explain to me?" he asked.

'_crap, think.'_ Buffy thought then said "about me and John…Major Sheppard." _'Good one brain.'_ She thought.

"You fell in love with him and you're together now?" Jack guessed.

"Yes." Buffy told him.

"He told me this hours ago Buffy. I was also informed of Illyria lack of tact." Jack told her.

"Ok…good." Buffy said to him.

"Of course I'd rather never have wanted to picture the two of you together and children spawning out of you." He told her making a face.

"Dad!" Buffy yelled shocked.

Jack grinned "Hey your demon God King said it first." He told her innocently earning him a glare.

"I am so not having children anytime soon, if I ever decided to have them in the first place." Buffy told him.

His face fell "No grandkids?" he asked.

"Maybe." Buffy told him. "I don't know, I haven't given it much thought. I haven't even talked about children with John yet. Which I don't plan to until we're at least a year or so married. I am so not mother material."

"Hey, now that's not true. You'd be a wonderful mother." Jack told her.

"Me and a baby? What kind of life can I offer it. I can't even promise it I'd be there for it because mommy might kick the bucket any night she's out patrolling. Besides I can't take care of things. I broke my gigapet. Literately, I sat on it and it broke." Buffy told him.

"Well...look at what a great job you did with Dawn. And teenager are way more difficult to take care of then a baby." Jack told her.

"Dawn ascended to become a Power That Be." Buffy pointed out.

"Still, you took great care of her before. She was going to school in Rome, studying Ancient languages, training to become a watcher." Jack told her.

"She also might have gotten killed because my boyfriend back then was an evil Goa'uld who wanted me to spawn his evil children to rule the world." Buffy pointed out.

"Still you stopped him before he could hurt her. Like you stopped everything the forces of darkness threw at you and her. Hell you even died to protect her." Jack told her.

"Exactly, I died. I keep dying and coming back and someday I might die again and not come back or be too messed up coming back to take care of possible children. Who will take care of them then? My friends back on Earth? What happens when she makes a mistake and they decide to kick her out of the house too?" Buffy asked him.

Jack looked at his daughter, seeing the unshed tears and pain in her eyes of wounds who still hadn't healed. It was breaking his heart.

"And I know you'd still be there or maybe John, but you have the Goa'uld and the Wraith to deal with. You're too important in the fight to give that up. Who is left then?" Buffy asked. "This world, this universe if too cruel and harsh to raise children in."

"Buffy." Jack said as he stood in front of her and put his arms around his small slayer as she sobbed against him.

After Buffy calmed down a bit and regained control of her emotions she pulled back from his arms wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry dad, I don't know what came over me." She told him.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Now listen Buffy. When you have children, and I'm saying when because I want grandchildren, just let them be a few years away and you'd better a ring on your finger." Jack told her and she gave him a small smile "Now when you have grandchildren and God forbid you should die and not come back or come back wrong. If I am still around I will make sure my grandchildren are ok. If I'm dead, Sam, Daniel, Janet even Teal'c and other friends will make sure your children will be ok. Your husband will take care of the children. And even if we're all dead and all that's left is your old friends they will still be ok. Do you know why? I'll tell you why: because you have a sister that is a Power That Be that will make sure her nephews will be ok. Stop worrying about that and start worrying about what I'd do to you if you died again before I did. 4 times is enough." Jack told her sternly.

Buffy looked at her father "You know about…" Buffy asked without asking.

"Of course I know. You really think Faith could keep that a secret from a former Special Ops man like myself?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Buffy said without hesitation.

Jack opened his mouth to reply then frowned before saying "Correct it wasn't Faith who told me but Xander."

"You're going senile already?" Buffy asked him.

"Don't change the subject. You're grounded." Jack told her.

"You can't ground me." Buffy said in disbelief.

"You died, you're grounded." Jack reminded her.

"But I'm alive again. And I helped bring back a ZPM." Buffy complained.

"You still died." Jack told her.

"Only for a few minutes." Buffy told him.

"That's long enough. What were you thinking? Are you that desperate to break Daniels record?" He asked.

"He's not even a slayer or has any powers. How can he have died more times than me. It's not fair." Buffy said pouting mockingly. Jack laughed at that and Buffy smiled.

"Seriously kid, 4 times is enough already." Jack told her when he calmed down.

"Yeah, but hey, at least I got to see mom again." Buffy said smiling "And I got myself a demon God King as bodyguard. How cool is that."

"Illyria. Yeah I met her. Very protective of you, could use some lessons in being tactful." Jack told her.

"I doubt she'll learn that anytime soon." Buffy told him then sighed knowing it would come better coming from her mouth then from her father finding out by reading some report.

"Listen dad, some things happened since I last saw you. And I'm not just talking about my fourth death or my relationship with Major Sheppard. We've made some enemies, human enemies and alien enemies. The First Evil is controlling both. The thing is that I knew about the life sucking Wraith before I went with. I told you before I left there was something bad here. The Wraith are dangerous and see us pretty much the same way as vamps, only they aren't interested in turning us into them or apocalypses. They just want to feed on us. I'm sorry I didn't inform you or the president before I left but I don't work well with military and I don't think the Atlantis expedition would have done as well as it is doing now if the military had been in charge." Buffy told him.

"I know Buffy. I just finished your report of your visit to the Wraith hive. You can't blame yourself for how things are supposed to be played out. You woke the Wraith up prematurely and now there isn't enough food for them. Now they want Earth. I know you're not going to let that happen. And with the toys and people I brought that job will become a little easier." Jack told her.

"You're not staying?" Buffy asked disappointed.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm still SGC-bound. Colonel Everett is a fine officer. He'll be taking military command of the Atlantis expedition." Jack told her.

"Wait what? You're putting some stranger I've not even talked to in charge of the military here on Atlantis?" Buffy asked, not waiting for an answer she added "Look I understand the need for a higher ranking military officer in Atlantis but I don't want to work with anyone but Major Sheppard. Our personal relationship aside, we work well together and he's been doing a fine job in keeping everyone alive and making friends in the galaxy."

"Buffy, he's still just a Major." Jack replied.

"Then promote him." Buffy replied.

"At least meet Colonel Everett and give him a chance first." Jack asked his daughter.

"Fine, I will. But I'm sure most people on Atlantis including Weir will agree that John is doing a good job. I trust him, but I'll give your guy a fair chance on one condition." Buffy told him.

"Which is?" Jack asked.

"That you will give Major Sheppard a fair chance if this Colonel Everett doesn't pan out." Buffy told him.

"Chance in leading Atlantis or chance in your relationship with him?" Jack asked.

"The first dad." Buffy said as if was obvious then added "the second one you're doing for nothing. And I will tell Sam if you won't. If I can't make you I'm sure she can think of a few tactics that will make you." Buffy said grinning a wide grin at him.

"This isn't playing fair." Jack replied whiningly.

"Life isn't fair, you're just figuring that out. At your age you should have…" Buffy squalled as she made a break for it when her father had come to rush at her. Using her slayer abilities she easily jumped down into the gate room and grinned upwards at her father, who would have to take the long way to get down.

"Cheater!" Jack called out causing Buffy to grin before sprinting at half slayer speed towards the infirmary.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

Her slayer senses picking up someone in her path she leapt upwards and jumped over the man. She stopped moving as she recognized the man as Colonel Everett.

"That was quite a jump you made there." Everett said as he looked at the girl. "Buffy Summers?" he asked.

"Actually I decided to go with Buffy Summers O'Neill for a while. Just trying it out, nothing official." She told him then added "You're the new Colonel my dad brought with him, right? Everett?"

"Yes, I am. If you don't mind miss Summers O'Neil, I wanted to go over your report about first contact with the Wraith." Everett told her.

"Can it wait? I was planning on visiting my boyfriend in the infirmary as well as the warlock Pike and the captured slayer Azumi." Buffy told him.

"Shouldn't this be duties of Major Sheppard?" Everett asked her.

"Shared duties maybe. Still a slayer is my business and the warlock is someone I used to know. Since the US government shouldn't involve itself again in the supernatural I thinking of handing them over to the Council. They'll need some serious therapy. But since it effect military duties it's a joined decision to make." Buffy told him.

"But you are an advisor here, not military." Everett pointed out.

"Major Sheppard and I already discussed the issue. They fall under my command as someone on the Slayer Watcher Council. The military isn't equipped to handles slayers and warlocks." Buffy pointed out.

"We are equipped to handle hostile extra-terrestrials, I think we can manage with a slayer and a warlock." Everett told her.

"There is your first mistake already." Buffy told him "you are underestimating them because you have no idea what they are capable off. I do." Buffy told him then sighed "Listen Colonel, I don't know you and you don't know me, despite the transcript you have read about my life you still don't know me as a person. Since we might be working together you should listen to advice I'm giving. Which in this case is that you do not want to be responsible for Pike and Azumi. I've got it under control. Trust me on this."

"There is the thing Miss Summers. After reading your report on your first encounter with Wraith on their Hive ship I am not sure you can be trusted. Colonel Sumner was a friend. And you knew he was going to die by these Wraith and you just let it happen. What kind of commander lets someone get away with that. Major Sheppard already had a bad rep about following orders. Now it seems he's letting crimes go unanswered for because he's getting some." He said glaring angrily at her. General Jack O'Neill having finally caught up with his daughter noticed a very tense situation between his daughter and the Colonel.

Before Jack had a chance to ask or say anything the Colonel flew through the air and landed painfully on the floor. Before the Colonel could recover the blond was already in his face, a hand wrapped around his neck cutting off his windpipe and lifting him off his feet into the air.

"Apologize now or so help me God I will throw you back to Earth." Buffy told him her voice low and dangerous.

Colonel Everett was trying his hardest to break free from the slayers hold on him.

"What did this idiot do to piss Buffy off?" Andrew asked a military man who he had come to know as Stackhouse. He then added "I've only seen her this mad a couple of time times before. If he wasn't human he'd already be in a whole lot of pain."

"Everyone here knows not to piss her off. You should have seen what she did to the Genii when they crossed that line." Stackhouse told him.

"Oh please, what she did to the Genii could never measure up to what she did with the demons who killed Spike and Angel." Andrew told him.

"Who?" Stackhouse asked but before Andrew could answer he saw General O'Neill come up to Buffy and Colonel Everett.

"Put him down Buffy." Jack told her daughter who looked back at him then back at the struggling Colonel. When she didn't listen immediately he added "Now!"

Buffy dropped the Colonel to the ground not taking her eyes off him. "You better stay away from me and my business or next time you won't be getting off this easy." She turned and stalked off.

Jack glared at the Colonel ordering "Stay here." As he ran after his daughter.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, hallway,

"Buffy." He called but she kept stalking "Buffy, wait for a second. I want to talk to you." Jack called again but again she ignored him. Getting sick of this real quick Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Hey I was calling for you." He told her.

"I'm not in a talking mood. I'm more in a gotta kill something mood." Buffy said to him the previous anger still blazing in her eyes, this time directed at him.

"That's too bad because we're going to talk whether you like it or not missy." He told her.

"Or what? What are you going to do!? You're going to ground me some more? Maybe confine me to my room? You really think you can keep me locked up in there. I can just use the Key to get me anywhere I want." Buffy told him.

"We're going to talk and you are going to tell me what Everett said to you that makes you act like a complete bitch to her father who's trying to help her." Jack told her.

As Buffy let his words sink in she felt her anger slip away and guilt taking its place. "I'm sorry dad, he just made me so…." She told him.

"I know. Which is why you have to tell me what he said to you." Jack replied.

"He basically told me I was responsible for Colonel Sumner's death and that I should be punished for it. Then he insulted my boyfriend by saying John always had trouble following orders. Which is probably another crack about him refusing to fire on civilians." Buffy laughed humorlessly before she added "Then came the best part. Which was when he said John wasn't doing anything to punish me for letting Colonel Sumner die because he was getting…" she stopped realized what she was telling her father right now. Her eyes widened a bit from fear of him figuring out what she was about to say.

It was too late for that fear Buffy soon realized as she saw her fathers' eyes flare angrily briefly before he seemed to gain control of himself and took a deep breath and let it out, calming himself down.

"Buffy, I know he had no right to say those thing to you and I will talk to him about it but you cannot afford to lose your temper like that. You are a consultant for the military and a hope for the people here. People look up to you, you have to set a good example." Jack told her.

"I know that. But I'm also only human dad. Despite all the things I can do now I'm still just human. Or at least I still hope I am." She told him.

"What do you mean? Of course you are human. You're my daughter." Jack told her.

"I mean something changed about me between before I came to Atlantis and now. I've killed people dad. A lot of human being and I felt nothing as I broke their necks or cut them in half." Buffy told her father as she let the fear of herself and her actions shine through her eyes.

"Why?" Jack asked her.

"Survival, revenge, war…I'm not sure anymore. All I remember is the pain they inflicted upon me for no real reason. They treated me like something they possessed, their own personal weapon. All they wanted was to know the source of my power. I told them they were mystical but they didn't believe me…that's when the tests came, one after the other never stopping each more painful and intrusive as the last. I couldn't even fight back. They kept me drugged, they tested new drugs out on me. They broke my legs with a sledgehammer to see how my body would repair it. Then the dreams began… dreams of the First slayer and of Faith." Buffy paused as she tried to regain her control over her emotions.

She managed to not cry, pleased with that progress she continued "I used the Key to set my body outside of normal time so my body was healing itself fast as I aged little bit. Then I embraced the slayer within me fully. I was so in sync with it I never felt or gave mercy for any of them. For the Genii were a threat to me and everyone at Atlantis. When I killed every on the base I dialed the Stargate out. After using my Key part when I realized something was wrong within Atlantis I made a stop at a demon dimensions before landing back in Atlantis. Stackhouse had come with and together we met up with Major Sheppard. I killed the Genii guarding Kolya while the Major and Stackhouse freed doctors Weir and McKay. I had the bastard until more guards showed up and killed me, although I did manage to return the favor before I died." Buffy stopped again.

"The time after was nice, I had some time to deal with my issues and John and I finally admitted how we felt about the other to each other. Then there was the battle with Evil's army after which I got summoned to Anubis. I assume Faith told you this." He nodded and Buffy continued "When Faith had gone through the portal I attack the Jaffa while closing the portal. Anubis want to know more about me and my powers and put one of his Goa'uld in me." Buffy stopped seeing the enraged and worried expression on her father's face.

"What happened?" jack asked as Buffy hadn't continued yet.

"I already have a demon inside me dad. The slayer's power comes from a demon. They fought each other and the end result was unexpected. The slayer essence had won but instead of the Goa'uld parasite inside me being gone it mutated it into something it can use to tap into more power from the dark power source of the Slayer Demon. It was like a darkness was coming and I was pushed backwards while someone or something else took control of my body, my voice. It wasn't a Goa'uld or the Slayer Demon. It was like my own darkness empowered by the dark power of the Slayer Demon had become a second something. All I could do was watch as I killed Jaffa like that and even destroyed Anubis, but since he between realms he can't die so I merely stopped him temporarily and really pissed him off." Buffy told him.

"After the battle with Anubis I somehow used the Key to teleport myself back to Earth, Africa to be precise." There was a door to cave there and a man. When I told him I was the slayer he tried to kill me with a gun. I used that darkness from before to save myself and kill him. While in that state I walked to the door and I met the Slayer Demon. The power from the slayer comes from an Old One. And I'm in the second lineage of the Slayer. The Ancients religious sect created the spell and the first line of slayers. They left Earth and long after we humans found out about the spell and the Shadowmen or Shaman's who preformed magic used it on Seneya. This created a second line. The First line consisted of Ancients being called as slayers. The second line were human called as slayers. The first line died and the second line still exits. One slayer dies another was called. Until I changed the rules and came back from Death number one so Kendra and later Faith was called. Since the scales were still in the favor of evil this mattered little. But when I had the plan to change the rules again and Willowed preformed the spell to do so and hundreds of potential slayers were called as slayers I disrupted the balance between good and evil big time in the favor of good. The Powers That Be needed to restore the balance or the End of Days would have begun. So we were exposed to aliens. Faith and I both having our own aliens to defeat. The Wraith awoke. Balance was restored. But now Evil is trying to disrupt the balance again in order to start the End of Days. I have to defeat it before that happens. Oh when I got back home I had learned how to not be overcome by the darkness that still resides within me and when I fell asleep I picked up two more abilities the Key part of me has. One to connect my mind to John's and lend the slayer to him. Just the slayer nothing extra. And through the link we have I was able to use the Key to heal his gunshot wound and use the Key through him to get them back to Atlantis. Where I then passed out not long after, as Illyria told me you witnessed." Buffy finished her tale.

Jack looked at her daughter so many conflicting emotions running through him: pride of her accomplishments, pain for the pain she had endured, worry for what else she will face, happiness she had found some happiness out here despite all that had happened, and many others. He eventually just pulled Buffy close to him hugging her tight to comfort both her and reassure himself she was still here and real.

Buffy closed her eyes and rested against her father…

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis,

A good few minutes later Buffy had told her dad she had things to do, visit John, the slayer Azumi and the warlock Pike. Jack promised to talk with Colonel Everett and deal with the command issue.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Infirmary,

Buffy walked in stealthily quickly scanning the room to see if Dr. Beckett was present. Spotting him with another patient she also spotted John who was looking at her amusingly. She placed a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet as she snuck over to him and quickly duck behind the bed so Beckett couldn't see her.

"Hi." She said taking his hand and pressed it against her lips briefly before looking up at him warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi. I'm ok. What are you doing?" John asked softly.

"If he sees me he'll want to run tests on me." Buffy told him then added "You ready for operation break?" John stared at her seeing the twinkle of mischief shining in her eyes.

"Operation break out?" he asked.

Buffy nodded "Yes, escape from this evil place back to the real world."

John looked at her smiling "It really isn't that bad here." He told her.

Buffy looked shocked at him "Not bad?" she asked "bad food, doctors, needles, this place is evil." She told him.

"At least there are pretty nurses." John said and immediately added "who are in no way prettier then you of course."

"There is also no sex allowed." Buffy informed him, her voice soft and serious. Then she added "None of these nurses are in any way prettier than me." She told him dangerously but a bit louder than a whisper.

"Buffy, how nice to see you here. Actually it's quite good there you are here I wanted to check up on you since your latest kidnapping." Dr. Carson Beckett told her.

She glared at John saying 'this is your fault.' Looking around she looked back at John saying "Let's run for it."

"Buffy there is no need to run, it's merely a couple of tests." Dr. Beckett told her.

"It won't be that bad." John told her.

"John if you want me to that thing that you like you will not back down." Buffy told him as she unsheathed her sword and pointed to a place with a little bit of room. Soon green energy spat out of her sword and formed a portal.

Buffy looked at him then Beckett "Trust me?" she asked him.

"I do." He told her and Buffy grinned as she grabbed his arm.

"It's just a couple of tests, Buffy. No need to run." Beckett told them.

"Not today Doc." Buffy told him before they jumped into the portal.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Puddlejumper 5,

Buffy raised her sword and the green portal reformed itself into energy and was absorbed into the sword and back into her. She put the sword away and grinned up at Major Sheppard in his hospital gown.

"Now that just won't do." She told him as leant closer to him kissing him on his lips as her hands slipped under the hospital gown. "too much clothing." She told him before she relieved him of the gown and licked her dry lips at the sight of his naked body.

John crashed their lips together as his fingers began to work on her shirt.

Buffy moaned from his kiss and allowed him to deepen it by allowing his tongue inside her mouth as they moved so she was on her back. Seconds later her shirt was gone and John was already working on her bra.

"John" Buffy gasped under the attention of his hands, his mouth and tongue.

John tossed her bra away, Buffy unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipped down before kicking her pants off. She turned their positions around and Buffy kissed his lips, his jaw line, working her way down.

* * *

Better stop before it turns NC-17 or M rated. Lol.

Review please.


	25. Chapter 23 Military protocols part 2

Thanks for all the nice reviews. and special thanks to Innogen whihc idea helped me write this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 - Military protocols part 2**

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Puddlejumper 5,

"God, that was just what I needed." John said smirking satisfied as he held the blonde warrior in his arms her head laying on his chest and her left leg over his right one.

Buffy sighed contently before saying "I missed you, this but even though through you weren't there physically you were here." She pointed to her heart.

John looked down into her green hazel eyes "you want to tell me about it?" he asked quietly.

Buffy hesitated briefly but then nodded and proceeded to tell him about her ordeal with Anubis and the Slayer Demon.

When she finished John remained silent before asking "Is that what that was?" he asked then clarified "when I got shot there was this evil this darkness entering my body. I thought it was Evil…everywhere it came it felt like it was burning. It felt like I was burning inside and then it was just gone. It was that darkness you have inside you. The one you were warned about not to use but did so you could save me."

Buffy nodded regret and pain in her eyes before she looked into his blue ones. "I didn't know that would happen. I thought the same that happened to me if it took over would happen to you and you would just be ok again. As soon as I realized it was hurting you instead of helping you I withdrew it from your body and locked it back up in my own. Then I heard Dawn's voice. She guided me on how to use the Key's mystical energy to save your life." She paused and led her hand brush against his slight stubbles on his face.

"I know, Illyria told me about the Key thing. I'm just surprised you would risk using that…darkness to save me." John told her.

"You shouldn't be." Buffy told him. "I'd do anything to save the ones I love. Well except let the world end, I guess."

"I guess I've just never really had anyone to care that much about me." John told her "My mother died when I was 3 years old in a car crash of all things. My father never really was around that much."

"I'm sorry. I know how that must have felt, Hank wasn't around much either once I moved the Sunnydale. Ever since I became the slayer really I was alone. I mean I had my mom and my sister and friends but no one really understood you know. Not even my watcher. I was alone until I met Angel. And when I lost him I was alone again, even when he came back there was the wall I had built between us. I couldn't let him get too close again, even though I still loved it very much. He left and It broke me. I never really recovered from that. I tried hard with Riley but I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to. The slayer inside me wouldn't let him, I wouldn't let him. Then Spike, he understood slayers like no one else. He loved me, even without his soul. The slayer loved him, I was too weak to resist him and eventually fell for him. Until the other found out and I pulled myself together. But even though I loved him I also didn't love him the way he wanted me to. After Sunnydale I learned that my feelings for Angel had also changed…I'll always love him but I wasn't in love with him anymore. I never really loved the immortal. But now, with you, it like I've finally found love that's right." Buffy told him then added "With you I don't feel alone, I feel whole."

John grinned saying "And here I thought the sex was just too good for you to resist me."

Buffy gasped and straddled him holding his arms pinned down to the floor but suddenly she was on her back and he was hovering above her smirking as began to trail kisses down her neck. Of course Buffy had let him get the upper hand and she moaned his name as John moved on to her collarbone.

" Buffy" John moaned as he moved downwards with his mouth. John then stopped and looked up at Buffy rising his head so their heads were in front of one other "I love you. You have made me feel things I didn't know I could feel so strongly."

"John" Buffy told him smiling then the smile vanished "Less talking more action."

"Yes ma'am" John said obliging by quickly resuming his previous actions.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Weir's office,

"So you understand that in the future you are going to be careful on what to say to my daughter. She is a very special young woman and doesn't need any more crap from you because she's got enough to deal with as it is." Jack told Colonel Everett.

"And that either Buffy or her friends could easily kick your ass." Dr. Weir added.

"I understand sir. I will apologize for my behavior to her once I see her." Colonel Everett said to General O'Neill.

"Dr. Beckett to Dr. Weir." Beckett's voice rang through the comm. set Weir was wearing.

"This is Weir, go ahead Dr. Beckett." Weir replied.

"Buffy came to visit Major Sheppard here a few minutes ago but refused to let me examine her." Dr. Beckett started telling her.

"That's nothing new, we all know how much Buffy hates to be examined." Weir replied.

"Yes, I realize that but when she refused she tried to leave with Major Sheppard. Of course I couldn't let her and the Major just leave so she opened one of those green portals and took herself and the Major through. It closed right after then so I couldn't follow them." Dr. Beckett finished explaining the problem.

"I see, well just leave them be for now Dr. Beckett. I'm sure they'll come back soon. They probably just need some alone time." Weir replied.

"But they're not well. They need medical attention." Beckett protested.

"Buffy heals fast and she was fine before, I doubt she needs medical attention. As for Major Sheppard. Didn't you reported earlier that all he needed was bed rest but was otherwise ok?" she asked.

"Well yes, but they still shouldn't be off somewhere. I need to run some test on both of them to see if I can determine what has happened to both of them can be explained medically." Beckett told her.

"I doubt it can. Just be patient Carson. I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later." Weir told him.

"I understand. Carson out." Beckett said.

"Buffy broke Major Sheppard out?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it seems she used a portal as means of escape so who knows were they are. Probably not that far since they'll want to say close by in case something happened." Weir told him.

"She can't just break personnel out of an infirmary." Colonel Everett told them disapprovingly.

"Seems like a smart thing if you ask me. She's definitely my daughter." Jack said smiling.

"But, it's against regulation." Colonel Everett protested.

"Colonel, if you're here long enough you'll understand that those rules and regulations really aren't that important." Weir told him.

"Of course they are." The Colonel protested.

"Colonel if I did everything by the rules the Goa'uld would have destroyed Earth by now." Jack pointed out. "which reminds me, you said you had spaceships in Atlantis. I'd love to see some.

"Of course. I'll show you the way." Weir replied "You coming Colonel?" she asked.

"Yes sir." The Colonel replied.

"We call them Puddlejumpers." Weir began to tell the General.

"Puddlejumpers? Creative." Jack replied.

"Yes, Major Sheppard thought of it. Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay had almost called it Gateship." Weir told him.

"That would be a more efficient name." Colonel Everett told them.

"You should make it a rule never to let those two and Colonel Everett name anything ever." Jack replied.

"I think the Major and Buffy already got that covered." Weir replied.

Jack smiled, at least the guy who was seeing his daughter had some taste.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Hanger for Spaceships,

"Those these are the infamous Puddlejumpers. I can't wait to fly one of those." Jack quipped walking up to one.

"This one is making noise." He then pointed out to Weir. "Is there someone working inside?"

Weir frowned "We don't have anyone scheduled to work on them." She replied before walking over and touching a panel causing the backside to open up and…

"Oh my God?" Weir gasped as she saw Buffy on top of Major Sheppard, both extremely naked.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Puddlejumper 5,

Buffy turned around to see three people standing there looking at them. "Oh God" she said turning red as one of the three was her father. She quickly got off John and covered herself with her shirt while frantically grabbing her clothes with her free hand.

"Little privacy, ever heard of knocking." John complained hitting something which made the ramp go up shutting the three people out.

Buffy put her hand through a green portal and threw John a pair of his boxers at him before the portal closed again and she put her panties on while looked around for her bra.

"Buffy calm down." John told her as he casually put on his boxers.

"Calm down?" Buffy asked "I can't calm down. My father just saw me naked riding my boyfriend." She said "Calm is so far from my mine right now I ca-" she was cut off by John's lips on hers. Unable to resist she dropped her picked up clothing and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his closer. Then as she realized what she was doing she pushed herself off him glaring at him. "That isn't helping."

John smirked and held his arms up in surrender while saying "Hey at least you're not freaking anymore."

Buffy was unable to hide her smile at that which made John drop his arms and take a step closer to her putting his arms around her.

"Hey, I know it's not ideal to let you father see us like that. But we're both adults." He told her.

Buffy relaxed and led her head rest against his chest.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied smiling.

Buffy pulled back from his arms and placed a quick kiss on his lips before she spotted her bra and walked over to pick it up and put back on. After wards she opened two small green portals and put both hands through. Each closed as her hands came back out holding an intem of clothing. She tossed John a pair of his pants and a black t-shirt. She used the trick again to get socks and shoes for him.

As John put his pants back on he couldn't help himself as he watched his girlfriend get dressed. She caught him looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

He gave her his charming smiles before saying "nothing."

Buffy smiled, both fully dressed now she picked up the discarded hospital gown and dropped it in a green portal which led to John's room. _'Could be used for some role playing later.'_ She had thought.

She looked up at him now her green eyes meeting his blue ones. "Ready?" he asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied before taking his hand as John touched the mechanism which lowered the ramp. "We could escape through one of my portals?" Buffy told him as the faces of her father, Colonel Everett and Dr. Weir came into view.

"Can't run forever." John replied before they both descended from the ramp.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, Hanger for Spaceships,

Meanwhile, Jack stood there stunned for a few seconds not sure how to react. Angry at John for taking his little girl away from him, happy Buffy was happy…right now it was anger winning. But he managed to keep himself from losing control.

"Well…I could show you another Puddlejumper." Dr. Weir tried to break the tension.

"They were having sex." Colonel Everett stated shocked before anger set in. "Who do they think they are to just do as they please without paying attention to rules and regulations!? First she lets Colonel Sumner die, then she takes charge of prisoners and now she's breaking people out of the infirmary to have sex with! And not just anyone but the man supposed to be in charge of the military decisions around here!"

"That is enough Colonel!" Jack's angry voice stopped the man's rant. "My daughter was is guided by the Powers That Be to come here and yes she knew Colonel Sumner was going to die! But Colonel Sumner was meant to die that day, if not by the Wraith then by something else, this is something else Buffy was told. She is a strong willed woman who is still alive today because she does things her way! The President of the United States supports her decisions 100! _I_ support her decisions 100! She's seen a lot more combat and things then you ever will!" Jack stepped into the man's face directly "And if you ever, ever suggest against that my daughter is a whore I will make sure no one will find you body after I have ripped it apart with my bare hands." Jack told him. "That's a promise."

The ramp lowered again and they all looked at the two people descending.

"Do you love my daughter?" Jack asked the Major.

John looked at Buffy then at Jack "I do. I love your daughter very much" he told him confidently.

As Buffy stood there nervous about her father's reaction she was a bit shocked to see his face break out in a happy grin as he walked over and stuck his hand out which John took.

"Then, welcome to the family son. You better treat her right because if you hurt her I will kill you." Jack told him.

"That's it!?" Colonel Everett asked.

Buffy's eyes who had moments before began to water from happiness turned towards the Colonel and angry and cold glare met the Colonel's eyes. The Slayer death glare in full effect she was pleased to see the Colonel swallow nervously as he unconsciously took a step backwards.

Jack noticed the look on his daughters face and smiled as he reassured his daughter "don't worry, I'm going to make sure he won't be assigned here."

"Wait a minute, you can't do that. I worked hard to get where I am and I want this post." Colonel Everett told him.

"You will address me as sir, Colonel." Jack said as his eyes narrowed on the man. "And I can and will do that. You cannot get along with my daughter of Major Sheppard, both who have done an amazing job since their arrival in the Pegasus Galaxy. They may have encountered trouble with more coming their way but they work well together and that is something Atlantis will need if it is going to survive the upcoming Wraith attack which is why I'm going to support Buffy's proposal to promote Major Sheppard to Lieutenant Colonel." General O'Neill told the man.

"I'm going to get promoted?" John asked shocked.

"Is that so surprising?" Buffy asked him. "You are a good officer." Buffy told him.

"You gotta understand – there's a lot of people in the Air Force who never thought I'd make it past Captain." John told her.

"Well then they are idiots." Buffy told him looking up at his face and placing a small kiss against his lips before laying her head on his shoulder. She then lifted her head as she thought of something with a sparkle in her eyes she then added "Idiots whom you'll soon get the pleasure of bossing around."

John grinned at that idea and looked down at her before his eyes went to Jack and he saluted "Thank you sir." He told him

"You've earned it Major. Just take care of my daughter, I don't want her dying on me again." Jack told him.

"Hey!" Buffy protested glaring at her father.

"I'll try to keep her out of trouble, sir." Sheppard replied.

"Hey!" Buffy said again before folding her arms over each other and glared at them both "I can take care of myself."

"Which is why you died, how many times was it? 3? 4?" Weir informed her.

"4" Buffy grumbled barely audible. "But I'm the slayer, it's occupational hazard."

"But you're not alone anymore now, so dying is out of the question until you're at least very old and telling our grandchildren about your slayer days." John told her.

"Our grandchildren?" Buffy asked "We'd have to have children first which is something I'm so not ready for." She told him.

"You'd better get ready because I damn well do want my grandchildren." Jack told her.

"If you want children so bad go make some with Sam." Buffy shot back making the general go a bit red with embarrassment. "Oh I forgot. When is the big wedding? You did propose to her right."

"Of course I did. You practically threatened me that if I didn't propose to her the next time I would see you you'd take away my Simpson DVD's." Jack replied. "The wedding is next month. You can use the ZPM or Willow's magic to come back whenever you like. Just don't be late." He told her.

Buffy beamed excitedly happy as she jumped in her father arms screaming "he's getting married! He's getting married!"

When she calmed down a bit Buffy said "We'll be coming by yours truly Key portal. Oh I can't wait to see Sam's dress." She said excitedly. "Oh I should call her." Buffy said fishing in her pocket for her cell phone which had reach everywhere on Earth. Tweaking the cell phone magic a bit with her Key's she suddenly had service.

Smiling she browed to her directory to find Sam's cell phone number. Finding it she pushed call and walked off from the men and Dr. Weir giving them a wave before excitedly started talking to someone in another galaxy.

"Women." John said starring after her, his eyes moving to her ass which caused a smile to form on his lips.

"Eyes up major." Jack's voice snapped him out of his fantasy and he obliged immediately.

John then noticed the Colonel was gone. "Where did Everett go?" he asked.

Jack and Dr. Weir looked around not seeing him either.

"I'll deal with him later." O'Neill told him then to Sheppard he asked "Now how about you show me how to fly one of these babies."

Sheppard grinned "yes sir." He said as he walked to Puddlejumper 3 and pushed the mechanism to lower the ramp.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy,

In space you could see the large group of Wraith ships flying towards one destination. Atlantis. 3 Wraith Hive Ships slowly moved closer in hyperspace after they had stopped at a planet to feed themselves.

The First Evil or Evil as it nowadays called stood in a Queens chamber in the form of no one other then Buffy Summers. "Soon." She said gazing out into space. "Soon my army will arrive and I will finally kill you for good slayer." Then Buffy's body transformed into the demon's true form before vanishing from the Hive ship.

* * *

Next chapter will begin the Wraith siege/attack and might have a surpise event.

Review please, cause that's what keeps me going.


	26. Chapter 24 Preperations and company

Thanks for the reviews everyone and sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was having trouble with a writers block and had rewrited this chapter several times not happy with the result. I think it's ok now. I hope.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 - Preparations and company**

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis,

It wasn't long after Buffy's phone call with Sam that she run into Andrew, surprisingly she was actually happy to see him. Andrew while having gone bad once had at least never betrayed her trust, unlike some of her old friends. It surprised her while she loved her friends and had thought to be over this there were still some leftover resentment she had towards them. The two of them caught up with Illyria after they were done checking on Pike and were checking on the unconscious slayer they had captive.

"Andrew, you remember Illyria, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, wasn't she separated from Fred's body?" Andrew asked.

"Dawn released her, she's here to help us while I'm helping here adjust to live amongst humans." Buffy told him.

Illyria cocked her head as she observed Andrew then looked at Buffy.

"Andrew Wells, it's fascinating to meet an Old One." Andrew told her.

"You sound like Giles." Buffy observed.

"I am a watcher now." Andrew pointed out.

"I know, so what do you think about this slayer? Think we can undo the damage Evil has done to her?" Buffy asked him.

"I think so. We did help Dana after all. I don't know what we can do for Pike though. The spell I used will prevent him from using magic but unless someone can get through to him like Xander got through Willow when she went bad on her magic I doubt there is much we can do but strip him of the magic." Andrew told her.

Illyria broke her silence "There is something different about you. But I cannot pinpoint the energy inside you. Your slayer and Key energies are making it difficult to read you."

Buffy looked at Illyria wondering what she meant before saying "Maybe it's that demon essence source I've now got inside me. You did say there was a change inside me before, a kind of strength. Maybe that's what you're sensing."

"Perhaps, I am unsure. You have become difficult to read." The old one replied.

Buffy smiled taking it as a compliment "You've always been difficult to read yourself." She told the demon king.

Illyria gave her a tiny amused smiled "That is true." She stated.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis,

Colonel Everett looked out over the balcony trying to calm himself over how that annoying tiny blond had humiliated him in front of General O'Neill and how O'Neill had taken her side over his, a military officer.

With a flash a white light Colonel Everett took a couple of steps back. "Sumner?" he asked as he saw the man he knew to be dead standing a couple of feet away.

Inside Ford looked at the Colonel having a conversation with no one.

"What's he doing?" Ford asked no one in particular.

McKay looked at Ford and followed his gaze to the window where outside Colonel Everett was talking with…no one. "He's cracked. Maybe it's the stress of the Wraith arriving in 3 days. I know I am stressed. I'm trying to find out as much about Atlantis's defenses as I can with the Zed PM in place we can actually power the shield. Problem is we can't keep the shield up for eternity."

"Can't we start those engines up and fly the city somewhere else where the Wraith won't find us?" Ford asked.

"Well yes, technically that is possible. However instead of just one Zed PM we would need three to power up the engines and there is no way Atlantis's engine can outrun the Wraith Hive ships in who are travelling in hyperspace. Why don't you let the thinking part up to me, mm?" McKay replied with sarcasm and annoyance.

Ford glared at the scientist who ignored him and went back to his instruments.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus galaxy, Earth's upgraded Goa'uld mother ship,

Faith was bored. Who knew traveling in space could be so boring. Sure Willow and Giles were both still fascinated by the technology of this space craft. Ever since they ripped it off from Osiris SGC and the Slayer Watcher council had been studying it. Earth's Cleveland Hellmouth had been left under guard by Vi and Wood while Dana was handling things with Haley on the Goa'uld front.

Willow, Giles, Xander, Kennedy and some military personnel from different countries who were also involved with the Stargate program as well as Faith herself were all on board the Goa'uld space craft onwards towards Atlantis to help Buffy fight the Wraith attack that was to happen soon.

But all of this could not help with Faith's boredom, she couldn't get along with the old scoobies ever since how they reacted to her story about Buffy. It put things in perspective for Faith. After the events of the First Evil Buffy and the scoobies rarely worked together. Sure Buffy had been there to help rebuild the Council but she rarely was in contact with any of them. Only Dawn had been with Buffy, well she and Andrew.

Faith had never really given it much thought as to why but it had become clear around the time of the latest apocalypse. Buffy had not forgiven any of them for their betrayal, for kicking her out of her own house. Well that wasn't exactly true, Buffy had forgiven Dawn. But only because she was her sister, her blood. Her last real family. Andrew hadn't been there so she had no problem with him.

As for Faith herself, well they hadn't had much contact either. But things hadn't been weird or uncomfortable around them whenever they met. They had just both been really busy, there was a bond between the two of them. Faith knew this for sure because she had felt it when Buffy had died briefly.

Buffy and she were the only one who understood what it meant to be chosen as the slayer. To face the danger alone. In a way they were like sisters. In truth Faith didn't know for sure if Buffy blamed her for her friends betrayal, but judging on her memories the past few years she was almost sure Buffy didn't.

And now Faith was on her way to help her sister slayer, knowing the Wraith attack was coming because of her own dreams. Still surrounded by all these military people and scientist along with another slayer, a powerful witch, Xander who had control over fire and ice and a watcher she felt alone, isolated. She had no interest to interact with the scoobies, if she sparred with Kennedy she was afraid she would kick her spoiled arrogant ass back to Earth and since she was in a real relationship with Robin Wood she could not have sex with any of the hotties on board.

Faith sighed and decided she would instead do some Tai Chi Buffy had thought her when she had been helping out with an apocalypse about a year or so ago.

Faith had been wrapped up in her movement of the Tai Chi exercise that when the Ship suddenly dropped out of hyperspaces she only just managed to keep herself from falling by pure reflex. She made her fall into a backwards flip and jump before landing on her feet.

'_Why the hell did they drop out of hyperspace'_ Faith wondered as she made her way to the command center to find the scoobies, Kennedy and some military personnel already there. Look out of the front window she was almost to stunned by the sight to react. But slowly a smile spread on her face.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis, Buffy's and John's quarters,

Buffy lay down, her eyes closed in pure concentration as she focused the green energy inside her. She had felt it was stronger now than it was last, like Dawn had once let her know.

The Green mystical energy from the Key was now miles above her, above the planet she was on, in space the energy had formed a gigantic green portal. A Goa'uld mother ship began to move from the center of the portal. Once it was all the way through the portal closed and the green mystical energy shot down to the planet.

Buffy shot up on her bed with a gasp as the green energy reentered her and she felt her body hum with power. she looked around the room, noticed everything that was there was a greenish color. It took her a few seconds to realize she was glowing green. Closing her eyes she let out a breath calming herself and turning the power she felt humming around and inside her to a slower hum until she had put it back into its dormant state inside her.

Opening her eyes Buffy saw everything in its normal colors, she smiled. After a while she said through the comm. set "Help is here." She then slowly got to her feet and began to walk towards the control center.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis, command center,

Buffy strolled in casually with a smile on her face. "When are they arriving?" she asked Weir, her father and Sheppard who were all there.

"They should ring in about…" Weir started then when rings formed in the center of the gate room she stopped, then she added "…now."

"Faith!" Buffy yelled and hurried over to her sister slayer only to be suddenly flung backwards by "Willow?" Buffy asked confused.

Guns were immediately raised at the redhead or former redhead since her hair turned white and all guns suddenly flew out of the hands of the soldiers "Stop!" Willow commanded.

Sheppard had his handgun out and aimed it at Willow "What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded to know.

Buffy was about to stand up to demand the exact same thing when she was suddenly throw backwards and held against the wall.

"Release my guide witch!" a cold angry voice sounded.

The white witch turned her eyes towards the approaching blue demon.

"Illyria" Giles said then a blast of flames was suddenly thrown at the blue demon who only took the blast so the normal humans behind her wouldn't.

Xander switched to his other hand and a blast of ice was about to be thrown at Illyria when suddenly the world went dark.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing. We're fucking guests here and you guys want to fight!?" Faith demanded to know after she knocked Xander out.

"Buffy is evil. I can feel the darkness oozing out of her, around her. She's consumed by it." Willow explained shooting Faith and angry glare.

"I'm not evil!" Buffy yelled.

"Don't bother lying Buffy. I can feel it inside you." Willow told her.

"So what? I've got some darkness inside me. You do too and you're controlling it. You probably have more than me inside of you anyways." Buffy told her.

"You will release my guide now, or I will extinguish your pitiful life now witch." Illyria's voice commanded.

Willow glance at Illyria and before the blue hand could catch her thoath she sent the former god backwards and pinned her to the wall next to Buffy.

A shot was fired and Willow held up her hand and the bullet bounced harmlessly against a force field. She looked at the dark-haired man who had fired at him and he suddenly dropped the gun as she had used a spell to heaten up the weapon.

"Stand down Willow" Jack O'Neill tried to disarm the situation but before he could do anything else the room shook and both he and Sheppard were blasted backwards.

"I will not calm down until I have killed the evil in Buffy." Willow's voice boomed.

"Can't let you do that red." Faith said and charged the witch.

Willow basted her back with a burst of lighting. "I never liked you anyways Faith." Willow said before aiming both hands at the slayer and sent out a burst of lighting only to have it bounce of a force field.

"Stop this Willow. Regain control of yourself." Andrew Wells told the witch as he walked towards Faith his hand outstretched as he maintained the force field.

"You, you think you can stop me from destroying evil?" Willow asked laughing.

"He doesn't have too." A voice said and Willow looked to see her former best friend now with pitch black eyes.

"So you show your true colors at last." Willow said with a smile.

"I was telling the truth before. I control the darkness until I decide to let it out like now. You think you're so powerful that you can do whatever you please. Please, you may have power over magic but that is nothing compared to the power I wield." Buffy's dark voice sounded as she was suddenly in front of Willow before the witch could even contemplate what had happened Buffy had punched the white witch sending her flying backwards.

"My so called friends." Buffy said and easily blocked Kennedy's weak and pathetic attempts to attack her.

"Willow isn't friends with evil beings. Unlike you who tends to screw them." Kennedy told Buffy.

Buffy laughed "You were always an arrogant one. To think you deserve my power. The black eyes focused on the girl who then suddenly collapsed "Unworthy you are of such a gift. You might have had potential to receive it at one time but it is obviously long past." She turned to the now black-haired Willow with black eyes and black veins on her face.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" Willow asked angrily.

"I took back the power that was given to her by your spell witch. She didn't deserve it." Buffy watched amused as Willow's eyes widened for the moment "yes, because of a Goa'uld inside me that my slayer side mutated I now have access to the power of the old one where the slayer power comes from. The power of a God is at my disposal. But I am not vain, corrupt or going to destroy the world. The only think I destroy is things that threaten me and the people I care about. Which no longer includes you, or you Giles. And Xander too.

"All three of you have known me longest from everyone here yet you all betrayed me, let me suffer when I was hurt and blamed me for your petty problems when I had bigger things to worry about or deal with. You ripped me out of Heaven for your own selfish reasons. You didn't even check to make sure I was in hell. You just only thought of yourself and your own problems. Like the money that my mother left me. I die and come back to see that you all spent it. I have to slay demons and flip burgers to support my sister and what did you pitch in Willow? Did you even pay rent? No but you did continue to eat the food I bought with flipping burgers. It never occurred to you to get a job as well to help out since it was your fault the money was gone in the first place. I should have left Dawn in Anya's care, at least she knows how to handle her money." Buffy's dark cold voice told the dark witch.

"You're not Buffy, just some evil thing possessing her. Your words do nothing to me. Buffy wouldn't say those things." Willow told her.

"Of course not. I'm too good of a person to throw that in your face. But right now I'm every dark bit of Buffy. I am still her, You just only saw this side of me against the bad guys." Buffy told her.

"Yeah Buffy had black eyes fighting the bad things on the hellmouth." Willow said sarcastically.

"Of course I didn't stupid witch. You're supposed to be smart, use your brain. I back then, didn't have all this power to tap into. I do now. What you didn't think I was tapping into her lighter self when I went to kill Faith? Did you?" Buffy asked.

"No, but this is boring." Willow replied.

"Very well." Buffy said and was suddenly in front of Willow hand at her throat. The veins on her face had disappeared and her hair was turning back to normal as were her eyes.

"Illyria" Buffy called and the blue demon was immediately at her side. Buffy released willow who dropped to the floor unconscious and placed her hands on the blue demon. The iced over blue eyes widened briefly as she felt the power from Willow flow into her.

Buffy's eyes turned back to the green color they always were when she said "Wow, didn't all see that coming."

"What?" Buffy asked when everyone looked at her oddly.

"What the hell just happened?" Faith asked her.

"What did you do Buffy?" Giles asked at the same time his tone angry.

"I summoned my darkness to take out Willow. She's stripped of her magic and I placed all her power in Illyria. Oh and I uncalled Kennedy as a slayer. She's not even a potential now. Just a girl. An arrogant annoying girl at that." Buffy commented.

"You ok baby?" a concerned Major Sheppard asked her.

Buffy smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. "I should be asking you that." She commented.

"I'm fine." John replied with a relieved smile.

"I think I can sense you better now with the Witch's power. The something that was different about you. Different about you since yesterday. I believe I have figured out what it is now." Illyria old them.

"I had sex?" Buffy blurted out then suppressed a blush and hid her face in John's neck who had a smug look on his face.

"It was consequence of sex with your mate." Illyria replied then casually added "You are pregnant."

Buffy pulled away from John and stared at Illyria, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at Illyria "I-I I'm what now?" she stammered.

"You are with child. Congratulations" Illyria repeated calmly like nothing was wrong.

"N-n-n-n No no no no, I can't be pregnant. I'm the slayer. In two days time a army of Wraith are coming to kill us all. I broke my giga pet. I can't be pregnant. Tell me you are joking. This is a joke right, you've finally developed a sense of humor?" Buffy asked.

"I am not, you are carrying the child of your mate. Are you not happy? It will be a strong and healthy baby." Illyria stated then went through her shells memories to find out what a giga pet was.

"You're We're going to have a baby. I'm going to be father and you a mother." John told her then a smile broke out on his face as it sunk in. "I'm going to have a baby." He laughed and spun Buffy around.

"Baby?" Jack asked as he had just come too. Buffy you're pregnant?" he asked as he headed down towards his daughter.

"I guess I am." Buffy said as the news still hadn't really sunk in yet.

"I will do my best to protect your child as well as I will protect you and your mate." Illyria stated.

Buffy just sat there nailed to her seat as the news began to sink in. She was going to have a baby. A smile settled on her face. "I'm having a baby." She said and kissed John who responded eagerly. Applause sounded all around the couple and Buffy hugged John before letting him go and hugged her father.

Giles stood there unsure what to do and completely ignored by everyone…not everyone as he noted that…this man that got Buffy pregnant was keeping an eye on him he watch him whisper something to Buffy who whispered something back.

John nodded and stepped away from his pregnant girlfriend and walked over to Giles. "Are going to come quietly or do you want to do this the hard way?" he asked him.

"Depends on what your plan is?" Giles asked him.

"I wanted to throw you and your friends in the brig but Buffy decided that was too harsh since this was apparently a misunderstanding on your part. She's too good of a person to punish you for what you, Willow, Xander and I'm guessing Kennedy just did. Although she should given the way you've treated her the last couple of years. If you hurt her one more time I will ignore what Buffy wants and make you three disappear. She'll get over you eventually." John warned him.

Giles seemed to think on what he had just said, good let him think he wasn't all that interested what the older man had to say. He only gave them this second chance for Buffy's sake. From all that he heard from her and other sources they didn't really deserve this chance since it would be more than likely be only time before they screwed up again and hurt Buffy yet again. That would be the last time, John vowed. Buffy was carrying his child. He loved that woman and damn it when this things with the Wraith was over he was going to marry her. No one was going to hurt the mother of his unborn child while he had anything to say about it.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy,

The rest of the day Buffy and John prepared for parenthood and of course the upcoming battle. Oddly enough Buffy had asked Faith to be Godmother and life expectancy of a slyer is short, though Faith has never died as of yet Buffy arranged Illyria to be second Godmother. John had asked McKay to be Godfather. Buffy feared that decision but allowed it knowing Illyria and Faith would undo any of the damage caused by him.

Pike and the troubled slayer Azumi were sent by Buffy Portal express to Slayer Watcher Council headquarters in London, Earth. Andrew joined them for a few minutes before returning through Buffy's portal. Willow and Kennedy were still unconscious while Xander had woken up with a dream of Anya disappointed in him by not trusting Buffy enough. Anya owed Buffy after all for rescuing her soul along with Tara's. Xander hadn't said a word since he woke up and seemed to be thinking. Giles had been ashamed of his earlier distrust of Buffy and co and had been asking to talk with Buffy for the past 2 hours but had yet to receive a reply.

The Wraith Hive ship drew closer stopping occasionally for feeding on human inhabited planets.

In Atlantis one man prepared his trap for Buffy Summers. The annoying woman who had cost him this position and embarrassed him in front of a General.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis, Wraith attack day,

"_Death, kill, they deserve to die, you must hurt them before they'll hurt you__ again. You must hurt them until they are no longer able to hurt you. Use my power let it all go, don't try to control me again just let it go and everything will be alright for you." A dark voice came out of the dark shadow filling a young woman's senses._

_Buffy Anne Summers (O'Neill) looked around the torch lit cave she was standing in. 'Well at least it's not that desert again.' Buffy thought to herself as she looked at the dark shadow that looked like some sort of floating snake only it didn't seem to have any mass, it only consisted out of darkness. It reminded Buffy of her trip through the portal meeting the Shadowmen who wanted to re-bond her with the slayer essence making her less human._

"_Who are you? Are you some manifestation of Evil in my dreams now?" Buffy asked._

"_I walked the Earth before Evil existed. You know who and what I am. I am power, I am a part of you, you always tried to hide from everyone. Until you showed so recently your true feelings. But you still held back, controlled part of the power you possess. Didn't let go."_

"_You're that darkness. The Slayers essence infused mutated thing that's inside me part of me, with my own darkness.." Buffy said to it._

"_Yes, I am your darkness, infused with the essence of the slayer I can tap into the power of the original Demon or Old One that the power of a slayer comes from. I am part of you and part of the Slayer Demon." The darkness told Buffy._

"_Why are you here? I my dream I mean? You know I'm not going to let you out." Buffy told it._

"_You summoned me here. You want me here." The darkness told her._

"_I really don't." Buffy replied._

"_You say that yet your subconscious tell me differently. You want to protect your daughter." The darkness stated. "You will do anything to keep him safe and deep down you know that you will need me for that."_

_As the darkness was talking Buffy felt her body being shaken by something._

Buffy's eyes snapped open to see her worried boyfriend looking down at her.

"Hey there? You ok?" John asked and Buffy nodded "You were having a bad dream…or was it a vision?" he asked.

"It was something…not sure what exactly. I guess what, we're having a baby girl." Buffy told him smiling at him.

"Your dream told you that?" John asked smiling as his mouth went to her stomach and he began to kiss it causing her to giggle.

"Yes." Buffy laughed out and pulled him upwards rewarding him with a passionate kiss before pulling back "Not that I'm complaining but why are you here? I thought you were going to finish the preparations with my dad?"

John smiled and kissed her "We finished 20 minutes ago. I thought I'd come find you. See how both my girls are doing. John told her.

Buffy smiled and pulled him on top of her on her bed kissing him for being so concerned and caring about her and their baby.

About an hour later Buffy and Sheppard were having breakfast together, surprisingly Buffy noticed Illyria having a conversation with McKay at another table.

"So you gonna tell me what that dream was about?" John asked her knowing it was still bothering her.

Buffy looked at him pasting a reassuring smile on her face "It's nothing, really. Just a weird slayer dream with no future mentioning, well aside from the gender of the baby. Anyways it was a _nice_ change from the past slayer dreams I've been having."

"Past slayer dreams?" John asked.

"Prophetic dreams I've had before. Really weird and no longer of relevance since I already defeated the threats they were about." Buffy told him.

"Maybe it has something to do with that fact that you died again. It could have reset your slayer visions or something so you're having them all so you can get back to the ones relevant now." John told her.

Buffy smiled at his insightful theory. "Maybe, I should probably ask Andrew or Giles about it. Or ask if Faith has been having dreams too."

John nodded then said "About Giles…"

"I know I should talk to him." Buffy told him.

"He's been asking to talk to you. I haven't told you because I think you're under enough stress as it is. With the baby coming, these dreams, the coming fight, I'm worried about it being too much for you and the baby." John told her.

"I'm not made out of glass suddenly John. I am still a slayer. But it's sweet you worry." She told him and leaned over giving him a brief kiss.

"Please stop the smooching until I can get some of my own." Faith said as she joined them.

"You still with Robin?" Buffy asked her.

"Yeah, God I miss having sex with him." Faith told her sister slayer.

"I'm sure he does too…only with you." Buffy replied.

"God know I would if I were that far away from you." John told her causing her to blush.

"You've got a fine good-looking man there B." Faith told her.

"It's a good thing I don't have to worry about you trying to steal my boyfriends anymore." Buffy told her smirking.

"Oh B. your honey may be good-looking but he's got nothing on Robin." Faith told her.

Buffy laughed "Let's just agree to disagree on that one."

"Sure B. so how are you feeling about the little one?" Faith asked.

"I had a dream, it's a girl." Buffy said beaming at her sister slayer.

"No shit. That's great B. congratulations. What did you dream about?" Faith asked.

"Cave, slayer demon. No future mentioning or cryptic messages. Not really relevant. I've also been having these slayer dreams I've had before you know. Like the one that warned be about the Gentlemen and the box they stole our voices in." Buffy told her then asked "You been having dreams too?"

"Well I did back on Earth. I had a few about Goa'uld threats and these weird bald guys wielding staffs. They've got some serious mojo. But we haven't encountered them yet. I think they're part of a future problem that is going to happen when the Goa'uld aren't much of a threat anymore. I haven't had any dreams on your Wraith." Faith told her.

"It seems like we're never done with fighting for Earth." Buffy commented tiredly then covered it up and said "I'm gonna see Giles now. You're going to command or coming with me?" she asked John.

"Weir is expecting me in 15 minutes. I could ask if I could come-" John started.

Buffy cut him off "No you go. I can handle one old man."

"I'll come with you B." Faith offered or well more stated.

"Thanks." Buffy told her sister slayer and she gave John a quick kiss goodbye before the two headed off to see Giles.

* * *

Let me me know what you thought of it. Review, please. 


	27. Chapter 25 Time for battle

**Chapter 25 – Time for battle  
**Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis,  
Buffy and Faith walked in the room they had put Giles in. "Hello Rupert." Buffy told him catching the old man off guard. Buffy never called him Rupert. "I heard you wanted to talk to me, so talk."

Faith glared at the older man "and for your sake it had better be an apology." She added.

"Buffy I…I am sorry for had has happened but my dear girl, what have you done to yourself to become…what I saw earlier?" Giles asked.

Buffy snorted "I chose between becoming a host for a parasitic snake and free myself of it. The power I gained was an unexpected side effect from the choice I made."

"The slayer essence is supposed to kill the Goa'uld." Giles stated.

"Well in my case it killed it then mutated the remains into a greater source of the slayers power." Buffy informed him. "But I'm still in control. Unlike some people who went evil, I haven't tried to summon a demon, rape my friend or destroy the world yet." Buffy told him.

"Spike was still evil before his soul. Despite his behavior." Giles pointed out.

"I was talking about hyena possessed Xander, not Spike." Buffy told him.

"I see." Giles told her and fell silent. After a moment he said "You said before about wearing a mask around me, Willow and Xander. Hiding part of yourself from us."

"Well if I didn't I'd get into fights with you. You never could place yourself in my shoes after Angel lost his soul. Your feeling I understand, Angelus killed Miss. Calender but you still blamed Angel and me for it." Buffy told him.

"I never-" Giles protested.

"Not in the beginning but when Miss. Calender died I pushed myself to kill Angelus and you didn't care about how that made me feel. All you cared about is Angelus' death. Xander never liked Angel and with Angelus in play he and eventually Willow cheered me on to kill him. Or I believed Willow felt that way seeing I never found out Xander's message from Willow was changed by him until about 4 years later. And when Angel came back from Hell and I hid it from you guys knowing how'd you'd react to him you acted like you couldn't trust me with Angel. Like I'd ever knowingly let that demon out. The demon who hurt me more than any of you.

"True the demon killed Miss. Calender but Angelus wouldn't have killed her if she wasn't connected with me and tried to restore his soul for me. That demon did everything to hurt me. To think I'd risk bringing him back or allowing him to put me through all of that again you guys showed me how little you trusted me. And in turn I couldn't trust you with my feelings, about you or Angelus. This stuff build up over time until I got used to wearing a mask and letting you guys walk all over me thinking you are better than me, that you know what's best for me. Xander always blamed me for everything wrong in his life, it's a miracle he didn't blame him not marrying Anya on me. But while he cheered me on for killing Angel he told me to let him try and find another way for Anya, who killed even more people in her time than Angel ever did. Anya was killing people and needed to be stopped, I'm the slayer, the one with the power. It's my job to stop her, whether I like it or not. Instead of cheering me on this time for stopping someone evil he accused me of cutting myself off and acting like the law. Like I didn't have authority to judge Anya simply because he loved her."

"Freaking hypocrite." Faith cursed causing Buffy to give her sister slayer a small smile before turning back to the watcher.

"And Willow, she never approved of Angel after I came back. I don't know what Xander filled her head with but ever since then she didn't trust me either. Maybe it wasn't totally her fault because I thought I had lost my understanding friend thanks to Xander. But the moment we were friends again after I came back from my summer in L.A. she started pushing me towards other guys. Then Angel came back and he left school started and the process started again. I wouldn't even have thought twice about Parker if not for her and Xander. Then came of course Riley. Hen Willow ripped me out of the only place I was ever at peace without checking to see if maybe I was ok where I was. Like I told Dawn to tell you. So I come back, have to deal with money being gone in my absence and dealing with bills. You didn't even give me time to adjust to being alive again. You just forced me to deal with everything my giving me some money and leaving. Just like Hank did before you!" Buffy yelled at him tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was a verbal blow for Giles to be compared to Buffy previous thought of father.

"You told me I did the right thing in leaving." Giles pointed out.

Buffy snorted "Like I would have really let you carry any guilt around. And in a way you did, leave me for something good, I found my footing again. And learned to stand on my two feet again. But I became too strong and independent and when the stuff with Evil came I chose to distance myself from you in order to look at things more objectively. The only one I let myself get close to was Spike. Because he was the only one beside me who was strong enough to take down whatever Evil threw at us. You resented him for it, and I may have gone overboard in taking his side but I needed him. While Willow is powerful she was afraid of her power, Xander would just get hurt, Dawn I had to keep safe and you who kept placing more and more responsibility on me by bringing all potentials to my house. You didn't even pitch in with the money, just expected me to somehow deal with it and keep everyone safe.

"Truth is we've been lucky in the past years before the fight with the first. We've gone up against evil forces more powerful than us. Angelus, Glory, Adam, Dracula, any of them could have easily taken one of our lives. You were arrogant not to expect casualties. And when there were, when some got injured and killed by Caleb, instead of knowing we were still lucky to come out of there alive at all you guys blamed me. You who knows almost everything about the slayer, about me allowed some new teenage girls to judge me and instead of defending me you joined in bitter that I chose Spike someone who never betrayed me, over all of you who betrayed me again and again. If it wasn't for Spike I wouldn't even have gone after Caleb and would never have found the Scythe." Buffy said him and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Giles stood there at a loss of words.

"I know I'm not perfect, but I deserved better from you." Buffy then told him and cast her eyes away from the man. "Despite all that you've put me through I still have this hope that it'll get better. Before my latest death I even thought I had forgiven you and that gang. I was wrong. I merely buried my true feelings along with the regret I felt for never making things right between us." Buffy looked at the older man "I do know that right now is not the time for us to fight amongst ourselves. The enemy is coming and we're ready, but we don't have men to spare to watch if you and the others stay in your rooms. So here is the deal I'm offering: You guys can come out and join the fight. But you'll be fighting under Major Sheppard, or I'll have you guys be brought to Teyla's people and you can wait the battle out there." Buffy told him.

"If that is the man you ere with earlier and who is that father of your child I'm not sure that we'll be safe." Giles told her.

"I know the man I'm in love with Giles. He'll do his best to win this battle. And this is a battle so you won't exactly be safe anywhere if you decide to fight." Buffy told him.

"I'll need to converse with the others, and we'll need for Willow to have her powers back." Giles negotiated.

"Willow and Kennedy are out, they are still unconscious and I'm still debating in whether to give Willow that kind of power again. The only way I'd allow her to have her powers back currently if she joins Devon's coven for good. She's not to leave there. I know her power has been helpful on several occasions but she needs to learn emotional control in difficult situations. I barely did something to Kennedy and she went nuts. You know I'm right Giles. Devon's coven treats magic as something sacred. Willow needs to see it that way too and to as a tool for her to use as revenge." Buffy told him.

"What right do you have to decide what is good for Willow?" Xander's voice asked her and Buffy sighed steeling herself before turning around to see Xander and a soldier she recognized as Stackhouse standing in the doorway.

"Because I'm the slayer and it falls under my responsibility because without my influence Willow would never have gone into magics. But I don't expect you to understand that. You're not a slayer. You may have been given power but you don't know how to be responsible for others and make difficult choices. You allow your personal feelings to ruin your objectivity for making a sound decision." Buffy told him.

"Tell me Xander, do you think if Anya came back evil, she should be killed or saved?" Faith asked her.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'd save Anya." Xander told the other slayer.

"Even at the expense of someone else's life?" Faith half asked half stated.

"Well she helps save the Earth a couple of times." Xander reasoned weakly.

"And that makes her better than others? Despite the number of people she has killed she is more important than them? Why?" Faith asked him then answered her own question "Because she is more important to you. And that's why you can never understand the choices B. makes. The choices I support and will have to make too." Faith told him.

"Oh this is great coming from a psycho murder. I suppose you would kill Robin if he went evil." Xander challenged her to answer.

"If I had to, I'd like to think I would." Faith answered.

"So says the murder." Xander says to her with a disgusted look on his face aimed at her.

"That's another thing Xander. You're so quick to judge others. But you block out parts you don't want to hear. Like Faith may have killed a few people while she was evil but how many do you think Anya has killed. You should know she killed and tortured people for fun since she liked to share the details so much. But that's forgiven right, hundreds if not thousands of men killed by her but that's ok since she was your girlfriend." Buffy chided him. "Faith is so much better than you and you judging her like you're the better man, newsflash. You're not." Buffy turned to Giles "You know the choice you've got. You've got 40 minutes to decide while you talk with Xander. Stackhouse here will come back then for your answer. Faith, Stackhouse, let's go." Buffy told them and left.

"You guys better get it together. B. Is given you your last chance here. If you don't care about her anymore stay away from her and the family. If you guys still want to repair your friendship with her, take it. But if you hurt her again I'll let Illyria, Jack and John kill you and tell them to dump the bodies into space. Maybe I'll tie them to a drone while I fire them towards the sun." with that she followed Stackhouse out of the room.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis,  
Buffy hadn't seen Giles, Xander or Stackhouse since then. It was 2 hours later and there was a space battle going on between the upgraded Goa'uld mother ship and the three Hive ships. Numerous darts had flown towards Atlantis and most were being destroyed by the special gun brought from Earth and Illyria using Willow's magic in combination with her knowledge of it. It had some devastating results.

Buffy glanced at the demon God from inside Atlantis, the demon God was on the balcony commanding huge typhoons to swipe the Darts away into the ocean.

Buffy looked back feeling guilty for not being on one of the front lines with Teyla, Faith, John and the others. But she was to wait here until the chair was finished, then she had to command Atlantis from within it. Using drones to destroy the ships. Originally this was John's task, but since she was pregnant she was being treated like she should be protected by both her father and John. She had protested but eventually given in because she too feared for her baby.

And even though she was inside here it wasn't like she wasn't doing anything. She was using her power as the Key to occasionally open a sudden portal and make a dart crash into another. It would take too much power to try this in space. Still Buffy felt the itch to go out and fight with her fists.

"Buffy Summers." Colonel Everett said through the comm. set.

"Yes Colonel, what can I do for ya?" Buffy asked while reminding herself he was on their side.

"I need some reinforcements near the naquadah generators. The Wraith are pressing us hard down here." Everett told her.

Buffy bit her lip, she had promised her father and John she would stay here… "I'll be right there." She answered. The was the slayer, protecting other was her job. Even if she was pregnant, she'd be careful. But there was no way a few Wraith could be that much of a problem, still, she better be careful. She ran through the hallways of the now not so Lost city of Atlantis.

It wasn't long before she reached the naquadah generator room. She stopped in a dead stop as Colonel Everett came out holding a Wraith stunner and shot her. Buffy's slayer reflexes allowed her to duck to the side, but the blast still grazed her.

"What the hell are you doing Colonel!? I'm on your side." Buffy yelled at him as she kept her eyes at him glaring as she allowed her slayer healing to throw off the effects, but it was taking much longer than normal.

"Same side alright, for someone who killed her commanding officer because she couldn't get along with him and so her boyfriend who be the new military leader!" Colonel Everett screamed and fired at her again.

Buffy threw her body to the other side grinding her teeth as it impacted hard against the other wall. "What the hell are you talking about! I tried to save Sumner from the Wraith."

"You mean to tell me that you with all your power couldn't save one man from just a few Wraith. You don't seem to have that problem now. I told you there were Wraith here pinning us down and you came to the rescue all on your own!" Everett yelled as he continued to fire.

Buffy had had enough she opened a portal in front of her and led it out of another portal behind Everett. The man went down and Buffy advanced to him and took the Wraith stunner from him "I didn-" Buffy was cut off as a blast erupted from the Wraith stunner and she was thrown back.

Buffy landed a couple of yards away from Everett and groaned as she breathed heavily, "my baby." Buffy said trying with all her strength to look at her stomach. Her clothes were thorn and there were small and deep slashes spread around her body. She was bleeding a lot. Buffy reached out to the power of the slayer needing it's healing ability to save her child and herself.

The form of Colonel Sumner walked arrogantly towards Buffy. It stopped by Everett to say "Thank you Everett. You're a real pal." Sumner then changed into Buffy grinning. "Really Colonel, I couldn't have killed that nasty slayer without you."

The Colonel's eyes widened at the realization he had been played by the enemy.

Evil walked towards Buffy and bend over to face the slayer "It's over, you're dying. Stop trying to delay it. Even you're advanced slayer healing can't save your baby. And you don't want to live with losing it, do you?" Evil as Buffy smirked.

"Get away from her!" someone ordered Evil.

Evil looked up "How did you get here?"

"Buffy may have taken my powers, but I can still use the power of the Earth." Willow Rosenberg told Evil.

"Are you going to save her? She did take your powers." Evil pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Buffy and I have…problems. But I'm willing to work on them. She's been my best friend too long to give up on her now. Besides, she recently saved someone's soul I care more about than anyone else." Willow said.

Willow bend over the blond slayer and placed her hand over the slayers stomach. "Buffy?" Willow asked searching her friends eyes with her own.

"Will…my baby" Buffy managed to croak out.

"Don't worry Buffy, I'll save both of you." Willow said with her famous resolve face.

"No, I won't let you. Not when I'm so close to finally get writhe of her" Evil said and jumped forwards through Willow and screamed as her body reached the point where Willow's hand connected with Buffy's body.

Willow was violently thrown back and looked with fear to her best friend being engulfed into a darkness. Willow forced her body up and placed her hand against the edge of the darkness only to have it recoil. "Buffy!" Willow yelled desperately as she tried to find her in the shadow sphere Evil and her were in.

"Willow? What are you doing her?" A voice asked.

"Giles?" Willow asked looking at him "Oh God Giles. We have to save her! She's trapped in there!"

"Calm down Will and tell us what happened." Xander told her.

"It's Buffy. She's in there. She was hurt bad by something when I came here and I went to heal her but The First Evil or whatever it's called said something about being to close to finally having Buffy out of the way and jumped through me into the connection I had established with Buffy's body in order to heal her. Next I know I'm thrown back and Buffy is trapped in that!" she said waving towards the shadow sphere. "It's like no barrier or shield spell I know of Giles. I don't know how to get through!"

"Buffy is in there?" Stackhouse asked as he got up from his place near Colonel Everett and walked over to the shadow sphere and raised his p90 at it.

"No, don't shoot! We don't know what it would do. You could hit Buffy accidentally." Giles told him.

"Should I try throwing fire at it?" Xander asked.

"No I'm afraid that would be useless. It seems Evil had taken a more direct form of fighting Buffy." Giles told him.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"I mean Xander is that Evil used the connection Willow established with Buffy to enter Buffy in order to kill her." Giles told them.

"Evil is…inside of her." Willow asked.

"I'm afraid so. But we can't give up hope yet. The sphere around her would indicate Evil hasn't gained control of her body. Buffy is fighting it." Giles told them.

"There must be something we can do for her." Willow said.

"There is. We can make this city Wraith free and safe for her when she beats the bitch once and for all." Xander told her letting his p90 rest on his shoulder.

"We can't just leave her here. And what if she loses." Willow asked.

"As strong as Buffy is there is that chance. This is Evil after all." Giles told them.

"No way Buffy is going to let that bitch beat her." Xander told him.

"Xander this is Evil, the thing that raised an army so large slayers and if you remember Anya fell." Giles told him. "It has been around for a long time, and won't be defeated easily."

"Well Glory was around a long time and Buffy beat her. And Buffy beat Evil back in Sunnydale too. Xander is right, Buffy will win an kick Evil's ass." Willow said resolve forming within her.

"Of course I'm right, Buffy hates losing. She'll kick Evil's ass." Xander told them confidently.

"Buffy is the strongest person I know. I may not have been around long all the supernatural stuff but Buffy is tough. I need to contact command. If Buffy is indisposed Major Sheppard will have to replace her in the chair. He's not going to be happy about this." Stackhouse told them.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis,  
_'I'm gonna kill her. As soon as she better she's dead…wait I can't kill her because she's pregnant. Well I can keep her locked up somewhere until she gives birth then kill her.'_ John Sheppard thought as he made his way towards the command chair. _'Stubborn woman, can't not be a freaking hero for 9 months. 9 measly months. So the Wraith attack, she's pregnant. Pregnant women don't fight.'_ He continued to rant inside his head while worrying whether the woman he loved and was carrying his child was fighting an ancient entity.

He finally reached the room the Chair was being given the final touches. "Let's get this over with." Sheppard muttered and walked towards the chair only to suddenly collapsed not a feet away from the chair.

"Major Sheppard!?" McKay yelled and bend over the Major's body laying the Major on his back.

"What is wrong with him?" Zelenka asked.

"I don't know but he's unconscious. This is just great. Who's going to save us now? Dr. Beckett?" McKay complained then slapped the Major in effort to wake him up. "Damn it."

"Now what?" Zelenka asked.

"Get Dr. Beckett here." Weir said.

"I was kidding." McKay told her.

"We don't have any other options." Weir told him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Inside the Shadow sphere, Buffy's mind,  
Buffy stood in a large room seeing a small flicker of light being enveloped by black and green energies "What's going on." Buffy wondered out loud.

"Isn't it obvious slayer. That's your power doing everything it can to save your child. Not that it will matter once I have killed you." Buffy turned around just in time to see Evil in her body deck her.

"I have had it with you slayer. This time, you're dead. I'm going to kill you with everything I got." Evil told the slayer as the body she was in changed.

Buffy watched in horror as the thing she had only seen a few times before began to take shape. The was Evil's true form. The ugly demonic thing it was here, in her mind. What did that mean? Buffy glanced back at the cluster of energies swirling and enveloping the small flicker of light.

Buffy suddenly rolled aside to evade a pincer like leg which crashed beside her in the ground.

Buffy stood up as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. First Willow had bend over her with the promise of healing her, then she was here fighting the first. Had it somehow followed her here, wanting her dead so badly it placed itself at risk at doing so. Still without her slayer or Key power, Evil had a big chance of succeeding.

Buffy jumped backwards evading a swipe from one of the pincer legs and being reminded how helpless she felt against the vampire Kravcheck or whatever its name was. She had lost her powers back then too…or well not really, they were suppressed by the drug Giles had used on her. She still managed to beat him in the end by tricking him to drink holy water. But Evil was smart and Buffy doubted holy water would kill it.

Still no chance in not trying, and since this was her mind…bag appeared next to her and Buffy grabbed a bottle of holy water and threw it with everything she had at Evil who intercepted it with its pincer leg as the bottle smashed nothing happened.

"You think me a vampire girl!" Evil said in a demonic voice "I am Evil, the thing darkness fea-" Evil stopped as a crossbow bolt struck it's front chest and it's tip managed to get stuck in its thick skin. "foolish girl." Evil said and advanced at her and swiped both front pincer legs at her.

Buffy felt an tremendous pain in her side as she was swept aside then something penetrated her body. Buffy saw the mass of powers behind Evil weaken. "It's over slayer."

"No." Buffy said protesting weakly. She was not going to give up, she couldn't give up. Her child depended on her. John and her father depended on her.

Buffy gritted her teeth and held both out in front of her. Two identical swords appeared in her hand and she used all her strength to stick them into the neck of Evil.

Evil screamed and stepped back swinging both front pincer legs in attempt to remove the swords. Not even noticing Buffy being swung away from it.

Buffy coughed blood but sat up anyways to see the damage she inflicted upon Evil. She was no fool, she knew she only bought herself time.

_'I need help. I can't defeat it alone in my current state.'_ Buffy thought to herself.

"Mommy…" Buffy heard an unfamiliar weak female voice. She looked over at the bundle of still swirling energies.

"My baby." Buffy said then reached out through the energies off the Key to her link with John and pulled it back.

There was a green flash and Buffy watched as the familiar shape of John was before her. "John." Buffy said weakly.

John looked around _'ok, where am I now?'_ John thought until he heard his name. He turned sideways to see "Buffy" he rushed over to her and notices her wounds "Buffy? God what happened?"

"No time. Give me your hand." Buffy rasped and John was about to give her his hand when he suddenly flew aside by something impacting hard in his side. "John!" Buffy yelled and forced her damaged and weakened body up.

"He wasn't invited." Evil told her before attacking Buffy. Buffy rolled aside looked up imaged a piano and then let it drop on Evil. Not waiting for the result Buffy crawled closer to John who was looking at the true form of Evil being hurt by a falling piano.

"John." Buffy called getting his attention.

"Is that Evil's true form?" John asked.

Buffy smiled slightly, whoever said her guy was stupid obviously not clever enough to look beneath his act. She nodded and held out her hand.

John took her hand in his and immediately felt weakened but he noticed Buffy's body began to heal itself at a rapid rate.

Buffy suddenly let go feeling stronger and more energized then since she got here. She noticed with satisfaction that only a green energy was now enveloping her baby. That was good, her baby was obviously out of danger enough for her slayer powers to return to her.

Buffy looked John in the eye and was about to say something when John blurted out "Mary me?"

Buffy blinked at him, had she heard him right, did he just propose. She looked at his eyes and saw the love there along with him fear, fear of what? She wondered then remembered right she needed to answer him. "Yes." She said and then kissed briefly. Buffy then remembered the situation they were in and continued on saying what she wanted to say before he proposed.

"Thanks John, now go save us all by saving Atlantis." Buffy told him placing a brief kiss on his lips before he was engulfed in green light. Buffy followed the link to John's body and placed his essence back inside of it making sure he was alright for a second longer. She whispered "And I'll save myself and our baby from Evil." She then retreated to her own body just in time to hold the pincer-like legs of Evil in both of her hands.

"Guess what?" Buffy asked Evil as she swung the legs over her body taking Evil's body with her crashing it to the ground behind her. "I'm feeling better."

Black energy swirled around Buffy as she held up her hand and summoned her imaginary sword and attacked Evil.

Buffy evaded on pincer leg by jumping aside and she immediately brought her sword down hard cutting the leg off. She didn't stop. Buffy jumped high and landed on Evil's back and brought her sword down hard sticking it inside Evil.

Evil screamed and threw her off. Buffy grunted at the impact against the ground but quickly flipped herself up to see Evil being surrounded by a white glow.

"You will not defeat me, you puny slayer. I am Evil, I have existed for centuries." Evil told her.

"Everything eventually dies." Buffy told it. "Death is a slayers gift. It is my gift to you Evil." Buffy said reaching out to the darkness inside her. Large shadow like worm sudden sprout out of Buffy and shot at Evil. Evil screamed in pain as the darkness consumed it.

Buffy watched with fascination as Evil was surrounded by the darkness of the source of Slayer strength. Without warning the shadow covering the light cracked and Buffy shielded her eyes from the bright light as it exploded.

When the intensively of the light faded Buffy removed her hand and looked at where Evil had stood. All that was left were pieces of demon flesh and part of a pincer leg.

"What the hell happened?" Buffy asked herself out loud.

Her surrounding changed to the all too familiar desert and a familiar figure "Seneya." Buffy stated.

"Hello my child. You have done well in harboring the source of our strength. But your time for that is past." Seneya told her.

"Just like that? I'm not a slayer anymore." Buffy asked.

Seneya smiled at Buffy "You'll always be a slayer. You are just as much as a slayer as you were before. As your sister Faith still is. As I said your time to carry the burden of the source of our strength is passed."

"You mean the mutated snake thing that gave me access to more of the slayers power is gone?" Buffy asked?

Seneya nodded "Oh, good. I mean it was sweet to be all powerful Buffy but it kinda creeped me out. You know the whole spiel about having too much power and it corrupting you." Buffy told her, then suddenly asked "Wait what about my baby? And John?"

"The child you carry is fine. As for your mate. You know that better than I. Fell your connection to him and know. "

Buffy smiled as she did just that then grew serious as she remembered the situation in Atlantis. "So was there anything else I need to know because I'm needed back in Atlantis."

"Just remember to be true to yourself my child." Seneya said cryptically. "I won't be seeing you for a while." Seneya added.

"Does that mean you'll be on Faith's back and I'll get a break?" Buffy asked.

Buffy saw Seneya nod before she blinked again and saw the familiar face of Willow looking down at her concerned.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis,  
John groaned as he raised his weakened body up in a sitting position.

"Major Sheppard!" Dr. Carson Beckett said loudly grateful the man was awake so Rodney McKay would stop forcing him into the chair.

"He's unconscious Carson, and Buffy is indisposed so you'll have to do it." Rodney McKay said having not noticed Major Sheppard getting up.

Carson Beckett rushed around Rodney and towards the Major.

"Oh, Major, you're away. Have a nice nap hmm? Feeling rested now hmm?" Rodney asked him.

"Well actually-" John started but was cut off by Carson. He also heard Buffy in his head saying 'And I'll save myself and our baby from Evil.'

"Good then you can get in the chair and save us all." Dr. Rodney McKay told him he and Carson helped the Major to his feet and into the chair.

The chair activated and John leaned back focusing on the task given to him.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis, infirmary,  
"Welcome back Buffy." Giles said.

"Good to be back, how long was I out."

"Too long." A voice said and Buffy winced as she recognized Jack's voice.

"I'm sorry." Buffy told him.

"You really are grounded this time." Jack told her.

"You can't ground me." Buffy protested.

"Yes he can." John told her.

"But…but…I only left to save a man. How was I supposed to know he was tricked by Evil and tried to kill me?" Buffy asked them.

"You could have called someone else to help Colonel Everett. You Buffy Summers are being punished for not relying on others." John told her.

"Giles?" Buffy whined.

"I'm sorry Buffy but my hands are tied." The Englishman told her.

"But what about a slayers duty and all that?"Buffy asked and locked eyes with Faith "Faith help me out here. I was right to go, right?"

"As slayer yes. As soon to be mother no." Faith told her.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm made of glass." Buffy complained.

"Just concentrate on motherhood for the moment Buff." Xander told her.

"But…but…" Buffy looked around for support but found non and let out a deep sigh. "Fine I'll give you a week for me to takes things easy." She quoted the last bit with her fingers. "But after that I'm back on active duty."

"5 weeks." John said.

"2, and you're pushing it." Buffy told him.

"4 weeks and 2 of them you'll spent under your fathers watchful eye." John told her.

"You are evil." Buffy informed him "Just for that I'm not giving you any for those 4 weeks."

John groaned "Buffy"

"Don't worry John, she'll never stick to that. As a slayer she can do two things to blow off steam after a work- out. And since Buffy refuses to become fat the horny part of the H & H theory will kick in. plus with all those crazed hormones you two will be having loads of sex." Faith told him.

"By the way Faith Seneya is now going to bother you more while I get to lay back and get fat." Buffy told Faith grinning evilly at the other slayer.

"Oh great, more cryptic crap from cave-woman." Faith muttered annoyed.

"Well do make sure Seneya gets the message that you're off duty on our wedding." John told her.

"Our wedding?" Buffy asked.

"You said yes, remember." John reminded her.

"Yes, I remember. I just…you know what never mind. We're getting married." Buffy said and pulled him to her kissing him lovingly.

"Right, we'll just leave you two alone." Giles said.

"I'd better be maid of honor Buffy. It's bad enough Faith and Illyria are Godmothers. I am your best friend and if I'm not maid of honor I'll let Faith organize your bachelorette party." Willow threatened.

"Oh I can see it now, male strippers everywhere." Faith said dreamily.

Buffy shot her a panicked look before nodding "Of course Will. Maid of honor, all yours." Buffy then smiled knowing whatever problems there were between her and Willow, at least Willow was willing to work on it to save their friendship.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Buffy screamed as she held the hand of her sister slayer. "When this is over I'm killing him for doing this to me Faith." Buffy told her before another contraction hit her.

"I'm definitely sure I'm never going to have kids now B." Faith replied.

"A wise" Buffy grinds her teeth together as another contraction hit her "Choice." It had better be time to push Carson or I'm going to put you in my slay category.

"Buffy don't threaten the doctor who has the nice drugs." John told her standing on the other side of the bed a bit out of the distance of Buffy's arms so she wouldn't crush his hand or try to kill him for knocking her up and putting her through labor.

"Can I have another shot?" Buffy asked pouting at Carson.

"You just had one 40 minutes ago." Carson told her.

"She's a slayer, we burn up drugs pretty fast." Faith pointed out and Buffy shot her a grateful look before grinding her teeth again in order not to scream out loud as another contraction hit her.

Carson sighed and gave her another shot before looking back to see how far along Buffy was. They were at this for 4 hours already. And she was now finally far enough dilated to begin pushing.

SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs SG-1 Btvs SGA Atvs

Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis, hallway,

John came out holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket close him. His face seemed to be glowing with love and adoration for the small bundle in his arms.

John looked at the small group gather in the hallway, there was Buffy's old friends which had reconnected with her, Willow, Giles, Xander and Andrew. There was Buffy's father, Jack with his wife Sam O'Neill. There was Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Teyla, Stackhouse, Ford, Illyria, Daniel Jackson and Teal'C.

John looked down at the bundle again and grinned widely before saying "Hey General, you want to hold your granddaughter Callista Joyce Sheppard?" John asked. Callista was his grandmothers name and Joyce had been Buffy's mother. They had already decided to call her Cali for short.

Jack nodded eagerly and John carefully handed him his daughter. Jack expertly held the little baby. "That's your grandfather Cali. You better remember him because I have a feeling he's going to be spoiling you rotten." Buffy 's tired voice said from the doorway.

John looked at her disapprovingly "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"You know I'm not comfortable in hospitals. I want to sleep in my own bed." Buffy told him.

"I swear she's going to be the death of me, where did she….there you are Buffy. Back to bed." Carson said coming out of the infirmary into the hallway.

"I'm fine. I just need some rest." Buffy told him "Which I can do in my own bed." Buffy hastily added.

"Maj- Colonel, a little help." Carson asked Sheppard who had been promoted to Colonel shortly after the battle with the Wraith.

Sheppard looked at Buffy who pointed her finger at him "Don't you dare John."

John merely grinned and walked closer to her and scooped her up in his arms. "No I don't want to go back there. John, no. Please?" Buffy begged as he took her back into the infirmary.

Carson watched and shook his head he looked at Jack and said "I want that Cali back too."

Jack looked at the doctor to the precious little girl in his arms. "5 more minutes?" he asked.

"You're as bad as your daughter. You can have 10." Carson told him.

Jack grinned and looked at the little baby who looked at him with wonder. She reached her tiny arm out to reach his face but couldn't reach.

"Can I hold her?" Willow asked.

"After me, I am her Godmother." Illyria stated holding her arms out expectantly.

Jack looked between the two woman and handed her to Willow, "you can go next." Jack told Illyria.

Just as Willow held the baby it began to cry and Willow panicked and quickly handed her to Illyria. "Stop crying infant." Illyria ordered and amazingly the baby actually stopped for a few seconds anyways. As it started crying again Illyria hurriedly passed the baby on to Giles.

The End.


End file.
